Sign of the Times
by nounette86
Summary: Castle et Beckett rencontrent un témoin inattendu qui pourrait bien changer le cours de leur destin ...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et tous, voici une histoire plus courte, de quelques chapitres, que j'ai eu envie d'écrire comme ça, suivant mon inspiration du moment. Pour celles et ceux qui suivent mes fictions, celle-ci prend place au même moment plus ou moins que L'Orée du Jour (qui n'est pas finie et avance doucement doucement ...), dans le même contexte familial pour le Caskett. Pas d'enquête cette fois ... j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos commentaires et petits mots !_

 **Chapitre 1**

Kate marchait à grands enjambées dans la nuit d'encre, faiblement éclairée par les lueurs des lampadaires et des décorations de Noël, qui, en cette fin novembre ornaient déjà les rues. Au loin, des sirènes hurlantes crevaient de temps en temps le silence. New-York ne dormait jamais vraiment. Et elle aimait cette ambiance : l'absence de bruit, presque assourdissante, rompue tout à coup par un bruit urbain, un bruit new-yorkais, si familier la noirceur teintée de lumières blafardes ou clignotantes, scintillantes la promesse de son cocon chaleureux qu'elle allait retrouver.

Le froid hivernal, le petit vent tourbillonnant la glaçaient jusqu'aux os, malgré son épais duffle-coat, et l'écharpe offerte par Martha pour son anniversaire, quelques semaines plus tôt. Sur ses talons hauts, telle une silhouette, instinctivement, elle filait vers le loft, toujours attentive au moindre bruit suspect, à la moindre ombre inhabituelle. Si elle aimait la nuit, elle en redoutait aussi les vices et les dangers. La vie, son métier, lui avaient appris à rester sur ses gardes, en particulier, de nuit. Par le passé, elle, ou Castle, avaient plusieurs fois été les cibles de tueurs ou de fous furieux. Depuis, elle n'abordait plus avec une totale sérénité ces petits trajets nocturnes à pied, bien qu'ils soient quotidiens ou presque. Et encore moins quand elle était seule. Elle était armée bien-sûr, mais elle se sentait plus sereine quand Castle était à ses côtés.

Passant sous la lumière d'un réverbère, elle aperçut sa propre silhouette sur le mur du bâtiment qu'elle longeait, et marqua un temps d'arrêt, amusée de songer aussitôt aux couvertures des _Nikki Heat_ , de son cher mari. Elle n'était pas nue, fort heureusement, mais cela la faisait sourire de repenser à ce jour, qui semblait si lointain désormais, où elle avait découvert que l'héroïne qu'elle avait inspirée à Richard Castle se baladait nue dans les rues de New-York, simplement vêtue de son arme, judicieusement positionnée. Celle qu'elle était à l'époque l'amusait maintenant, et l'attendrissait aussi, tout comme les prémices de sa relation avec celui qui deviendrait l'amour de sa vie.

Accélérant le pas, elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte : rentrer au loft, embrasser ses petits, et s'endormir tout contre son homme. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de place pour se garer plus près, les stationnements de l'avenue étant tous occupés en pleine nuit, et elle détestait traverser le parking souterrain de leur résidence toute seule. C'était un véritable piège ce genre de dédales souterrains, où personne ne pouvait entendre crier. Elle n'était pourtant pas froussarde de nature, heureusement, avec le métier qu'elle exerçait, mais elle préférait éviter les zones à risques. Castle se moquait gentiment d'elle à ce sujet, et c'était de bonne guerre. Mais, elle n'en démordait pas. Elle préférait garer sa _Crown Victoria_ plus loin, et marcher à l'air libre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle atteignit enfin la porte de la résidence, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, appréciant la chaleur familière qui aussitôt l'enveloppa. La lumière s'alluma automatiquement sur son passage, et elle se glissa jusqu'à la cage d'escalier. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre l'ascenseur, et chaque occasion était bonne pour faire de l'exercice. Avalant les marches toujours aussi rapidement, son sac sur l'épaules, elle songeait à l'enquête qu'elle venait enfin de boucler. Un témoin inopiné dans une affaire d'homicide non résolue depuis dix ans avait été identifié la veille vers vingt-deux heures, si bien qu'elle avait dû retourner superviser l'interrogatoire mené par Ryan et Esposito, et surtout les conséquences que cet interrogatoire avait sur l'arrestation de l'assassin. Le tueur était maintenant sous les verrous. Justice était sur le point d'être rendue, et demain, elle serait heureuse de recevoir la famille de la victime pour enfin, leur donner des réponses. Mais elle mourrait aussi d'impatience de dire à Rick ce qu'il avait manqué ce soir. Elle-même n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, et ne comprenait pas vraiment tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire, mais imaginer la réaction de Castle la réjouissait déjà. Il allait être tout fou, et incrédule. Il allait râler aussi, probablement, de n'avoir pu être présent. Il aurait sa mine de petit garçon qui la faisait craquer, et il fourmillerait de théories loufoques. Oui, elle avait hâte. Mais il était trois heures du matin, et ce qu'elle voulait avant tout, c'était embrasser ses fils, et se glisser au creux des bras de son mari.

Délicatement, elle passa la porte du loft, sans bruit, et se contenta d'allumer la petite lampe posée sur le secrétaire de l'entrée. Se débarrassant de son sac, son manteau et son écharpe, elle savourait l'odeur familière des crêpes que Rick et les garçons avaient fait pour le dîner, et qui embaumait encore le salon. D'un geste rapide et adroit, elle se déchaussa rapidement, et apprécia de libérer ses pieds de ses bottes qu'elle adorait, que Castle trouvait sexy à mourir, qui impressionnaient Eliott et Léo leur rappelant le chat botté, mais qui lui faisaient aussi très mal après près de vingt-quatre heures passées debout.

Contournant les jouets restés éparpillés en bas de l'escalier, elle gravit les marches avec légèreté, dans le silence. Elle rejoignit d'abord la chambre d'Eliott, son ainé, qui dormait paisiblement, son petit ourson à la main, calé contre sa joue. S'approchant, elle se pencha doucement au-dessus de la tête du garçonnet pour embrasser son front, réalisant que ses lèvres encore toutes glacées à cause du froid du dehors pouvaient réveiller son petit bonhomme. Il ouvrit en effet des yeux tout ensommeillés.

\- Maman …, chuchota-t-il, en la regardant dans le noir.

\- Dors, mon trésor … tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle, d'un sourire, passant ses doigts dans ses petits cheveux châtains.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Je viens du dehors …, mais j'ai bien chaud maintenant que je suis à la maison.

\- Tu as attrapé un méchant ?

\- Hum … oui …

\- Avec la sirène en roulant super vite sur les trottoirs ? demanda Eliott, soudain très intrigué et intéressé malgré son état de demi-sommeil.

\- Non, chéri …, je suis juste allée le chercher chez lui, répondit-elle, amusée.

\- Ah …, chuchota-t-il, simplement, alors que ses petits yeux se refermaient d'eux-mêmes.

\- Douce nuit, mon grand … Je t'aime …

\- Moi-aussi, maman …, murmura-t-il, tirant sur la couette pour se caler bien au chaud.

Kate, attendrie par son fils, embrassa à nouveau son front, puis le regarda un instant, avant de sortir, à pas de loup, pour se rendre dans la chambre de Léo. Son tout petit garçon semblait minuscule dans son lit de grand. Comme à son habitude, il avait tellement gigoté, que la couette se trouvait au bout du lit, et la moitié de ses peluches gisaient sur le sol. Seul son Roudoudou et le vieux morceau de son tee-shirt du NYPD étaient encore accrochés à ses petites mains potelées. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, lui qui avait le sommeil si léger, elle se contenta de l'admirer quelques secondes depuis le pas de la porte. Puis rassurée, son cœur de maman comblée, elle quitta la pièce, et rejoignit le salon. Elle avala rapidement un verre d'eau, dans la cuisine, éteignit la lumière et se dirigea finalement vers la chambre, traversant le bureau de Rick.

Doucement, elle entra, se délectant du parfum familier de son mari, qui dormait, étendu de tout son long en plein milieu du lit. Il allait être difficile de se coucher sans le réveiller, mais finalement, une partie d'elle avait envie qu'il se réveille. Quand elle était amenée à rentrer si tard, sans lui, qui avait dû rester garder les enfants, souvent, il n'ouvrait même pas les yeux, mais la sentant se blottir contre lui, il la prenait dans ses bras, déposait un baiser dans son cou ou sur sa joue, et lui murmurait quelques mots pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et lui souhaiter une tendre nuit. Parfois, il s'éveillait d'un seul coup, et voulait tout savoir de ce qui s'était passé en son absence. Et même si elle était en général morte de fatigue, elle aimait son engouement nocturne, alors ils parlaient, longuement parfois, partant dans des discussions qui, souvent, les menaient bien loin de l'affaire initiale. Et c'était bon, tellement bon ce genre de moments où la fatigue importait peu, et où seul comptaient le partage et la complicité avec son mari. Cette nuit, elle avait envie d'un de ces petits plaisirs là, alors tant mieux si Rick occupait toute la place et si elle allait devoir le déloger. Cela le réveillerait pour de bon.

Contournant le lit dans l'obscurité, elle se dévêtit complètement, posant ses vêtements sur le fauteuil et enfila un débardeur et un shorty. Puis elle se glissa sous la couette, en prenant le bras de Rick pour le repousser sur son torse et avoir un peu de place.

\- Hey ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est de la triche …, marmonna-t-il, bougeant instinctivement pour regagner sa place, de son côté du lit.

\- Castle …, lui fit-elle doucement, se retenant de rire.

\- J'aurais dû gagner …, bougonna-t-il, les yeux toujours clos, tirant sur la couette jusque sous son manteau. Ce n'est pas juste !

Elle sourit, amusée, se disant qu'il devait rêver à quelque chose de bizarre encore une fois.

\- Eh oui, j'ai gagné, mon cœur …, chuchota-t-elle, se lovant contre lui, pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Hum … Oh … tu es rentrée …, répondit-il, alors, ouvrant enfin les yeux, sous l'effet de son baiser un peu frais, et réalisant qu'il ne rêvait plus.

\- Désolée de te réveiller, mentit-elle, mais tu prenais ma place …

\- Ah … on était en pleine partie de Twister tout nus … c'est pour ça … le vert était de ton côté … et …. avec tes fesses, je ne pouvais pas bouger …. alors …., expliqua-t-il tout naturellement.

\- Castle …, rigola-t-elle, tu rêvais du Twister tout nus ? Sérieusement ?

\- Mais c'était avec toi, je te rassure ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Encore heureux ! fit-elle mine de s'indigner, attrapant un petit coussin pour lui mettre un coup sur la tête.

\- Hey ! Je n'y peux rien …. Quand tu n'es pas là, mon cerveau ne m'obéit plus sous l'effet du manque … et puis d'abord j'ai le droit de rêver du Twister tout nus si je veux, c'est trop cool le Twister tout nus …

\- C'est sûr …, rit-elle.

\- Et comme tu m'as réveillé, j'ai manqué le meilleur moment en plus …

\- Ah oui ? Peut-être que le meilleur moment serait encore mieux dans la réalité, tu ne crois pas ? lui fit-elle, d'une voix suave et tentatrice, en venant se blottir tout contre lui.

\- Tu veux jouer au Twister tout nus maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il, la dévisageant dans l'obscurité, alors qu'elle caressait doucement son torse nu. Mais quelle heure est-il d'abord ?

\- Non, répondit-elle, d'un air toujours aussi rieur. Et il est trois heures à peu près … Mais on peut jouer simplement à la remise des prix ? Le meilleur moment, non ?

\- Oh … je vois … tu es d'humeur coquine …, sourit-il, glissant sa main dans son dos, sous son débardeur en une douce caresse.

\- Un peu …, s'amusa-t-elle, couvrant sa bouche de petits baisers qui le firent soupirer de plaisir et de bien-être.

\- Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? sourit-il, tout heureux du désir de Kate.

\- Si … mais j'ai très envie de tous ces petits plaisirs que mon mari m'inspire … quand je le surprends en train de rêver du Twister tout nus …, souffla-t-elle, joueuse et souriante, contre ses lèvres. Et toi ?

\- Jamais fatigué quand il s'agit de récompenser la grande gagnante d'une partie endiablée de Twister …

\- Et dans quelle position était-on quand je suis arrivée ? Histoire que je me mette dans le contexte …

\- Dans ce genre-là, sourit-il, ravi qu'elle se prenne au jeu, en l'attirant sur lui.

Elle soupira d'aise, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ils échangèrent un sourire silencieux, complices, savourant leurs désirs s'intensifier. D'un geste, elle retira le débardeur qu'elle avait enfilé quelques minutes plus tôt, et instinctivement, naturellement les mains de Rick vinrent effleurer sa poitrine, en caresser la rondeur, se délecter de l'émoi qu'elles provoquaient. La tête légèrement en arrière, elle profitait de cette délicieuse caresse, chaude, douce et sensuelle, familière aussi, tellement rassurante, quand Rick se redressa pour lui faire face. Resserrant l'étreinte de ses cuisses autour de son bassin, elle pouvait sentir l'intensité de son désir contre elle, la chaleur de son torse contre sa poitrine.

\- Alors ? chuchota-t-il, venant déposer des baisers sur son épaule. L'affaire est bouclée, ça y'est ?

\- Oui …, murmura-t-elle, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête comme pour mieux guider la caresse de sa bouche sur sa peau.

\- Super …, sourit-il, embrassant maintenant son cou, et remontant jusque sa joue, puis sa bouche. Tu es heureuse ?

Elle se laissait doucement envoûter par la tendresse de Rick. Elle avait eu envie de lui, avant même que ses mains ne se posent sur elle, mais c'était maintenant une myriade de sensations délicieuses qui parcouraient tout son corps, sous l'effet de la pression de son étreinte, et de la caresse de ses baisers.

\- Oui …, depuis le temps que ça traînait, répondit-elle, dénouant ses cheveux d'une main. C'est vraiment super … Anna et James vont être tellement soulagés … Ils vont pouvoir aller de l'avant, revivre …

Il la regarda secouer sensuellement la tête pour démêler légèrement sa chevelure de lionne, et, comme souvent, la trouva sexy à souhait. Elle lui sourit, tandis qu'il posait une main dans son cou, dans ses cheveux pour attirer son visage au sien et dévorer sa bouche dans un long baiser passionné. Quelques secondes, le désir les submergea, le jeu de leurs baisers avides de plaisir et de leurs mains caressant leurs peaux nues, attisa leurs envies.

\- Hum …, chuchota Rick dans un souffle, en reprenant un peu ses esprits. Tu les as vus ?

\- Qui ? chuchota-t-elle, perdant peu à peu la tête et le fil de leur discussion.

\- Anna et James. Pour leur dire que c'est résolu.

\- Non, il était trop tard … Demain …, avec toi. Tu as fait beaucoup pour cette enquête. Je voulais que tu sois là …

\- Ok …, je serai heureux de les voir soulagés … au moins, un peu, répondit-il, passant ses deux mains dans son dos pour la caresser et la presser plus encore contre lui. Alors … de quoi a envie la gagnante du Twister tout nus ?

Elle sourit, amusée par le jeu, et attendrie par son petit air coquin.

\- Je crois bien que le Twister tout nus est le seul jeu où tu aimes perdre …, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oui, pour répondre à toutes tes envies et te faire mourir de plaisir … Dis-moi … d quoi as-tu envie là maintenant sans réfléchir ?

\- J'ai envie que ta bouche me fasse voir monts et merveilles …, et pas en me charmant avec de jolis mots, monsieur l'écrivain …

\- Je vois … Madame veut du concret …, s'amusa-t-il, la faisant doucement rouler sur le lit, pour se retrouver allongé sur elle.

\- Hum … oui …, sourit-elle, appréciant le poids de son corps lourd et chaud contre elle, et l'enlaçant de ses bras. Mais avant, je voulais te dire quelque chose … Tu ne vas pas le croire …

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, regardant son visage radieux avec curiosité.

\- Le témoin, celui qui a permis de résoudre l'affaire … tu ne devineras jamais qui c'était …

\- Euh … Patterson ? suggéra-t-il presque aussitôt.

\- Patterson ? Pourquoi Patterson ? rigola-t-elle.

\- Parce que c'est totalement insolite et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour me voler la vedette, alors être témoin d'un meurtre, ce serait bien son genre …

\- Non, rigola-t-elle, ce n'est pas Patterson. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de célèbre …

\- Ton père ?

\- Mon père ? Non ! N'importe quoi ! rit-elle de plus belle.

\- Ma mère ?

\- Non ! Mais arrête de dire des bêtises ! C'est insolite, mais pas à ce point-là !

\- Excuse-moi, mais mon cerveau était en mode coquin là, pas en mode réflexion … Tu me dis tout le temps que je suis incapable de faire plusieurs choses à la fois …, enfin sauf des trucs coquins, justement … Dis-moi …

\- Devine …

\- Trop dur …

\- Tu renonces ? le taquina-t-elle, sachant qu'il était trop têtu et intrigué pour s'avouer vaincu.

Il émit un petit bruit d'agacement, ce qui la fit rire. Il sourit, touché par la spontanéité du rire franc, sincère et naturel de sa femme, qui s'amusait de l'enquiquiner. Mais il se demandait bien qui pouvait être ce témoin si original, qu'elle retardait ce gourmand plaisir qu'elle adorait, et pour lequel il était très doué, par envie de lui révéler ce grand mystère.

\- Jamais ! affirma-t-il. Un indice ?

\- Il a des théories aussi folles que toi.

\- Ryan ?

\- Depuis quand Ryan a des théories aussi folles que toi ?

\- Depuis toujours. Seulement, lui, il n'assume pas … son côté irlandais sans doute …

\- Son côté irlandais ? C'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Aucune idée, rigola-t-il.

\- Et puis d'abord, si Ryan avait été témoin de ce meurtre depuis le temps, on l'aurait su. Concentre-toi, un peu !

\- Mais je ne sais pas …

\- Alors tu renonces ?

\- Non … mais je crois que je vais d'abord te combler de plaisir … Je dois libérer mon cerveau de cette envie absolument folle et incontrôlable que tu déclenches en moi …, parce que là, je suis incapable de me concentrer …

Elle sourit, et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Ok ? chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres, alors qu'elle caressait son nez du bout du sien.

\- Ok …

\- Mais ensuite, je ne te laisserai pas dormir tant que je ne saurai pas … Tu en as bien conscience ?

\- Tu trouveras facilement une fois que tu auras les idées plus claires …

Il l'embrassa dans un sourire, puis descendit doucement sur sa gorge, sa poitrine, qu'il chérit de quelques caresses, effleurant de sa langue la pointe de ses seins, la sentant vibrer de plaisir contre lui.

Pleinement détendue, fermant les yeux, elle s'abandonna à la gourmandise de son homme, une gourmandise si familière, si intense et tendre, qu'elle était l'un des petits plaisirs de sa vie. Pas la jouissance pour la jouissance. Mais le plaisir qu'elle prenait à partager cette complicité-là, à constater le désir de son homme, à s'amuser aussi. Et peut-être que cette nuit, l'envie de lui révéler quelque chose qui allait l'enthousiasmer ajoutait à l'excitation du moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

La tête sur le torse de Rick, blottie contre son corps chaud, Kate somnolait doucement, bercée par le plaisir qu'ils venaient de partager, et la caresse légère des doigts de son mari sur son bras. Les yeux fermés, la joue posée contre ses cheveux, lui-aussi, se laissait peu à peu gagner par le sommeil, son esprit voguant doucement dans une sorte de limbes, un peu floues, mêlant rêve et réalité. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir pour de bon, il s'éveilla tout à coup, réalisant que le plaisir avait failli lui faire oublier le mystère que sa femme était supposée lui révéler. Il était bien trop intrigué pour laisser le sommeil l'emporter et s'endormir sans savoir. Vu l'air malicieux de Kate un peu plus tôt, ce témoin devait vraiment valoir le coup.

\- Kate ? murmura-t-il, devinant, au rythme de sa respiration, qu'elle n'était pas encore vraiment endormie.

\- Hum … je dors …, chuchota-t-elle, dans un souffle, pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait plus la force de discuter.

\- Moi-aussi ...

\- Alors cesse de somniloquer, mon cœur … et dors pour de bon, répondit-elle, esquissant un sourire, amusée par sa réponse.

\- Dis, tu crois que c'est possible de somniloquer ensemble ? demanda-t-il, de son air joueur.

\- Castle … Chut …, ronchonna-t-elle, d'une voix souriante malgré tout. Moi je ne sais pas parler en dormant …

\- La preuve que si ! la taquina-t-il. Tu me dis que tu dors mais en fait tu parles, alors techniquement si vraiment tu dors, on peut dire que …

\- Rick …, l'interrompit-elle, en baillant. Dans trois heures les garçons seront debout … Tu imagines la journée qui nous attend avec trois heures de sommeil ?

Demain, samedi, ils n'auraient pas à aller travailler, mais Beckett avait prévu de convoquer Anna et James Ryers, les parents de la victime dont elle venait de coincer l'assassin, afin de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. De toute façon, week-end ou pas, Eliott et Léo seraient réveillés et en pleine forme dès sept heures du matin, en espérant que ce ne soit pas plus tôt même. Les grasses matinées appartenaient au passé désormais, et leur rythme se calquait sur celui des enfants, et du travail. La plupart du temps, elle gérait plutôt efficacement avec la fatigue, tirant profit d'un rythme de sommeil très irrégulier, acquis depuis le début de sa carrière. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup dormir, et depuis le temps qu'elle était flic, elle avait maintenant l'habitude des nuits hachées. Rick, un peu moins, par contre, et quand il ne dormait pas assez, toute la famille en subissait les conséquences.

\- Il fallait y penser avant d'abuser de mon corps, Madame Castle, plaisanta-t-il, bien réveillé désormais.

\- C'est tellement bon d'abuser de ton corps …

\- Tu m'étonnes, répondit-il en riant. Et pour demain, on fera la sieste en même temps que les garçons.

\- Hum … Mais pourquoi bavardes-tu encore ? ronchonna-t-elle. Je veux dormir …

\- Moi-aussi, mais je ne peux pas dormir sans savoir …

\- Savoir quoi ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix pleine de sommeil.

\- Tu as oublié ? s'étonna-t-il. Je sais que l'amant merveilleux que je suis te fait perdre la tête, mais quand même …

\- Hum … non … enfin si, je n'y pensais plus. Mais j'ai envie de dormir maintenant ...

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserais pas dormir tant que je ne saurai pas … Il faut assumer d'avoir éveillé ma curiosité.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me demander directement il y a cinq minutes plutôt que de m'embêter avec tes histoires de somniloquie ? grogna-t-elle, en soupirant.

\- J'aurais pu … mais c'est moins drôle …

Elle soupira à nouveau, ouvrant finalement les yeux, et se redressant, en appui sur un coude, pour le regarder. Elle aurait dû se douter que Rick serait incapable de s'endormir sans connaître le nom du témoin qui avait joué un rôle décisif dans l'affaire Ryers. Et puis, il avait raison : elle avait titillé son intérêt, il fallait maintenant assumer les conséquences. Elle hésitait néanmoins à lui révéler directement de qui il s'agissait, afin de pouvoir dormir plus rapidement, ou bien à le laisser deviner, pour faire durer le suspens et le plaisir. Même si elle était fatiguée, elle jugea que le laisser deviner serait plus amusant. Néanmoins, elle voulait tenter une dernière fois de le dissuader de tout découvrir maintenant.

\- Le souci, expliqua-t-elle, en l'observant dans la pénombre, son visage au-dessus du sien, c'est que quand tu sauras, tu risques de ne pas dormir de la nuit, mon cœur …

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum … Et tu vas être grognon demain … et demain, c'est samedi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un mari grognon alors qu'on a du temps libre tous ensemble …, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux attendre demain matin.

\- Tu en as trop dit ! Je veux savoir maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il, tout enthousiaste et impatient.

\- Ok …, sourit-elle. Alors pose moi des questions …

\- Bien …, approuva-t-il, adoptant un air concentré, celui qui était le sien quand il jouait à un jeu qu'il voulait absolument gagner. C'est un homme ou une femme ?

\- Un homme.

\- Célèbre ?

\- Non.

\- Je le connais bien ?

\- Non.

\- Et toi ?

\- Non plus.

\- Hum … ok …

Elle le regarda réfléchir, attendrie par sa concentration, et sa motivation, tout en caressant légèrement son torse, sous la couette. Elle se demandait s'il allait réussir à trouver tout seul, finalement, mais surtout comment elle allait faire face au flot de questions qu'il allait ensuite poser. Elle n'aurait rien dû lui dire du tout, plus tôt, quand elle était rentrée. Maintenant, ce petit jeu était parti pour durer un moment.

\- C'est quelqu'un qu'on avait déjà interrogé sur l'affaire Ryers ?

\- Non.

\- Un flic ? Un collègue ? poursuivit Castle, enchaînant les questions tout en réfléchissant avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Non.

\- On l'a déjà arrêté dans une autre affaire ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok …, répondit-il, réfléchissant à nouveau. Il était coupable ?

\- Non.

\- Donc témoin ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Et tu as dit qu'il avait des théories aussi farfelues que moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça réduit grandement le champ des possibles …, constata-t-il, toujours très concentré.

\- C'est sûr, sourit-elle. Pas grand monde n'égale ton degré de folie !

\- Donc comme moi, il a dû te rendre dingue ? sourit-il, commençant à se faire une petite idée, mais ayant encore quelques doutes.

\- Hum … un peu … Mais pas autant que toi ! Pourtant l'une de ses théories s'avère être presque vraie …

Il la regarda dans les yeux, comme pour sonder le fond de sa pensée, car il songeait à quelque chose, mais se refusait à y croire. Elle lui sourit, complice, sentant qu'il avait deviné et pourtant ne comprenait rien à cette histoire. Elle-même restait un peu incrédule, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est impossible …, continua Rick. Ce ne peut pas être lui …

\- A qui penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle, souriante.

\- Tu sais à qui je pense …, répondit-il, avec un sourire.

\- Tu peux dire son nom, tu sais, il n'est pas maudit ou il ne va pas surgir de nulle part, rigola-t-elle.

\- Je sais … mais … tu plaisantes ? Il est vraiment revenu du futur ? demanda-t-il, à la fois perplexe, et tout excité d'en savoir plus.

\- Doyle n'est pas revenu du futur, Castle, affirma aussitôt Beckett, catégorique, puisqu'il n'est même jamais venu du futur …

Elle avait été plus que surprise de voir Doyle se présenter aujourd'hui comme témoin dans le cadre de l'affaire Ryers. Non pas que, comme Castle, elle crut une seconde qu'il puisse arriver du futur, mais il avait filé rapidement la dernière fois, et leurs entrevues avaient été quelque peu conflictuelles. Doyle aurait eu intérêt à se faire discret, plutôt que de revenir au contact des forces de l'ordre. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien lui qui s'était présenté, de lui-même, et force était de constater qu'il avait légèrement changé.

\- Mais tu as vu Simon Doyle cette nuit ? Sérieusement ? demanda Rick, qui avait bien du mal à y croire, et dévisageait sa femme comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le menait pas en bateau.

\- Oui, je te jure …, assura-t-elle.

\- Doyle est revenu et tu ne m'as même pas appelé ? s'indigna-t-il, tout dépité.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'allais pas débarquer avec les enfants sous le bras en pleine nuit de toute façon !

\- Ben … pourquoi pas ? répondit-il, en faisant une petite moue déçue. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un type arrive du futur … Eliott aurait trouvé ça trop chouette …

\- Justement, pas la peine d'entraîner Eliott dans ces histoires à dormir debout. Et puis d'abord, je pensais que tu ne croyais plus qu'il venait du futur ?

\- Je n'ai pas de certitude, Madame la rationnelle, alors j'y crois un peu … Il y a des éléments troublants, plus que troublants … et à partir du moment où il y a un doute raisonnable, ça devient super passionnant.

\- Hum …, marmonna-t-elle, peu convaincue. De toute façon, il aurait été beaucoup moins intéressant pour toi que la première fois qu'on l'a vu … Il était tout à fait normal, et n'a rien dit de bizarre.

\- Il n'a pas dit qu'il venait du futur ? s'étonna Rick, totalement intrigué par cette histoire.

\- Non.

\- Raconte-moi … Je veux tout savoir ! Comment se fait-il qu'il soit témoin dans cette affaire ? D'où il sort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Ok …, sourit-elle, amusée par son enthousiasme et son excitation.

Elle lui expliqua donc qu'au moment de l'assassinat de Jana Myers, dix ans plus tôt, Simon Doyle était un marginal, vivant dans la rue, et qu'il se trouvait, le soir de l'enlèvement de la jeune femme, en train de faire les poubelles sur le parking de la discothèque où elle avait été enlevée. Il n'avait jamais été interrogé, car tout le monde ignorait sa présence sur les lieux au moment des faits. Mais la veille, alors que Doyle, qui s'était sorti du pétrin, venait par hasard s'amuser dans cette même discothèque, le patron l'avait reconnu et avait échangé quelques mots avec lui, se réjouissant de voir qu'il avait à présent une vie plus normale. Ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres, et le patron avait évoqué le fait que les flics enquêtaient toujours sur la mort de Jana Myers. Simon Doyle lui avait alors dit que ce soir-là, il avait vu un homme empoigner une jeune femme et la forcer à monter dans une voiture, après l'avoir molestée. Il était trop enviné pour intervenir, et avait préféré déguerpir plutôt que d'être interrogé par la police.

\- Alors il s'est présenté de lui-même ? demanda Castle, un brin incrédule.

\- Oui. On l'a interrogé, et il a reconnu Teddy Walsh comme le coupable parmi une trentaine de photos.

\- Bon sang …, depuis le temps qu'on cherchait une preuve de l'implication de Walsh …

\- Teddy Walsh, ex-employeur de Jana, était leur principal suspect, mais ils n'avaient jusque-là aucun élément permettant de l'incriminer réellement.

\- Oui. Il a suffi de le réinterroger, et avec le témoignage de Doyle, on avait la preuve des violences et de l'enlèvement. On l'a bien cuisiné, et il a fini par avouer le meurtre.

Rick écoutait les explications, perplexe.

\- Il avait une relation avec Jana, comme on le soupçonnait, poursuivit Beckett. Elle voulait tout révéler. Il l'a tuée.

\- Et Doyle ? Il a dit quelque chose ?

\- Rien de particulier … Il était tellement normal que pour un peu je ne l'aurais pas reconnu … Il s'est désolé de n'avoir pas témoigné plus tôt, il a expliqué sa situation de l'époque et le gérant de la discothèque a confirmé que c'était un marginal, errant dans le quartier ...

\- Il a dû se téléporter dix ans plus tôt pour assister à l'enlèvement de Jana …, constata Rick, réfléchissant à la situation. Peut-être que résoudre le meurtre de Jana a des conséquences à l'avenir …, peut-être que ça permettra d'empêcher une guerre thermo-nucléaire, une invasion intersidérale ou encore un génocide … ou bien même …

\- Castle …, l'interrompit Kate avec un sourire, amusée par la facilité avec laquelle il partait dans des théories hallucinantes. Je t'ai dit que Doyle était tout à fait normal …

-Doyle est tout sauf normal, Kate … Il était en mission, c'est certain. Cette affaire est probablement bien plus importante qu'on ne l'imaginait. Où vit-il ?

\- Il loue une chambre dans un petit hôtel à Brooklyn.

\- Evidemment, avant de repartir ... Plus simple quand on n'a aucune attache dans le monde actuel.

\- On a vérifié. Il y est installé depuis un mois environ.

\- Et avant ça ?

\- Il a dit qu'il voyageait de ville en ville à travers le pays …, en mode routard.

\- Vous avez vérifié ?

\- Non. On n'a pas besoin de vérifier d'où il vient. On a une identité, une adresse, des coordonnées, c'est tout ce qu'il nous faut pour valider son témoignage.

\- Hum … tout cela est bien mystérieux. Que fait-il de sa vie ?

\- Apparemment, il peint, il dessine sur les sites touristiques et vend ses œuvres aux touristes.

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Rick, la dévisageant avec un sourire sceptique. Et tu l'as cru ?

\- Je me fiche de ce que fait Doyle, Castle … Ce mec a toujours été bizarre. Il a permis d'arrêter l'assassin de Jana, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Et tu ne trouves pas que le hasard fait trop bien les choses ? L'enquête piétine depuis dix ans, et Doyle sort de nulle part avec un témoignage décisif ?

\- Ce genre de choses arrive …

\- C'est rarissime, lui fit remarquer Rick.

\- D'abord, s'il venait du futur, et que la mort de Jana Ryers ait de telles conséquences, pourquoi ne pas empêcher sa mort plutôt que de se contenter de témoigner contre l'assassin ? demanda Kate, entrant dans son jeu pour tenter de le raisonner.

\- Bonne question …, répondit Castle, en réfléchissant vraiment à une explication crédible.

\- Rick, tu ne crois pas sérieusement qu'il vienne du futur ? demanda Beckett avec un grand sourire.

\- Non …, répondit-il, un peu évasivement. Enfin … peut-être … disons que je ne suis pas sûr à 100 % qu'il soit timbré … et comme je te l'ai dit, s'il y a un doute, alors … En plus, tu l'as dit toi-même, la dernière fois, il a vu en partie juste sur notre avenir.

\- Tu parles … On est mariés, oui, et on a deux enfants alors qu'il en pronostiquait trois … Il n'a même pas cet élément entièrement juste. Pas besoin de venir du futur pour faire aussi bien.

\- Hum … Il t'a parlé de tout cela ? demanda Rick, curieux.

\- Il s'est excusé pour la dernière fois, disant qu'il n'était pas lui-même, simplement.

\- Classique …, constata Castle, avec un petit sourire.

\- Classique ?

\- Oui ! Il sait que tu ne crois pas un mot de ces histoires de voyage intertemporel alors il se la joue rationnel pour être crédible, afin de ne pas s'assurer de finir sous les verrous comme la dernière fois qu'il a croisé ta route, expliqua-t-il tout simplement.

\- Peut-être, sourit-elle, amusée de voir qu'il voulait croire, lui, au voyage dans le temps de Simon Doyle.

\- Il va falloir enquêter plus que ça …, affirma Rick, déterminé. Tu as son adresse exacte ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : une chambre dans Brooklyn.

\- On ira le voir demain.

\- TU iras le voir, le corrigea-t-elle. Je ne vais pas aller espionner Doyle sur mon jour de repos.

\- Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi, parce que si Doyle décide de m'emmener avec lui dans le futur, tu pourrais ne pas me revoir de sitôt ….

Elle le dévisagea d'un air un peu désespéré, se demandant s'il était vraiment sérieux.

\- S'il me propose d'aller découvrir le futur, j'aurais du mal à décliner l'invitation … le futur, Kate ! Tu te rends compte ? Une occasion unique !

\- Castle … dis-moi que tu fantasmes simplement là ? Parce que je suis à deux doigts de te faire interner …

\- Si on veut …, sourit-il, ravi de l'embêter un peu en lui faisant croire qu'il était encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était réellement.

\- Et en plus, tu partirais dans le futur sans moi et les enfants ? s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Ben, c'est le futur … C'est pour la science …, répondit-il, avec son sourire malicieux. Et puis je reviendrai.

\- Pas de garantie que tu reviennes, d'abord … Bon sang, mais pourquoi en plus je te réponds …, grogna-t-elle, contre elle-même. Tu n'iras pas dans le futur, parce que c'est impossible ! Et il est hors de question que tu ailles voir Doyle tout seul.

\- Ah ! Tu vois, tu as des doutes alors toi aussi ! Tu as peur qu'il m'embarque !

\- Non, je n'ai aucun doute, Doyle ne vient pas du futur et n'a jamais voyagé dans le temps. Mais je n'ai pas confiance dans tes idées farfelues … Tu pourrais te mettre en danger ou faire n'importe quoi, expliqua-t-elle, s'allongeant sur le dos, un peu exaspérée par son mari, et tirant sur la couette pour se blottir confortablement.

\- Je suis un grand garçon, sourit-il.

\- Parfois, seulement. Oublie Doyle. S'il vient du futur, crois-moi, il n'est pas resté là à t'attendre sagement dans sa chambre de toute façon. L'assassin est sous les verrous, Doyle doit être reparti pour 2035 …

\- 2039 plutôt … ou 2040 peut-être …, la corrigea-t-il. La première fois, c'était il y a un moment maintenant.

\- Si tu veux …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Mais même s'il ne vient pas du futur, l'interroger pourrait être intéressant …, expliqua Castle, se tournant vers sa femme, qui avait fermé les yeux, espérant dormir enfin. C'est un cas de démence passionnant pour un prochain roman.

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais exploiter ton propre cas de démence pour ton prochain roman …, répondit-elle, esquissant un sourire taquin.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle …, grogna Rick, en riant malgré tout.

\- Si on dormait maintenant ? suggéra Kate d'une voix rieuse.

\- Est-ce qu'il avait une télécommande bizarre ?

\- Castle …, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Dis-moi juste s'il avait sa télécommande ?

\- Non ! Il avait un téléphone portable, c'est tout ! Je te l'ai dit, il avait l'air aussi normal que n'importe qui, rien à voir avec l'écervelé au discours incompréhensible qu'on a interrogé la dernière fois.

\- Et comment tu expliques ce changement alors ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- A l'époque, il avait un problème psychologique et s'est soigné depuis simplement.

\- Il avait passé les évaluations psychologiques, et les psys disaient qu'il était normal, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- On peut être normal, et pété les plombs parfois, ça arrive …

\- Hum …

\- Comment peux-tu sérieusement croire qu'en 2035, c'est-à-dire, dans quinze ans en gros on puisse voyager dans le temps ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de le raisonner encore et toujours. C'est scientifiquement impossible, Rick.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien … Est-ce que tu suis les travaux à ce sujet ?

\- Non …

\- Et les expérimentations et+ recherches de la NASA ?

\- Non, plus …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Alors, tu vois … On nous cache tellement de choses à nous simples mortels.

\- Oui, eh bien, moi, je dors maintenant, mon cœur …, répondit-elle, lassée et fatiguée.

\- Peut-être que Teddy Walsh devait être arrêté pour ne pas devenir un danger plus grave pour le monde à l'avenir.

\- Hum …, marmonna Kate, d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Peut-être que s'il n'est pas sous les verrous, il va devenir un tueur en série complètement fou.

\- Ou muer en une sorte de pieuvre maléfique géante qui s'attaquera à l'espèce humaine et que même les armes thermo-nucléaires ne pourraient pas éliminer, suggéra-t-elle, avec ironie et lassitude.

\- Bonne suggestion …, sourit-il, tout content qu'elle se prenne au jeu. Moi qui pensais que tu n'avais aucune imagination.

\- Ça c'était avant de te connaître … Tais-toi maintenant et dors, s'il te plaît.

\- Impossible. Ma tête fourmille de théories …

\- Oui, eh bien théorise en silence … Pas de somniloque en commun pour moi cette nuit …

\- Ok …, sourit-il, amusé par l'agacement de sa femme. Bonne nuit …

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel elle répondit tendrement.

\- Tu es totalement dingue, chuchota-t-elle, avec un sourire, mais je t'aime …

\- Je sais …, moi-aussi je t'aime …, répondit-il, tout content, et tout heureux, l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Mais dors … parce que si demain tu es grognon, je risque d'avoir des envies de meurtre …, marmonna-t-elle, en se tournant, blottie sous la couette pour dormir.

\- Je ne serai pas grognon, parce que j'ai une enquête trop cool à mener …, assura-t-il, croisant ses bras sous sa tête, en réfléchissant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 6h30 …_

Assis à la table du salon, sur laquelle s'amoncelait tout un tas de papiers griffonnés, Castle méditait face à la télécommande de Simon Doyle. Il avait quitté son lit à peine Kate endormie pour se consacrer à ses réflexions. Tout excité, l'esprit encore survolté par le retour de Doyle, et la caféine qu'il ingurgitait en boucle depuis des heures, il ne savait plus vraiment où chercher. Il fallait qu'il réveille Beckett pour qu'elle lui en dise plus sur l'affaire Jana Ryers il fallait qu'il ait accès aux comptes-rendus des auditions, des perquisitions, à tous les détails de l'enquête pour comprendre d'où sortait Doyle, et pourquoi il se retrouvait, comme par hasard, témoin crucial dans cette affaire. Mais il ne pouvait pas réveiller Kate. Elle allait le tuer. Sans sommation. L'incendier. Ou pire l'envoyer dormir dans le canapé pour des jours et des jours. Elle n'avait dormi que trois heures, et même si elle était robuste, elle devait se reposer. Il en avait bien conscience, bien qu' il se demandât comment elle pouvait trouver le sommeil alors que Simon Doyle était revenu du futur, sans aucun doute pour une mission de la plus haute importance.

Il avait fait quelques recherches, afin de savoir si le Simon Doyle du présent existait quelque part. Mais il avait probablement un faux nom. Il ne pouvait pas voyager dans le temps sous sa véritable identité, au risque de créer des conflits spatiotemporels si quelqu'un lui faisait rencontrer son vrai moi, ou plutôt son vrai lui, enfin le Doyle du présent. Parce que vu son âge, Doyle était forcément né aujourd'hui. Et il l'était aussi il y a des années, la première fois qu'ils avaient eu affaire à lui. A l'époque, quand ils avaient enquêté, ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur Simon Doyle, si ce n'est son passage dans une unité psychiatrique, en tant que John Doe. Certes, il leur avait fourni une explication crédible selon lui, mais ils n'avaient jamais cherché à vérifier davantage en contactant le centre psychiatrique pour obtenir plus de détails sur ce patient à l'identité inconnue, qui aujourd'hui, clamait venir du futur. Il allait falloir qu'il récupère ce dossier au sein des Archives de la Police. Une folle journée d'investigation l'attendait, et cela l'excitait totalement. Avec un peu de chance, Doyle serait encore à Brooklyn, et il arriverait à le rencontrer.

En attendant, il aurait bien aimé percer enfin les mystères de cette télécommande, oubliée par Doyle, des années plus tôt. D'après le voyageur spatio-temporel, il s'agissait d'une balise de géolocalisation. Mais peut-être cet objet cachait-il quelque chose de plus important, de plus stratégique. Il avait bien essayé de l'utiliser, lui-même, à l'époque de leur rencontre avec Doyle, mais il n'en avait jamais vraiment compris le fonctionnement. La télécommande clignotait parfois, ou vibrait aussi, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Beckett, de peur qu'elle ne le dissuade de chercher à comprendre son fonctionnement, et de l'utiliser ou encore qu'elle ne le prenne pour un fou. Il avait fini par laisser tomber, et abandonner la télécommande au fond d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Mais à nouveau, il voulait comprendre.

Il fixait l'énigmatique objet, en la faisant tourner entre ses mains, se creusant la tête, quand il entendit la petite voix de Léo, qui appelait depuis l'étage. Il hésita à laisser Léo appeler un peu plus fort afin que cela réveille Kate, mais il se ravisa finalement. Ce n'était pas gentil. Même s'il était impatient de la voir ouvrir les yeux pour la questionner, il voulait qu'elle se repose. Ou bien elle serait de mauvaise humeur, et réfractaire à toutes ses idées. Du moins, encore plus qu'en temps normal.

Il se leva donc, abandonnant la télécommande un instant, pour aller chercher Léo, et Eliott, qui devait probablement être réveillé lui-aussi.

 _Dix minutes plus tard … _

Léo, assis en pyjama sur le parquet, un gros feutre à la main, gribouillait sur la feuille que Rick lui avait donnée, afin de détourner son attention du tableau blanc. En effet, il avait récupéré le tableau blanc des enfants pour s'en servir de _murderboard_ , et y compiler le fruit de ses réflexions. Léo, à peine était-il arrivé dans le salon, avait voulu apporter sa petite touche personnelle, commençant à dessiner sur les écritures de son père. Heureusement, il était maintenant bien occupé avec sa feuille et ses feutres de toutes les couleurs.

Castle s'était donc muni d'un tournevis pour, sous les yeux curieux d'Eliott, entreprendre de démonter la télécommande de Doyle. Il avait décidé d'analyser le fonctionnement interne de cet objet afin d'en comprendre l'utilité exacte. Eliott, sagement agenouillé sur la chaise à ses côtés, observait, concentré, et encore un peu endormi, ce que faisait son père. Lui qui habituellement s'occupait du petit-déjeuner à peine ils se levaient, semblait, ce matin, totalement focalisé sur le drôle de télécommande.

\- Tu veux changer les piles, Papa ? demanda le petit garçon, regardant son père triturer la télécommande avec un tournevis trop petit pour les vis en question.

\- Non … Cet objet vient du futur, bonhomme, expliqua Castle. Pas besoin de piles à mon avis.

\- C'est magique ? s'étonna Eliott.

\- Ce n'est pas magique, c'est scientifique. Et je vais te dire quelque chose, mon grand : tu es un enfant très chanceux, répondit Rick, relevant les yeux vers son fils, et dévisageant sa petite bouille angélique. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Eliott, intrigué, fit non de la tête. Il sentait que son papa était aussi excité que le matin de Noël, ou le jour de son anniversaire, ou encore les jours où ils allaient à Coney Island, ou ceux où Maman les autorisait à transformer le salon en base spatiale géante. Il était vraiment rigolo son Papa quand il était tout content et tout enthousiaste.

\- Eh bien, aujourd'hui, tu vas peut-être être l'un des premiers témoins d'informations révolutionnaires …, et hautement confidentielles, expliqua Rick, adoptant le ton des grandes révélations.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Eliott, perplexe.

\- Ce que Papa va découvrir aujourd'hui, pourrait changer la face du monde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu te souviens quand je me suis déguisé en Marty Mc Fly pour la fête de Tonton Javi ?

\- Oui. Le garçon du futur. Dans le film ! Avec le vieux papy tout fou ! s'exclama Eliott, se souvenant avec plaisir du film _Retour vers le Futur_ , que son papa lui avait montré.

\- Voilà …Eh bien, aujourd'hui, fiston, quelqu'un du futur se trouve à New-York, répondit Castle, se reconcentrant sur les vis qu'il tentait de dévisser.

Pendant ce temps, Léo, avait sagement délaissé sa feuille blanche, pour entreprendre de colorer les petits doigts de ses mains au feutre Veleda. Très concentré, il gribouillait d'une main sur l'autre avec application.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Eliott.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je vais le découvrir …

\- Il est venu comment ? Dans une voiture qui vole ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Castle, aussi intrigué que son fils.

\- Pourquoi il est venu ? Il veut faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus.

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout sur le voyage du futur alors, Papa …, lui fit remarquer Eliott, un brin déçu.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne sais rien … Mais tu sais bien qui est le plus grand enquêteur de cette famille ? lui lança fièrement Rick.

\- Maman ? suggéra Eliott, avec un petit sourire.

\- Non ! Pas Maman ! s'offusqua Castle, en grognant.

\- Mais Maman est la meilleure de toute la Police ! s'exclama le petit garçon, toujours admiratif de sa mère.

\- Oui, bon, d'accord …, admit Rick, en souriant. Mais parce que Papa enquête avec elle.

Eliott eut l'air de réfléchir, observant son père.

\- Oui …, finit-il par admettre.

\- Heureusement que tu approuves, rigola Rick. Sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ta peau ce matin ! On aurait mangé des lardons d'Eliott au petit-déjeuner !

Le petit garçon éclata de rire, amusé par les bêtises de son papa.

\- Est-ce qu'il est tout bleu ? reprit-il, finalement, réfléchissant très sérieusement à cette histoire de voyageur du futur.

\- Qui ?

\- Le monsieur du futur … tout bleu avec des oreilles bizarres ?

\- Ce monsieur n'est pas un Na'vi, Eliott, s'amusa Castle, en riant.

\- Mais ils sont dans le futur les Na'vi ! Tu me l'as dit ! se défendit le petit garçon, cherchant à comprendre.

\- C'est vrai, mais les Na'vi sont imaginaires. Ils sont dans un film, tu vois.

\- Mais Marty aussi il est dans un film, lui fit remarquer Eliott, le regardant avec ce petit air qui lui rappelait tant Kate.

\- Bon sang … toute la logique de ta mère dans une si petite tête, ça fait peur …, sourit Castle, amusé.

\- C'est quoi la logique de ma mère ? répéta Eliott.

\- Tu réfléchis trop bien … comme Maman …, expliqua Rick, qui avait enfin réussi à enlever une vis de la télécommande. Alors je t'explique : Marty est dans un film oui, un film qui a été fait il y a bien longtemps, quand Maman et Papa étaient encore des enfants …, c'était une autre époque.

\- C'est l'époque où grand-mère était belle comme une jeune fille en fleur ? demanda Eliott, spontanément et innocemment.

Rick éclata de rire, songeant aux discussions que son fils et sa mère pouvaient parfois entretenir. Des discussions qui valaient le détour, assurément.

\- C'est grand-mère qui dit ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui … Elle m'a montré des photos. Elle était belle …

\- Elle est toujours belle, répondit Rick.

\- Oui. Un peu vieille, expliqua simplement Eliott. Mais vieille et belle …

\- Ne lui dis pas ça, fiston, sourit tendrement Castle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas gentil. Grand-mère aimerait bien être encore jeune.

\- Elle dit que tous les garçons la regardaient.

\- Sûrement …, sourit Castle, songeant à tous les prétendants de sa mère.

\- C'est quoi une jeune fille en fleur ? poursuivit Eliott, observant les gestes maladroits de son père avec le tournevis.

\- Dis … si on revenait à notre voyage dans le futur plutôt, ok ?

\- Ok, approuva Eliott, très intrigué.

\- Donc, je disais que le film de Marty a été fait il y a très longtemps et le réalisateur, le monsieur qui a fait le film, imaginait que dans le futur, on pourrait voyager dans le temps : revenir en arrière, pour voir comment c'était avant ou au contraire se projet dans des dizaines d'années pour voir comment les choses allaient devenir. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui … mais Maman dit que ce n'est que dans les films qu'on peut voyager dans le temps, objecta le petit garçon.

\- Oublie ce que Maman dit. Ecoute ton père, champion ! Qui est spécialiste des choses extraordinaires et fantastiques dans cette famille ?

\- Papa, sourit Eliott, avec admiration.

\- Bien, sourit Castle, ébouriffant d'une caresse les cheveux de son fils. Alors, tu vois, Maman ne sait pas tout. Elle n'a pas étudié tout plein de choses sur le sujet comme Papa. Mais il se trouve que ce film avec Marty, à l'époque ce n'était pas possible. Mais aujourd'hui, la science a progressé, et on peut faire plein de choses qu'on ne faisait pas avant.

\- Quoi ? demanda Eliott.

\- Eh bien, par exemple, on peut voir Alexis dans l'ordinateur alors qu'elle est à des milliers de kilomètres de nous.

\- Oui. Et lui parler.

\- Voilà. Eh bien, figure-toi que quand Papa et Maman étaient petits, c'était impossible. Et quand grand-mère était petite, encore pire. Les gens auraient dit : mais c'est impossible ! Vous êtes complètement fous d'imaginer des choses comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'à l'époque, on n'avait pas d'ordinateurs, et on ne savait pas faire. On ne comprenait pas. Eh bien pour le voyage dans le temps, c'est pareil. Aujourd'hui, les gens ordinaires, nous, on ne sait pas encore tout ce que les scientifiques ont découvert …, mais peut-être bien qu'ils ont découvert qu'on peut voyager dans le temps. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Alors aujourd'hui, bonhomme, on va découvrir si le monsieur vient bien du futur, et pourquoi il est venu nous rendre visite une deuxième fois, expliqua Castle, s'attaquant maintenant à la troisième vis.

\- Il est venu une autre fois ?

\- Oui … Et la première fois, il avait même dit à Papa qu'il allait se marier avec Maman.

\- Vous étiez déjà amoureux ? sourit Eliott.

\- Oui. On a toujours été amoureux, sourit Castle, tout heureux à cette idée. Même si Maman soutient le contraire, la coquine … Elle aime bien croire qu'elle a résisté à mon charme.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Eliott, essayant de suivre les divagations de son père.

\- Bon sang, Eliott … Pourquoi tu dis toujours « pourquoi » ?

\- La maîtresse dit que c'est bien de poser des questions quand on ne sait pas, expliqua-t-il, simplement.

\- C'est vrai … mais quand même …, soupira Rick. Enfin … Donc le monsieur venait du futur, alors il savait que Papa et Maman allaient se marier. Et il a même dit qu'on aurait trois enfants.

\- Mais vous n'avez que deux enfants …, lui fit remarquer Eliott.

\- Pour l'instant, sourit Castle, songeur.

\- Je ne veux pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur, moi …, ronchonna le petit garçon. Léo, ça suffit …

Eliott en profita pour jeter un œil souriant vers son petit frère, qui, après ses doigts, s'attaquait maintenant à ses joues, les recouvrant de petits points au feutre bleu.

\- Leo il ne fait que des bêtises …

\- Ce n'est pas la question pour le moment, chéri. On parle du futur, répondit Castle, sans même regarder ce que faisait Léo.

\- Si, je ne veux pas. Le monsieur se trompe. Il ne vient pas du futur, affirma Eliott, catégorique.

\- Ecoute, on reparlera de cette question-là avec le monsieur quand on le rencontrera.

\- On va le voir ? s'étonna Eliott, tout content à cette idée.

\- J'espère.

\- Et c'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il, pointant du doigt la télécommande.

\- C'est à lui. Il l'a oubliée la dernière fois.

\- C'est pour la télévision ?

\- Non, sourit Castle, amusé, en déboîtant enfin le couvercle de la télécommande. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi ça sert, mais je vais le découvrir. Regarde ça … Papa a réussi à ouvrir le ventre de ce fichu truc.

\- Il y a plein de fils …, constata le petit garçon observant l'intérieur de la télécommande.

\- Hum …, réfléchit Castle, en réfléchissant, et scrutant les fils, les puces électroniques qui se trouvaient au cœur du mystérieux objet.

\- C'est de l'électricité dedans ?

\- Non …, je ne sais pas. …, répondit Rick, soulevant des fils délicatement.

\- Faut pas toucher, Papa …, l'avertit Eliott.

\- Je ne touche pas, je regarde …

\- Tu touches avec tes doigts ...

\- Hum … sourit Castle, sans cesser de trifouiller l'objet.

Et tout à coup, la télécommande se mit à émettre un petit sifflement strident qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

\- Je vais chercher Maman ! s'exclama aussitôt Eliott, sautant de la chaise, apeuré par le bruit qui ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter.

\- Mais non ! Papa va s'en occuper ! tenta de la retenir Castle, en essayant d'appuyer sur les boutons à portée de ses doigts.

Mais sans écouter son père, Eliott fila vers le bureau.

\- Bon sang …, je vais encore me faire gronder, soupira Castle, blasé.

\- Papa ! Bêtise ? demanda Léo, se mettant debout, alerté lui-aussi par le bruit strident.

Rick se tourna alors vers la petite bouille de Léo, pour découvrir ce à quoi son fils venait d'occuper son temps. Il aurait voulu rire, tant les joues, le nez, le front et même la bouche de Léo étaient couverts de traces de feutre de toutes les couleurs, mais il savait que Kate n'allait pas trouver ça drôle, elle. Le bruit de cette fichue télécommande qui ne cessait pas, Simon Doyle, et Léo ainsi perturluré … ce serait trop pour les nerfs de sa femme au réveil. Elle allait le tuer …


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos commentaires enthousiastes ! Les chapitres sont courts (surtout par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire), mais cela permet de poster beaucoup plus régulièrement. J'espère que cela vous convient malgré tout !_

 **Chapitre 4**

Profondément endormie, Kate entendait néanmoins depuis une petite minute un sifflement strident, lointain, qui émanait du salon ou de la cuisine probablement. Lentement tirée de son sommeil contre son gré, elle supposa que c'était là le sifflement de la bouilloire et que Martha était peut-être venue prendre le petit-déjeuner, et donc un thé, avec eux. Elle ignorait quelle heure il pouvait être, mais elle avait peu dormi, comme souvent, et tenta d'ignorer le petit bruit strident pour prolonger sa nuit de quelques minutes. On était samedi matin, et elle n'avait d'autre impératif aujourd'hui que d'aller annoncer aux parents de Jana Ryers l'arrestation de l'assassin de leur fille unique. Rick était levé, de toute façon, et devait s'occuper des garçons. Encore un peu de repos, et elle serait d'attaque pour cette journée où elle allait profiter de joyeux moments en famille.

Sur cette pensée, elle s'enfouit un peu plus profondément sous la couette et se blottit davantage au creux de son oreiller. Mais au bout de quelques secondes à peine, elle entendit le bruissement de la porte qu'on ouvrait, et les pas, légers, d'Eliott probablement, qui s'approchait délicatement.

\- Maman …, chuchota doucement le petit garçon, en avançant dans la chambre. Tu dors ?

\- Hum … Va voir, Papa, mon trésor …, murmura gentiment Kate. Maman dort encore un peu, oui.

\- Mais il y a un bruit qui fait peur ! répondit-il, en grimpant sur le lit, pour venir s'assoir du côté de son père.

\- C'est la bouilloire, Eliott … Que fait Papa ? s'étonna-t-elle, réalisant que les quelques minutes supplémentaires de sommeil dont elle rêvait n'étaient plus qu'utopie.

\- Il bricole le truc …

Kate ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, et se redressa, en appui sur un coude, pour dévisager son fils. Au loin, le sifflement strident ne cessait pas. Castle qui bricolait, c'était mauvais signe. Il était tout sauf doué de ses mains, et le moindre bricolage se terminait en général en catastrophe. Soit il se blessait, soit il déclenchait un début d'incendie, soit il renversait un produit dangereux. C'était systématique …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il bricole, chéri ? demanda Kate, en baillant, pas décidée pour autant à sortir de son lit.

\- Le truc qui fait du bruit …

\- Ah … ce n'est pas la bouilloire pour le thé de grand-mère ?

\- Non … c'est la télécommande de Marty ! s'exclama Eliott, avec enthousiasme.

\- Marty ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule face aux explications de son fils.

Elle avait l'esprit encore embrouillé par sa très courte nuit, et elle se demandait bien quelle lubie avait encore pris Castle dès le réveil. Il faisait bien sombre dans la chambre, il n'était sûrement pas plus de sept heures du matin. Et son cher mari bricolait déjà … La journée serait longue. Et fatigante. Elle en était certaine.

\- Marty du futur, Maman ! répondit-il, comme une évidence.

Elle comprit peu à peu que Rick devait être occupé à quelque chose en lien avec Simon Doyle, tout captivé et obstiné qu'il était par cette histoire. Il se pourrait même qu'il n'ait pas dormi de la nuit. Mais elle ignorait de quelle télécommande parlait Eliott.

\- Bon sang, soupira-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui est encore passé par la tête de Papa ?

\- Papa a dit qu'on va rencontrer le monsieur du futur aujourd'hui ! poursuivit Eliott, avec un grand sourire, tout enjoué.

\- Hum …, répondit-elle, évasivement, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait se réjouir que Castle embarque leur fils dans ces histoires de voyageur du futur.

\- Et on a beaucoup de chance, Maman, c'est révolu….. , poursuivit-il, cherchant à se souvenir du mot utilisé par son papa.

\- Révolutionnaire, sourit-elle, en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une caresse.

\- Oui ! Tu crois que nous aussi on peut voyager avec le monsieur du futur ? demanda-t-il, cherchant l'approbation de sa mère.

\- Eliott, tu sais que Maman ne ..., commença-t-elle à expliquer, plus que sceptique.

\- Papa dit que tu n'y connais rien aux choses extraordinaires, Maman, lui rappela-t-il, la dévisageant de son petit air convaincu.

\- Ah oui ? Papa a dit ça ? s'offusqua-t-elle, avec un sourire, amusée malgré tout par la discussion qu'avaient dû avoir Eliott et Rick.

\- On pourra peut-être voyager au temps de l'âge de glace ! Et rencontrer Scrat ! s'exclama Eliott, totalement captivé maintenant par les théories que son père avait immiscé dans son jeune esprit rêveur.

\- Trésor, rigola-t-elle, _L'âge de Glace_ , c'est un dessin animé … Scrat est un petit écureuil de dessin animé. Il n'existe pas vraiment.

\- Mais Marty existe ! Papa a dit qu'il était venu du futur à New-York …

\- Hum … je crois que Papa et Maman vont avoir une petite discussion, soupira-t-elle.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'Eliott confonde réalité et fiction, et qu'entraîné dans les théories fantastiques de Rick, il ne sache plus vraiment ce qui était vrai ou non. Certes, c'était de son âge, et tous les enfants rêvaient que leurs dessins animés prennent vie. Mais elle trouvait l'esprit de son petit garçon bien embrouillé malgré tout.

\- Moi, je voudrais bien jouer avec Scrat … Il est rigolo, poursuivit Eliott, regardant sa mère, avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, c'est sûr ... mais tu sais qu'à l'âge de glace, il fait vraiment très froid ! On gèlerait sur place !

\- On fera un igloo ! Et une bataille de boules de neige contre Papa et Léo ! s'exclama-t-il, avec enthousiasme.

\- Pas besoin de voyager dans le temps pour ça, trésor, lui fit remarquer Kate, toujours rationnelle et pragmatique. On ira à la montagne cet hiver …

\- Il n'y a pas Scrat à la montagne …, répondit-il avec une petite moue. Où tu voudras aller, Maman, avec le monsieur du futur ?

\- Chéri …, sourit-elle gentiment. Le monsieur du futur n'existe p…

\- Papa dit qu'il faut croire aux choses merveilleuses pour qu'elles se réalisent, l'interrompit-il avec un grand sourire rêveur.

\- Je sais, mon cœur … Papa a raison, oui, approuva-t-elle, gentiment.

\- Les rêves de Rick, sa fascination pour le merveilleux, sa capacité de croire en les choses les plus impossibles et inimaginables faisaient malgré tout partie de ce qui la séduisait chez son mari. Il l'amusait, il l'attendrissait aussi avec ses idées farfelues, ses croyances folles, ses passions originales. Elle ne pouvait le nier, bien que cela l'agaçât aussi parfois au plus haut point.

\- Alors, tu veux aller où ? A l'époque où tu étais une jeune fille en fleur ? demanda Eliott.

\- Une jeune fille en fleur ? rigola-t-elle. Qui t'a appris ça ?

\- Grand-mère !

\- Oh d'accord …, sourit-elle, amusée. Je ne sais pas, mon trésor …

\- Réfléchis alors …

Se prenant au jeu de son petit garçon, elle réfléchit à l'impossible.

\- Peut-être que si je devais voyager dans le temps, j'aimerais retourner à l'époque où ma Maman était encore là, expliqua-t-elle tendrement.

\- Elle sera contente, sourit Eliott.

\- Oui … Et je lui dirais combien je l'aime, sourit-elle, songeuse.

Eliott lui sourit en retour, attendri par sa maman qui pensait à sa propre maman.

\- Et tu lui feras un gros bisou et un câlin, ajouta-t-il, tout doucement.

\- Oui, aussi.

\- Tu lui diras que dans le futur tu as un petit garçon qui s'appelle Eliott ?

\- Oh oui, je lui dirais que dans le futur, j'ai deux merveilleux petits garçons …, sourit Kate, amusée que son fils croit réellement tout cela possible.

\- Et un Papa rigolo ! s'exclama Eliott.

\- Oui, un mari adorable … mais … fou ..., parce que ton Papa est un peu fou parfois, ajouta-t-elle, en riant, et entendant au loin le sifflement ininterrompu que Castle devait s'obstiner à faire cesser.

\- Je crois que Papa voudra aller dans le futur, lui, continua Eliott, très sérieusement.

\- Tu crois ? sourit Kate.

\- Oui, parce qu'il veut voyager dans l'espace et rencontrer des extra-terrestres …

\- C'est vrai … Quand je te dis que ton Papa est un peu fou …, sourit-elle, au moment où un Rick, tout penaud et intimidé passait la porte de la chambre, Léo dans les bras.

\- Papa, le bruit fait mal aux oreilles ! lui lança aussitôt Eliott.

\- Oui … je sais … je vais trouver une solution …, répondit Rick, s'avançant avec un petit sourire peu sûr de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda Kate, qui dans l'obscurité, ne pouvait pas encore découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Léo. C'est quoi ce bruit ?

\- Oh, ce n'est rien …, relativisa-t-il. Tu te souviens de la télécommande de Doyle ?

\- Son espèce de jouet soi-disant pour géolocaliser ?

\- Oui. Il l'a oubliée la dernière fois … et je l'ai récupérée, expliqua simplement Castle.

\- Tu as ce truc depuis des années ? s'étonna-t-elle, surprise qu'il ne lui ait jamais fait part de sa découverte.

\- Oui … je comptais bien trouver à quoi ça servait. Mais je n'ai jamais compris. Alors ce matin, je l'ai opéré à cœur ouvert et disséqué …

\- Avec un tournevis, précisa Eliott, tout fier d'avoir assisté à l'opération de la télécommande.

\- Voilà. Et maintenant ça fait du bruit. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais trouver comment l'éteindre, assura-t-il, tenta de la rassurer.

\- Hum … Tu as intérêt, sinon je balance ce truc aux ordures !

\- Maman ! s'exclama Léo, s'impatientant et gigotant dans les bras paternels pour que Rick le pose sur le sol.

\- Euh …, avant de faire un câlin à Maman, elle doit savoir quelque chose …, précisa Castle, déposant finalement Léo par terre.

\- Léo est tout sale ! ajouta Eliott, vendant la mèche.

\- Tout sale ? s'étonna Kate, imaginant que Léo avait dû renverser son biberon peut-être.

\- Il y a eu un petit incident …, expliqua Rick, alors que Léo gambadait un peu maladroitement en contournant le lit pour rejoindre sa mère.

\- Un incident ? Quel incident ? demanda-t-elle, soudain un peu inquiète.

\- Disons que Léo est très doué en body-painting …, annonça Rick, avec un large sourire, espérant faire passer la pilule.

\- Castle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama-t-elle, découvrant le visage de Léo qui l'avait rejointe.

\- Moi ? Rien ! se défendit-il, alors qu'Eliott pouffait de rire. C'est lui !

\- Mon Dieu ! Léo ! constata Kate, un brin horrifié, en hissant son bébé sur le lit, et l'asseyant près d'elle. Mais tu as mangé les feutres ou quoi ?

Léo regarda sa maman avec un large sourire, plein de malice et d'innocence.

\- Pas bon ! lança-t-il, tout content et fier de lui.

\- Oh … mon …. Dieu … ses mains …, réalisa Kate, découvrant les petites mains potelées couvertes de feutre au point qu'on ne voyait plus la couleur de leur peau. Il en a partout, Castle !

\- Oui, c'est le petit incident dont je te parlais …, constata timidement Rick.

\- Mais il n'en a pas mis sur son pyjama …, fit remarquer Eliott, naïvement.

\- Et il y a un problème un peu plus grave …, poursuivit Castle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est pire que mon bébé couvert de feutre ? s'offusqua Kate, soupirant en se demandant comment elle allait faire disparaître toutes ces traces sur le visage et les mains de Léo.

\- Il a utilisé les feutres indélébiles …, avoua timidement Rick. Enfin, je crois …

Les marqueurs ? Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Kate, stupéfaite.

\- Euh … non …, balbutia-t-il, redoutant la réaction de sa tendre épouse.

\- Tu lui as donné les marqueurs pour dessiner ? accusa-t-elle, agacée.

\- Il a même pris toutes les couleurs ! ajouta Eliott, content de participer à la discussion.

\- Bon sang, Castle ! Tu es censé les surveiller ! s'indigna-t-elle, alors que Léo s'échappait des bras maternels pour crapahuter sur le lit et rejoindre son grand frère.

\- J'étais concentré sur la télécommande avec Eliott … Léo était sage et voilà …

\- Ça veut dire quoi indélébile ? demanda Eliott.

\- Ça veut dire que l'on ne peut pas l'effacer ! répondit Kate, en haussant le ton.

\- Léo va rester tout plein de feutre pour toujours ? s'étonna Eliott stupéfait, et un brin apeuré.

\- Léo beau ! s'exclama le petit garçon en se faufilant sous la couette.

\- Je ne pense pas …, répondit Rick, esquissant un petit sourire, amusé malgré tout à cette idée.

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire du tout, Castle ! Tu es incroyable !

\- Allons, ma chérie …, lui fit-il avec douceur. Léo n'est sûrement pas le premier enfant au monde à se retrouver barbouillé de feutre, et est-ce que tu as déjà vu un enfant barbouillé de feutre dans les rues ?

\- Non … parce que les parents les cachent pour toujours quand ils sont dans cet état !

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la mauvaise foi de sa femme.

\- Eh ne ris pas comme ça ! bougonna-t-elle.

\- Mais tu es drôle … Parce que sincèrement, je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen d'effacer tout ce feutre !

\- Il y a intérêt …, bougonna-t-elle, en se levant pour aller tirer les rideaux et laisser entrer la lumière du jour.

\- Mais oui. On va trouver une solution, sourit-il. En tout cas, il a fait un beau dessin … Il est doué quand on pense qu'il n'a qu'un an …

\- Castle …, grogna-t-elle, en le dévisageant, exaspérée par la légèreté avec laquelle il prenait la situation.

\- J'essaie de positiver ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! se défendit-il.

\- Ce qui est grave, c'est que quand je peux dormir un peu, et que je te fais confiance pour surveiller les garçons, tu laisses Léo faire n'importe quoi, et tu embobines Eliott avec tes histoires de voyage dans le temps …., sans parler de ce bruit strident qui est parti pour nous casser les oreilles toute la journée …, énuméra-t-elle, énervée, et sous le coup de son manque de sommeil.

\- Je sais …, avoua-t-il, tout penaud, comprenant malgré tout qu'elle puisse être fâchée.

\- Tu sais ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? lui fit-elle, le dévisageant sévèrement.

\- Je suis … euh … agaçant parfois …, reconnut-il, timidement.

\- Parfois ?

\- Hum … souvent …, rectifia-t-il. Mais tu aimes ….

\- Eliott pense qu'il va pouvoir voyager à l'âge de glace pour voir Scrat ! s'exclama-t-elle, en l'interrompant, pour lui faire saisir les bêtises qu'il inculquait à son fils.

\- Ah oui ? Bonne idée ! sourit-il, enthousiaste.

Elle roula des yeux, ahurie.

\- Kate, tu ne sais pas si …, tenta-t-il de se justifier, esquissant un sourire, en regardant les garçons se chamailler gentiment et jouer avec la couette et les oreillers dans le lit parental.

\- Stop, Castle …, gronda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Sincèrement, je suis trop agacée pour écouter tes explications et tes théories fumeuses.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas assez dormi et …

\- La faute à qui !

\- Dans mes souvenirs, tu avais envie d'un câlin et …

\- Bon sang, Castle … tu veux me rendre dingue ?

\- Non, mais …, moi je n'ai pas dormi, et tu vois, je ne suis même pas grognon, lui fit-il, fièrement.

\- Super … tu n'es pas grognon, mais tu trouves le moyen de me rendre grognonne moi …

\- Grognonne … c'est mignon …, sourit-il, amusé.

\- N'essaie pas de m'attendrir en plus !

\- Je n'essaie rien, ma chérie …, répondit-il, d'une voix suave et charmante.

\- Castle …, lui fit-elle, le regardant avec ses yeux noirs et sévères.

\- Ok, ok. Je me tais …

Il comprenait qu'il devait laisser passer l'orage. Kate était fatiguée, il en avait bien conscience. Et un petit rien, ou un gros rien comme ce matin, pouvait la rendre dingue parfois. Mais il la connaissait bien aussi. Et en général, une fois sa colère passée, elle se raviserait, et réaliserait que ce n'était pas si grave. Quelques petits mots gentils et il la charmerait tendrement pour lui faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur du matin.

\- Je préfère. Je te préviens, je ne vais pas supporter aujourd'hui d'entendre tes histoires loufoques sur Doyle et compagnie.

Il ne dit rien, jugeant qu'il valait mieux se taire pour de bon, et se faire discret, histoire de se racheter auprès de sa femme. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber son investigation : aujourd'hui, il découvrirait le fin mot de cette histoire concernant Doyle, le futur, et sa présence à New-York.

\- Je vais essayer de débarbouiller Léo, annonça-t-elle, en attrapant son bébé sur le lit. Viens par-là toi …

\- Ok, répondit Castle. Avec Eliott, on va préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu crois que tu peux y arriver sans catastrophe ? lui lança-t-elle, alors que Léo ronchonnait, mécontent d'être prisonnier de ses bras.

\- C'est dans mes cordes, sourit gentiment Rick.

\- Bien.

\- Je vais t'aider, Papa ! s'exclama Eliott, en bondissant du lit.

\- Surveille-le, surtout, trésor …, lança Kate à l'intention de son fils aîné. Papa est une catastrophe ambulante.

\- Et Maman adore ça …, ajouta Rick, taquin.

\- Castle …, soupira-t-elle, d'un air ronchon.

Il sourit, amusé, sentant que déjà, elle s'adoucissait.

\- Profites-en pour expliquer à ton fils qu'il ne pourra pas aller voir Scrat, parce que Scrat n'existe pas. Ni Marty.

\- Oui, chef Maman …, acquiesça-t-il docilement.

Elle soupira à nouveau, totalement exaspérée, et disparut vers la salle de bain, Léo accroché à son cou.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le café coulait lentement, le chocolat au lait des enfants réchauffait, et derrière les fourneaux, Rick s'affairait pour préparer les œufs brouillés et le lard grillé, pendant qu'Eliott, sous ses instructions, dressait la table. Un samedi matin ordinaire, si ce n'était le sifflement strident de la télécommande de Simon Doyle venant troubler l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait en cuisine. Castle n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen d'y remédier, ne pouvant s'occuper du petit-déjeuner, et de la télécommande en même temps. Il y avait des priorités : il fallait d'abord rassasier sa femme, et faire fondre ses papilles, pour apaiser son agacement nourrir les garçons aussi, sans encombre, histoire de rattraper ses bêtises du petit matin. Pour la télécommande, il aviserait ensuite. Il espérait que Kate s'en sortait avec le débarbouillage de Léo, et qu'elle n'allait pas réapparaître encore plus énervée de ne pas avoir réussi à nettoyer leur bébé.

\- Tu crois que Maman est fâchée pour de bon ? demanda Eliott, d'un air un peu inquiet, en posant sur la table les couverts comme son Papa lui avait montré.

\- Elle est un petit peu fâchée, oui, mais ça va passer, bonhomme, le rassura Rick, en remuant légèrement le lard dans la poêle.

\- C'est parce que je veux aller voir Scrat à l'âge de glace ?

\- Non, sourit Castle, amusé par son innocence. C'est plutôt parce que Papa a laissé Léo se barbouiller de feutre.

\- Comment on va faire si Léo reste comme ça pour toujours ? s'inquiéta-t-il, dévisageant son père, soucieux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va retrouver un petit Léo tout propre et tout beau, assura Rick. Tiens, pose le jus d'orange sur la table, s'il te plaît.

\- Et Maman elle ne sera plus fâchée avec toi après ? demanda Eliott, en se saisissant de la bouteille que lui tendait son père.

\- Evidemment, sourit Castle, convaincu.

\- Je n'aime pas quand vous êtes fâchés …, constata un peu tristement le petit garçon, déposant le jus d'orange.

\- On n'est pas vraiment fâchés, fiston, le rassura-t-il, avec un sourire.

\- Mais Maman a fait ses gros yeux, Papa ! lui rappela Eliott, comme pour lui montrer que sa maman n'avait pas eu l'air de rigoler du tout.

\- C'est vrai … Elle est effrayante quand elle fait ça ! répondit Rick, en faisant la moue.

\- Oui … Et elle a dit « _Castle_ » plein de fois …, continua Eliott, très sérieusement, en imitant le ton de sa mère, et ses soupirs.

Rick éclata de rire, amusé par la bouille d'Eliott.

\- Ça, ça veut dire qu'elle est vraiment très fâchée, Papa ! s'exclama-t-il, avec une réelle inquiétude, grimpant sur le tabouret, pour venir s'asseoir face à son père.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, mon grand … Mais j'ai un charme irrésistible, assura Rick. Un charme qui a toujours agi à merveille sur ta Maman.

\- C'est quoi un charme ? s'étonna Eliott, en le dévisageant.

\- Ça veut dire que Maman finit toujours par s'attendrir et craquer parce que Papa est absolument adorable.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher aujourd'hui …. Parce que Léo est vraiment tout plein de feutre ! lui fit remarquer Eliott.

\- C'est sûr …, mais ça marche toujours, crois-moi, bonhomme, assura Rick, confiant, en éteignant le feu sous la poêle, et allant chercher le chocolat chaud. Allez va t'asseoir à table, tu vas déjeuner …

Eliott sauta du tabouret pour rejoindre sa place et s'installer.

\- Je connais Maman par cœur …, assura Rick, en remplissant le bol de son fils de chocolat. On va simplement attendre qu'elle se calme, et être très gentils avec elle.

\- Tu pourrais lui faire un cœur dans son café ? suggéra Eliott, en levant les yeux vers lui. Elle fait toujours des sourires quand tu fais des cœurs !

\- Excellente idée ! Tu es le digne fils de ton père, toi ! s'exclama Castle tout content, en allant chercher le biberon de Léo.

\- Et il faut réparer la télécommande de Marty, sinon ça va énerver Maman encore, lui fit remarquer le petit garçon en désignant du regard l'objet maléfique, dont le sifflement n'avait pas cessé.

\- Il ne s'appelle pas Marty, expliqua Castle, déposant le biberon sur la table. Marty n'existe pas, c'est un personnage de film. Le monsieur du futur s'appelle Simon Doyle … Et si seulement je savais comment faire cesser ce truc, je le ferais …

\- On va rencontrer le monsieur du futur même si Maman est fâchée ? demanda Eliott, avant de boire une petite gorgée de chocolat.

\- Evidemment …, enfin, d'abord, il faut amadouer Maman, répondit Castle, en allant s'occuper du café de sa femme.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Lui faire des cœurs dans son café, lui dire des choses gentilles … D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Je pourrai demander au monsieur du futur si quand je serai grand je deviendrai pilote de vaisseau spatial ?

\- Bien-sûr … mais il ne voudra peut-être pas répondre.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Eliott.

\- A cause du continuum spatiotemporel.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer, fiston. Mais parfois, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir ce qui va arriver pour se laisser surprendre … et ne pas changer le cours du temps, expliqua Castle, tout en s'occupant d'élaborer un cœur dans la mousse du café de Kate.

\- Oui … Mais tu voudrais savoir quoi sur le futur, toi ?

\- Hum … voyons voir, répondit-il en réfléchissant. J'aimerais bien savoir si le Père-Noël va m'apporter le jeu de réalité virtuelle dont je rêve … Ce serait cool non ?

\- Oui ! Mais si tu sais que le Père-Noël va te l'apporter, c'est moins rigolo quand même.

\- Tu es bien le fils de ta mère, toi …, sourit Castle.

\- Ben oui, c'est ma Maman ! s'exclama Eliott comme une évidence.

\- Bon, poursuivit Rick, en récupérant la télécommande de Doyle. En attendant de s'occuper de ce fichu truc, on va le mettre quelque part, où on ne l'entendra pas …

Il regarda partout autour de lui, sous le regard curieux de son fils, en quête d'un endroit insonorisé.

\- Le réfrigérateur ! Evidemment …, s'exclama-t-il, tout content de sa trouvaille, avant d'aller y déposer la télécommande, puis de refermer la porte. Tu entends le bruit ?

\- Non …, répondit le petit garçon en faisant un signe de tête.

\- Parfait ! sourit Castle, satisfaisait d'avoir résolu, au moins partiellement, le problème, alors qu'au même moment, Kate sortait du bureau, Léo dans les bras.

Castle et Eliott la regardèrent s'avancer, attendant fébrilement le verdict, les yeux rivés sur le petit visage souriant de Leo.

\- Encore feutre ! s'exclama Léo, qui, en effet, avait encore des traces de feutres partout sur les joues et les mains.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à en enlever plus ? demanda gentiment Rick, tandis que Kate, l'air toujours un peu fâché, installait Léo dans sa chaise haute.

\- Tu vois bien …, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne peux pas frotter plus fort, il va avoir les joues toutes irritées.

Elle avait essayé d'utiliser le savon des enfants et un peu de crème pour faire partir le feutre, mais les traces, bien qu'atténuées, étaient tenaces. Leo avait une petite peau douce et fragile, si bien qu'elle craignait ne lui faire mal en frottant davantage.

\- On devrait essayer le détachant avant lavage, suggéra Castle, avec tout le sérieux du monde, en observant la bouille de Léo, qui en toute insouciance, buvait maintenant son biberon.

\- Du détachant avant lavage ? répéta Kate, perplexe, en s'asseyant près de ses fils. Et ensuite, on met Léo dans la machine à laver avec les chaussettes et les tee-shirts, et le tour est joué ?

\- Non, répondit Castle, esquissant un petit sourire, mais si ça marche sur les vêtements, alors …

\- Il lui faudra un masque et un tuba pour respirer dans la machine, Maman, lui fit remarquer Eliott, qui avait pris cette suggestion très sérieusement.

\- Des palmes aussi, ajouta Rick, d'un air taquin.

\- C'était une plaisanterie, trésor …, sourit Kate. On ne peut pas mettre les enfants dans la machine à laver !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que l'eau est très chaude et qu'on ne peut pas respirer, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et Léo ressortirait de la machine aussi mou et bouilli que les spaghettis de la casserole … Tu imagines ça ? Un Léoghetti ? s'amusa Rick, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, tout en s'éloignant pour aller chercher le café de sa femme.

\- Un léoghetti ! rigola Eliott. Ce serait drôle !

\- Pas vraiment, non, soupira Kate, attrapant une pomme pour la couper en quartiers.

\- Je t'ai préparé ton café, poursuivit Castle, arborant un sourire charmeur, en lui déposant sa tasse, toute chaude et fumante.

\- Merci …, répondit-elle, simplement, en découvrant le joli cœur en mousse.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendrie quand Castle lui servait des cafés avec de petites déclarations d'amour, mais elle savait aussi ne pas le montrer pour qu'il ne criât pas victoire trop vite. Il l'avait agacée dès le réveil, et il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire la tête des heures durant, et à gâcher ainsi une journée en famille. Le travail était bien assez difficile comme ça, pour ne pas profiter de tous ces bons petits moments qui faisaient son bonheur. Mais elle pouvait faire mariner encore un peu son mari. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec ses histoires de voyage dans le temps, et que malheureusement, elle risquait d'entendre parler de Simon Doyle toute la journée. Parce que Rick était ainsi : obsédé et tenace quand il avait une idée fixe en tête. Et puis elle avait appris à s'accommoder des facéties de Rick. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être ainsi, alors que c'était aussi, ce qui l'amusait et l'attendrissait. Il fallait donc tempérer ses ardeurs et ses idées loufoques, mais aussi s'en amuser, parce qu'il était heureux dans ses délires. Et elle aimait plus que tout le voir ainsi, débordant d'enthousiasme et de joie de vivre.

\- Tu as vu le cœur, Maman ? demanda Eliott, qui observait les réactions de sa mère dans l'espoir qu'elle ne soit plus fâchée.

\- Oui, chéri …

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas de sourire alors ? s'étonna le petit garçon, persuadé que le cœur dans le café fonctionnait à tous les coups.

\- Parce que Papa ne mérite pas de sourire ce matin, expliqua-t-elle, simplement, plongeant délicatement ses lèvres dans le délicieux café préparé par son mari.

Rick l'observait, amusé, tout en servant les œufs brouillés et un peu de lard dans son assiette et la sienne. Il savait que le petit cœur dans la mousse avait fait son effet, et que Kate n'était plus aussi fâchée que quelques minutes plus tôt. Pas seulement grâce au cœur. Mais surtout parce qu'elle n'allait pas faire la tête toute la journée durant. Elle était néanmoins taquine, et il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement, il en avait bien conscience. Et il adorait ça. Kate se demandait parfois s'il ne faisait pas exprès de l'agacer de temps en temps juste par plaisir de savourer ensuite ce petit jeu entre eux. Mais il faisait rarement exprès, même si parfois il en rajoutait un peu. Ses bêtises venaient naturellement.

\- Mais Maman c'est à cause de la science que Papa a oublié de surveiller Léo …, rétorqua Eliott.

\- Ça, c'est vrai, ajouta Castle, avec un large sourire, en s'installant près de son fils ainé.

\- Science ou pas, il faut surveiller Léo … Regarde sa bouille, maintenant …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

Eliott dévisagea son petit frère en faisant la moue. Léo, imperturbable, buvait tranquillement son biberon, bien calé dans sa chaise haute.

\- C'est que Léo fait des bêtises auxquelles même moi je ne songerai pas, poursuivit Castle, en dégustant avec appétit ses œufs brouillés.

\- Oui, eh bien, ça promet …, soupira Kate, s'il est pire que toi.

\- Il n'est pas pire que moi, s'amusa Rick, en riant. Il est mieux que moi …, encore plus ingénieux et inventif.

\- J'espère que quelque part il a hérité d'une once de raison de sa mère, répondit-elle.

\- Il a hérité de ton caractère têtu et tenace surtout. Alors conjugué à mon talent pour les idées originales …, le résultat sera absolument génial …et inédit.

\- Absolument effrayant, tu veux dire …

\- Ce petit sera un génie, tu verras.

Son regard croisant le sien, il lui sourit avec tendresse, amusé par ce qu'ils imaginaient de l'avenir de leur petite terreur. Kate ne put se retenir de lui sourire légèrement en retour, parce qu'ils aimaient s'émerveiller ensemble des exploits de leurs fils, s'amuser de leurs bêtises, s'attendrir de leurs progrès, de leurs remarques, de leurs rires et jeux.

\- Je peux avoir de la brioche, Papa, s'il te plaît ? demanda Eliott, interrompant leur échange de regards complices.

\- Léo aussi ! s'exclama le petit garçon, posant son biberon, enfin terminé.

\- Tout de suite, messieurs …, répondit Rick, attrapant la brioche pour servir ses fils.

\- Tu as réussi à éteindre la télécommande ? s'étonna Kate, réalisant qu'on n'entendait plus le sifflement strident.

\- Hum …

\- Elle est dans le réfrigérateur …, répondit Eliott avec un petit sourire. Comme ça, on ne l'entend plus du tout.

\- Je vois. J'espère que Doyle n'est pas revenu du futur pour la récupérer, sourit-elle, taquine, parce que le froid ne va pas lui faire grand bien à cette télécommande … et il pourrait t'en vouloir.

\- Mais bien-sûr ! s'exclama Rick, tendant à ses fils leur part de brioche, en ignorant le second degré de sa femme. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est là, tu as raison ! Cette télécommande doit permettre de trouver quelque chose d'important. Après tout, elle sert à géolocaliser. Alors Doyle doit vouloir la récupérer …

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Kate, entrant dans son jeu. Ça fait un moment que cette télécommande prend la poussière dans ton bureau, alors si elle était si importante, pourquoi attendre des années ?

\- Justement …. Là est la question. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et quel est le rapport avec l'affaire Myers ? demanda-t-il, en réfléchissant, totalement captivé par sa nouvelle théorie.

\- Aucun. Cesse de fantasmer, mon cœur … Dans le futur, Doyle doit avoir à sa disposition des dizaines de télécommandes de ce genre.

\- Celle-là est peut-être spéciale, lui fit-il remarquer. Et si ce le sifflement permettait à Doyle de localiser sa télécommande ?

\- Hum … ce truc fait du bruit parce que tu as dû casser quelque chose avec le tournevis.

\- Ou alors c'est un signal de détresse.

\- Ou alors elle va exploser libérant un indice qui s'autodétruira dans les dix secondes …, ajouta-t-elle, taquine, mais d'un air sérieux.

\- Dis, tu te moques de moi ? lui lança-t-il, avec un sourire.

\- Un peu, répondit-elle, en riant. Tes théories me sidèrent … vraiment.

\- Elles te sidèrent parce qu'elles sont plausibles, justement ! s'exclama-t-il, admirant le rire adorable de sa femme. Et tu sais que peut-être je pourrais avoir raison.

\- Hum …, répondit-elle, évasivement, en mangeant un peu d'œufs brouillés et de lard. Tu ferais mieux de trouver un moyen de débarbouiller notre futur petit génie en bêtises …

\- Je vais trouver une solution, assura Rick, en se saisissant de son téléphone pour effectuer une petite recherche sur Internet.

\- Tu as intérêt, oui …, répondit-elle, en soupirant, observant les garçons qui finissaient leur brioche en discutant, et jouant tous les deux.

\- Alors …, d'après le site Mamanendétresse , l'insecticide fonctionne très bien pour enlever les traces de feutres indélébiles sur la peau, expliqua-t-il, en lisant sur son téléphone.

\- Au cas, où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Léo n'est pas un insecte, Castle …, soupira-t-elle. On ne va pas le vaporiser d'un produit toxique.

\- Pas faux … La laque est aussi efficace, continua-t-il.

\- Non, oublie ça … trop dangereux pour sa peau fragile.

\- Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama. Il faut tout simplement frotter doucement avec un produit à base d'alcool, comme le produit nettoyant pour les mains …

\- Ça fonctionne vraiment ?

\- Oui. Parfaitement. Ça va diluer le feutre, et il partira.

\- Ok. On essayera tout à l'heure.

\- On est sauvés ! Notre Léo sera tout beau d'ici peu ! sourit Castle, à l'adresse de son fils.

\- Léo beau ! sourit le petit garçon en retour.

\- Oui, mon bonhomme, conclut Castle, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'une caresse. Alors, qui est le meilleur ?

Kate et Eliott le dévisagèrent avec ce même air un peu blasé, un peu perplexe, à l'idée qu'il puisse revendiquer le titre du meilleur Papa après avoir laissé Léo se barbouiller ainsi de feutre.

\- Vous me faites peur quand vous faites cette même tête ! sourit-il, amusé, par les regards de sa femme et de son fils.

\- Tu peux avoir peur, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Papa va être puni ? demanda Eliott, curieux.

\- Hum …

\- Il va aller dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à ses bêtises ?

\- Oh … ce serait trop facile …, sourit gentiment Kate. Papa mérite une punition plus sévère.

\- Je suis déjà puni …, lui fit remarquer Castle. Pas de bisou ce matin de mon épouse adorée.

\- Tu ne mérites pas de bisou, lui rappela-t-elle, gentiment, et taquine.

\- Tu vois, Papa, poursuivit Eliott, ton charme irré…..

\- Irrésistible …, l'aida Rick.

\- Ton charme irrésistible, ça ne marche même pas ! Maman est encore fâchée …

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire, songeant à la discussion qu'avaient dû avoir Rick et Eliott en son absence.

\- Mais si, chuchota Rick, en se penchant vers son fils pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, regarde le beau sourire de Maman, ça commence à marcher …

\- Castle … tu es épuisant …, soupira-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, et à nouveau elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Papa ne va pas être puni alors ? demanda Eliott, tout content.

\- Oh si, il n'échappera pas à une punition …, assura Kate. Mais une punition de grande personne, trésor.

\- Une punition de grande personne ? s'étonna Castle, intrigué, se demandant ce qu'elle lui réservait.

\- Tu vas le mettre en prison ? s'inquiéta Eliott.

\- Non ! rigola Kate. Dites, si on parlait plutôt du programme de cet après-midi ?

\- Oui !

\- On pourrait aller au _Museum d'Histoire Naturelle_ voir les squelettes de dinosaures ? suggéra-t-elle, sachant que son fils en avait envie depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Oui ! Trop cool ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Castle et Eliott.

\- Léo aussi !

\- Oui, Léo aussi, bien sûr ! assura-t-elle.

\- Mais je dois aussi aller rendre une petite visite à Doyle, ajouta un peu timidement Castle, alors qu'au même moment, le bruit d'une détonation plutôt forte en provenance du réfrigérateur les faisait tous sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'étonna Kate, un peu inquiète, dévisageant le réfrigérateur d'un œil suspicieux.

\- Bizarre …, répondit Rick, se levant aussitôt pour aller voir ce qui s'était passé.

\- Fais attention, Papa ! lui lança Eliott, observant la scène un peu soucieux.

\- N'ayez crainte, Papa est un aventurier, assura-t-il, se saisissant de la poêle vide pour s'en servir tel un bouclier en s'approchant du réfrigérateur.

Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte, alors que Kate et Eliott retenaient leur souffle, et que Léo, lui, insouciant, babillait en grignotant sa brioche.

\- Bon sang … tu avais raison ! Elle a explosé en mille morceaux ! s'exclama-t-il, découvrant l'intérieur du réfrigérateur avec stupeur.

\- Marty du futur va être fâché, Papa ! lui fit remarquer Eliott, sautant de sa chaise pour aller lui-aussi voir ce qui s'était passé.

\- Ça c'est sûr, sourit Kate, amusée. Au moins elle ne fait plus de bruit.

\- Mais comment a-t-elle pu exploser ? s'étonna Rick, observant les débris. Il a dû activer l'explosion à distance pour faire disparaître quelque chose qu'on aurait pu découvrir … ou alors le froid a activé un mécanisme programmé pour autodétruire la télécommande …

\- Et c'est reparti …, soupira Kate, en se levant pour aider Léo à sortir de sa chaise haute.

\- Papa, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Eliott, exhibant un petit morceau de la télécommande qu'il avait trouvé entre les tomates et les carottes.

\- Ça ? C'est une minuscule carte mémoire …, répondit Castle, prenant des mains de son fils, le petit objet. Il doit y avoir tout plein d'informations là-dessus. Tu viens peut-être de trouver la clé de tout ce mystère autour de Simon Doyle, mon grand.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Hum …, viens, on va aller étudier ça dans le bureau de Papa, sourit Castle, tout excité, prenant Eliott par la main.

\- Viens, Maman ! Viens étudier avec nous ! s'exclama Eliott, attrapant la main de sa mère au passage pour l'entraîner avec eux.

\- Léo aussi ! s'écria le petit garçon, accroché dans les bras de Kate.

\- Mon Dieu, soupira Kate, suivant ses hommes bon gré mal gré. Je ne vais pas survivre à cette journée …


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 8h …_

Castle, un peu déçu, finissait de ranger la cuisine, surveillant du coin de l'œil Eliott et Léo qui, toujours en pyjama, s'amusaient avec leur jeu de construction. Kate s'était éclipsée pour prendre sa douche et se préparer, après que leur étude de la carte mémoire de Simon Doyle ait tourné court. Même s'ils disposaient du matériel adéquat pour lire la carte mémoire, ils n'avaient pu découvrir qu'un fichier contenant des milliers de données cryptées absolument incompréhensibles. Rick avait tenté d'utiliser ses logiciels de décryptage habituel, habitué qu'il était à tenter de percer tous les mystères possibles et imaginables, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Il avait maintenant en tête l'idée de se rendre au _12_ _ème_ _District_ pour utiliser le matériel plus performant de la scientifique. Mais Kate avait immédiatement sapé son optimisme, refusant catégoriquement qu'il fasse perdre son temps à la Police pour découvrir le contenu, très certainement sans intérêt, de cette carte mémoire. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'argumenter, parce qu'elle avait filé à la salle de bain pour débarbouiller Léo, et après y être enfin parvenu, lui avait confié les garçons pendant qu'elle allait se préparer. Il savait qu'il devait s'y prendre avec douceur pour convaincre Kate que la carte mémoire recélait peut-être quelque chose de très important et qu'il devait approfondir son enquête concernant Simon Doyle. Et en même temps, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, parce que Doyle était peut-être déjà reparti pour le futur, et alors, il aurait du mal à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, avant plusieurs années sans doute. Kate avait accepté de lui donner le nom de l'hôtel de Brooklyn où résidait Doyle, si bien qu'il avait contacté dès ce matin l'établissement en question. Le gérant avait simplement confirmé que la chambre était toujours réservée jusqu'à la fin du mois, mais expliqué qu'il n'avait pas vu Doyle depuis la veille, et que ce dernier allait et venait, disparaissant parfois très longtemps. Mais pourquoi Doyle réapparaissait soudainement dans leur vie après toutes ces années ? Il n'y avait pas de hasard. Rick en était persuadé. Et quel lien avait-il avec l'affaire Myers ? Pourquoi cette télécommande avait explosé justement ce matin ? Que cachait cette carte mémoire ? Toutes ces questions envahissaient maintenant son esprit, et tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. C'était plus fort que lui : il devait comprendre.

Passant une dernière fois le torchon sur le plan de travail, il rejoignit ensuite le salon pour aller observer dans la boîte en carton posée sur la table les centaines de petits morceaux de plastique et de métal qui, jadis, avaient été une télécommande de géolocalisation venue du futur. Avec l'aide d'Eliott, il avait ramassé tous les débris à l'intérieur du réfrigérateur dans l'idée de comprendre comment la télécommande avait pu s'autodétruire ainsi. Il avait plusieurs théories, qui avaient beaucoup fait rire sa femme. Mais la scientifique pourrait certainement lui en dire plus. Encore fallait-il convaincre Kate. Même si elle s'amusait de son enthousiasme pour cette histoire, elle n'était pas d'accord pour autant qu'il gâche leur journée de repos avec tout ça.

\- Venez les garçons, on va aller jouer dans la chambre de Papa et Maman. Je dois parler à Maman, lança-t-il à ses fils, qui étaient assis sur le parquet, jouant avec des briques en bois.

Il fallait qu'il tente sa chance en discutant avec Kate, et cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Il risquait de l'agacer, c'était certain. Mais avec une dose d'humour et de charme, il finirait bien par la convaincre de le laisser aller au _12_ _ème_ pour enquêter vraiment. Du moins, il l'espérait.

\- On pourra sauter sur le lit ? demanda Eliott, se relevant aussitôt, plein d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'être autorisé à jouer dans la chambre parentale.

\- Oui, bien-sûr ! sourit Castle, toujours prompt à laisser libre court aux jeux des enfants. Allez hop ! Debout, Léo !

\- Trop chouette ! s'exclama Eliott, filant en courant vers le bureau.

\- Tend Léo ! bougonna le petit garçon, mécontent de se laisser distancer par son grand frère, en se mettant maladroitement debout sur ses jambes.

\- Viens, mon bonhomme … Papa va t'emmener, sourit Castle, attrapant Léo au passage pour le hisser dans ses bras.

\- Vite Papa ! s'écria-t-il, tout joyeux, alors que Rick, à grandes enjambées, se lançait à la suite d'Eliott.

Quand il rejoignit sa chambre, Eliott enchaînait déjà les cabrioles sur le lit parental, faisant des pirouettes contre les oreillers.

\- Léo aussi ! s'exclama Léo avec impatience, tandis que Rick le déposait délicatement sur le lit.

\- Attention de pas tomber du lit, Léo, l'avertit Castle. Et toi aussi, Eliott …. Fais doucement …

\- Oui ! Regarde Léo ! Saute haut ! s'exclama Eliott, bondissant sur le matelas.

\- Haut ! répéta son petit frère, tentant de l'imiter et s'empêtrant dans la couette, si bien qu'il trébucha et tomba dans les draps.

Rick et Eliott éclatèrent de rire devant le petit air dépité de Léo, tout enchevêtré dans les draps, si bien que le petit garçon rit aussi, tout content d'amuser la galerie.

\- Attend, Léo, je vais t'aider, lui fit Eliott, tirant sur la main de son petit frère pour le faire se relever.

\- Castle ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'inquiéta Kate, qui, depuis la salle de bain, avait entendu le bruit et le rire de ses hommes.

\- Oh … rien … Petite séance de gymnastique matinale, c'est tout …, sourit Castle, en venant se planter dans l'encadrement de la porte, afin de pouvoir voir à la fois sa femme qui se préparait d'un côté, et les enfants, qui jouaient, de l'autre côté.

Il constata que Kate était presque prête. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier émeraude qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon, et était occupée à se maquiller devant le miroir.

\- Notre chambre n'est pas une salle de gymnastique pour les garçons …, lui fit-elle gentiment remarquer, une fois de plus, habituée à ce que Rick laisse les enfants faire les fous sur leur lit.

\- Ils s'amusent, c'est tout …, sourit-il, simplement, en la contemplant. Tu es ravissante … c'est nouveau ce chemisier ?

\- Merci, mon cœur …, oui, c'est nouveau, répondit-elle, lui adressant un sourire à travers le miroir.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette couleur … et aussi …

\- Castle …, l'interrompit-elle, connaissant par cœur sa tactique de séduction. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore derrière la tête ?

\- Rien ! Je ne peux pas te faire des compliments sans arrière-pensée ? se défendit-il, amusé qu'elle le perce à jour aussi facilement.

\- Je reconnais ton air, constata-t-elle avec un sourire face à sa mauvaise foi. Et je sais que tu ne laisseras pas tomber cette histoire … Allez, dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il sourit, constatant qu'elle s'était légèrement adoucie, après ses frasques du petit matin, et qu'elle semblait maintenant plus d'humeur à prendre ses suggestions avec le sourire. C'était bon signe.

\- Je sais ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, commença-t-il, prudemment. Mais je voudrais juste aller ce matin aux archives du _12_ _ème_ récupérer toutes les informations qu'on avait pu collecter sur Doyle à l'époque. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. Et aussi passer à la scientifique, pour voir s'ils ont le temps de jeter un œil à la carte mémoire et aux débris de la télécommande.

\- La scientifique est débordée de travail, répondit-elle, en s'appliquant méticuleusement du mascara. Elle bosse sur de vraies affaires … des crimes tu vois, pour des familles éplorées qui attendent des résultats.

\- Je sais bien … Je ne vais pas les embêter. Peut-être que s'ils sont d'accord, je pourrais me servir tout seul des logiciels. J'ai l'habitude depuis le temps.

Elle soupira simplement, peu convaincue. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenaient les choses. Laisser Castle utiliser le matériel de la Police à des fins qu'elle estimait personnelles, pouvait lui attirer des ennuis, à elle, professionnellement parlant. Elle avait beau, en plus, avoir confiance en lui, elle savait qu'il était aussi capable de faire des bêtises en enquêtant sur Doyle. Et en même temps, il était tellement passionné et enthousiaste, qu'elle avait envie de lui faire plaisir, et de le laisser explorer son idée jusqu'au bout. Elle ne savait donc que penser et que répondre.

\- Je sais que ça t'exaspère, Kate … mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! insista-t-il, regardant les garçons se chamailler joyeusement avec les coussins. C'est juste génial !

-Je me rends compte, si … ça te rend un peu dingue tout ça, comme d'habitude.

\- Parce que c'est absolument dingue justement, et tellement mystérieux … Peut-être que je me fais des films, je veux bien l'admettre mais …

\- Ce n'est pas « peut-être », Rick … C'est certain, assura-t-elle, gentiment. Tu te fais des films.

Il jeta un œil vers elle, un peu dépité, et elle fut touchée de constater à quel point il prenait les choses à cœur. Peut-être en rajoutait-il un peu néanmoins avec son air de chien battu, histoire de l'attendrir plus encore et la faire craquer. Elle le connaissait par cœur, et elle savait qu'elle aurait dû couper court à la discussion, parce qu'inévitablement, Rick allait très certainement finir par la convaincre. Quand il voulait quelque chose, rien ne l'arrêtait. Et elle avait beau le savoir, une fois de plus, elle se laissait embarquer dans une séance d'argumentation. Peut-être aimait-elle ça finalement, pour se laisser avoir ainsi à chaque fois. Sûrement même. Rick, c'était certain, n'aimait rien de mieux, lui, que de réussir à la faire changer d'avis, et la voir céder à ses envies.

\- Ecoute, tu sais que j'adore ton enthousiasme pour les théories folles …, reprit-elle, le regardant avec tendresse dans le miroir. Mais il y a un moment où il faut redescendre les pieds sur terre. Est-ce que l'une de tes théories s'est révélée une fois juste par le passé ? Je veux dire : le Bigfoot, les extraterrestres, la malédiction de la momie, l'envoûtement, les zombies … et j'en passe ?

\- Ça dépend des points de vue ..., sourit-il. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas parce qu'une théorie s'avère fausse que toutes les autres sont nécessairement fausses. Cette fois, c'est peut-être la bonne !

\- Castle …, l'interrompit-elle, dans un soupire, un peu lassée.

\- C'est beau de croire que c'est possible, non ? poursuivit-il, reprenant du poil de la bête, bien décidé à convaincre sa chère épouse en la prenant par les sentiments.

\- Hum …, répondit-elle évasivement, peaufinant son maquillage.

\- C'est un de mes rêves … Voyager dans le temps. Depuis tout gosse, je suis passionné par tous ces trucs fantastiques. Ça me fascine …, continua Rick, avec enthousiasme et excitation.

\- Je sais bien …

\- Je ne te demande pas d'y croire, mais de me laisser y croire, et de m'aider aussi à y voir plus clair.

\- Comment je peux t'aider à y voir plus clair si je ne crois pas une seconde à tout cela ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- J'ai besoin de ton esprit rationnel contredisant le mien, titillant mon cerveau, pour réfléchir et trouver des explications. J'ai besoin de toi …, lui fit-il, de cette voix tendre et douce, qui la touchait toujours, même quand elle tentait d'y résister.

\- N'essaie pas de m'avoir par les sentiments …, sourit-elle, avec tendresse.

\- Loin de moi cette idée …, sourit-il, à son tour, taquin. Je n'y peux rien si tu me stimules …, dans tous les sens du terme.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, via le miroir.

\- Alors tu peux essayer d'y croire pour moi, juste un peu ? Par amour pour ma folie ? reprit-il, la regardant d'un air charmeur.

\- Hum …

\- Imagine que Doyle vienne vraiment du futur. Juste une seconde.

\- Je ne peux pas le concevoir, Castle. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne peux pas … C'est juste impossible, affirma-t-elle, catégorique.

\- Ok … mais imagine quand même à quel point ce serait extraordinaire que ce soit réel, qu'il soit là pour une mission à nouveau, qu'il sache des choses très spéciales, ou que cette carte mémoire contienne des informations vitales.

\- Il aurait essayé de la récupérer depuis longtemps si elle était importante, expliqua-t-elle, à nouveau, tentant des arguments rationnels. Doyle a dû fabriquer cette télécommande à l'époque où il avait des problèmes psychiatriques et elle ne sert à rien du tout. Tout comme cette carte mémoire.

\- Elle contient des données cryptées. Donc ce doit être important.

\- Elle contient des données cryptées ou bien n'importe quoi, oui. Et ces codes n'ont aucun sens.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Tu ne veux pas en être certaine ? lui fit-il, tentant d'éveiller sa curiosité.

\- J'en suis certaine, affirma-t-elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être certaine, puisque tu ne comprends pas ce que veulent dire les codes. Et je suis sûre que quelque part en toi, tu voudrais bien savoir … Au moins par plaisir d'avoir raison, et de me dire : « tu vois, Castle, c'était n'importe quoi, je te l'avais bien dit ».

\- Peut-être …, admit-elle, avec un sourire. Mais je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée à réfléchir à ce truc même par amour de ta folie ...

\- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, relativisa-t-il. Je vais juste passer au poste pendant que tu iras voir les parents de Jana Myers.

\- Et ensuite tu vas passer ta journée à méditer tout cela …

\- Je te promets que non. On ira au _Museum d'Histoire Naturelle_ comme prévu. Voir les dinosaures.

\- Je ne sais pas …, répondit-elle, peu convaincue, se retournant, et s'adossant au meuble vasque pour lui faire face. Je n'aime pas trop qu'Eliott soit entraîné là-dedans. Il confond la réalité et la fiction avec tes histoires.

\- Tous les enfants de son âge confondent la réalité et la fiction. Et tu n'es pas la dernière je te rappelle pour entretenir des idées fictives dans sa tête : la fée des dents, le père-noël …

\- Chut …, ne parle pas si fort ! Il comprend et entend tout ! lui fit-elle, inquiète que son petit garçon ne croit plus à ces jolies choses.

Elle aimait qu'Eliott et Léo croient à ces personnages merveilleux, parce qu'ils étaient tout heureux, tout excités, et que voir leurs yeux briller d'émerveillement n'avait pas de prix. Elle n'était pas assez terre-à-terre non plus pour interdire à la maison ces mythes et légendes qui fascinaient tous les enfants du monde.

\- Tu vois … Tu aimes bien immiscer des trucs fantastiques dans sa tête toi aussi, lui fit-il remarquer en riant, et jetant un œil vers ses fils pour surveiller que tout se passât bien.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. C'est la société qui veut ça …., répondit-elle, avec un sourire empreint de mauvaise foi.

\- Allons, Rebelbecks aurait remisé la fée des dents et le père-noël aux oubliettes si elle n'aimait pas y croire un peu elle-aussi !

Elle sourit, amusée et attendrie par l'image de la jeune rebelle qui sommeillait encore un peu en elle, parfois. Mais Castle avait raison, bien évidemment.

\- Toutes ces choses fantastiques, on y croit parce que ça fait du bien, et ça rend heureux, continua-t-il, toujours motivé pour la convaincre.

\- Croire aux histoires de Doyle te rend heureux ?

\- Non, rigola-t-il, mais croire qu'on peut voyager dans le temps et en avoir peut-être la confirmation, oui ! Je ne suis pas fou, Kate …, enfin pas à ce point-là. Mais il y a une probabilité que ce soit possible, parce qu'il y a des éléments étranges. Alors, je dois éclaircir le doute.

Elle contemplait sa mine de petit garçon, passionné, enthousiaste, et rêveur, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendrie, touchée, bien qu'elle trouvât tout cela totalement improbable. Mais Rick avait raison, cela faisait du bien de rêver et de croire à l'impossible, et elle savait qu'avec ou sans son accord, Castle trouverait un moyen d'enquêter, en prenant même des risques inconsidérés. Alors mieux valait finalement qu'elle l'ait à l'œil, et surveille ce qu'il fabriquait.

\- Ok … finit-elle par répondre, en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Ok ? s'étonna-t-il, un large sourire naissant sur son visage.

\- Oui … ok, sourit-elle, le rejoignant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Merci …, chuchota-t-il, posant une main sur sa taille pour l'attirer à lui, et l'embrasser.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, heureuse de lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu sais que tu es l'épouse la plus merveilleuse au monde ?

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai !

\- Toi, en tout cas, tu es très doué, trop doué pour m'amadouer.

\- Ton cœur ne peut rien me refuser, même quand ta tête s'obstine, répondit-il, fier de lui et de son pouvoir de persuasion.

\- Je sais … ça m'agace …, soupira-t-elle, avec un sourire amusé malgré tout.

\- Et moi ça me rend encore plus fou de toi …, répondit-il, déposant un nouveau petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais pas de bêtises au 12ème, ok ? Tu ne farfouilles pas dans n'importe quel dossier, tu n'embêtes pas la scientifique, tu ne touches à rien, tu ne casses rien …

\- Mais non, rigola-t-il, amusé par ses craintes.

\- Bon, tu ferais mieux de filer à la douche, alors, si tu veux faire tout ça ce matin. Je vais aller préparer les garçons.

\- Tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il, quittant ses bras pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain, sous son regard amusé.

\- Eliott, Léo, fini les cabrioles, hop, on va s'habiller ! lança-t-elle à ses fils qui n'en finissaient pas de bondir sur le lit.

\- Non ! Encore ! répondit Léo, trébuchant dans les draps et s'étalent de tout son long sur le matelas, en riant.

Kate sourit, amusée par la maladresse de son petit bonhomme, tout empêtré dans la couette une fois de plus, et alla l'attraper pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne protesta pas, se blottissant contre son cou, alors qu'elle déposait des bisous sur sa petite joue rebondie.

\- Allez, Eliott, descends du lit …. Vous êtes tout en sueur ! constata-t-elle, alors qu'Eliott sautait avec légèreté sur le sol.

\- Tu n'es plus fâchée contre Papa ? demanda-t-il, n'ayant rien manqué des baisers échangés entre ses parents.

\- Non, trésor …, répondit-elle, le prenant par la main, Léo accroché à son cou, pour rejoindre le salon.

\- Son charme marche toujours ! lui fit remarquer Eliott, tout content.

\- Eh oui …, soupira Kate, amusée. Mais il ne faut pas trop lui rappeler, sinon il fera des bêtises encore pires.

\- Des bêtises plus grosses que lui ? demanda Eliott.

\- Oui, voilà …, répondit-elle, en riant, tandis qu'ils traversaient le salon, et montaient l'escalier.

\- Moi aussi je peux faire du charme comme Papa quand tu me grondes ?

\- Oh, tu peux essayer …, répondit-elle en riant.

\- Est-ce qu'on va aller voir Marty, alors si tu n'es plus fâchée ?

\- Non, on ne va pas aller voir Marty. Et le monsieur ne s'appelle pas Marty, chéri.

\- Mais je veux voyager dans le futur …, bougonna Eliott. Tu as dit que Papa pouvait enquêter.

\- Tu écoutes tout, dis donc, toi …

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, sourit-il, avec malice.

\- Hum …

\- Alors tu crois que le monsieur vient du futur ? demanda-t-il, tandis qu'ils entraient tous les trois dans la salle de bain.

Elle ne savait que répondre. Elle n'y croyait pas évidemment. Mais elle sentait combien son fils avait envie d'y croire et de rêver à toutes ces choses que racontait Rick, et qui le fascinaient, l'émerveillaient. Eliott avait aussi une confiance assez absolue en ce qu'elle lui disait et lui expliquait. Il l'admirait beaucoup, il se fiait beaucoup à sa parole.

\- Papa croit que c'est possible, répondit-elle, tentant une réponse détournée, en installant Léo sur la table à langer. Allez, brosse tes dents Eliott.

\- Mais toi, tu n'y crois pas alors ?

\- Non, trésor …

L'air un peu déçu, il ne dit rien, et obéit, attrapant sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice, tandis que Kate s'occupait de Léo. Elle comprit à sa petite mine qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, mon grand ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ben, je dois croire qui ? Toi ou papa ? répondit-il, en lui lançant un regard tout perplexe.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de choisir entre ce que dit Papa et ce que dit Maman. Toi, tu crois que c'est possible ? expliqua-t-elle, en changeant la couche de Léo, qui lui, jouait à attraper ses pieds tout nus.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis trop petit pour savoir, répondit-il, en s'appliquant à déposer le dentifrice sur sa brosse.

\- Oui, c'est vrai…, sourit-elle, amusée par le rationalisme de son petit garçon.

\- Je voudrais bien croire qu'on peut voyager dans le temps, comme dit Papa, expliqua-t-il.

\- Alors, tu peux y croire, assura-t-elle, tendrement.

\- Mais tu dis que ce n'est pas possible ! répondit-il, en commençant à se brosser les dents.

\- Mais tu peux y croire quand même. Tu peux croire à toutes les choses merveilleuses que raconte ton Papa, chéri, assura-t-elle, en attrapant les vêtements de Léo.

\- Je peux même croire que le passe-muraille vient chatouiller les pieds des enfants qui ne veulent pas dormir avec une plume pour les faire mourir de rire ?

\- Oui, rigola-t-elle. Tu peux croire à tout ce que raconte Papa.

\- Tu crois à des choses merveilleuses toi ? Aux licornes et aux fées ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas aux licornes ou aux fées.

\- Mais toutes les filles y croient ! protesta-t-il, perplexe.

\- Tu sais, un jour, ton Papa s'inquiétait que je ne crois pas à toutes ces choses fantastiques auxquelles lui il croit.

\- Comme les extraterrestres ? demanda-t-il, du dentifrice plein la bouche.

\- Oui. Ce jour-là, il croyait au Bigfoot.

\- Le Bigfoot existe Maman, assura Eliott, convaincu. Papa m'a montré les traces !

Elle sourit, amusée de retrouver en son fils les certitudes un peu folles de son mari.

\- Ecoute, tu sais ce que j'ai dit à Papa ce jour-là ?

Il fit non de la tête, attendant la réponse.

\- Eh bien, je crois à certaines choses merveilleuses. Je crois par exemple à la magie de la vie qui m'a fait rencontrer ton Papa.

\- C'est une fée avec sa baguette qui t'a fait rencontrer Papa ? s'étonna-t-il, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Euh non …, répondit-elle en faisant la moue, et enfilant son tee-shirt à Léo. C'est … un meurtrier …

\- Ce n'est pas merveilleux, un meurtrier, lui fit-il remarquer, pas vraiment convaincu.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je crois à la magie de la vie, trésor …, à tous ces petits riens merveilleux qui nous unissent tous les quatre. Papa, toi, Léo et moi … Tu comprends ?

\- Pas trop.

\- Eh bien, c'est magique, parce que j'étais très triste avant de rencontrer Papa, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai perdu ma maman, tu sais.

\- Oui.

\- Mais la magie de la vie m'a fait rencontrer un homme merveilleux …

\- Papa ?

\- Oui. Et il m'a redonné le sourire.

\- Et il t'a donné des bébés aussi, Léo et moi ? demanda naïvement Eliott.

\- Il ne me les a pas vraiment donnés …, répondit-elle, en riant.

\- Il les a fabriqués ? demanda-t-il.

\- On les a fabriqués, ensemble, expliqua-t-elle, redoutant la question qui, inévitablement, allait suivre.

\- Comment ? demanda le petit garçon, perplexe et curieux.

\- Oh … Papa t'expliquera … plus tard, répondit-elle, ne sachant trouver les mots, comme ça, dans l'improvisation.

\- D'accord, répondit-il, simplement.

\- Allez, rince ta bouche. Tu as du dentifrice jusqu'aux oreilles !

Il rit, amusé par la remarque de sa maman.

\- Tu vois, je crois que la vie peut offrir des choses merveilleuses auxquelles on ne s'attend pas du tout, ou des choses qu'on croit impossibles. Et c'est fantastique ça. Non ?

\- Oui, répondit-il, en se débarbouillant. Mais c'est plus fantastique de croire aux extraterrestres, au passe-muraille et à Marty du futur …

\- C'est sûr, sourit-elle. Et puis, tu sais, parfois Maman a dit à Papa que des choses étaient impossibles, et elles sont arrivées quand même.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Hum … de la neige en été, tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Non ! répondit-il, comme une évidence.

\- Eh bien figure-toi, qu'un été, il a neigé sur les Hamptons, et c'était magique …, expliqua-t-elle, songeant à ce jour où Rick avait réussi à faire neiger virtuellement en plein mois d'août sur la villa, juste pour l'émerveiller, la contredire et la charmer une fois de plus.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Hum ..., sourit-elle, restant évasive. Tu sais ce que Papa dit toujours. Il faut croire en l'impossible pour que ça se réalise. Et quand on y croit très fort, ça finit presque toujours par arriver un jour.

\- Alors je crois que le monsieur est venu du futur, comme Papa ! s'exclama-t-il, convaincu par les explications de sa mère.

Elle sourit, contente, finalement, qu'avec son âme de petit garçon, il puisse s'émerveiller et rêver ainsi.

\- Et je vais enquêter avec Papa, assura-t-il.

\- D'accord …

\- Léo aussi avec Papa, ajouta le petit Léo, qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

\- Et Maman alors ? leur fit Kate, comme si elle allait se retrouver abandonnée.

\- Tu peux enquêter avec nous, Maman, lui fit gentiment remarquer Eliott. Il nous faut une policière. Si on rencontre des méchants. Et sinon Papa va faire des bêtises encore.

\- Il y a des chances …, répondit-elle en riant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 9h30 …_

Castle, tenant Eliott par la main, et portant Léo d'un bras, remontait le couloir des locaux de la scientifique en direction de l'ascenseur, satisfait que son ami Michaels ait accepté de jeter un œil à la carte mémoire et aux débris de la télécommande de Doyle. Rick avait essayé de le convaincre de lui permettre d'utiliser le matériel et les logiciels, mais Michaels avait été catégorique : il était hors de question, même s'il était son ami et que tout le monde le connaissait bien ici, qu'il utilisât seul ce matériel hors de prix à des fins personnelles. Et puis avec les enfants dans les pattes, c'était impossible. Castle avait dû rester un peu évasif sur l'enquête qu'il menait, voulant éviter que Michaels le prenne pour un illuminé, quoique cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Il avait inventé une histoire à dormir debout, impliquant Beckett pour donner une caution morale à ses actes, et Michaels avait eu l'air de le trouver crédible, lui promettant qu'il s'en occuperait le plus rapidement possible et le tiendrait informé. Il travaillait comme expert pour la Police de New-York depuis une quinzaine d'années, et c'était l'un des meilleurs qui soient. Rick avait donc bon espoir qu'il parvienne à comprendre pourquoi la télécommande de Doyle avait explosé dans le réfrigérateur, et réussisse à décoder les données cryptées de la carte mémoire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer aux Archives, récupérer le dossier sur Simon Doyle, avant que Kate ne les rejoigne d'ici une heure. Elle était allée retrouver M. et Mme Myers, à qui elle avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit salon de thé, afin de pouvoir leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle dans un cadre chaleureux, loin de l'agitation policière. Elle lui avait donc confié les enfants, en lui faisant promettre de surveiller Léo comme le lait sur le feu, et de ne pas les laisser faire de bêtises au commissariat. Les garçons étaient ici comme chez eux ou presque, si bien que leur venue passait rarement inaperçue.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller dire bonjour à Lanie ? demanda Eliott, apercevant la porte menant à la morgue.

\- Elle doit être occupée. Regarde, quand la porte est fermée, et la lumière rouge allumée, c'est qu'il y a une autopsie en cours, lui expliqua Rick.

\- Elle découpe quelqu'un ? poursuivit Eliott, intrigué et toujours très intéressé par tout ce qui se passait au _12_ _ème_ _District_.

\- Hum … sûrement !

\- C'est dégoûtant …, grimaça le petit garçon.

\- Là ! Lanie ! s'exclama Léo, pointant du doigt la porte de la morgue.

\- Oui. Elle est là …, sourit Castle. Ou c'est peut-être Perlmutter …

\- Peur ! répondit Léo, faisant une petite mine effrayée.

Rick sourit, amusé par la mimique de Léo qui se blottissait un peu plus contre son cou, comme s'il était réellement apeuré. Léo avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois Perlmutter au commissariat, il n'y avait rien à faire : il avait peur de lui. Peut-être à cause de la barbe. Ou de son ton grinçant. Dans tous les cas, Perlmutter le terrorisait. Et Castle était bien d'accord : le légiste pouvait avoir l'air effrayant, et surtout mal aimable. Normal que Léo soit effrayé par cet homme qui ne l'avait jamais porté, lui, dans son cœur.

\- Il ne fait pas peur le docteur Perlmutter, rétorqua Eliott, en riant de la grimace de son petit frère. Il est rigolo comme un clown !

\- Rigolo, rigolo, c'est vite dit …, marmonna Rick.

\- Non ! Peur ! insista Léo, cachant son petit visage dans le cou de son Papa.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon Léo … On ne va pas croiser Perlmutter, le rassura Rick, en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Dis Papa, pourquoi il s'habille de toutes les couleurs, Perlmutter ? Grand-mère dit qu'il ne faut pas mélanger les couleurs. C'est une faute de goût, expliqua Eliott, songeant aux tenues multicolores du légiste.

\- Et bien Perlmutter est le roi du mauvais goût, bonhomme ! rigola Rick, amusé par la façon dont son fils mémorisait toutes les remarques des uns et des autres.

\- Heureusement que les morts ne le voient pas quand il les découpe. Ils rigoleraient bien ! s'exclama Eliott, taquin.

\- Ils seraient morts … de rire ! s'amusa Rick, alors qu'Eliott comprenant la blague, riait de bon cœur. Mais toutes ces couleurs, c'est juste son nouveau look hippie.

\- C'est quoi « hippie » ?

\- Pipi ! s'exclama Léo, qui captait ce qu'il pouvait de la conversation.

\- Non, pas pipi, Léo. Hippie ! le corrigea Eliott, riant, amusé par son petit frère.

\- Pipi Mutter ! répéta Léo, coquin.

\- Les hippies sont des gens très cools, expliqua Castle, qui portent souvent les cheveux longs, la barbe bien fournie et des vêtements colorés … Beaucoup de jeunes étaient habillés comme ça quand Papa était petit, dans les années 70.

\- Mais il est vieux Perlmutter ! rétorqua Eliott.

\- Justement ! Il croit que ça le rajeunit ! Porter une cravate jaune avec une veste rouge et sa vieille barbe toute poilue, il trouve que ça fait cool … Tu sais Perlmutter est bizarre de toute façon.

Comme ils arrivaient à hauteur de l'ascenseur, Eliott lâcha la main de son père pour appuyer sur le bouton, chose qu'il adorait faire.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont mal les gens quand on les découpe ? demanda Eliott, avec curiosité et inquiétude.

\- Non, bonhomme. Les gens qui sont morts n'ont pas mal. Ils ne sentent rien.

\- Pas bobo ? demanda à son tour Léo.

\- Non, pas bobo.

\- Ils sont tristes d'être morts ? poursuivit le petit garçon.

\- Non.

\- Ils savent qu'ils sont morts ?

\- Non …, sourit gentiment Rick, attendri par les questions soucieuses de son fils.

\- C'est nul d'être mort, constata Eliott, pensif. Tu seras mort bientôt Papa ?

\- Non ! s'exclama aussitôt Castle, comme s'il était horrifié par cette idée.

\- Et Maman ? demanda Eliott, en dévisageant son père, craintif.

\- Maman, non plus ! On ne va pas mourir avant d'être des petits vieillards tout ridés et vraiment très âgés, expliqua Rick, comme une évidence.

\- Vieux comment ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Encore plus vieux que grand-mère et grand-père …, et que le vieux monsieur Li de la supérette.

\- Il n'a plus de dents monsieur Li …, lui fit remarquer Eliott. Et plus de cheveux.

\- Tu vois. Papa et Maman ont encore toutes leurs dents et tout plein de cheveux … Alors on ne sera pas morts avant très, très longtemps, le rassura-t-il.

\- Oui … Mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez morts et que Lanie vous découpe en mille morceaux moi !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, trésor, sourit Castle, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient enfin. Personne ne nous découpera, et on a encore une très longue vie devant nous. Ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Allez, hop, en avant ! lança-t-il, incitant Eliott à entrer, d'un petit geste sur son épaule.

\- Léo bouton ! revendiqua aussitôt Léo, tendant le bras pour appuyer sur les boutons lumineux.

\- Là … vas-y …., appuie ici, lui répondit gentiment Castle, lui montrant comment faire.

\- Bravo Léo ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement, tandis que les portes se refermaient sur les sourires amusés de Castle et Eliott.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ascenseur les déposait à l'étage où Castle avait l'intention de confier Léo aux bons soins d'Esposito et Ryan, le temps qu'il aille avec Eliott, explorer les Archives. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le désordre qui régnait au sous-sol, et rechercher le dossier de Doyle, tout en surveillant Léo allait s'avérer mission impossible. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'une nouvelle catastrophe, où Kate allait faire la tête pour de bon, le maudire à tout jamais, et le priver de câlin par la même occasion pour quelques temps. Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas quelle « punition de grande personne » l'attendait, et se demandait si vraiment elle prévoyait de le punir, ou bien si elle avait juste dit cela pour amuser Eliott.

Saluant les officiers qu'ils croisaient, Castle et les garçons s'avancèrent dans le couloir, et aperçurent Esposito et Ryan, assis à leur bureau, avec cette mine un peu défaite, celle qu'ils arboraient quand ils croulaient sous la paperasse un samedi matin.

\- Oh ! Trois Castle pour le prix d'un ! s'exclama Esposito, retrouvant le sourire en les voyant arriver.

\- Javi ! lui lança Eliott, abandonnant son père et Léo, pour se précipiter en courant et sauter à son cou.

\- Ça va champion ? demanda Esposito, l'attrapant pour l'assoir sur ses genoux, et déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Oui !

\- Et moi alors ? grogna Ryan, tandis que Castle et Léo les rejoignaient à leur tour.

\- J'arrive ! sourit Eliott avec enthousiasme, bondissant pour rejoindre Kevin et l'embrasser, sous le regard amusé de Rick.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que les enfants n'avaient pas vu Ryan et Esposito, et comme à chaque fois, les retrouvailles étaient un moment tendre et joyeux. Eliott était en admiration devant ses tontons policiers, qu'il trouvait très drôles, et ces derniers chérissaient les fils de leurs amis.

\- Léo aussi ! lança le petit garçon, tentant de s'extirper des bras de son père pour rejoindre Esposito.

\- Viens par-là, petit gars ! s'amusa Javier., se levant pour l'attraper et le faire tournoyer en l'air.

Léo rit aux éclats, jusqu'à ce que délicatement Esposito le tende à Ryan, qui, à son tour, l'embrassa chaleureusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Esposito, à l'intention de Rick. Où est Beckett ?

\- Elle avait rendez-vous avec les parents de Jana Myers, expliqua Castle.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai …

\- Attendez les garçons, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, leur annonça Ryan, alors que les deux petits debout près de son bureau l'observaient, intrigués.

Il ouvrit son tiroir, et en sortit deux petites voitures de police.

\- Et voilà ! Chacun la sienne ! s'exclama-t-il, leur tendant à chacun une voiture.

\- Oh ! Il y a même le gyrophare et la sirène ! s'exclama joyeusement Eliott, qui avait aussitôt compris le fonctionnement du petit véhicule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Kevin, les garçons ?

\- Merci ! sourit Eliott, s'agenouillant aussitôt sur le sol pour jouer avec sa voiture.

\- Et toi Léo ?

\- Vroum … Vroum ! s'exclama Léo, faisant rouler la voiture sur les dossiers de Ryan.

Tous les trois rirent face à la bouille du petit garçon.

\- Bon, merci pour lui, Ryan … Beckett va être ravie. Deux voitures toutes sirènes hurlantes à la maison …, elle en rêvait !

\- Oh, mais de rien …, c'est pour te remercier du robot Dark Vador que tu as offert à Nicholas … « _Je suis ton père_ », à longueur de journée, tu vois, ça finit par taper sur le système !

Castle lui répondit par un sourire amusé, imaginant aisément que son merveilleux cadeau puisse, à la longue, devenir agaçant pour les parents.

\- Alors Beckett t'a dit pour Doyle ? poursuivit Esposito, tandis que les garçons jouaient avec leurs voitures.

\- Et comment ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois là ? répondit Castle, tout sourire.

\- Euh … pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Ryan, l'air incrédule, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Doyle, les gars ? leur fit Rick. Ça ne vous parle pas ? Le voyageur du futur ?

\- Euh … si … mais ce sont des foutaises, Castle. Et ton voyageur du futur avait retrouvé ses esprits quand on l'a vu cette nuit …. Il ne vient plus du futur. Enfin, il n'est jamais venu du futur.

\- Il cache bien son jeu c'est tout, répondit Castle. Il n'est pas revenu par hasard. Je vais récupérer son dossier et étudier tout ce qu'on avait collecté sur lui il y a quelques années.

\- Tu perds ton temps … Doyle est clean, répondit Ryan. Il ne peut pas venir du futur, Castle.

\- Ce gars se pointe comme ça comme témoin sorti de nulle part et ça ne vous met pas la puce à l'oreille ? leur lança-t-il, perplexe face au fait qu'ils puissent ne pas se poser la moindre question.

\- Ça arrive … On a vérifié ses dires. Il n'y a aucun doute.

\- Evidemment. Parce qu'il est revenu du futur pour être témoin de l'agression et de l'enlèvement de Jana Myers, et permettre de résoudre cette affaire. Certainement parce que cette affaire doit être bien plus importante qu'on ne l'imaginait, et que sa résolution a des conséquences à très long terme et …

\- Bon sang …, l'interrompit Esposito en soupirant. Beckett doit s'arracher les cheveux …

\- Un peu, avoua Castle, avec un sourire fier de lui. Mais elle m'a autorisé à mener l'enquête.

\- Tu rigoles ? s'étonna Ryan, surpris que Kate puisse laisser Rick divaguer ainsi dans ses théories farfelues.

\- Eh non ! sourit Rick.

\- Beckett ne peut rien lui refuser …, ajouta Esposito.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, confirma Castle. Bon, mais ce n'est pas tout, vous vous souvenez de la télécommande de Doyle ?

\- Son gadget soi-disant pour géolocaliser ? demanda Ryan.

\- Oui. Eh bien il l'a oubliée l'autre fois quand il est reparti pour le futur. Je l'avais gardée précieusement, et figurez vous que ce matin, elle a explosé dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Dans le réfrigérateur ? s'étonna Esposito, jetant un œil mi perplexe mi moqueur à Ryan, comme pour partager sa sidération face aux délires de leur ami.

\- Oh c'est une longue histoire, sourit Castle. J'ai essayé de la trifouiller, et elle a émis un bruit strident qui a énervé Beckett, en plus de Léo que j'ai laissé se barbouiller au feutre. Il en avait partout … Une vraie œuvre d'art sur pattes … Enfin du coup, je l'ai mise dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Euh … Léo ou la télécommande ? demanda, taquin, Esposito.

\- La télécommande ! Et là, elle a explosé, en mille morceaux, comme ça …

\- Hum … un cas de combustion instantanée en mode froid, répondit Ryan. Comment ça s'appelle ? Congélation instantanée ?

\- Ouais …, rigola Esposito. Et alors ? C'est quoi le rapport avec Doyle ?

\- Vous trouvez ça normal, vous ? Un objet qui explose sans raison ?

\- Des téléphones prennent feu ou explosent sans raison régulièrement …, lui rappela Ryan. Demande à Apple …

\- Mais là, la coïncidence est étrange …, leur fit remarquer Castle.

Esposito et Ryan le dévisagèrent, avec un air totalement abasourdi par ses explications.

\- Vous pouvez faire vos têtes d'incrédules, marmonna Rick. Vous verrez quand j'aurai raison.

\- Si tu survis à ton enquête, rigola Esposito. Beckett ne va pas supporter tes élucubrations longtemps, mec … Tu te rends compte que tu as l'air encore plus dérangé que Doyle la première fois qu'on l'a vu ?

\- En même temps, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre …, lui fit remarquer Kevin.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! Merci, Ryan, s'exclama Rick, tout content.

\- Toi, Castle Junior, toujours prêt à croire à n'importe quoi …, bougonna Esposito.

\- Ben quoi ? J'ai juste dit qu'il y avait un truc bizarre quand même.

\- Bon, en tout cas, j'ai besoin de vous …, continua Castle. Pour deux choses.

\- On a une tonne de paperasse, et à midi, c'est le week-end, mon pote, lui fit tout de suite remarquer Javier.

\- C'est juste pour garder Léo quelques minutes pendant qu'Eliott et moi on descend aux archives.

\- Ça, ça va …, répondit Ryan, regardant Léo, qui, allongé sur le sol, faisait rouler sa voiture et clignoter le gyrophare. On va le chouchouter ce petit gars.

\- Et la deuxième chose ? demanda Esposito, un peu inquiet.

\- Eh bien, si le Doyle que vous avez interrogé cette nuit est revenu du futur, alors le Doyle du présent doit forcément exister quelque part, puisqu'il va devenir le Doyle du futur. Vous suivez ? leur fit Castle, très sérieusement.

\- Tu veux dire qu'actuellement il y aurait deux Doyle à New-York ? demanda Ryan, essayant de comprendre.

\- Oui. Enfin à New-York, ou ailleurs. Celui du futur, et celui du présent. Et il ne faut pas qu'ils se rencontrent, parce que le choc temporel serait terrible, et les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques. Mais on ne sait pas où vit le Doyle du présent … On n'avait rien trouvé la première fois …

\- Bon sang … C'est pire ce que je croyais …, soupira Esposito, totalement désemparé.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, constata Rick, totalement captivé par son propre raisonnement.

\- Je parle de ton état de démence, Castle ! lui lança Javier, d'un ton un peu accusateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? demanda Ryan.

\- Des recherches sur le Doyle du présent …

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, on n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que le passage de ce John Doe à l'asile. Il n'existe pas d'autre Simon Doyle.

\- Il peut s'appeler n'importe comment. Il a dû nous dire qu'il s'appeler Simon Doyle pour nous faire plaisir. Ce n'est sûrement pas sa véritable identité, expliqua Castle.

\- Et comment tu veux qu'on le trouve ? demanda Ryan, alors qu'Esposito, s'était rassis à son bureau, dépité par les théories de Castle.

\- Vous êtes enquêteurs ! Enquêtez ! s'exclama Rick, avec un grand sourire.

\- Castle, on n'a rien pour chercher !

\- On a sa photo …, répondit-il.

\- Qui ne nous a menés qu'à l'hôpital psychiatrique où John Doe avait été interné. Et ça confirmerait justement que Doyle ne vient pas du futur. Il n'y a qu'un Doyle, le marginal qui a séjourné en hôpital psy, et qui a été témoin de l'enlèvement de Jana Myers.

\- Ryan … pourquoi essaies-tu de raisonner ? Il n'y a rien de logique et de sensé dans ce qu'il raconte ! lui lança Esposito. Désolé, Castle, mais tu délires gravement …

\- Moi qui croyais pouvoir compter sur vous, répondit Rick, avec une moue de petit garçon dépité.

\- Ça marche peut-être avec Beckett cet air-là, mais pas avec nous, grommela Javier.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de chercher un peu quand même …, suggéra Ryan, croisant le regard excédé de son coéquipier.

\- Ryan, bon sang … Tu es vraiment trop faible ! Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas tout seul, d'abord, Castle ?

\- Parce que j'ai promis à Beckett de ne pas y passer des heures …

\- Et nous ça ne te dérange pas qu'on y passe des heures ?

\- Vous êtes doués, alors vous allez trouver rapidement quelque chose, sourit Castle, de son air charmeur.

\- Ok. On va s'en occuper, finit par accepter Ryan sous le regard réprobateur d'Esposito.

\- Merci ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! s'exclama Rick, tout heureux.

\- Mais on ne va sûrement rien trouver, l'avertit Kevin.

\- On verra … Bon, allez, on va aux Archives maintenant. Pas de temps à perdre. Léo, Javi et Kevin vont te garder un petit peu. Papa revient très vite.

Léo, assis sur ses petites fesses rebondies, leva des yeux souriants vers lui, comme s'il acquiesçait et se remit à jouer avec sa voiture.

\- Faites attention, il est très en forme ce matin …. pour les bêtises ! les avertit Rick.

\- Ça va, Castle, il a un an … on devrait arriver à gérer, sourit Esposito.

\- Oh, mais c'est mon fils, vous savez … et le génie pour les bêtises n'a pas d'âge …, répondit fièrement Rick.

\- Ça promet …, sourit Kevin.

\- Eliott, tu viens avec moi ? Ou tu veux rester ici ?

\- Je viens ! Je vais enquêter avec toi ! s'exclama le petit garçon, bondissant sur ses jambes.

\- Pas de bêtises en bas, Castle …

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas …, sourit-il. Allez, viens, Eliott …

Esposito et Ryan les regardèrent s'éloigner, plus que perplexes face à la nouvelle obsession de Castle.

 _Vingt minutes plus tard …_

Rick et Eliott déambulaient parmi les rayonnages que leur avait indiqués Jerry, le responsable des Archives du _12_ _ème_ _District_ depuis toujours ou presque. L'affaire qui avait impliqué Doyle remontait à plus de cinq ans, et comme toutes les enquêtes closes, elle avait été remisée dans les profondeurs des sous-sols. Castle était habitué à traîner par ici, et plus d'une fois il était venu y chercher des informations. Jerry l'avait laissé entrer sans souci, et tout content de rencontrer Eliott, il lui avait même prêté sa casquette d'officier, que le petit garçon arborait fièrement.

\- Il y a beaucoup de boîtes, constata Eliott, regardant les rayonnages qui s'étiraient tout autour de lui sur plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

\- Oui. Tout ça, c'est le résultat du travail de la Police.

\- Maman a arrêté tous les méchants des boîtes avec toi ?

\- Non, pas tous. Il y en a beaucoup trop ! répondit Castle en riant. Il y a des boîtes ici qui remontent à quand Maman et Papa n'étaient même pas nés.

\- Il y a quoi dans la boîte de Marty ? demanda-t-il, curieux, tout en suivant son Papa dans l'allée centrale.

\- C'est Simon Doyle, bonhomme, pas Marty, rectifia une fois de plus Rick. Dans la boîte, on va trouver des informations qui pourraient nous aider à comprendre qui il est, d'où il vient vraiment, et comment il voyage.

\- Il va à l'hôtel quand il voyage ?

\- Apparemment, oui. Son hôtel est à Brooklyn, expliqua Castle.

\- Alors, on doit aller le voir dans son hôtel.

\- Hum … J'aimerais bien. Mais le responsable a dit qu'il n'était pas là en ce moment.

\- On pourrait jouer aux espions ! Et surveiller en se cachant en attendant qu'il revienne ! Je pourrais prendre mes jumelles comme ça ! répondit Eliott, tout enthousiaste.

\- Excellente idée ! Tu feras un super policier, toi, fiston ! Le seul souci, c'est que Maman ne sera jamais d'accord pour qu'on espionne l'hôtel de Doyle.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Eliott.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas marrant de rester toute la journée à attendre pour espionner quelqu'un. Et puis c'est dangereux. Et ce n'est pas pour les petits garçons de quatre ans.

\- Quatre ans et demi ! précisa Eliott.

\- Oui, quatre ans et demi …, sourit Castle. Maman aurait raison, tu sais. On ne peut pas attendre à l'hôtel indéfiniment, parce qu'en plus, Doyle est peut-être déjà reparti pour le futur.

\- C'est nul, alors … Je veux le voir, moi ! grogna Eliott, en repositionnant sa casquette, trop grande pour sa tête.

\- Moi-aussi, je veux le voir. On va faire tout notre possible, ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Si on arrive à convaincre Maman, j'irai poser quelques questions au gérant de l'hôtel à Brooklyn, et jeter un œil à la chambre de Doyle, continua Rick, en observant les rayonnages métalliques en quête de celui qui l'intéressait.

\- Tu vas chercher des indices ?

\- Tout à fait. Alors, voyons voir … Ce doit être par là …, constata Castle, tandis que tous deux se faufilaient dans un étroit rayonnage.

Ils s'arrêtèrent face aux étagères métalliques s'élevant sur près de trois mètres, et contenant des dizaines et des dizaines de boîtes en carton, toutes plus poussiéreuses les unes que les autres.

\- 5307 … 5318 … 5325 …, lut-il, sur les boîtes, les yeux levés vers le haut du rayon. Ah, voilà, elle est tout en haut … 5377.

\- C'est trop haut, Papa, lui fit remarquer Eliott, reculant légèrement pour pouvoir voir le sommet des étagères.

\- Je vais prendre l'échelle. C'est prévu pour, expliqua Rick, en s'éloignant pour aller récupérer l'échelle appuyée contre le mur.

Eliott, intrigué par les lieux, observait sagement son père, qui, portant l'échelle à bout de bras revint vers lui pour la positionner sur les rayonnages.

\- Ne bouge pas. Je monte récupérer la boîte, lui fit Rick, en commençant à grimper.

\- Je pourrai monter aussi après Papa ? Comme les pompiers !

\- Oui, si tu veux, mais pas tout en haut … Tu pourrais tomber, répondit Castle, depuis le haut de l'échelle.

Il attrapait la boîte en carton, quand au même moment, il entendit une voix l'appelant.

\- Monsieur Castle ? Où êtes-vous ? soufflait la voix masculine, comme si elle tentait de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

\- Jerry ? C'est vous ? répondit fortement Rick, pour se faire entendre, ne reconnaissant pas la voix de l'officier en charge des Archives.

\- C'est qui Papa ? demanda Eliott, un peu inquiet, en regardant partout autour de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas …, répondit-il, aux aguets.

\- Monsieur Castle ? insista la voix, se rapprochant.

Rick tendait l'oreille cherchant à savoir qui le cherchait, et s'apprêtait à redescendre, les deux mains prises par le carton, quand un homme surgit au bout du rayonnage. Le reste alla très vite : Rick reconnut Doyle au moment même où Eliott hurlait d'effroi et de surprise en voyant apparaître subitement cet inconnu. Reculant et trébuchant, il se prit les pieds dans l'échelle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire perdre l'équilibre à Castle. Ce dernier tomba lourdement sur le sol, entraînant avec lui l'étagère métallique et toutes les boîtes qu'elle contenait dans un fracas de métal, de cartons et de poussière, qui résonna dans toute la pièce, sous les yeux ahuris de Simon Doyle.

\- Papa ! Papa ! s'écria Eliott, paniqué et terrifié, en voyant que son père gisait sur le sol, le corps en partie recouvert par l'étagère métallique, l'échelle et des morceaux de cartons et de papiers, sortis des boîtes.

\- Bon sang, Monsieur Castle ! Je dois vous parler ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! s'exclama Doyle, regardant la scène d'un air totalement dépité.

\- Papa, tu es mort ? demanda le petit garçon, en pleurs, en venant s'agenouiller près du visage de son père, qui avait perdu connaissance sous le choc.

\- Eliott Castle ? lui fit Simon Doyle.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers lui, les joues baignées de larmes, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, se demandant qui était ce monsieur.

\- Dis à ton Papa que j'ai des informations importantes à lui délivrer. La vie de ta Maman et de toute votre famille en dépend. Je ne peux pas rester … Je reviendrai, expliqua Doyle.

Eliott ne dit rien, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, et baissa les yeux vers son père pour le voir se réveiller, enfin.

\- Papa ! Tu n'es pas mort ! s'exclama-t-il, retrouvant instantanément son sourire.

\- Mais non, mon trésor …, marmonna Rick, reprenant lentement conscience et réalisant ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Castle ? Tout va bien ? lança au loin la voix de Jerry, qui avait entendu le bruit, et venait voir ce se passait.

\- Tu saignes sur ton front, Papa, pleurnicha Eliott, venant s'accrocher au cou de son père.

\- Ce n'est rien, bonhomme …, le rassura Rick, l'étreignant de son bras libre, et caressant doucement sa petite tête. C'est juste un petit bobo. Ne pleure pas. Tout va bien.

Il tenta de faire le point rapidement sur ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait vu Doyle. Mais celui-ci avait disparu maintenant. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. Eliott avait eu peur, et il était tombé. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, les jambes recouvertes par l'étagère métallique, mais il n'avait pas mal, à part un peu à la tête et au front. Rien de grave a priori. Mais que voulait Doyle ? Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ?

\- Mon Dieu ! Castle ! s'écria Jerry, en arrivant dans le rayonnage. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Où est-il ? demanda aussitôt Rick.

\- Qui ? demanda Jerry, incrédule.

\- Doyle ! s'exclama Castle, comme une évidence.

\- Qui est Doyle ?

\- Il était là il y a deux minutes. C'est à cause de lui tout ça …

\- Il n'y a personne ici. Personne n'est entré après vous et le petit Eliott, expliqua Jerry.

\- Bon sang …, grommela Rick, incrédule, alors qu'Eliott, qui s'était relevé, séchait ses larmes, réalisant que son Papa allait bien.

\- Viens par-là, petit bonhomme, lui fit Jerry, en lui tendant la main. On va appeler de l'aide pour sortir ton Papa de là-dessous. Je ne pourrai pas lever cette étagère tout seul.

\- Beckett va me tuer pour de bon …, soupira Castle, se débarrassant d'un carton poussiéreux sur son torse.

\- Ne bougez pas. Vous pourriez être sévèrement blessé, lui fit remarquer Jerry, en se saisissant de son talkie-walkie.

\- Mais non …, grogna Rick, en regardant l'étagère qui reposait sur ses jambes. Je n'ai pas mal … à part à la tête.

\- Tu saignes beaucoup, Papa …

\- Ce n'est rien, mon grand, sourit Castle, pour le rassurer. Tu as vu le monsieur ?

\- Oui … Il m'a fait peur.

\- C'était Simon Doyle.

\- C'était Marty ? Le vrai Marty ? demanda Eliott, son visage s'illuminant d'un large sourire émerveillé.

\- Oui, sourit Rick, tout content.

Il avait maintenant la confirmation que Doyle n'était pas revenu par hasard. Pourquoi serait-il venu aux Archives pour le trouver sinon ? Il y avait bien quelque chose de mystérieux dans toute cette histoire. Mais à l'instant présent, il songeait surtout à Kate qui allait arriver au poste d'une minute à l'autre, et allait découvrir ce qui était arrivé. Sans nul doute, tout le commissariat n'allait parler que de cela et rire des événements. Il allait devoir sortir le grand jeu pour faire passer ce nouvel incident auprès de sa chère femme.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 _12ème District, New-York, 10h30 …_

Dans l'ascenseur qui la conduisait vers les sous-sols, et la morgue, Beckett s'inquiétait un peu pour Rick, que Lanie devait être en train de soigner. Quand elle était arrivée au commissariat, après son rendez-vous avec les parents de Jana Myers, elle avait retrouvé Eliott tout chamboulé, et les gars moqueurs et rieurs, qui n'avaient pas su vraiment lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Castle avait encore fait des siennes, dans les Archives. Eliott avait vu Marty, le monsieur du futur et tout s'était écroulé. Rick s'était fait très mal. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait compris. Difficile de démêler les fils de cette histoire. Mais Castle était blessé, suffisamment pour que Lanie l'ait pris en charge à la morgue. Et bien-sûr personne ne s'était soucié de la prévenir. Non, elle avait découvert tout cela en arrivant au poste. Elle avait confié les garçons à Ryan et Esposito, et filé pour la morgue. Elle était fâchée qu'encore une fois Rick se soit fait remarquer, et se demandait ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête. Il avait pourtant promis de se contenter de récupérer le dossier de Doyle. Elle se souciait de sa blessure aussi, même si les gars avaient relativisé, parlant simplement d'une plaie ouverte au front. Elle attendait de se faire une idée par elle-même.

L'ascenseur la déposa dans le long couloir froid et sombre, et elle se hâta de rejoindre la morgue. La double-porte était ouverte, et elle entra, découvrant, avec stupeur, Castle allongé sur la table d'autopsie, et Lanie penchée au-dessus de lui, dans sa blouse rose, instruments en main. Un instant, cette vision lui glaça le sang. Rick allait bien, mais le voir sur cette table d'autopsie en train d'être soigné par son amie légiste lui fit un choc malgré tout. Et elle se sentit blêmir. Sa vision se troubla, sa tête bourdonna. Elle réalisa qu'elle allait peut-être s'évanouir, et s'avança vers le bureau de Lanie, pour y prendre appui.

\- Hey, Kate ! lui lança la légiste, souriante, ne s'apercevant pas de son malaise. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te rendre ton mari en un seul morceau.

\- Il faut que je m'assoie, murmura Beckett, se sentant nauséeuse, et s'agrippant au tabouret, en tentant de chasser son trouble.

\- Kate ? répondit Castle, en se redressant pour la regarder, ayant senti, à sa voix et sa démarche trébuchante, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ne bouge pas, Castle …, bougonna Lanie, une compresse à la main. Je n'ai pas fini.

\- Kate ? ça va ? insista Rick, ignorant les remarques de son amie, et dévisageant sa femme, qui s'était assise, avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, oui …, répondit-elle, s'efforçant de respirer profondément. C'est juste que …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kate ? demanda Lanie, soucieuse, délaissant Castle, pour s'approcher d'elle.

Rick, inquiet, la regardait, surpris de sa réaction, et du malaise dont il venait d'être témoin. Peut-être s'était-elle fait beaucoup de souci. Dieu seul sait ce que les gars et Eliott avaient dû lui dire. Il aurait dû l'appeler pour lui expliquer de vive voix ce qui s'était passé.

\- Rien …, c'est de voir Rick sur cette table d'autopsie … ça m'a …. perturbée, expliqua Kate, jetant un œil vers son mari, qui lui répondit par un doux sourire, touché. Et puis, je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Castle allait bien. Ce n'était pas le problème. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce puisse être vraiment grave. Elle était elle-même surprise de sa réaction. Oui, le voir ainsi, dans la morgue, lui avait retourné le cœur, un court instant, mais de là à s'évanouir ? Le trouble s'était maintenant dissipé, mais ses jambes étaient encore telles du coton.

\- Je vais bien, sourit-il, pour la rassurer. C'est juste des petits bobos de rien du tout.

\- Je confirme, vu la chute qu'il a faite, il va bien, ajouta Lanie, tendant une bouteille d'eau à son amie. Tiens, bois ça …

\- Merci.

Rick et Lanie la regardèrent avaler une grande gorgée d'eau, scrutant ses réactions pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va …, s'inquiéta à nouveau Castle, vraiment perplexe.

Kate en avait vu d'autres, des cadavres et des horreurs sans nom. Certes, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sur une table d'autopsie. Il pouvait comprendre que ce soit … perturbant. Mais il se faisait maintenant du souci.

\- Ça va, soupira-t-elle, en se levant, se sentant retrouver pleinement ses moyens. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Euh … rien …, marmonna-t-il, voyant qu'elle adoptait son ton accusateur, et que donc, tout allait bien à nouveau.

\- Rien ? s'indigna-t-elle, venant se poster près de lui, alors qu'il se rallongeait. Eliott est dans tous ses états, et toi, tu es là sur une table d'autopsie !

\- Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? demanda Lanie, amusée en reprenant les soins sur les petites lacérations qui couvraient, çà et là, les bras de Castle.

\- Non, non, Lanie. Termine le boulot …, lui répondit Kate. Bon sang, tu as vu ton front ?

\- Je vais avoir une belle cicatrice …, répondit-il, fièrement.

\- Pas besoin de points de suture, j'ai désinfecté, et posé des strips, expliqua Lanie, avec son ton de médecin. Ça guérira tout seul en quelques jours.

\- Tu es sûre que ça suffit ? s'inquiéta Kate, se penchant pour voir d'un peu plus près la blessure de Rick. La plaie est large quand même, non ?

\- Ça suffit …, assura son amie.

\- Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un cadavre, Lanie …, continua Kate, perplexe. Je voudrais bien qu'il reste présentable.

\- C'est gentil, ma chérie de te soucier de la beauté de mon corps d'Apollon …, sourit-il, lui adressant un sourire complice, alors qu'elle étudiait toujours ses différents petites blessures.

\- Tais-toi, Castle, grogna-t-elle, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de plaisanter.

\- Euh … ok …, répondit-il, avec une petite moue.

Elle était fâchée. Il n'en attendait pas moins. Et il redoutait le moment où il allait devoir lui fournir des explications sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle allait le prendre pour un fou, une fois de plus, et pester contre ses croyances ridicules. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait pouvoir, maintenant, la convaincre de le laisser poursuivre son enquête. Et pourtant, il avait la preuve que Doyle lui voulait quelque chose, sinon il ne serait pas venu le trouver ici aux Archives. Il fallait qu'il démêle les fils de cette histoire. Si Doyle était arrivé du futur pour lui parler, ici, au commissariat, alors il y avait forcément quelque chose d'important derrière tout cela.

\- Les strips suffiront, chérie. Je t'assure, répondit gentiment Lanie.

\- Et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une cicatrice de dure à cuire …, reprit Castle, en fanfaronnant. C'est sexy, non ?

Kate lui adressa son regard sévère, celui qui ne laissait pas place à la rigolade, et il se tut, adoptant son air de petit garçon pris en faute.

\- Et là sur ses bras ? continua Kate. Ce sont juste des contusions ?

\- Oui, deux petites écorchures ici ..., expliqua Lanie, montrant la plaie qu'elle désinfectait. Il s'en sort bien.

\- Ok. Merci … Tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant ? demanda-t-elle, en le dévisageant, soucieuse.

\- Je crois. Pas sûr, répondit-il, un peu évasivement.

\- Il a perdu connaissance …, l'informa Lanie.

\- Tu as perdu connaissance ? s'étonna Kate, agacée. Bon sang, Castle ! Evidemment que tu t'es cogné la tête si tu as perdu connaissance !

\- Ben … oui …, avoua-t-il, tout penaud.

\- Il devrait aller à l'hôpital faire un examen, non ? Un scanner ou je ne sais quoi ?

\- Je l'ai examiné et a priori, tout va bien. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Tu n'es pas médecin, Lanie, enfin pas pour les vivants …

\- Je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens, pas besoin d'hôpital, affirma Rick, qui n'avait aucune envie de passer le reste de la journée à patienter aux urgences.

\- Ecoute, surveille-le de près cet après-midi, et s'il y a un souci, vous aviserez. Maux de tête, vertiges, nausées … Ok ?

\- Ok. De toute façon, il va rester alité …, affirma Kate, catégorique.

\- Alité ? s'indigna Castle. Euh … Non …, j'ai des projets ! Je ne suis pas malade ! Et on doit aller au Museum d'Histoire Naturelle !

\- Tu as une plaie à la tête, et tu as perdu connaissance, Castle !

\- Oui, je sais … mais … ce n'est pas grave, bougonna-t-il.

\- Rien n'est jamais grave avec toi ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez pour me prévenir ?

\- Ben, tu allais arriver alors …

\- Alors, j'aurais aimé savoir avant d'arriver !

\- Bien. J'ai fini …, l'interrompit Lanie, alors que son téléphone portable sonnait.

Elle se précipita vers son bureau pour répondre, et leur fit signe qu'elle sortait quelques instants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kate, dévisageant son mari, qui s'était redressé et se levait précautionneusement pour aller récupérer sa chemise.

\- C'est Doyle qui a fait peur à Eliott …

\- Castle, je ne vais pas avoir la patience de supporter une de tes histoires farfelues.

\- Je t'assure ! Eliott l'a vu lui aussi, expliqua-t-il, en enfilant sa chemise, en partie déchirée par endroits, et pleine de poussière. Il ne t'a pas dit ?

\- Si. Il m'a dit qu'il a vu Marty du futur et qu'il a eu peur.

\- Tu vois bien !

\- Je pensais qu'il avait confondu ! Il ne parle que de Marty depuis ce matin ! s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Il était bel et bien là. Enfin Doyle, pas Marty, rectifia-t-il, boutonnant sa chemise.

\- Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé, en détails, lui fit-elle, croisant les bras, et le regardant fixement, avec son air de flic qui pouvait faire froid dans le dos.

\- Eh bien, on était dans le rayon indiqué par Jerry. La boîte que je voulais était sur la dernière étagère, tout en haut. J'ai pris l'échelle, je suis monté. Et j'allais redescendre quand j'ai entendu Doyle. Enfin, je ne savais pas que c'était Doyle … Je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix d'abord. Mais il m'appelait.

Elle l'écoutait, soucieuse de ne pas l'interrompre, pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui racontait pas n'importe quoi, et observait ses mimiques absolument convaincues.

\- Il a dit un truc comme « [i]Monsieur Castle. Où êtes-vous ?[/i] » … Quelque chose comme ça. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était Jerry qui me cherchait ou quelqu'un de la scientifique, comme je venais d'y déposer la télécommande ... Mais on aurait dit que la personne cherchait à être discrète, à ce qu'on ne découvre pas sa présence ici …

Il s'arrêta un instant, et s'assit sur le haut tabouret de Lanie, en tâtonnant sur son front et grimaçant un peu.

\- Ça fait mal, bon sang …, marmonna-t-il. Heureusement que j'ai la tête dure …

\- Ne touche pas, ça pourrait s'infecter …, l'avertit-elle, si bien qu'il retira aussitôt sa main. Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il s'est pointé au bout du rayonnage, il est apparu comme ça.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était lui ? s'étonna-t-elle, perplexe.

Elle peinait à croire que Simon Doyle soit venu ainsi aux Archives, incognito, pour ensuite disparaître. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Castle devait délirer une fois de plus. Parfois, il fantasmait tellement qu'il devait confondre fiction et réalité.

\- Evidemment. Je ne suis pas totalement fou, Kate.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu tiens tellement à cette histoire …, c'est limite obsessionnel.

\- Je te jure que c'était lui. Eliott a vu Doyle apparaître, il a eu peur, il a reculé et ensuite, je ne sais pas trop, je crois qu'il a trébuché dans l'échelle et je suis tombé.

\- Eliott aurait pu se faire très mal lui-aussi, lui fit-elle remarquer, sur le ton du reproche.

\- Je sais, oui … Désolé. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute quand même …, se défendit-il.

\- Tu aurais dû laisser Eliott avec les gars. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, bougonna-t-elle, d'un air fâché.

\- Je ne pouvais pas deviner que ça allait arriver. Tu es injuste de …

\- C'est bon, Castle …, l'interrompit-elle, un peu sur les nerfs. Je suis peut-être injuste, mais ça commence à bien faire tout ça !

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute cette fois, c'est Doyle !

Elle soupira, en commençant à faire les cent pas, les bras croisés sur son ventre.

\- Jerry l'a vu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Il dit que personne n'est entré après Eliott et moi, répondit Rick, devinant la réaction qu'elle allait avoir.

Elle s'arrêta de déambuler, le regarda avec lassitude.

\- Allons, tu sais bien que ça ne veut rien dire ! lui lança-t-il, avec un petit sourire empreint d'ironie. La dernière fois que tu as placé Doyle en cellule, ici, je te rappelle, qu'il s'est évaporé dans la nature, et qu'on n'a jamais compris comment.

Elle ne dit rien, ayant repris sa marche à travers la salle d'autopsie, en réfléchissant. Rick n'avait pas tort. Doyle avait disparu ce jour-là.

\- Sans parler de Tyson qui s'est souvent baladé ici comme chez lui …, ajouta Castle, se remémorant quelques-uns des pires moments de sa vie. Franchement, le commissariat n'est pas un endroit sûr. A croire que plus il y a de flics au mètre carré, plus on se balade incognito.

\- Ne retourne pas la faute sur le commissariat, Castle …, marmonna-t-elle, dans un soupir.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si un étranger a pu parvenir jusqu'aux Archives, et entrer au nez et à la barbe de tous ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Jerry s'est absenté ? demanda-t-elle, focalisée sur la compréhension des événements.

\- Il dit que non. Mais Doyle a pu entrer par les portes à l'arrière. Celles qui donnent sur le sous-sol.

\- Ces portes sont cadenassées depuis des années, voire des siècles. Personne ne passe par là.

\- Justement. Doyle doit avoir accès à une technologie bien plus avancée que la nôtre. Il peut accéder à des portes cadenassées sans souci. De toute façon, Jerry est parti regarder les images de vidéosurveillance. Au moins, tu verras que je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

\- Et il a dit quelque chose ? continua Beckett.

\- Qui ? Jerry ? répondit-il, naïvement.

\- Non ! Doyle !

\- Non, je ne sais pas … J'ai perdu connaissance, et ensuite quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, Eliott pleurait … et Doyle avait disparu. Il a eu vraiment très peur …

\- J'imagine …, le pauvre …

Il la regardait déambuler dans la pièce, et ruminer son agacement. Il faut dire qu'il avait fait fort. Il pouvait comprendre. En plus, elle avait très peu dormi, et la matinée avait débuté sous de mauvais auspices. Il allait être difficile de se rattraper aux yeux de sa muse aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette histoire ainsi en suspens. Il devait comprendre ce que Doyle était venu faire ici. Et pourquoi il était revenu du futur. Ou d'ailleurs. Parce que même s'il ne venait pas du futur, il ne s'était pas rendu aux Archives sans raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je pense que tu aurais pu te faire très mal.

\- J'aurais très bien pu tomber au loft aussi. Ça arrive … Ce n'est pas à cause de mon enquête …. Enfin si, un peu quand même, mais il n'y a pas de quoi faire un sc….

\- Castle, je suis arrivée et tu occupais la place du mort ici, je te signale, donc il y a de quoi faire un scandale ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée, le fixant, les poings sur les hanches. Et je fais un scandale si je veux d'abord …

\- C'est Lanie qui a voulu que je m'allonge sur la table et …

\- Toujours la faute de quelqu'un d'autre, bien-sûr ! Est-ce que tu peux assumer dès fois tes bêtises ? grogna-t-elle.

\- J'assume mais … ce n'est pas juste, marmonna-t-il, cherchant un moyen d'apaiser la situation.

Il trouvait que Kate exagérait un peu. Il pouvait comprendre son agacement. Mais quand même. Il n'y était pour rien si elle l'avait trouvé sur la table d'autopsie. Et ce n'était pas bien grave.

\- Oh, ne fais pas ton Caliméro …

Il ne dit rien, mais grimaça, en portant sa main à sa tête, de douleur.

\- Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, aussitôt, en s'approchant de lui, voyant qu'il semblait sincère.

\- Non … si … un peu …, bredouilla-t-il, tentant de minimiser la situation, alors que sa blessure tiraillait un peu, et que sa tête lui paraissait avoir été martelée sur une enclume.

\- Tu vois … On rentre, tu t'allonges et tu ne bouges plus jusqu'à ce que je t'y autorise.

\- Tu rigoles ? lui fit-il, esquissant un sourire.

\- Non. Je voudrais passer un week-end tranquille. C'est trop demandé ?

\- Ben … non … mais …

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que Doyle se balade au commissariat ? Et qu'il cherche à me parler ? demanda-t-il, essayant de titiller sa curiosité.

\- Ça reste à prouver …

\- Je n'ai pas d'hallucinations, Kate.

\- Non, mais le cerveau joue parfois des tours, expliqua-t-elle, réfléchissant malgré tout à ce que Doyle pouvait bien faire ici.

Il était témoin dans son affaire. Témoin clé même. L'affaire venait d'être bouclée grâce à lui. Et il avait eu l'air tout à fait normal. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait joué un rôle, et qu'il soit aussi dérangé que la première fois. Après tout, elle se souvenait qu'il avait déjoué avec brio l'expertise psychologique qu'il avait passée en racontant des mensonges. Ils avaient vérifié, la veille, sa profession, son domicile, et tout ce qu'il avait fourni comme élément attestant de son passé. Il avait eu une période vraiment trouble, comme en témoignait son passage dans plusieurs foyers sociaux, et une longue errance à la rue. Mais les informations indiquaient que ces derniers mois, il semblait mener une existence saine et normale.

\- Eliott l'a vu aussi, et il sait ce qu'il voit.

\- Il a l'esprit déjà totalement ensorcelé par tes histoires à dormir debout …

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises … Tu es têtue, bon sang, grogna Castle, lassé d'essayer de la convaincre.

Elle finit par esquisser un sourire, amusée par sa mine.

\- Tu me crois ? lança-t-il alors, à nouveau enthousiaste.

\- Pourquoi Doyle serait-il entré ici en catimini pour te parler ? répondit-elle, ne voulant admettre qu'elle croyait à son histoire.

\- Justement, je voudrais bien le savoir !

\- Ça veut dire qu'il t'aurait espionné pour savoir que tu étais là. Et suivi sans doute, ajouta-t-elle, son cerveau tournant à plein régime pour tenter de comprendre.

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être en lien avec l'affaire Jana Myers, suggéra Castle.

\- L'affaire est close, désormais, et il n'y a rien ici en rapport avec cette enquête.

\- Peut-être qu'il est revenu du futur pour récupérer sa télécommande et qu'il s'est servi de l'affaire Myers pour nous approcher. Il a dû se rendre compte qu'on avait bousillé sa télécommande !

\- On ? lui fit-elle, avec ironie.

\- Euh … je … enfin …. Le réfrigérateur ! Là encore je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle, en soupirant.

\- Il a dû recevoir un signal comme quoi la télécommande avait implosé, et du coup, il m'a suivi pour me parler et récupérer les morceaux, poursuivit Castle, réfléchissant avec vivacité.

\- Castle, je t'ai déjà dit que cette télécommande est un truc inutile qui traîne au loft depuis des années. Pourquoi il viendrait la récupérer maintenant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien …, marmonna Rick, focalisé sur ses réflexions. Il a peut-être oublié de nous dire un truc important la dernière fois qu'il est venu.

\- Castle, je l'ai vu hier. Je l'ai interrogé pendant des heures. J'ai enregistré sa déposition une partie de la nuit. S'il avait eu un truc à dire, il l'aurait dit.

\- A toi ? Non !

\- Comment ça « à moi », non ?

\- Il a bien compris que tu le prenais pour un illuminé ! Jamais il ne t'aurait dit quoi que ce soit au cours d'un interrogatoire, expliqua-t-il, comme une évidence. Surtout s'il devait avoir l'air crédible pour résoudre l'affaire Jana Myers … Cette affaire doit avoir un lien avec sa présence ici. Ou la télécommande. Ou les deux.

\- Ou ni l'un ni l'autre. Il est peut-être aussi dérangé que la première fois finalement. Un truc, dans le genre, dédoublement de la personnalité, je n'en sais rien …

\- Et qu'est-ce que ce gars dérangé ferait ici, Madame la rationnelle ? sourit Castle, amusé de la taquiner. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ?

\- Mystère … Mais il faut croire que les fous sont attirés par les fous, pour se raconter des histoires de fous …

\- Très drôle …, rigola-t-il. En tout cas, tu commences à me croire …

\- Je crois surtout qu'il y a forcément une explication logique à sa présence ici. J'espère qu'il n'est pas complètement taré finalement, qu'il ne s'est pas joué de nous, et ne va pas fiche en l'air tout le dossier Jana Myers. Non seulement il enfreint la loi en entrant ici, mais en plus s'il y a un doute sur son état mental, son témoignage nous sera inutile. Et pire encore, s'il voulait te parler, qu'il t'implique dans une histoire abracadabrante, je vais perdre toute crédibilité avec mon enquête …

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ... Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il veuille me trouver.

\- Il sait peut-être que tu enquêtes sur lui, que tu as appelé l'hôtel, je n'en sais rien ! lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Peut-être. Mais bon, il n'avait pas besoin de me suivre au commissariat si c'est pour me dire de le laisser tranquille. Vous n'avez pas un numéro pour le joindre pour l'affaire Myers ?

\- Si. Je vais essayer de l'appeler tout à l'heure.

\- Ok. Peut-être qu'il a dit un truc à Eliott ? Quand j'étais dans les vapes … Je ne sais pas, il pleurait tellement …

\- Eliott n'a rien dû comprendre à ce qui se passait de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi Doyle n'a pas attendu que je reprenne mes esprits ?

\- Parce qu'il était là illégalement, et qu'avec le grabuge que tu as fait, il savait que quelqu'un allait débarquer.

\- Oui, mais ça veut dire qu'il ne voulait pas être vu ici. Il voulait agir incognito. Donc il cache un truc …

\- Evidemment qu'il voulait agir incognito, sinon il se serait présenté à Jerry.

\- S'il avait voulu me parler, il m'aurait abordé dans la rue, Kate. Non, il y a un truc grave. J'en suis sûr. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? Et pénétrer jusqu'aux Archives ? Peut-être qu'il voulait récupérer son dossier lui-aussi … Effacer ses traces …ça lui joue peut-être des tours dans le futur. Ou alors il voulait me faire la peau à cause de sa télécommande foutue …

\- Castle, stop …, l'interrompit-elle. Cesse de délirer. Doyle ne vient toujours pas du futur. Sa présence ici me rappelle simplement qu'il est peut-être encore aussi hystérique et détraqué que la première fois.

\- Mais …

\- On remonte, enchaîna-t-elle. On voit si Jerry a des images de vidéosurveillance, et on appelle Doyle pour voir ce qu'il dit, ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Et ensuite, on rentre.

\- Oui. Mais tu sais, ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi simple.

\- Oh, ça a intérêt d'être simple … Sinon, je fais mon sac, je prends les garçons et je pars pour le week-end à la cabane de mon père, affirma-t-elle, d'un ton catégorique.

\- Tu me laisserais tout seul ? s'indigna-t-il, avec surprise.

\- Oh oui, et sans scrupule ! lui lança-t-elle, bien contente de le lui laisser imaginer, après toutes les catastrophes de ce début de journée.

\- Menteuse … Tu en serais incapable …, sourit-il, pas vraiment convaincu pour autant.

\- Tu crois ? lui fit-elle, le dévisageant avec sérieux, et une pointe de provocation et de malice dans les yeux.

\- Tu serais morte d'inquiétude loin de moi …, affirma-t-il.

\- Non …, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

\- Je suis blessé … je pourrais faire une hémorragie cérébrale en ton absence, expliqua-t-il, sur le ton de la tragédie. Et alors, tu ne serais pas là et ….

\- Rick … s'il te plaît …, grogna-t-elle. Pas obligé d'envisager un drame … Je suis déjà assez inquiète comme ça.

\- C'est mignon, sourit-il, avec tendresse.

\- Ce n'est pas mignon. Tu m'agaces. Et tu n'as pas intérêt de te plaindre et de gémir sans arrêt de douleur …

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre …, je suis un dur ! répondit-il, sautant du tabouret, et grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur.

\- Tu parles …, sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Dis … tu ne vas pas vraiment partir sans moi et me laisser tout seul ? se plaignit-il, en la suivant dans le couloir.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais sourit malgré tout.

\- Je suis perdu sans toi, moi, ajouta-t-il, se hâtant de lui emboîter le pas.

\- Tu n'es pas perdu. Tu as ton enquête farfelue pour t'occuper l'esprit !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, 11 h …_

Dans la salle de pause, Beckett avait installé Eliott dans le canapé pour discuter de ce qu'il avait vu, et entendu durant l'incident des Archives. Elle voulait en parler seule avec lui, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne répondrait pas sous l'influence de son père et de ses idées farfelues. De là, elle apercevait Castle qui, surveillant Léo près des bureaux de Ryan et Esposito, trépignait d'impatience et guettait la confirmation qu'il n'était pas complètement fou.

Eliott ne semblait pas traumatisé du tout, heureusement, et à genou dans le canapé, jouait à faire rouler sa nouvelle voiture, toutes sirènes hurlantes, sur les coussins, pendant qu'elle écoutait une énième fois le message du répondeur de Simon Doyle. Elle avait tenté de le joindre sans succès, et elle hésitait maintenant à demander à la scientifique une géolocalisation. C'était exagéré, peut-être, et la scientifique avait autre chose à faire que de pister cet énergumène. Mais en même temps, il s'était introduit dans le commissariat, via les parkings, et était entré par effraction dans les Archives, en pénétrant par les portes cadenassées. Jerry avait retrouvé sa trace sur les images de vidéosurveillance. Il n'avait pas fait franchement dans la discrétion, si ce n'est qu'il portait une cagoule, dissimulant son visage. Il avait brisé les cadenas avec une simple pince pour entrer. La sécurisation du commissariat n'avait jamais été très efficace, et une fois encore, elle en avait la preuve. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait surtout comprendre ce que Doyle était venu faire aux Archives et pourquoi il voulait voir Castle. Elle allait demander à des officiers de lui mettre la main dessus afin de l'interroger. Tout avait été vérifié le concernant dans le cadre de l'affaire Jana Myers, et tout concordait. Le gérant de la discothèque où la jeune femme avait été enlevée, ainsi que le commissariat du district, avaient confirmé que Simon Doyle était bien un marginal qui à l'époque trainait dans les environs. L'assassin de Jana avait fini par avouer, de toute façon. L'enquête était close, et quoique Doyle ait désormais en tête, il n'était pas question qu'il en soit autrement. En réfléchissant, elle se disait que la seule explication rationnelle à sa présence ici était que Doyle était un être un peu dérangé, dont la vie avait longtemps été chaotique, et l'état mental avait exigé plusieurs séjours dans des hôpitaux psychiatriques. Cinq ans plus tôt, il se prenait pour un voyageur du futur, alors Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête désormais. Il devait avoir, perdus au milieu de ses délires, quelques moments de lucidité et de normalité, comme la veille lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé. Peut-être, malgré son côté farfelu était-il suffisamment intelligent pour avoir conscience que ses convictions originales paraissaient totalement folles, et adopter de lui-même un comportement normal. Tout était possible.

Elle raccrocha, lassée de ne pas parvenir à joindre Doyle, et jeta un regard vers son fils qui jouait en imitant le bruit du moteur de la voiture.

\- Eliott, trésor, lui fit-elle, s'installant près de lui dans le canapé. Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec Papa.

\- Papa a fait une grosse cascade ! répondit le petit garçon, en bondissant pour s'asseoir correctement.

\- Oui, il aurait pu se faire très mal.

\- Il va aller à l'hôpital ? demanda Eliott, en sondant le regard de sa maman, inquiet.

\- Non, ça devrait aller … Il a juste un petit bobo à la tête. Lanie l'a bien soigné. C'est comme toi, quand tu t'es blessé aux _Hamptons_. Après, il aura juste une petite cicatrice. Presque au même endroit que toi en plus …, sourit-elle, passant doucement son doigt sur le front de son fils.

\- Je n'ai même plus mal …

\- Oui, c'était il y a longtemps. Papa n'aura plus mal non plus très bientôt.

\- Papa est tombé de l'échelle à cause de moi, Maman. Il n'a pas fait de bêtise cette fois, expliqua Eliott. Je me suis cogné dans l'échelle, parce que j'avais peur. Et après Papa il s'était endormi.

\- Il s'est évanoui, oui, chéri. Ça arrive quand on se fait très mal. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûre que Papa est déjà à nouveau en pleine forme pour faire tout plein de bêtises, sourit-elle, venant déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer après les émotions de cette matinée.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as grondé ? poursuivit-il, sachant que parfois sa Maman et son Papa se fâchaient quand il arrivait une catastrophe à la maison à cause des idées rigolotes de son père.

\- Un peu, oui …, avoua-t-elle. J'ai eu peur moi-aussi quand j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé.

\- Mais c'est à cause de Marty, Maman, expliqua Eliott avec conviction, pour défendre son père. Il est venu nous voir. Nous, on était sages avec Papa.

\- A quoi il ressemble Marty ? demanda-t-elle, cherchant à s'assurer que c'était bien Doyle qui s'était présenté dans les Archives.

Eliott réfléchit, ne sachant trop comment décrire ce monsieur qu'il n'avait aperçu que quelques secondes, alors qu'il était apeuré et paniqué.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- C'est un monsieur normal, répondit le petit garçon, avec une moue désolée.

\- Attend une seconde …, sourit Kate, en cherchant sur son portable la photo du dossier de Doyle.

\- Il n'avait pas le même blouson orange que Marty dans la télé en tout cas, continua Eliott, essayant d'aider sa maman.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas Marty, trésor. Marty c'est un personnage de film, expliqua-t-elle, concentrée sur son téléphone. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué …

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Voilà. Est-ce que c'était ce monsieur ? demanda-t-elle, montrant à Eliott la photo sur l'écran de son portable.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? Il t'a parlé ?

\- Il a dit Eliott Castle. Alors il me connaît. Mais moi je ne le connais pas, ce monsieur.

\- Beaucoup de gens te connaissent, chéri. Parce que ton Papa est célèbre.

Même si Castle ne faisait plus désormais la une de la presse people pour ses frasques, des articles paraissaient encore régulièrement, et il n'était malheureusement pas très compliqué de trouver quelques informations sur elle ou les enfants, et même sur la vie privée.

\- J'existe dans le futur, Maman ? demanda le petit garçon, essayant d'y voir plus clair dans ces histoires de voyage dans le temps qui commençaient à lui embrouiller l'esprit.

\- Bien-sûr … tu existeras, quand tu seras grand.

\- Grand comment ? Comme Papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas, chéri, sourit-elle, tendrement. Je ne suis jamais allée dans le futur.

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu crois qu'on peut y aller ? s'étonna-t-il, avec un large sourire, enthousiaste à l'idée que sa maman adhère enfin aux théories de son père.

\- Eliott … ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir à nouveau cette discussion, lui fit-elle gentiment. Est-ce que le monsieur a dit autre chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas …, je ne me souviens plus, Maman, répondit-il, un peu désolé.

\- Réfléchis, mon grand …, je sais que tu avais peur, mais essaie de te souvenir.

Un instant, Eliott réfléchit, avec son air très sérieux et concentré, qui fit sourire Kate, attendri par son fils.

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait parler à Papa …, continua-t-il. Et il a parlé de toi, Maman.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit sur moi ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Je ne sais plus … Il a dit qu'il allait revenir.

\- Et tu as vu quand il est parti ? Il a pris quelque chose ? Une boîte ? Des documents ?

Elle savait déjà que Doyle n'avait pas récupéré son vieux dossier, car il était désormais entre les mains de Castle, bien décidé à en éplucher le moindre détail, dans l'espoir de découvrir un élément nouveau à même de confirmer l'une des multiples théories qui envahissaient son esprit. Mais peut-être que Doyle cherchait à dérober autre chose. Pourquoi avait-il suivi Castle jusqu'aux Archives ? Il y avait quand même plus simple pour l'aborder si vraiment il souhaitait lui parler. Dans la rue, par exemple, sans avoir à enfreindre la loi. Peut-être qu'il voulait cette fichu télécommande en débris finalement, comme s'en persuadait Castle. Il avait l'air d'y tenir comme à la prunelle de ses yeux il y a cinq ans. Mais pourquoi la récupérer maintenant ? S'il était dérangé, il n'y avait peut-être aucune raison logique. Les mêmes questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et cela l'agaçait.

\- Non, je regardais Papa. Et je pleurais beaucoup ….

\- Ok, trésor …

\- Il voulait nous faire du mal le monsieur ? demanda Eliott, soucieux.

\- Non, il ne voulait pas vous faire du mal, le rassura Kate, enlaçant ses petites épaules pour le rassurer.

\- Il est gentil ?

\- Je pense, oui. Gentil, mais juste un peu … bizarre, soupira-t-elle.

Elle n'était guère plus avancée, et se demandait bien quelle histoire farfelue avait mené Doyle jusqu'à eux cette fois-ci. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Est-ce que comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés Doyle était lié à une nouvelle affaire ? Est-ce qu'il était totalement dérangé, atteint d'un trouble du dédoublement de personnalité ? Une seule chose était sûre : il ne venait pas du futur, et si elle ne mettait pas la main sur lui, il allait certainement entraîner Castle dans une histoire à dormir debout. Rick n'attendait que ce genre d'opportunités pour se lancer dans des aventures insensées. Alors un Doyle soi-disant débarqué du futur qui voulait lui parler, pour une raison inconnue, il ne fallait rien de plus pour enflammer son esprit, attiser sa passion pour les histoires fantastiques, et sa détermination à résoudre ce mystère. Désormais, elle le savait, son week-end était en parti fichu. Castle ne lâcherait rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris. Et elle-aussi, finalement, se devait de reconnaître qu'elle voulait savoir ce que Doyle fichait ici.

\- Papa dit qu'il vient vraiment du futur, assura Eliott, observant sa mère qui réfléchissait.

\- Hum …, soupira-t-elle à nouveau en se levant, et lui tendant la main. Viens, allons retrouver Papa et les gars.

Eliott bondit du canapé, sa main dans celle de sa mère, et ils quittèrent la salle de pause. Dès qu'ils les virent approcher, Castle, Esposito et Ryan les dévisagèrent, comme s'ils quêtaient une grande révélation. Seul, Léo, imperturbable, continua à jouer avec sa voiture, allongé de tout son long sur au pied du bureau. Son grand frère, oubliant aussitôt Marty, se précipita pour venir s'amuser avec lui.

\- Alors ? demanda Ryan.

\- Alors, Eliott confirme, annonça Beckett, de son air sérieux et un peu circonspect. Il a reconnu la photo du dossier. C'est bien Simon Doyle.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! s'exclama aussitôt Castle, d'un air triomphant. Je ne suis pas fou !

\- Bon sang, ce commissariat est un vrai panier percé, grogna Esposito, agacé. Il serait temps que la ville fasse quelque chose pour renforcer la sécurité … N'importe quel tordu peut entrer ici, poser une bombe et tous nous faire sauter !

\- Pas faux …, confirma son coéquipier. On a interrogé Doyle cette nuit, il était normal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?

\- Je me le demande …, marmonna Kate, réfléchissant encore et encore.

\- C'est sûrement une mission secrète …, de la plus haute importance …, expliqua Castle, s'emportant aussitôt avec enthousiasme. Il a pu être envoyé par le gouvernement en 2035 et des poussières pour me réquisitionner, moi, pour un contrat vital, ultra confidentiel et ultra important … probablement une question de vie ou de mort …

\- Te réquisitionner ? Toi ? ricana Esposito, incrédule et moqueur.

\- Oui, moi ! Evidemment ! fanfaronna Castle. Je vous signale que je suis un enquêteur émérite, et que je côtoie certaines personnalités, et … je suis dans la liste des 100 personnalités les plus influentes du Time !

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Ryan, l'œil rieur. A quelle place ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? grogna Castle.

\- Tu influences qui ? Quoi ? ajouta Esposito, le dévisageant, taquin.

\- C'est bon, les gars, les interrompit Kate, lassée d'entendre des inepties. De toute façon, Doyle n'est pas là en mission secrète, et ne vient pas du futur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répondit Rick.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, affirma-t-elle, catégorique.

\- Tu devais être une Madame je sais tout énervante, toi, à l'école …, bougonna Rick.

Beckett soupira, et Castle adopta un air renfrogné de petit garçon boudeur.

\- J'adore quand Papa et Maman se disputent …, rigola Ryan.

\- Ouais … ça ne changera jamais …

\- C'est bon, les gars, pas la peine d'en rajouter …, les sermonna Kate.

\- Bon, alors par quoi on commence ? demanda Castle, bien décidé à mener l'enquête.

\- Comment ça « _par quoi on commence_ » ? s'étonna Esposito.

\- Eh bien pour l'enquête …. Sur Doyle … Il faut le retrouver, savoir pourquoi il a besoin de moi afin que j'accomplisse ma mission ….

\- On ne commence par rien du tout, Castle, ok ? grogna Beckett.

\- Mais tu avais dit que …

\- Il n'est pas question qu'on enquête si tu n'envisages pas les choses de manière rationnelle, lui fit-elle.

\- Je suis rationnel ! s'indigna Castle.

\- Euh … tu ne l'es pas vraiment, mon pote …, s'amusa Esposito.

\- Tant que tu continues d'affirmer qu'il vient du futur, tu n'es pas rationnel, d'accord ? affirma Kate, le dévisageant de son air très sérieux.

\- Ok. Je ne le dirai plus alors … Disons qu'il vient d'une temporalité différente …, répondit Rick, esquissant un petit rictus joueur et taquin, ravi qu'il était de la titiller.

\- Castle …, soupira-t-elle d'agacement.

\- Ok … ok … je ne dis plus rien …, lui fit-il, songeant qu'il valait mieux se montrer docile et obéissant pour ne pas fâcher sa muse.

\- Je vais envoyer des hommes retrouver Doyle, et on le mettra en cellule jusqu'à lundi. Je me chargerai de son cas ensuite, expliqua Kate, résolue à mettre fin rapidement à cette histoire ridicule.

\- Lundi ? s'étonna Rick, avec déception. Mais lundi c'est dans deux jours …

\- Justement. On est en week-end, je te rappelle, alors Doyle attendra bien au chaud jusqu'à lundi.

\- Si on le retrouve …, précisa Ryan. Doyle n'a jamais été facile à trouver … S'il est injoignable, il a dû se faire la malle …

\- Ouais, il doit avoir replongé dans un de ses délires, ajouta Esposito. On ne guérit jamais vraiment d'une folie pareille …, pas pour rien qu'il a fait plusieurs séjours en hôpital psychiatrique …

\- Il faut qu'on se charge de le retrouver nous-mêmes, affirma Castle. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en la police, mais …

\- Non, l'interrompit Kate. Hors de question. Tu es blessé, tu vas rester bien sagement au loft. Et les gars sont en week-end d'ici peu. Ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter. Il n'y a pas d'urgence vitale, non plus …

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien …

\- Je vais demander à géolocaliser son téléphone, poursuivit Kate, ignorant la remarque de son mari. Il ne répond pas, mais il a l'air allumé, c'est son répondeur.

\- Tu veux qu'on se charge de quelque chose ? proposa Ryan.

\- Non, c'est gentil, mais profitez de votre week-end, sourit-elle, gentiment. Allez, les garçons, on y va …

\- C'est vraiment trop nul …, bougonna Castle.

En attrapant Léo qui rampait sur le sol, Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement face à la mine déconfite de son mari. Rick avait le don de l'exaspérer, mais il était aussi tellement craquant quand il avait ainsi une idée et une conviction en tête. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec ses jérémiades et ses idées farfelues aujourd'hui. Tant qu'il ne serait pas face à Doyle, il s'obstinerait à la convaincre d'enquêter. Et elle finirait par craquer. Certainement.

…

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 13h …_

Dans le salon, silencieux, Rick et Kate étaient installés chacun à une extrémité du canapé. Lui, sur sa tablette, plongé dans des recherches qui pour l'instant s'avéraient infructueuses, elle s'efforçant de se concentrer sur la lecture de son roman et de se détendre. Les enfants faisaient la sieste, paisiblement. Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à s'endormir quelques minutes plus tôt, fatigués, sans doute, pour les événements de la matinée. Depuis le retour au loft, l'ambiance avait été quelque peu tendue. Kate était agacée par toute cette histoire qui empiétait sur leur week-end familial, et tracassée pour Rick, qui, même s'il tentait de la convaincre du contraire, avait mal à la tête depuis sa chute. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester focalisé sur ce mystère qu'il se devait de résoudre. Et pour l'instant, rien n'allait comme il l'aurait voulu. La scientifique n'avait pas encore commencé à analyser les débris de la télécommande, trop accaparée qu'elle était par des affaires bien plus urgentes. Beckett avait appelé l'hôtel où Doyle séjournait depuis quelques temps, mais il n'avait toujours pas été vu sur les lieux. Elle avait envoyé deux hommes vérifier sa chambre, où on avait trouvé ses affaires personnelles, et quelques éléments indiquant qu'il séjournait bien régulièrement dans cet hôtel. Mais rien de plus. Son portable avait été localisé, abandonné au fond d'une poubelle. La scientifique s'en occuperait, quand elle aurait le temps. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait donc toujours aucune trace de Doyle. Rick avait lu et relu le dossier compilé cinq ans plus tôt, sans que rien ne soit digne d'intérêt. Il avait tenté de déterminer ce qu'avait fait Doyle de sa vie depuis cinq ans, sans rien trouver non plus. Les seuls éléments remontaient à quelques mois, et confirmaient ses dires : il avait séjourné dans plusieurs foyers sociaux, avant de retrouver un peu d'autonomie financière, en peignant et vendant ses œuvres sur divers sites touristiques à travers le pays. Il y avait donc plusieurs années de « blanc » dans sa vie, ce qui pouvait confirmer qu'il était reparti pour le futur, cinq ans plus tôt, et revenu il y a peu, pour une raison qu'il fallait déterminer.

Lassé de ne rien trouver, Rick tendit le bras vers la table pour y déposer la tablette dans un soupir d'agacement, bien appuyé, pour faire comprendre à sa femme que cela n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Kate, sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Rien … justement, il n'y a rien …, marmonna-t-il, tirant vers ses épaules le plaid qui les recouvrait tous deux.

Elle resta silencieuse, pour masquer son agacement.

\- Dis, reprit-il, Eliott sera déçu si on ne va pas au Museum d'Histoire naturelle aujourd'hui. Peut-être que …

\- Tu es tombé sur la tête, Rick. Tu as perdu connaissance. Il n'est pas question que tu ailles vagabonder cet après-midi, répondit-elle, catégorique et soucieuse.

\- Tu pourrais l'emmener toi, non ? suggéra-t-il, timidement.

\- Et te laisser seul avec Léo ? Non. Je n'ai pas confiance …

\- Kate, quand même …, soupira-t-il, avec insistance. Je ….

\- Lanie m'a dit de te surveiller, tu t'es évanoui … je ne te laisserai pas seul.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas … Je vais bien …, lui fit-il, gentiment.

\- Et puis le Museum, c'est plus marrant avec toi …, ajouta-t-elle, toujours avec sérieux, mais de la tendresse dans la voix. Si tu n'es pas là pour imiter le cri du diplodocus ou l'attaque sournoise du ptérodactyle, ce n'est pas drôle …

\- Je sais, sourit-il, content qu'elle évoque son plaisir d'être avec lui.

\- Mais arrête de bouder toutes les cinq minutes, Castle … Je voudrais bien profiter de notre après-midi tranquillement au loft.

\- Je ne boude pas …, c'est toi qui n'es pas gentille …, se défendit-il.

\- Moi ? Pas gentille ? s'indigna-t-elle en le dévisageant, levant les yeux de son livre.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me gronder, oui … et tu râles …

\- Parce que ça ne m'amuse pas de prendre de mon temps libre pour me tracasser concernant Doyle …, et ça ne m'amuse pas non plus d'entendre toutes ces bêtises que tu débites !

\- Avant, mes bêtises t'amusaient …, lui fit-il remarquer, d'un ton plein de reproche.

\- Oh, ne fais pas ton caliméro …, grogna-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai …

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste que je ne suis pas d'humeur … Rien n'a changé. Arrête.

\- Tu es grognon …

\- Peut-être … Il y a de quoi, franchement, non ? J'ai à peine dormi cette nuit …, et depuis ce matin, tu me rends dingue.

Il ne dit rien, l'observant faire mine de rester concentrée sur son livre. Même fâchée, elle était belle. Elle fronçait sa petite ride au-dessus de son nez, signe qu'elle était tracassée, agacée. Mais elle était belle. Fatiguée aussi … Il comprenait. Il n'était pas de tout repos comme mari. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour retrouver Doyle. Quoiqu'elle aurait pu faire davantage selon lui. Il y a quelques années, ils seraient partis eux-mêmes pister Doyle à travers la ville, voire même à travers les Etats-Unis s'il avait fallu. Mais il y avait les enfants, désormais, et puis, Doyle n'était pas dangereux. Intrigant, mais pas dangereux. Que voulait-il ?

\- Tu devrais essayer de faire une sieste, au lieu de me regarder …, chuchota-t-elle, relisant pour la énième fois la même phrase, pas vraiment concentrée

\- Je ne te regarde pas …, sourit-il, chaleureusement.

\- Hum …

\- Je te contemple … Tu es belle même quand tu es énervée, lui fit-il, avec douceur, de ce ton enjôleur qui avait un pouvoir de séduction infaillible sur sa muse.

Il la vit esquisser un minuscule sourire, et la sut touchée. Elle était incapable de résister.

\- Je suis désolé de t'embêter, ajouta-t-il, avec sincérité.

\- Hum …

\- Mais tu me connais … Je ne serais pas moi, l'homme dont tu es follement amoureuse, si je ne voulais pas comprendre à tout prix. Non ? sourit-il.

\- Je ne te reproche pas de vouloir comprendre, Rick …, répondit-elle, en le regardant. Je te reproche de rester fixé sur une théorie abracadabrante. Doyle ne vient pas du futur, ok ? Et il n'a aucune mission secrète pour toi. Tant que tu n'aborderas pas les choses en partant du postulat qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à tout ça, et aucune histoire de voyage spatiotemporel, alors je réagirais de la même façon … Et ne me dis pas que je n'ai aucune preuve …

\- Je n'allais pas dire ça …

\- Tu le penses tellement fort …, sourit-elle, finalement attendrie par son mari bougon.

Il sourit, aussi, ravi que la tension retombe.

\- Ok. Je vais essayer de ne plus parler du futur, assura-t-il.

\- Tu as intérêt.

\- Comment tu expliquerais rationnellement sa présence au poste ?

\- Peut-être que de me voir hier lors de l'interrogatoire a réactivé des souvenirs de sa période troublée, celle où il se prenait pour un voyageur du futur, et que, du coup, il est retombé dans ses hallucinations …, il s'imagine peut-être devoir t'informer de quelque chose, je ne sais pas …

\- Peut-être …

\- Ou en me voyant, il s'est souvenu qu'il avait oublié sa fichue télécommande, et voulait la récupérer.

\- Donc son lien avec l'affaire Jana Myers serait pur hasard ? s'étonna Castle, pas convaincu le moins du monde.

\- Oui. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas inhabituel que les marginaux, les délinquants ou leurs proches réapparaissent ponctuellement dans diverses affaires. Soit comme coupables, soit comme victimes ou témoins …

\- Pas faux …, admit-il.

\- Et sincèrement, je veux comprendre moi aussi ce qu'il te voulait, mais on ne peut guère faire plus dans l'état actuel des choses.

\- Il faudrait enquêter autour de son hôtel à Brooklyn. Des gens l'ont forcément vu …

\- On ne peut pas mobiliser plus d'hommes pour ça.

\- Etudier les images de vidéosurveillance autour du commissariat, et de l'hôtel …, poursuivit Rick.

\- Les commissariats sont débordés, Castle … ça va prendre des semaines …

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais il s'est quand même introduit au sein du 12ème District. Imagine si c'était un terroriste comme l'a dit Esposito ?

Elle ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment le danger que cela pouvait représenter que n'importe qui puisse s'introduire aussi facilement au commissariat.

\- Que dirait le maire s'il savait ? insista-t-il. Sans nul doute, il dépêcherait une équipe spéciale pour lui mettre la main dessus.

\- Probablement, oui …

\- Alors on pourrait l'en informer et il nous donnera les moyens de trouver Doyle …

Elle allait répondre quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée la coupa dans son élan.

\- J'y vais …, lui fit-elle, posant son livre, et se levant du canapé dans un même mouvement.

\- Ce doit être ma mère … Elle devait passer. Elle a enfin appris à sonner et attendre sagement derrière la porte …, expliqua Rick, tandis que Kate traversait le salon pour aller ouvrir.

\- Martha sait que les garçons dorment à cette heure-là, elle ne sonne pas …, répondit-elle, tout en ouvrant.

Elle resta figée en découvrant le visiteur qui, le visage ensanglanté, les vêtements déchirés, se tenait sur le palier du loft.

\- Doyle ! s'exclamèrent Rick et Kate, stupéfaits.

Sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de répondre, ils virent son regard se voiler, ses jambes vaciller, avant qu'il ne s'écroule lourdement sur le sol du salon, dans un bruit sourd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

En voyant Doyle s'effondrer sur le palier, Rick s'était levé d'un bond et précipité dans l'entrée, oubliant son mal de crâne.

\- Castle, il faut appeler les secours ! lui lança aussitôt Beckett, s'agenouillant auprès de Simon Doyle, qui gisait de tout son long, sur le ventre, inconscient.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'indigna Rick, scrutant le corps inerte avec étonnement et excitation.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Doyle était là, chez lui. Il était venu le trouver. Ce devait être vraiment important. L'idée le réjouissait, bien qu'il fût forcé de constater que son voyageur temporel était dans un piteux état. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

\- Comment ça « _non_ » ? Regarde l'état dans lequel il est ! s'exclama Kate, agacée, en posant deux doigts sur sa jugulaire pour prendre son pouls.

\- Alors ? s'inquiéta Castle, s'agenouillant à son tour près de lui, et observant son visage blessé, plaqué contre le sol.

\- Il respire … Aide-moi …, lui fit-elle, en manipulant son corps pour le placer en position latérale de sécurité.

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas mourir …., ce serait trop nul …, constata Rick, glissant le bras de Doyle sous son visage.

\- Son rythme cardiaque a l'air normal … Il est juste dans les vapes je pense … Occupe-toi des secours, je vais appeler le poste, ordonna Beckett en se levant pour aller chercher son téléphone.

\- Non, il va encore nous échapper. Il est là, il y reste. Il est venu jusqu'à nous, il doit bien y avoir une raison, expliqua Castle, se levant à son tour.

\- Une raison ? Il est tordu, voilà la raison …, soupira Kate, observant, dépitée, l'énergumène qui gisait dans leur entrée.

Son visage donnait l'impression qu'il avait servi de punchingball. Ses vêtements avaient été lacérés, déchirés, laissant entrevoir des plaies sur ses bras, son torse, ses jambes. Sans nul doute, Doyle s'était encore attiré des ennuis. Mais ce n'était pas son problème. Elle allait le remettre au _12_ _ème_ _District_ et des équipes se chargeraient de son cas.

\- Même fou il a le droit d'être entendu … Avec le mal qu'il se donne pour me trouver …, au point de s'effondrer sur notre palier ! Je lui dois bien d'attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits pour l'écouter.

\- Rick, sérieusement … Regarde l'état de ses vêtements, de son visage … il file un mauvais coton. Il doit avoir des problèmes ou être trempé jusqu'au cou dans une affaire. Je ne peux pas ne pas prévenir le poste !

\- Je sais, mais … Ecoute, on n'arrivait pas à le trouver, et il est là …

\- Oui, et il sera encore mieux en cellule, une fois remis sur pieds !

\- Et s'il s'évapore dans la nature durant le trajet ? Ou à l'hôpital ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive ! lui rappela Castle, bien décidé à ne pas laisser Doyle disparaître à nouveau.

Kate soupira, en réfléchissant, scrutant le malheureux, inconscient. Rick n'avait pas tort. Simon Doyle était du genre incontrôlable et ingérable. Elle avait hâte de l'entendre s'expliquer sur les péripéties de la matinée, et de lui remettre les idées en place afin qu'il ne fiche pas en l'air l'affaire Jana Myers. Castle la dévisageait de son petit air insistant quand la voix de Doyle interrompit leur échange silencieux.

\- Je vais bien, je vais bien …., assura-t-il, tentant de se redresser. Pas d'hôpital, merci.

\- Doyle ? Ne bougez pas, vous êtes mal en point ! lui lança aussitôt Castle, en le regardant, allongé à ses pieds.

\- Hum … Hey ! Richard Castle …, balbutia-t-il, difficilement.

\- Lui-même, sourit Rick, tandis que Kate revenait auprès de Doyle, d'un air déterminé. Ravi de vous revoir …

\- Moi-aussi … si vous saviez, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant, et se frottant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez au poste tout à l'heure ? râla Beckett avec autorité, en le dévisageant froidement, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Au poste ?

\- Ne jouez pas les innocents … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ? grogna-t-elle, déterminée à le faire parler rapidement.

\- Doucement, Beckett …, lui fit gentiment Castle. Il se réveille tout juste … Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre …

\- Hum … je crois d'ailleurs que je vais me rendormir un peu …, répondit Doyle, se laissant tomber sur le dos, les yeux clos.

Castle et Beckett échangèrent un regard sidéré, puis observèrent Doyle, endormi sur le sol.

\- Il ronfle …, constata Rick, stupéfait. Il dort vraiment !

\- Bon sang … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type ? râla à nouveau Kate.

\- Il est trop fort … Il doit être programmé pour s'endormir sur demande, afin d'économiser un maximum son énergie quand il voyage à travers les décennies ….

\- Stop, Castle …, l'interrompit-elle aussitôt. Tu avais promis.

\- Désolé … mais reconnais que …

\- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît … Et aide-moi …, soupira-t-elle, en allant se positionner aux pieds de Doyle.

\- A quoi faire ? demanda Rick, incrédule.

\- A le tirer à l'intérieur ! Tu veux le laisser dormir là, sur le palier, à la vue de tous nos voisins ?

\- Euh … non, tu as raison …

\- Place-toi derrière ses épaules et tire …, ordonna Kate.

Castle s'exécuta, et pestant contre le poids de Doyle, tira son corps inerte sur le sol du salon, tandis que Kate refermait la porte.

\- Et maintenant ? lui fit Rick, la dévisageant en haletant, les poings sur les hanches, pour reprendre son souffle. Bon sang … il m'a tué le bougre …

\- Tu ne fais pas assez d'exercice …

\- Hey … on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a tiré ce poids mort … et je fais bien assez d'exercice …, en chambre, certes, mais quand même ! se défendit-il.

\- Hum … Bon, j'appelle le poste …, lui fit-elle, en se dirigeant vers le canapé pour récupérer son téléphone.

\- Kate … s'il te plaît … non …

\- Castle …, c'est bon …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Regarde-le ! Il dort comme un bébé … Il est inoffensif !

\- Il est fou, Rick … Les enfants vont se réveiller tout à l'heure, et il est hors de question qu'ils tombent nez à nez avec cet énergumène.

\- On appellera le poste avant le réveil des enfants. Promis … Dès qu'il ouvre les yeux, on l'interroge … On ne peut pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Imagine si vraiment il …

\- Castle ! râla-t-elle, sentant qu'à nouveau il allait parler de voyage dans le temps.

\- Ok, ok … je n'ai rien dit … Mais s'il te plaît, Kate ….

\- Je te préviens que s'il ne se réveille pas rapidement, je vais m'occuper de son cas, répondit-elle, d'un ton menaçant.

\- Tu es géniale, sourit Castle, comprenant qu'il était parvenu à la convaincre et avait gagné ainsi quelques précieuses minutes.

\- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser là. Si Eliott se lève plus tôt que prévu … On va l'emmener dans le bureau. Allez, en position, Castle !

\- Hum … j'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres coquins …, la taquina-t-il.

\- Dépêche-toi donc, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Tant bien que mal, haletant et suant, ils réussirent à traîner Doyle jusque dans le bureau.

\- Rappelle-moi … si un jour, on doit éliminer un cadavre, de le découper dans un premier temps …. Ou le broyer …., constata Castle, épuisé par l'effort.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Quoi ? On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve … ça pèse trois tonnes un mort !

\- Comment peut-il dormir comme ça ? s'étonna Kate, dévisageant Doyle, qui ronflait légèrement, étendu de tout son long sur le tapis.

\- Il est peut-être encore dans les vapes … non ?

\- Non … il ronfle … il dort …

\- Ça doit être un truc du futur qui le fait dormir. C'est certain.

\- Ou un cas de narcolepsie tout simplement … à moins qu'il se fiche de nous et simule …

\- Tu crois ? s'étonna Rick, se penchant au-dessus de Doyle. On va voir ça …

Castle fit mine de mettre un coup de poing dans le nez de Doyle, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Sans réaction aucune, imperturbable, Simon Doyle ne frémit même pas.

\- Non, il dort bien …, assura-t-il, en se redressant.

\- Je vais demander à Lanie de passer l'examiner.

\- Mais non …, pas besoin. Il dort juste.

\- Tu es médecin, Castle ? C'est peut-être une conséquence d'un traumatisme crânien. S'il meurt dans ton bureau parce qu'on n'a pas appelé les secours tu imagines les conséquences ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- On n'aura pas de mal à faire disparaître son corps …. On le découpe, comme je te le disais, puis on broie et …

Devant l'air ahuri de sa muse, il sourit largement, fier de ses bêtises.

\- Je rigole …, s'amusa-t-il. Tu as raison. Il vaut mieux appeler Lanie. Et moi je vais l'attacher au bureau, histoire qu'il ne file pas en douce ou ne se téléporte pas je ne sais où …

\- Ok …, soupira-t-elle, attrapant son téléphone dans sa poche.

 _Dix minutes plus tard …_

Assis dans le petit canapé du bureau, Castle et Beckett scrutaient le moindre signe d'éveil chez Doyle, toujours endormi. Régulièrement, Kate vérifiait son pouls, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais elle commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux pour l'attacher que ces menottes ? demanda-t-elle, observant les menottes de fourrure rouge qui leur servait, parfois, d'accessoires coquins.

\- Ben non … ça donne un certain charme à cette scène …, sourit Castle en se levant. D'ailleurs, je vais l'immortaliser, ça pourrait me servir pour un roman …

Soupirant simplement, Kate le regarda prendre Doyle en photo avec son téléphone.

\- Dire qu'on devait se reposer ce week-end …, et on se retrouve avec un fou attaché à ton bureau …

\- C'est trop cool ! Reconnais que c'est palpitant ! s'exclama Rick, tout content.

\- Hum …, si on veut … Tu n'as plus mal à la tête toi, on dirait ?

\- Ça va …, répondit-il, un peu évasivement, tout focalisé qu'il était sur Doyle.

\- Si dans quinze minutes, il n'est pas sur pied, je me charge de le réveiller … à ma façon …, l'avertit-elle à nouveau, alors que Rick, revenait s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Oh … quelle façon ? Ne sois pas trop brutale avec lui quand même …

\- Ne t'en fais pas …

\- Dis …, je sais que tu as les pieds sur terre, et que tu es ultra-rationnelle … mais tu n'as jamais eu de doute à l'époque ? demanda-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux pour mieux lire ses pensées.

\- Quelle époque ?

\- Quand Doyle est venu du futur, la première fois …

\- Non … comment veux-tu que j'imagine qu'il vienne vraiment du futur ? sourit-elle, toujours sidérée que Castle puisse croire à de telles inepties.

\- Son histoire tenait la route. Et il savait des choses … qui se sont révélées vraies.

\- En partie vraies seulement … et ça ne veut rien dire. N'importe qui peut faire des pronostics sur le futur sans venir pour autant du futur, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Il a disparu de sa cellule, Kate …, et il s'est évaporé en oubliant sa télécommande sans que je puisse le rattraper.

\- Tyson aussi a disparu de sa cellule ... Et il ne venait pas du futur …

\- Pas faux …, admit-il, avec une petite moue.

Songeuse et perplexe, Kate réfléchissait néanmoins à un élément, qui, il y a cinq ans, l'avait interpellée. La lettre sur laquelle elle avait renversé son café. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à expliquer les choses rationnellement, mais elle s'était bien gardée d'en parler à Castle, pour ne pas alimenter ses théories. Il y avait forcément quelque part une explication.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? lui fit-il, intrigué.

\- Rien …

\- Je reconnais cet air …, tu me caches quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Non …, sourit-elle, amusée par sa réaction.

\- Menteuse …, répondit-il, avec un sourire complice.

\- Bon ok, admit-elle, se disant que finalement, vu les circonstances, autant partager cet élément avec son cher mari, même si cela allait l'enthousiasmer plus que de raison.

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi ! s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Tu te souviens de la photo de la lettre écrite par Paul Deschile pour Malcolm … ? Elle nous avait aidés à résoudre l'affaire.

\- Oui, Ward avait cette photo.

\- Quand la femme de Malcolm nous a remis la lettre originale, elle était différente de celle de la photo …

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Je n'avais pas fait plus attention que ça au début, mais la lettre sur la photo était entièrement tâchée par une substance brunâtre, alors que la lettre originale était intacte.

\- Bizarre …, constata Castle, essayant de comprendre où voulait en venir sa femme.

\- Plutôt …, d'autant plus que ce jour-là, après qu'on ait bouclé l'enquête, j'ai renversé mon café sur l'original de la lettre. Et elle s'est retrouvée tâchée exactement comme celle de la photo.

Castle ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis, avant qu'un large sourire n'illumine son visage. Kate sourit, contente malgré la situation de faire le bonheur de son mari. Elle était agacée, certes, mais Rick n'était pas responsable. Si Doyle lui voulait quelque chose au point d'atterrir au loft, il n'y pouvait rien. Elle aimait l'enthousiasme enfantin de son mari, son côté passionné, curieux et tenace. Et de toute évidence, son week-end était bel et bien fichu, alors autant essayer de voir le bon côté des choses en attendant d'interroger Doyle, qui, à coup sûr, allait sûrement leur raconter tout un tas de bêtises.

\- Tu te moques de moi … ? demanda Rick, alors qu'il réalisait ce que tout cela voulait dire.

\- Non, c'est vrai …, je t'assure.

\- Mon Dieu ! Alors cela confirme que la photo venait du bien du futur ! Et Ward et Doyle aussi !

\- Ça ne confirme rien, Castle. Il y a une explication logique. Forcément !

\- Mais tu as douté ! lui fit remarquer Rick, tout heureux de voir que le rationalisme de sa muse avait des failles.

\- Disons que j'ai trouvé cela mystérieux …

\- Tu ne le reconnaîtras jamais …, têtue ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeusement.

Elle sourit, amusée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? C'est trop cool !

\- Parce que tu perdais déjà assez la tête avec cette affaire …

\- Comment expliques-tu cela alors ?

\- Eh bien, il y avait peut-être plusieurs exemplaires de la lettre de Deschile … l'une, celle qui apparaît sur la photo, était tâchée, c'est tout.

\- Tâchée exactement comme celle où tu as renversé ton café ? Sacrée coïncidence, non ?

\- En effet … mais ce genre de coïncidences inexpliquées existent …

\- Tu es bornée …, sourit-il, amusé par son obstination à nier les évidences.

\- Je sais …, rit-elle.

\- J'adore … , murmura-t-il, tendrement, en se penchant pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, content que la situation s'apaise avec Kate, et qu'elle semble moins fâchée.

Le bruit discret de la porte d'entrée les interrompit alors.

\- Ce doit être ma mère …, constata Rick. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du corps ?

\- Ce n'est pas un cadavre, Castle …. On ne fait rien !

\- Les enfants ? appela la voix de Martha.

\- On devrait planquer Doyle, elle va prendre peur …, constata Rick, se levant dans la précipitation comme pour chercher un recoin où dissimuler l'endormi.

\- Il n'y a personne ? appela un peu plus fort Martha, dont les pas se rapprochaient.

\- Trop tard …, elle arrive, constata Kate en se levant.

Deux secondes plus tard, Martha apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau.

\- Oh, bonjour mes chéris, sourit-elle chaleureusement, tandis que dans le même temps son regard se portait sur l'homme gisant au sol, menotté au bureau de Castle.

\- Bonjour, Mère … tout va bien ? demanda Rick, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

\- Que passe-t-il ici ? Une séance coquine à trois qui a mal tourné ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

\- Euh … non …, balbutia Kate, rougissant légèrement.

\- Mère, non ! s'offusqua Castle, d'un air outré.

\- Oh, allons, les enfants … j'en ai vu d'autres … Je comprends que passé un certain stade, un couple ait besoin de pimenter sa vie sexuelle et …

\- Tout va bien, Mère, je t'assure … Notre vie sexuelle est extrêmement épicée. Il ne s'est rien passé avec cet homme …

\- Il est plutôt mignon pourtant … et bien bâti … Mais pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?

\- On l'ignore …, répondit Rick.

\- Vous ignorez pourquoi un homme blessé dort sur votre tapis menotté tel un amant repu et épuisé qu'une maîtresse aurait trop malmené ?

\- Tout à fait … enfin … c'est une longue histoire.

\- Venez, Martha, je vais vous expliquer, ajouta gentiment Kate, prenant sa belle-mère par les épaules. Castle, toi, trouve un moyen de le réveiller une bonne fois pour toutes qu'on en finisse !

\- Euh … oui … bien-sûr !

 _Quinze minutes plus tard …_

Lanie, accroupie auprès de la tête de Doyle, tâtonnait de ses mains gantées son cuir chevelu, en quête d'une blessure qui pourrait expliquer sa perte de conscience et son endormissement. Elle était arrivée rapidement, suite à l'appel de Beckett, soucieuse de ce qui se tramait au loft. Rick et Kate avaient un don pour s'empêtrer dans ses situations compliquées. Castle scrutait à présent le moindre geste de la légiste, très intrigué et perplexe suite aux derniers rebondissements de la journée. Quant à Kate, elle commençait à perdre patience. Elle avait fourni à Martha quelques explications, avant de lui recommander de rester au salon, et de s'occuper des garçons s'ils venaient à se réveiller.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été frappé à la tête, constata Lanie, en se relevant. Pas de plaie, pas de contusion … Les coups au visage peuvent expliquer son évanouissement et sa perte de conscience quand il est arrivé chez vous. Mais vous m'avez dit que ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, non ?

\- Oui …, confirma Kate.

\- Il dort vraiment ? s'étonna à nouveau Castle, circonspect, et impatient.

\- Oui …, on dirait bien … Mais il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas anodin … Il pourrait souffrir d'une commotion cérébrale, les prévînt Lanie, dévisageant Doyle d'un air inquiet.

\- Il avait l'air tout à fait conscient quand il a ouvert les yeux tout à l'heure …

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire de lui de toute façon ?

\- L'interroger pour comprendre …, expliqua Castle, avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. Et apprendre des trucs intéressants peut-être sur l'avenir !

\- Je vois … ça ne s'arrange pas, Castle …, sourit Lanie, taquine. Chérie, ne me dis pas que toi-aussi tu crois qu'il vient du futur ?

\- Non. Bien-sûr que non ! s'indigna Kate. Mais il a tendance à nous faire faux-bond de façon bizarre, alors on préférerait l'avoir à l'œil.

\- Je vois, ça c'est une idée de Castle, je parie ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Euh … oui …. Mais euh …, balbutia-t-il.

\- En tout cas, mon avis c'est que votre homme n'a peut-être rien de bien grave, mais qu'il peut aussi s'agir d'une commotion cérébrale auquel cas il devrait être placé en observation quelque temps.

\- Ok …, soupira Beckett.

\- Et j'ajoute que je ne veux pas être complice de quoi que ce soit …, les menaça-t-elle tous deux, en les regardant de son air sévère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lanie …, la rassura Kate. On va appeler les secours et le poste … Tu as raison.

\- C'est trop nul …, soupira Castle.

\- Il a raison, c'est vraiment trop nul, confirma la voix de Doyle, qui ouvrait les yeux au même moment.

\- Il est réveillé ! s'exclama Rick, tout content, alors que Lanie et Kate scrutaient l'individu, intriguées.

\- Dr Parish, bien le bonjour, grogna Doyle, en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

\- On se connaît ?

\- Evidemment … médecin légiste en chef à Washington. Vous avez supervisé l'autopsie du président il y a quelques mois. Tout le monde vous a vue à la télévision … Sexy le tailleur soit dit en passant …

\- Il doit parler du futur ! Trop cool ! s'exclama joyeusement Castle. Sacrée promotion, Lanie ! Félicitations.

\- Euh … Il est urgent de le conduire à l'hôpital, constata Lanie, circonspecte. Il a vraiment pris un sale coup sur la tête finalement …

\- Même sans coup sur la tête, il est complètement dérangé de toute façon …, grogna Kate. Doyle, il va falloir s'expliquer, et rapidement !

\- A vous de m'expliquer pourquoi je porte ces menottes fourrées ? répondit-il. Coquin … mais bizarre …

\- Une idée de Beckett …, laissez-moi vous libérer, répondit gentiment Castle, se penchant pour ouvrir les menottes. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire …

\- Non, Castle, ne le libère pas tout de suite, le retint Kate. Il va s'expliquer, et ensuite, j'appelle le poste.

\- Bon, alors si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais m'éclipser …, sourit Lanie. Vos histoires me dépassent.

\- Ok. Merci d'être venue si vite, Lanie.

\- Ne tardez pas à le conduire à l'hôpital, il délire complètement …


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos commentaires ! voici la suite ... je fais un peu durer le suspens ...

 **Chapitre 11**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 14h …_

\- On attend des explications, Doyle, lui lança Beckett, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, à peine Lanie avait-elle filé.

\- Oui, oui …, doucement …, grogna-t-il, en se massant les tempes comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

Beckett scrutait le moindre de ses gestes, ne sachant trop que penser de cet individu. Toujours assis sur le sol et menotté au bureau, il avait l'air hagard et mal en point. Il était éveillé, certes, mais son état de somnolence semblait latent. S'il était aussi fou qu'il le paraissait, elle voulait le surveiller de près, même s'il ne s'était jamais montré dangereux. Au vu de l'état de son visage, il ne semblait pas être non plus un habile bagarreur. Et puis, le diagnostic de Lanie l'inquiétait un peu quand même : elle ne voulait pas voir Doyle faire un malaise pour de bon dans le bureau de Castle. Il fallait qu'il parle, et rapidement, pour qu'elle puisse l'expédier à l'hôpital illico presto, et le remettre à ses collègues.

\- Il n'a pas l'air bien, Beckett, constata Rick, un peu soucieux. On devrait le détacher pour qu'il s'allonge, non ?

Il jeta un œil vers sa muse, qui lui répondit de son regard ferme et négatif. Il était impatient lui-aussi de savoir ce que Doyle allait leur révéler, car il était persuadé qu'il y avait une explication absolument géniale à sa présence ici. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il se remette sur pied. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer, non plus. Il était précieux. Néanmoins, il savait aussi que tout cela titillait la patience de sa chère femme, et qu'elle en avait déjà beaucoup supporté depuis ce matin. Elle non plus, il ne fallait pas la brusquer s'il voulait qu'elle lui laisse le temps d'écouter et d'interroger Doyle avant qu'il ne disparaisse, avec ses mystères et secrets, à tout jamais peut-être.

\- Vous n'auriez pas de l'aspirine ? J'ai un sacré mal de crâne …, poursuivit Simon Doyle, sans cesser de se frictionner la tête. J'aurais bien besoin de …

\- Pas d'aspirine, non, l'interrompit Beckett. Pas avant que vous n'ayez répondu à mes questions … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Castle ? Et pourquoi vous êtes-vous introduit au commissariat ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous répondre maintenant, répondit-il, en baillant et se frottant les yeux, parce que …

\- Parce que quoi encore ? Soit vous répondez à mes questions sur le champ, soit j'appelle les collègues pour qu'ils vous mettent au trou.

\- Kate …, laisse-le donc reprendre ses esprits …, lui fit Rick avec douceur, et compassion. Le pauvre, il …

Beckett dévisagea son mari avec agacement, aussi bien vis-à-vis de lui, trop clément à son goût, que de la situation.

\- Castle, ma patience a des limites …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je voudrais bien répondre mais je … je crois que je vais m'endormir à nouveau … et …, marmonna Doyle, la voix effectivement pleine de sommeil.

\- Ok. Bien, l'interrompit Beckett, catégorique et déterminée. J'appelle les secours alors, et les collègues du 12ème. Ils vont s'occuper de votre cas.

\- Non ! Non ! Surtout pas ! s'exclama-t-il, reprenant un peu de vigueur. Je vais bien. C'est simplement le contrecoup du voyage … Vous savez, ce n'est pas rien d'imposer un tel déplacement spatio-temporel à votre corps et …

\- Oh, arrêtez vos simagrées …, bougonna Beckett, d'un air las.

\- Il n'a pas tort …, confirma Castle. Le corps doit encaisser plusieurs jets, comme pour un décollage dans l'espace. Sans compter le déplacement cellulaire …

\- Le déplacement cellulaire ? répéta Kate, incrédule, et pourtant habituée au discours délirant de son mari.

\- C'est vrai. C'est vraiment épuisant pour l'organisme, précisa Doyle en baillant à nouveau. J'ai dû faire un aller-retour imprévu cette nuit, et j'ai du mal à m'en remettre et …

\- Et quoi ? lui asséna Beckett, lassée des prétextes saugrenus qu'il fournissait pour ne pas répondre.

\- Ma glycémie est au plus bas … Mon organisme est déréglé … Je dois absolument manger sinon …, expliqua-t-il, en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Rick et Kate échangèrent un regard, lui essayant de la convaincre de faire preuve d'un peu de sollicitude, elle exprimant tout son agacement.

\- Castle, il raconte n'importe quoi …, soupira-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ses bêtises ?

\- Votre femme est toujours aussi agréable, mon vieux …, ironisa Doyle, la tête entre les mains d'épuisement.

\- Vous allez voir si je suis désagréable, grogna Beckett, en l'attrapant par l'oreille.

Elle tira si fort sur le lobe de son oreille, secouant sa tête, qu'il cria de douleur, et que Castle, grimaçant avec solidarité, émit lui-aussi un petit bruit.

\- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Arrêtez ….

\- Beckett …, lui fit doucement Rick. Ça fait mal quand même … Il …

\- Chut, Castle …, bougonna-t-elle, cessant enfin de tirer sur l'oreille du malheureux. Arrêtez votre cinéma sinon …

\- Ce n'est pas du cinéma … Je vous assure, je …, répondit Doyle avec force et conviction. Je ne peux pas contrôler mon corps … Je … Je dois manger absolument si vous voulez que je vous explique …

\- Je pourrais lui préparer quelque chose rapidement ? se risqua à suggérer Rick.

\- Bon sang …, pesta Kate.

\- Ce ne sera pas long … . Il mange, il nous explique et hop au poste …

\- Oubliez le « _hop au poste_ » ! s'inquiéta Doyle. Non, quand vous saurez, vous me remercierez, vous verrez !

\- Ça m'étonnerait …, répondit Beckett.

\- Tu devrais le détacher, Kate, proposa Castle. Dans l'état où il est, ça ne craint rien, non ?

\- Ok …, acquiesça-t-elle finalement, se disant qu'il allait bien falloir qu'il se lève pour aller manger. Mais je vous ai à l'œil, Doyle. Attention à ce que vous dites et ce que vous faites …

\- Oh, je sais ce dont vous êtes capable, Kate Beckett … Votre réputation vous précède. Elle a fait votre gloire … et votre succès …

\- C'est bon, assez de parlotte, maugréa-t-elle, sous le regard amusé de Rick. N'en faites pas des tonnes.

\- Je vais m'occuper de préparer un petit repas dont vous me direz des nouvelles …, continua Rick, tout content de s'occuper de son voyageur temporel préféré.

\- Pas de gluten, Castle …, je suis allergique … et pas de fromage non plus, je n'aime pas ça …, lui fit Doyle, alors que Beckett, soupirant fortement pour exprimer toute sa colère, s'occupait de le libérer des menottes.

 _Quinze minutes plus tard …_

Dans le bureau de Castle, où elle s'était éclipsée, Beckett venait de raccrocher avec Esposito et Ryan. Elle avait préféré les prévenir tous deux que Simon Doyle était au loft, au cas où. Castle et elle s'étaient déjà retrouvés empêtrés dans des histoires incroyables, compliquées et dangereuses, alors même si Doyle paraissait inoffensif, elle préférait informer les gars de la situation. Ils s'inquiéteraient plus tard de vérifier que tout allait bien. Et pour l'instant, tout allait bien : Doyle s'était endormi dans le canapé, à peine il s'y était assis, tandis que Castle lui préparait un plat dont lui seul avait le secret. Il disait vrai. Aussi détraqué soit-il, il semblait bel et bien avoir un problème de fatigue extrême. A moins que ce ne soit un traumatisme crânien. Ou pire ... Elle était résolue à le réveiller rapidement, le faire manger, et l'expédier à l'hôpital d'ici une petite demi-heure, quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais alors qu'elle glissait son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean, elle se sentit comme prise de vertige, avec une désagréable sensation de bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Sa vue se troublant, elle se hâta de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de Castle, s'efforça de respirer de grandes bouffées d'air, afin de faire passer le malaise. Retrouvant en quelques secondes ses esprits, elle s'étonna de ces vertiges à répétition depuis le matin. Elle était épuisée, avait peu dormi ces derniers jours, et l'agacement devait commencer à jouer sur son état. Mais quand même … elle était un brin soucieuse. Elle avait l'habitude du stress, de la fatigue, du quotidien survolté. Et jamais elle ne s'était sentie mal ainsi. Elle allait devoir se reposer et faire attention. Peut-être voir un médecin. Alors qu'auparavant, elle se préoccupait peu de sa santé, aujourd'hui, devenue maman, elle savait qu'elle devait veiller sur elle-aussi, pour pouvoir veiller au mieux sur ses fils.

Elle réfléchissait et écoutait son corps pour s'assurer que le vertige était bel et bien passé, quand Castle surgit, se postant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Mon petit délice est prêt, juste quelques secondes encore …, annonça-t-il, tout content de régaler les papilles d'un invité.

\- Ok …

\- Ça va toi ? s'inquiéta-t-il, s'étonnant de la trouver assise dans son fauteuil, inoccupée. Tu es toute pâle …

\- Oui, oui, ça va …, mentit-elle, esquissant un sourire rassurant.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu as petite mine, s'inquiéta Rick, en s'avançant vers elle. Il y a un souci avec les gars ?

\- Non, tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas, sourit-elle en se levant. C'est juste que …

\- Quoi ? Tu as eu des vertiges ? Encore ?

\- Un peu …, relativisa-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Un peu ? comment ça « un peu » ? s'affola-t-il, ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

\- Oui, un peu … ça a duré trois secondes. Je me suis assise et c'est passé, expliqua-t-il, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus que de raison. Tu as laissé Doyle tout seul ?

\- Ma mère l'a à l'œil. Il dort toujours …

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ta mère, mais je préfèrerais qu'on ne le quitte pas des yeux, Castle.

\- Moi, c'est toi que je ne vais pas quitter des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ça ne va pas ces jours-ci ?

\- Il n'y a rien, mon cœur, je t'assure. Je suis juste fatiguée … C'est tout, le rassura-t-elle, tendrement. Et toute cette histoire m'agace un peu plus que de raison, et voilà …

Il la regarda un instant, sceptique, et soucieux.

\- Tu es sûre ? C'est moi qui tombe sur la tête, et c'est toi qui as des vertiges, marmonna-t-il, avec une petite moue.

\- Oui, sourit-elle, amusée par sa bouille.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes aussi, poursuivit-il. Tu cours partout tout le temps. Tu n'es pas superwoman, ma chérie … et puis, tu as plus de 40 ans maintenant, tu vieillis …

\- Merci de me le rappeler ! Et à cause de qui je ne me repose pas ? Rappelle-moi qui me fait mener une enquête farfelue sur un voyageur temporel ? s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Tu étais d'accord ! répondit-il, plein de mauvaise foi.

\- Qui fait des bêtises au commissariat et manque de finir à l'hôpital ? Qui me ramène un fou furieux au loft un samedi après-midi ?

\- Il est arrivé tout seul ! se défendit Castle. Je n'y suis pour rien !

\- C'est bon, Rick … Tu sais ce que je veux dire …

\- Je te promets qu'une fois tout cela résolu, je te concocterai un dimanche de repos, de détente et de farniente … Ok ?

\- Hum … j'espère …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu es peut-être enceinte …, suggéra-t-il, son visage se parant d'un large sourire à cette idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Elle croisa son regard, incrédule, mais pas surprise que son cher mari songe à cette éventualité. Non, elle n'était pas enceinte. Elle prenait la pilule, et après deux grossesses, elle aurait forcément ressenti les signes si jamais elle était enceinte malgré tout. Et puis ce n'était pas le moment. La question du troisième enfant revenait régulièrement dans leurs discussions de couple, mais la décision n'était pas vraiment prise. Ils avaient l'envie tous les deux d'agrandir la famille, mais le travail les occupait beaucoup, et élever deux enfants avec leur rythme de vie trépidant, était déjà une sacrée mission. Alors ils hésitaient à se lancer. Du moins, elle hésitait. Castle était partant pour tous les défis. Il aurait enfanté une équipe de baseball entière s'il avait pu.

\- Ça expliquerait ces petits vertiges, et ta fatigue …, ajouta Castle, comme pour la convaincre.

\- Non. C'est impossible, Rick, répondit-elle, catégorique.

\- Impossible, impossible …, lui fit-il, peu convaincu et plein d'espoir. Tu disais pareil pour Eliott.

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte. Je t'assure.

\- Dommage …, répondit-il, rêveur.

\- Hum …

\- Si tu as encore des vertiges d'ici lundi, il faudra voir le médecin quand même.

\- Oui. Bien-sûr … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? sourit-elle tendrement, glissant une caresse sur sa joue, et un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Facile à dire …, soupira-t-il, soucieux malgré tout.

\- Ta guimauvelette est prête ? lui demanda-t-elle, pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui … J'ai ajouté des chamallows fourrés au chocolat cette fois. Tu vas voir, la glycémie de Doyle va remonter en flèche !

\- Il y a intérêt, sourit-elle. Il me fatigue lui-aussi.

\- Tu devrais en manger. Il y en a assez pour deux. Tout ce sucre te donnerait un peu de pep's !

\- Sans façon … ça me donnerait plutôt la nausée, oui …

\- La nausée ? Tu vois ! Tu es enceinte ! Ma guimauvelette ne te donne la nausée que quand tu es enceinte, Kate …, assura-t-il, le regard brillant d'espoir.

\- Mais non … je n'aime pas le mélange œufs et chocolat, c'est tout.

\- C'est scientifique, ma chérie, je t'assure … Si tu ne veux pas de ma guimauvelette, alors tu es enceinte …

\- Ou malade …, sourit-elle.

\- Aussi …, répondit-il, avec une petite moue de désarroi. Mais non … tu es enceinte ... On prend les paris ?

\- Non, pas de pari. Je ne suis pas enceinte. Arrête avec ça …

\- Je te dis que si …, insista-t-il.

\- Bon ok. On parie, si ça t'amuse …, accepta-t-elle, finalement assez rapidement, contente de ces petits jeux qui pimentaient leur quotidien.

\- Ça t'amuse aussi …, sourit-il.

\- C'est surtout que c'est une victoire déjà acquise …, trop facile, sourit-elle, d'un air taquin.

\- On va voir ça … On parie quoi ?

\- Hum … une journée de rêve, sans enfants, sans travail, où le perdant sera entièrement à la disposition du gagnant … pour exécuter ses moindres demandes, ses moindres désirs …

\- Waouh … tu prends de sacrés risques.

\- Je suis sûre de moi. Je connais mon corps, Castle …

\- Oh, mais je connais ton corps par cœur moi-aussi …

\- On verra, sourit-elle, amusée de défier son mari. Pari tenu ?

\- Pari tenu ! approuva-t-il, joyeusement, en donnant une petite tape dans la main qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Bien, je vais secouer Doyle maintenant, qu'il se remue un peu et nous débarrasse le plancher !

 _Dix minutes plus tard …_

Attablé dans le salon, Simon Doyle dégustait sa guimauvelette sous les regards perplexes et curieux de Martha, Rick et Kate. S'il avait d'abord fait la fine bouche, peu motivé à l'idée de manger cette omelette sucrée et chocolatée, finalement, il appréciait l'originalité gustative de ce plat et dévorait, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines. Castle n'en était pas peu fier, tandis que Kate s'impatientait. Mais Doyle semblait avoir du mal à manger et parler en même temps, alors elle attendait qu'il soit enfin rassasié pour poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue. Par chance, les garçons dormaient encore, mais plus pour longtemps sûrement. Elle voulait en finir rapidement. Mais Rick, et Martha, semblaient apprécier la présence de ce visiteur incongru.

\- Tu dis que ce monsieur vient du futur ? demanda Martha, sceptique, les mains posées autour de sa tasse de thé, qu'elle sirotait de temps à autre.

\- Oui …, répondit Rick, enthousiaste. Enfin … peut-être …

Il venait de croiser le regard dépité de Kate, qui n'avait pas besoin que Martha elle-aussi se mette à adhérer aux délires de Doyle. D'une manière générale, sa mère avait quand même les pieds sur terre. Elle ne croyait ni aux histoires de fantômes, de zombies ou de possessions démoniaques, ni au Big Foot ou autres trucs absolument géniaux qu'il adorait. Mais elle aimait croire en des forces spéciales et puissantes qui animaient le monde. Elle croyait volontiers dans les diseuses de bonne aventure par exemple, ou au sixième sens. Alors un voyageur du futur pouvait peut-être, malgré tout, attiser sa curiosité.

\- Je confirme, Madame, je viens du futur …, répondit Simon Doyle, la bouche pleine d'omelette.

\- Ce sont des bêtises, Martha, grogna Kate, dans un soupir d'ennui et d'agacement bien appuyé. On ne pourra pas voyager dans le temps dans quinze ans. Impossible.

\- Je m'en doute, chérie …, sourit sa belle-mère, a priori peu crédule.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qui sera possible ou non dans quinze ans, répondit Castle. La technologie évolue très vite désormais …

\- C'est vrai, marmonna Doyle, avalant son verre d'eau d'une traite, avant de plonger à nouveau avec appétit sur son assiette. Je vous assure. Si vous saviez …

\- Ecoute ça, Mère. Cet homme a prédit que j'épouserai Beckett et que nous aurions trois enfants. Et c'était il y a cinq ans.

\- Moi aussi, j'aurais pu prédire que tu l'épouserais ! s'amusa Martha. Et à moins de perdre la tête, je ne compte que deux petits diables dans cette maison !

\- Pour l'instant, sourit Rick. Mais tous les signes disent que …

\- Castle ! s'indigna Kate.

\- Oh ! Tu es enceinte, Katherine ? s'enthousiasme aussitôt Martha.

\- Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! râla Beckett, agacée par les bêtises de Castle. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Rick.

\- Ok, ok …, soupira-t-il d'un air boudeur.

\- Hum … faites-moi confiance … le troisième marmot verra le jour …, glissa Doyle, se mêlant volontiers à la conversation.

\- Une petite-fille j'espère ? demanda Martha, avec un sourire, se prenant au jeu.

\- Stop, les interrompit fermement Kate. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus !

\- Quelle importance puisque tu dis que tout cela est faux ? la taquina Castle, l'œil rieur.

\- Les pronostics sur mon futur ne m'intéressent pas, Castle, ok ? On a des questions plus importantes à poser.

\- Moi, les pronostics m'intéressent, si cela ne vous dérange pas les enfants …, les interrompit Martha. Après tout, que ce soit vrai ou faux, tout est bon à prendre. Alors, j'ai quelques petites questions à poser à votre ami. Je peux ?

\- Fais-toi plaisir …, sourit Castle, ravi de l'intérêt de sa mère.

Kate, totalement désabusée par son mari et sa belle-mère, se contenta d'observer la scène, impuissante.

\- Est-ce que je suis toujours en vie dans votre futur ? demanda aussitôt Martha, dévisageant Doyle avec grand intérêt. De quand venez-vous exactement d'ailleurs ?

\- J'ai fait un voyage d'une quinzaine d'années …

\- Oh … alors je dois manger les pissenlits par la racine depuis bien longtemps …, grimaça Martha, sous les regards déroutés de Rick et Kate face à ce constat.

\- Mère … Tu es sûre que tu veux savoir tout cela ? lui fit Castle, l'air désenchanté.

\- Mais non, elle ne veut pas savoir. Ne répondez pas, Doyle …, lui ordonna Beckett. C'est hors de question …

\- Oh, allons, chérie … Connaître l'heure de sa mort peut aider à profiter du temps présent, et à en savourer chaque instant … Bien que même sans cela, je dévore la vie à pleines dents, finalement, ça m'arrangerait de savoir quand je vais quitter la scène pour préparer ma sortie dignement !

\- Martha, il raconte n'importe quoi de toute façon ... Cet homme a enchaîné les séjours à l'asile, lui expliqua Beckett. Il ne vient pas du futur !

\- J'ai séjourné dans des hôpitaux psychiatriques, enfin, des asiles si vous voulez, simplement parce que personne ne voulait croire à la réalité : je viens bel et bien du futur …, expliqua Doyle, affrontant le regard réprobateur de Beckett. Mais je suis totalement sain d'esprit.

\- C'est ce que disent tous les fous, lui fit remarquer Kate, esquissant un petit sourire narquois.

\- Simon, si on en revenait à mon avenir ? reprit Martha, curieuse.

\- Mère, ce qu'il va te dire pourrait te déprimer …

\- Même s'il venait du futur, et la probabilité est ridiculement infime, ajouta Kate, c'est vraiment trop glauque …

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop sensibles tous les deux ! s'offusqua Martha. Dites-moi, tout, jeune ami !

\- Non ! ordonna Castle. Kate a raison … Je ne veux pas savoir quand tu vas mourir. C'est horrible !

\- Mais non, mon grand … Vois le bon côté des choses, tu saurais exactement combien de temps tu auras à me supporter …, s'amusa Martha.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle …, bougonna Rick, qui redoutait vraiment que Doyle ne révèle la date fatidique.

\- De toute façon, je ne sais pas quand va mourir votre charmante maman, Castle … Je ne connais pas tout de votre vie, et c'est le genre de détails que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à dévoiler …

\- Bon, répondit Martha, déçue. Est-ce qu'il y a une chose intéressante que vous pourriez me dire concernant mon avenir ?

\- Voyons voir …, réfléchit-il. Il me semble que vous allez manquer de peu un _Tony Awards_ …, que tous les critiques vous pensaient acquis. L'une de vos pièces sera un franc succès … mais on vous a préféré Greta Schwarz …

\- Cette pimbêche de Greta va obtenir un _Tony Awards_ ? Vous rigolez ? s'indigna Martha, totalement dépitée.

\- Mère, il a aussi dit que tu aurais beaucoup de succès, lui fit remarquer Rick, alors que Kate écoutait, un brin désespérée par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez d'autres chats à fouetter de toute façon, avec les drames qui vont s'abattre sur votre famille, ajouta Doyle, en déposant ses couverts dans son assiette, totalement repu.

\- Les drames ? demanda Castle, tout à coup très inquiet.

\- Quels drames ? précisa Beckett, intéressée malgré tout par le délire de Doyle.

\- Eh bien … c'est pour ça que je suis là ! leur lança-t-il. Si vous me laissiez parler !

\- Oh, mais nous sommes tout ouïe … dépêchez vous d'en venir aux faits maintenant, lui répondit Beckett.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 14h …_

\- Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ? demanda Doyle, désireux de s'expliquer enfin. Dites-moi, ce sera plus simple, je risque de m'embrouiller … Je finis par perdre mes repères spatio-temporels. Le psy du gouvernement dit que c'est normal avec tous ces voyages, et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre quand j'en aurai fini …

\- Au lieu de nous raconter votre vie imaginaire, commencez donc par nous dire pourquoi vous êtes entré en douce au commissariat ce matin ? lui fit Beckett, bien décidée à connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire.

\- Pour parler à Castle, et récupérer ma télécommande …, répondit-il simplement, comme si cela allait de soi.

-Votre télécommande oubliée il y a des années ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Exactement. Elle renferme des données hautement confidentielles, et peut s'avérer très utile, expliqua Doyle, très sérieusement.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était sûrement pour ça, ajouta Rick, tout content de savoir que ce précieux objet, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait, était très important.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous en être préoccupé plus tôt ? lança Kate, dévisageant Doyle avec suspicion.

\- Oh, mais je m'en suis préoccupé …

Martha se leva, constatant que la discussion, des plus sérieuses, ne la concernait plus vraiment, et fit un petit signe à Rick et Kate pour leur dire qu'elle gagnait l'étage et allait s'occuper des garçons le temps qu'ils en aient fini avec Doyle.

\- C'est seulement que je n'ai pas voyagé depuis années, poursuivit-il, et je ne pouvais pas dire à mes patrons que j'avais égaré la télécommande quelque part dans le passé … On m'aurait renvoyé, et je n'aurais pas touché mes primes. Le matériel que l'on nous attribue, à nous, les voyageurs d'Etat, est sous notre responsabilité. Combinaisons, gadgets, armes, télécommandes, tout cela est à la pointe de la technologie … Egarer ma télécommande c'est comme perdre un missile nucléaire …

\- Vraiment ? sourit Castle, totalement captivé et intrigué.

\- Ben voyons …, soupira Kate, déjà lasse d'entendre les explications farfelues de Doyle.

\- Oui …, enfin presque …, précisa-t-il.

\- Quel genre de données contient-elle ? demanda Rick, avec grand intérêt.

\- Comment saviez-vous qu'elle était au commissariat ? demanda Kate au même moment, d'un ton autoritaire impliquant qu'elle exigeait une réponse immédiate.

\- C'est là que je l'avais oubliée non ? sourit Simon Doyle, d'un air un peu taquin.

\- Pas faux …, marmonna discrètement Castle, sachant que Kate ne s'amusait pas vraiment de la conversation.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, l'avertit Beckett. Vous pensiez vraiment récupérer votre joujou comme ça, incognito, après tout ce temps ?

\- Je n'ai pas toujours très bien la notion du temps, je vous l'ai dit … A force de voyager à travers les âges, on s'y perd…

\- Vous perdez la tête oui …, accusa Kate, qui s'étonnait toujours de l'imagination débordante dont faisait preuve ce genre d'énergumène.

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir, la puce GPS de la télécommande m'indiquait qu'elle était dans vos sous-sol. Je comptais sur Castle pour la récupérer pour moi …, mais cet idiot est tombé de l'échelle.

\- Hey ! s'indigna Rick. Je vous interdis de me traiter d'id….

\- C'est bon, Castle, l'interrompit Kate. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des simagrées. Pourquoi ne pas entrer au poste simplement pour demander la télécommande ?

\- Parce que je commence à avoir l'habitude que vos collègues et vous me preniez pour un illuminé … La preuve vous m'avez attaché au bureau tout à l'heure ! Pas envie de finir à l'asile encore une fois, ou sous les verrous. Ça coûte de l'argent à mon employeur de me faire sortir de là, vous savez … Alors, j'ai préféré m'en charger moi-même.

L'écoutant, Beckett se disait que dans son délire, l'histoire de Doyle se tenait. Il était totalement dérangé par moment, alors peut-être que de l'avoir revue la veille, pour son interrogatoire dans l'affaire Myers, lui avait rappelé où se trouvait sa précieuse télécommande. Le reste n'était que détails : elle n'était pas surprise qu'il ait pu vouloir la récupérer lui-même, et ne sachant trop comment faire concrètement, il avait tenté de demander de l'aider à Castle, aux Archives, le voyant comme un allié. Peut-être l'avait-il suivi depuis le loft, ce matin. Sa télécommande, en mille morceaux, ne contenait sûrement pas de puce GPS. Castle l'aurait remarquée et le lui aurait dit, lui qui trifouillait l'objet depuis toutes ces années.

\- Et quel genre de données contient la télécommande ? enchaina justement Castle, concentré sur ce qui l'intéressait.

\- Le genre … confidentiel, répondit Doyle, sur un ton énigmatique. Je ne peux rien vous dire …, d'autant plus que je connais votre goût pour les mystères et votre côté intrépide. Cette télécommande pourrait vous attirer des ennuis … de graves ennuis. Vous seriez capable de changer le cours du temps …

\- Trop cool ! Justement ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle contient ? s'enthousiasma-t-il. Le secret de la pierre philosophale ? Des secrets d'Etat ? Quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Motus et bouche cousue, répondit Doyle, mimant le geste avec son doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- On se fiche de ce que contient cette télécommande, Castle, lui fit remarquer Beckett. C'est du délire comme tout le reste …

\- Mais moi je ne m'en fiche pas, Madame, et le gouvernement non plus ! Pourriez-vous récupérer la télécommande pour moi, Castle ? Elle est aux objets trouvés je suppose ?

Rick échangea un regard soucieux avec Kate, qui se retînt de sourire, amusée qu'elle était intérieurement par le destin de cette malheureuse télécommande. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu en rire, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait trop à supporter pour s'en amuser vraiment. Elle se demandait comment Doyle allait réagir. Il était capable de perdre totalement la tête. On ne pouvait anticiper la réaction des gens aussi dérangés que lui.

\- Eh bien …., balbutia Castle, en fait … il y a un petit problème …

\- Un gros problème …, précisa Kate, esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Quoi ? demanda Doyle, tout à coup en alerte.

\- La télécommande a explosé, annonça Rick, d'un ton grave. Je suis désolé …, vraiment désolé … Elle a explosé …

Doyle le dévisageait, circonspect, comme si l'improbable venait de se produire. Il jeta un œil vers Beckett, comme pour guetter sa réaction.

\- C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle, voyant qu'il était déconcerté.

\- Ce matin. Comme ça. En mille morceaux …, précisa Rick, mimant le bruit d'une explosion avec sa bouche et ses mains.

\- On a compris, Castle, sourit Kate, amusée par son mari qui, comme toujours, en faisait des tonnes.

\- Comme ça ? s'étonna Doyle, se levant brutalement, en dévisageant Rick, l'air fâché.

\- Euh … oui … comme ça … je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé …, se défendit Rick.

\- Nom de Dieu ! Castle, vous savez combien ça coûte ? On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas toucher aux affaires des autres ? grogna Doyle, se mettant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Je passe mon temps à lui dire … N'est-ce pas ? sourit Kate, finalement très amusée par la scène.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute !

\- Ce n'est jamais ta faute. Mais tu touches à tout et à chaque fois un drame se produit.

\- C'est le réfrigérateur ! se défendit-il.

\- Le réfrigérateur ? demanda Doyle, cherchant à comprendre.

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Rick.

\- Bon sang, je vais perdre ma prime de fin de carrière à cause de vous Castle ! Qu'avez-vous fait à ma télécommande ? Elle vaut des milliers de dollars !

\- Je voulais savoir à quoi elle servait, et je l'ai un peu …. triturée. Elle a émis un bruit strident très pénible.

\- Evidemment ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? C'est une alarme quand on cherche à s'introduire dans le système.

\- Oui, eh bien le bruit a énervé Beckett … alors je l'ai mise dans le réfrigérateur. Et là, elle a explosé au bout de quelques minutes …

\- Programme d'autodestruction. Classique, répondit Doyle, arpentant le salon en se prenant la tête entre les mains, soit parce qu'il réfléchissait, soit parce qu'il avait mal au crâne.

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir, lui fit remarquer Rick, inquiet qu'il puisse s'évanouir ou s'endormir à nouveau, juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant.

\- Je suis fichu …., grommela Doyle. Je peux dire adieu à ma prime … A moins que … Qu'avez-vous fait des débris ? Ils sont au commissariat ?

\- Dans nos laboratoires scientifiques oui … Nos experts étudient votre télécommande. Enfin ce qu'il en reste …

\- Ils ne trouveront rien. Leur technologie n'est pas assez avancée. Heureusement.

\- Ah …, répondit Castle, déçu. Mais peut-être que …

\- Ils ne trouveront rien, je vous assure, l'interrompit Doyle, en venant se rasseoir. Mais moi, je dois récupérer chaque miette de cette télécommande.

\- J'irai vous la chercher, lui fit Rick, résolu à réparer sa bêtise.

\- Rapidement. Je repars demain …

\- Oui … ok ….

\- Vous ne risquez pas de repartir demain, intervînt Beckett. Pour le futur ou pour où que ce soit d'ailleurs. Vous vous êtes introduit par effraction dans un commissariat, je vous rappelle.

\- Pour récupérer mon bien, je vous rappelle, moi ! s'indigna Doyle.

\- Peu importe. Aussitôt cette petite discussion terminée, les collègues vous emmèneront pour un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, assura-t-elle. En attendant, venons-en à votre état …

\- Mon état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon état qui vous dérange ?

\- Vous vous êtes bagarré, Simon ? demanda Castle, dévisageant son visage tuméfié.

\- Oh ça ? s'étonna Doyle, comme si ce n'était que détails. Ce n'est rien … J'ai servi de punching-ball …, bien malgré moi.

\- Dans quoi vous êtes-vous fourré encore ? demanda Beckett, en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

\- Mais dans rien du tout, je vous assure ! Ce sont les risques du métier. Parfois, quand on voyage dans le passé, on tombe sur des gens qui ne vous portent pas dans leur cœur, et voilà le résultat … Ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait d'illégal ? insista-t-elle, fixant son regard pour tenter d'y déceler un éventuel mensonge.

\- Non, pas que je sache, répondit-il, très sérieusement. C'est le mari de mon ex qui n'a pas été très heureux de me voir. C'est tout. Il faut reconnaître qu'il a une sacrée droite.

\- Votre ex ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Kate se disait que ce Doyle, en plus d'avoir une imagination très fertile, semblait avoir le don pour se mettre dans le pétrin. Démêler le vrai du faux dans ce qu'il racontait était impossible. Ses délires, aussi improbables soient-ils, trouvaient néanmoins une certaine logique. Mais tant qu'il n'enfreignait pas la loi, et ne mettait personne en danger, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Fou ou pas.

\- Eh bien, rien de particulier. Vous me demandez, je vous dis. J'ai une vie privée, moi-aussi. Je ne suis pas qu'un voyageur d'Etat.

\- Pourquoi aller voir votre ex ? ça a un rapport avec la télécommande ? demanda Castle, intrigué et intéressé par le moindre détail des mésaventures de Doyle.

\- Non … Aucun ! C'est juste que … Vous voyez, c'est mon dernier voyage dans le passé. Ensuite, je serai à la retraite.

\- Vous partez à la retraite tôt …, constata Rick.

\- Castle, ne l'interromps pas tout le temps, s'il te plaît, soupira Kate. Plus vite il en vient aux faits, plus vite on en aura fini.

\- La retraite est à quarante-cinq ans, expliqua Doyle. On ne connaît pas encore bien tous les effets secondaires et les conséquences moléculaires des voyages spatio-temporels, si bien que passé un certain âge, ils sont interdits.

\- Quel est le rapport avec votre ex ? demanda Kate, qui essayait de trouver un soupçon de rationnel dans un océan de délires.

\- Puisque c'est mon dernier voyage, je voulais venir m'excuser pour ce que je lui ai fait subir il y a des années … Vous voyez, un truc du genre : je répare mes erreurs …

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été un compagnon modèle …, expliqua Doyle, tout en restant vague. Et maintenant, elle est morte, alors …

\- Elle est morte ? Quand ? Ce matin ? s'inquiéta soudain Kate.

\- Oh non …, pardon, en 2035, elle est décédée, répondit-il un peu tristement. Cancer …

\- Ah … désolé …, lui fit Castle, d'un air compatissant, alors que Beckett, incrédule, ne savait plus ce qui était vrai ou non dans toutes ces histoires.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est la vie … Je voulais juste lui parler, la revoir … Enfin, son mari ou son compagnon, je ne sais pas, m'a reçu de façon fort agréable avant qu'il ne découvre qui j'étais … et vous avez devant vous le résultat. Vous voyez, rien de grave, je vous le disais …, rien d'illégal, non plus.

\- Vous avez pu parler à votre ex malgré tout ? demanda Rick, plein de sollicitude pour son nouvel ami.

\- Non, malheureusement …

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas y retourner, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Oh non … tant pis … je repars demain de toute façon, expliqua-t-il d'un air las.

\- Et pour l'affaire Jana Myers ? demanda Beckett, désireuse de s'assurer que Doyle restait un témoin fiable.

\- Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. L'assassin de cette pauvre fille a avoué, non ?

\- Oui. L'affaire est bouclée.

\- Je peux donc rentrer ?

\- Normalement, nous n'aurons plus besoin de vous, répondit Beckett. La défense va plaider coupable, le procès ne devrait être qu'une formalité. Mais vous pourriez être cité à comparaître, néanmoins, d'ici quelques mois.

\- Vous avez mon numéro, dans ce cas.

\- Mais si vous êtes dans le futur …, s'étonna Castle, comment on va vous contacter ?

\- Tout est question de technologie, Castle … Si vous saviez le bond en avant que va faire la science en quelques années …, expliqua Doyle, avec un petit sourire fier.

\- De toute façon, il ne sera pas dans le futur, Rick …, soupira Kate. Dites-moi, votre témoignage était-il vrai au moins ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Vous êtes venu du futur exprès pour l'affaire Jana Myers ? Pour la résoudre ? C'était essentiel pour l'humanité ? enchaîna Rick, impatient et excité d'en savoir plus.

\- Non, désolé, sourit Doyle. Je suis venu pour mon dernier voyage pour vous parler. Mais j'étais au bar, l'autre jour, quand le patron m'a reconnu et s'est rappelé de l'enlèvement de la jeune femme sur le parking. C'est un concours de circonstances. Puisque j'étais là, autant aider.

\- Pourquoi ne pas revenir encore plus tôt dans le temps pour empêcher la mort de Jana Myers ? s'étonna Castle, toujours aussi crédule face aux explications de Doyle.

\- On ne peut pas revenir empêcher la mort de quelqu'un. C'est interdit … A moins que cette mort n'ait des conséquences graves pour l'humanité. Sinon, cela perturberait trop le cours du temps. Et puis, je vous avoue que je ne me souvenais même plus de cette pauvre fille. Quand elle a été enlevée, j'étais dans une période un peu sombre …, je vivais dans un squat, je buvais … Je ne suis pas ici pour cette affaire.

\- Pourquoi alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez nous dire ? demanda Castle, alors que Kate se levait pour aller se servir du café.

Elle avait entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre : Doyle restait un témoin fiable dans l'affaire Myers, et il était entré au poste par effraction pour récupérer sa télécommande. Ça lui vaudrait une garde-à-vue et un interrogatoire par les collègues. Il serait probablement libéré rapidement, parce qu'il valait mieux taire ce genre de bévue, plutôt que de se faire remonter les bretelles par les hautes autorités de la Police si elles avaient vent de ce qui s'était passé. La suite de la discussion, elle la devinait. Doyle allait raconter une histoire abracadabrante sur le futur, comme d'habitude. Castle allait s'enthousiasmer, évidemment. Elle espérait néanmoins que cela n'allait pas entraîner de nouvelles catastrophes.

\- Vous devez empêcher la mort de deux personnes, annonça Doyle, avec gravité.

\- Qui ? Pourquoi ? C'est une mission secrète ? On va sauver l'humanité ? lança Rick, tout excité et curieux.

Depuis la cuisine, tout en remplissant sa tasse, Kate sourit, amusée par l'attitude enfantine de son mari. Il ne changerait jamais. Il était d'une crédulité déconcertante. Mais cela faisait aussi tout son charme.

\- Il le faudra … ou bien, d'ici quelques temps, votre petite vie de famille heureuse changera à tout jamais, expliqua-t-il. Vous ne verrez plus vos fils et …

\- Ne mêlez pas nos enfants à vos délires, Doyle, l'avertit Kate, revenant s'asseoir près de Rick.

\- Ce ne sont pas des délires, affirma-t-il, dévisageant Beckett et Castle, comme si un drame allait se produire.

\- Que va-t-il arriver aux garçons ? Expliquez-vous Doyle, demanda Rick, soudain un peu inquiet. Que va-t-il leur arriver ?

Castle ne savait pas si Doyle venait vraiment du futur. Il était bien conscient que c'était peu probable, et que, comme le pensait Beckett, il délirait probablement. Mais il y avait de quoi douter. Doyle savait des choses très précises sur le futur. Des choses plausibles. L'affaire Paul Deshille le prouvait, ainsi que la lettre avec sa tâche de café. Il n'y avait, à ses yeux, pas d'autre explication, du moins aucune de rationnelle : Doyle devait venir du futur. Beckett avait beau nier l'évidence, d'ici 2035, la technologie serait bien plus avancée, et les travaux scientifiques que menaient actuellement dans le plus secret des centaines de savants, d'intellectuels, d'ingénieurs de par le monde porteraient certainement leurs fruits. Et si Doyle venait du futur, alors ce qu'il disait sur leur avenir était de la plus haute importance.

\- Rick, calme-toi …, lui fit gentiment Kate. Il ne vient pas du futur de toute évidence. Alors il ne va rien arriver aux enfants.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ... Il y a un doute raisonnable, lui fit remarquer Castle, soucieux. Un sacré doute, même. Alors s'il sait quelque chose …

\- Elle a raison, Castle. Calmez-vous. Il ne va rien arriver de grave à vos fils, mais …

\- Mais quoi ? Expliquez-vous, bon sang ! s'énerva Rick, impatient de comprendre.

\- Laissez-moi parler ! Et sans m'interrompre …

\- Ok …, approuva Castle, bouillant d'envie de savoir.

\- Bien … Pour commencer, Beckett, vous serez sénatrice, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Je ne serai pas sénatrice, je déteste la politique et …

Doyle soupira, en la dévisageant, agacé.

\- Vous voyez, vous m'interrompez encore …, grommela-t-il, on ne va jamais y arriver.

\- Kate, laisse-le parler … C'est important.

A son tour, Beckett soupira silencieusement, perplexe face aux drames que Doyle s'apprêtait à leur révéler.

\- Je reprends … Vous serez sénatrice, c'est comme ça … Hautement influente et très efficace. Et alors que vous serez à Washington, pour une réunion, vous allez être témoin de l'assassinat de la présidente par les néo-fascistes.

\- Une femme sera présidente des Etats-Unis ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Oui. Malia Obama …

\- Oh … intéressant … joli parcours, constata Rick. Enfin … si on excepte la fin tragique qui l'attend …

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Les répercussions sont internationales, le monde est sens dessus dessous, c'est une catastrophe. Les néo-fascistes ont ravivé la guerre et sont en passe de prendre le pouvoir.

\- Dramatique en effet …, constata gravement Rick. Et qu'est-ce que Beckett vient faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Elle est le seul témoin. Elle a vu le tireur embusqué qui a abattu la présidente d'une balle en pleine tête, depuis un immeuble.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Jason MC Conney. Le leader des néo-fascistes. Il est sous les verrous, maintenant.

\- Tout va bien alors ? Enfin sauf pour cette pauvre Malia …

\- Non, tout ne va pas bien, je vous l'ai dit ! Vous n'écoutez rien ! s'énerva Doyle. La situation est très grave, pour le monde, et pour votre famille !

Rick et Kate échangèrent un regard perplexe. Lui était inquiet, elle totalement déroutée. Elle voyait se profiler la suite de l'histoire. Doyle allait les charger d'une mission improbable pour empêcher ces drames d'arriver. Et Castle allait sauter sur l'occasion pour s'embarquer dans une nouvelle aventure dantesque.

\- La mort de la présidente a permis aux néo-fascistes de prendre le pouvoir, poursuivit Doyle, s'exprimant avec conviction. Ils avaient déjà une aura grandissante auprès de la population. Mc Conney en prison n'y change pas grand-chose. Il est très influent, il a des relations, et les néo-fascistes ont tout un tas de ramifications. La présidente Obama avait fait beaucoup, elle parvenait à les faire taire. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, il devient difficile de leur faire barrage. Pour ce qui vous concerne, Beckett, vous êtes un témoin protégé. Vous avez permis l'arrestation du pire criminel qui soit, un véritable gourou pour les néo-fascistes. Ils veulent votre mort, ainsi que celle de vos proches. Vous allez tous rejoindre le programme de protection des témoins, et être dispersés, afin de disparaître …

\- Mon Dieu …, s'inquiéta Castle. Mais c'est terrible …

\- Je vous l'avais dit …

\- Castle, garde en tête, l'idée que c'est faux, s'il te plaît …, soupira Beckett, roulant des yeux face à tant d'inepties.

\- Toi, garde en tête, l'idée que c'est probable, Kate … Tu te rends compte de ce qui va nous arriver ? lui fit remarquer Castle, totalement convaincu.

\- Hum … Pourquoi vous n'empêchez pas la mort de la présidente juste avant que ça n'arrive puisque vous voyagez dans le temps ? Tout serait réglé, lui fit remarquer Beckett, avec un brin d'ironie tant tout cela était grotesque.

\- On n'y arrive pas. On a essayé en voyageant au plus près de l'instant T. Mais les néo-fascistes détiennent eux-aussi les capacités de voyager dans le temps, et anticipent nos mouvements. Comme pour l'affaire Deshille.

\- Je vois … Vous avez réponse à tout. Vous réfléchissez longtemps pour élaborer toutes vos élucubrations ? sourit-elle, amusée autant qu'agacée.

\- Je n'élabore rien du tout, Capitaine. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Très bien. Tant pis pour vous.

\- Moi, je vous crois, affirma Rick.

\- Je ne serai jamais sénatrice de toute façon, donc il n'y aura pas de souci nous concernant, Castle.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais …, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Hum …, marmonna-t-elle, en buvant son café.

\- Il faut agir maintenant, reprit Doyle. Plus loin dans le passé par rapport à l'instant T. Et plus discrètement. Il faut tuer l'oiseau dans l'œuf …

\- Tuer le futur leader des néo-fascistes ? proposa Castle.

\- Mc Conny ? Non. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière pour tuer quelqu'un. C'est interdit.

\- Même un futur assassin ?

\- Oui. Mc Conny est un gamin aujourd'hui. Mais on peut peut-être empêcher qu'il ne devienne un des leaders des néo-fascistes.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous, justement. Moi, je suis trop visible. Normalement, les néo-fascistes ne m'ont pas suivi, ils ne savent pas que je suis là, et encore moins pourquoi je suis là. Mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Vous devez agir pour moi …

\- Dites-nous, tout. On va s'en charger …, assura Castle, alors que Beckett, totalement dépitée, roulait des yeux.


	13. Chapter 13

Désolée pour l'attente ... J'essaie de faire au mieux, mais c'est long pour vous, je le sais bien !

 **Chapitre 13**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 14h …_

Alors que Castle attendait les explications de Doyle, et que Beckett commençait à perdre vraiment patience, il extirpa de sa poche une feuille de papier froissée qu'il fit glisser sur la table vers Rick.

\- Tout est là … Lisez …, lui fit Doyle, en montrant du regard ce qui était en fait un article du _New-York Times_.

\- « _Mort tragique de Samuel Mc Conney et de son épouse, Dorothy. Le destin brisé d'un businessman de génie_ » …, lut Castle, essayant de comprendre de quoi il était question.

\- Samuel Mc Conney ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Beckett, intéressée malgré tout.

\- Le PDG et principal actionnaire de _Raytheon_ , répondit Castle, parcourant des yeux l'article.

\- L'entreprise de matériel militaire ?

\- Exactement, répondit Doyle.

\- Si je comprends bien cet article, ce Samuel Mc Conney est le père de Jason Mc Conney, le futur assassin de la présidente ? demanda Rick, très intrigué par toute cette histoire.

\- Tout à fait. Et Dorothy, sa mère. Samuel Mc Conney a eu une carrière remarquable au sein de Raytheon, il brassait des millions, avant de mourir dans cet accident.

\- Doyle, vous pouvez en venir aux faits …, soupira Beckett, d'un air las. Votre histoire traîne en longueur.

\- Les faits ? s'indigna Doyle, comme outré qu'elle ne comprenne pas d'elle-même. Eh bien, regardez la date de l'article !

\- Dimanche 1er décembre 2019 …, lut Castle, perplexe, en fixant le morceau de journal jauni et usé. Mais … c'est demain ! Cet article vient du futur ! Il a été écrit demain !

Kate roula des yeux, exaspérée par la crédulité de son mari, qui, tout joyeux, exhibait le papier comme un trophée. De toute évidence, Doyle avait tout prévu pour leur faire gober une histoire à dormir debout. Ecrire un article de journal qui ait l'air de venir du futur n'était pas très compliqué.

\- Oui, confirma Doyle. Samuel et Dorothy Mc Conney, vont mourir demain matin. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Il y a urgence à agir …

\- Allons bon …, maugréa Beckett, de plus en plus agacée.

Elle commençait à comprendre la tournure que semblaient prendre les choses, et ce que Simon Doyle allait finir par leur demander. Il avait vraiment une imagination débordante, mais tout cela était étonnement bien ficelé. Si l'on exceptait le fait que, bien-sûr, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas venir du futur, et que donc toute la logique de l'histoire s'écroulait. Observant Rick qui lisait maintenant l'article à haute voix, elle constata qu'il buvait littéralement chaque mot, totalement convaincu désormais d'être impliqué dans une histoire absolument géniale.

\- Renversés par un chauffard sur _Madison Ave_ , ce dimanche matin, aux environs de 10 h, continua Castle, alors qu'ils revenaient à pied de _Central Park_ , en compagnie de Jason, leur petit garçon âgé de 8 ans. L'enfant, grièvement blessé, a été transporté au _Lenox Hill Hospital dans un état critique_. Samuel Mc Conney est décédé sur le coup. Dorothy a succombé à ses blessures dans l'ambulance qui l'emmenait à l'hôpital.

\- Tout cela est bien triste, Doyle, lui fit remarquer Beckett, se montrant faussement compatissante, mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Jason va s'en sortir, expliqua-t-il, mais il ne sera plus jamais le même. Les analystes, les psychiatres et autres spécialistes qui ont étudié le cas « _Jason Mc Conney_ », et ce réseau puissant qu'il a bâti pour s'emparer du pouvoir, disent qu'il deviendra cet activiste révolutionnaire, anti-libéral, néo-fasciste, à cause de la tragédie qui a tué ses parents. Le traumatisme a fait de lui cet assassin.

\- Le traumatisme est souvent un événement déclencheur …, mais cela ne suffit pas à expliquer que quelqu'un devienne un psychopathe ou un terroriste, rappela Beckett. Ce serait trop simple.

\- Je vous l'accorde …, reconnut Doyle. Mais tous nos spécialistes disent que si Jason avait grandi auprès de ses parents, il n'aurait pas si mal tourné.

\- Qu'est-il devenu après le décès de ses parents ? demanda Rick, intrigué.

\- Les Mc Conney avaient de l'argent, mais après leur mort, personne n'a voulu s'occuper de Jason. Il était fil unique. Il a été confié à l'assistance publique, et a grandi de foyer en famille d'accueil. Un gamin très intelligent, petit génie de l'informatique, un vrai crack. Plutôt calme, rien à signaler durant son adolescence, malgré un quotidien pas facile finalement. A sa majorité, il a hérité de la fortune de ses parents et des actions au sein de Raytheon. A vingt ans, il a repris les rênes de la société. Et c'est là que tout a basculé. Il s'est radicalisé en quelque sorte, ou l'était déjà avant, silencieusement. Sur Internet, il s'est intégré peu à peu à divers groupuscules néo-fascistes. L'argent, sa position de cadre chez Raytheon, son intelligence lui ont permis de fonder son propre mouvement, et de gagner rapidement en influence. L'argent sert à financer ses activités illégales … Ce gamin a une aura incroyable, une tête bien faite, et il est mû par une espèce de détermination et de rage qui forcent l'admiration de tous ceux qui le suivent dans ses idées. Les néo-fascistes n'ont jamais été aussi puissants, et même s'il est en prison, il reste dangereux. Il a tué la présidente, nom de Dieu …. De sang-froid. Et il appelle ouvertement à une nouvelle guerre pour asseoir la suprématie blanche aux Etats-Unis …, partout des quartiers sont déjà en proie à des violences hors norme, le monde entier est en ébullition et sur le qui-vive … On vit des heures très sombres, vraiment très sombres.

\- Ça a l'air terrifiant …, constata Castle, captivé par le récit de Doyle.

\- Oui … Nos experts ont établi que la seule façon de sauver la présidente, et d'empêcher ce chaos c'est de sauver les parents de Jason. C'est l'événement déclencheur. Il ne doit pas arriver.

\- Ce n'est pas une garantie …, lui fit remarquer Kate, s'étonnant elle-même de participer à cette conversation qui n'avait aucun sens.

\- Non. Mais si les parents de Jason restent en vie, et si on l'a à l'œil ensuite, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il devienne cet assassin.

\- Il y aura d'autres néo-fascistes …, constata Rick. Mc Conney n'est pas tout seul, d'après ce que vous en dites.

\- Certes …, oui, mais l'Histoire nous prouve, Castle, que le monde n'enfante pas régulièrement des Hitler ou des Staline en puissance. Heureusement. Les acolytes de Jason Mc Conney ne sont pas de sa trempe.

Kate s'étonnait de la façon dont tous les éléments de l'histoire de Doyle s'imbriquaient logiquement. Ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, de délires, elle en était convaincue. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et pourtant, tout cela était potentiellement crédible. 2035, c'était à la fois loin, mais tellement proche. En quinze ans, le monde pouvait changer au point que ce genre de choses arrive. La violence, les tensions raciales et communautaires exacerbées, les rivalités internationales, tout ce qu'évoquait Doyle était plausible. Mais il ne pouvait venir du futur. Ça, elle en était persuadée. Comment un énergumène pareil pouvait parvenir à construire un récit fantaisiste d'une telle cohérence ? Comment pouvait-il vivre dans son propre mensonge sans avoir conscience du présent, de la réalité ? Sans nul doute, Doyle fascinerait bien des experts en psychiatrie.

\- Vous comparez Jason à Hitler maintenant …, poursuivit Castle, très intrigué par ce psychopathe dont Doyle venait de leur dresser le portrait.

\- Potentiellement. Oui.

\- Puisqu'on évoque Hitler, d'ailleurs, continua Rick, pourquoi ne pas revenir en arrière et …

\- On ne réécrit pas l'Histoire, Castle, affirma Doyle. C'est trop loin dans le temps. Les conséquences sont imprévisibles, et pourraient être dramatiques et désastreuses pour l'Humanité. Malheureusement, aussi dramatique l'Histoire soit-elle, on ne peut pas la réécrire.

\- Vous avez raison, ce serait risqué …, admit Rick.

\- On ne peut influer que sur un événement ponctuel dans le temps. C'est pourquoi vous devez empêcher la mort de Samuel et Dorothy Mc Conney, leur fit-il, adoptant un air dramatique et catégorique.

\- Allons, Doyle …, soupira Kate. Je veux bien vous laisser nous raconter vos délires, si cela vous fait du bien, mais nous impliquer, non …

\- Beckett …, l'interrompit Rick. Si Doyle dit vrai, ce qui va arriver est terrible.

Elle soupira, sachant pertinemment que Castle allait adhérer à toute cette histoire, vouloir s'y impliquer corps et âme, et qu'elle aurait bien du mal à l'en empêcher. Il n'était pas aussi fou que Doyle, fort heureusement, mais au nom de ce petit doute raisonnable qui, selon lui, pouvait ébranler bien des certitudes, il serait prêt à croire tout et n'importe quoi. D'un côté, elle pouvait comprendre. Lui était persuadé qu'un jour, prochainement, on pourrait voyager à travers le temps. Après tout, des scientifiques le pensaient aussi, et y travaillaient certainement. Alors que Castle y croit n'était pas si stupide. Comme ne l'était pas non plus le fait que croyant en la potentialité du récit de Doyle, il puisse vouloir l'aider. Mais c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait accepter. Même pour faire plaisir à son mari, et calmer ses inquiétudes quant à leur avenir. Puisqu'il s'agissait de ça aussi, bien-sûr. Doyle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de les impliquer directement dans son histoire abracadabrante et de faire planer sur leur futur la menace de drames insupportables. Evidemment, Castle ne pouvait que se sentir concerné. Mais c'était invraisemblable !

\- Je le ferais moi-même si je pouvais, figurez-vous ! s'exclama Doyle, agacé par les remarques de Beckett. Si vous croyez que ça m'amuse d'être là à supporter vos soupirs et haussements d'épaules !

\- Si je vous insupporte, on peut en finir rapidement, vous savez, lui asséna Beckett. Un coup de fil, et vous serez tranquille en cellule !

\- Je vous plains, Castle …, marmonna Doyle, d'un air bougon. Vivre au quotidien avec un esprit aussi hermétique que celui de votre femme …

\- Kate peut être très ouverte et même une fois, elle …, commença à la défendre Rick, pour tenter d'apaiser la situation.

\- Castle, c'est bon. S'il te plaît, lui fit-elle sèchement.

\- Ok …, répondit-il en faisant la moue, comprenant l'agacement de sa muse.

\- Castle, vous voulez m'aider ? poursuivit Doyle, ignorant finalement Beckett.

Rick croisa le regard exaspéré de Kate et hésita un instant. Si Doyle disait vrai, alors il fallait agir. Leur avenir et celui du monde en dépendaient. Et puis même s'il racontait n'importe quoi, tant que ce qu'il leur demandait de faire restait réalisable, et surtout légal, il n'y avait rien à perdre à lui venir en aide.

\- Pensez à votre famille, insista Doyle. Il n'est pas seulement question de l'avenir de notre monde, mais aussi de celui de vos enfants, de votre femme …, aussi bornée et obtus soit-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas obtus ! se défendit Kate, à fleur de peau désormais, épuisée par cette histoire.

\- Il a raison …

\- Comment ça « _il a raison_ » ? s'indigna-t-elle. Tu me trouves obtus ?

\- Mais non … je ne parlais pas de ça, tenta doucement Rick. Il a raison, il s'agit de notre avenir aussi. Et même si ce qu'il dit s'avérait faux, alors …

\- Fais ce que tu veux, Rick …, l'interrompit-elle, en se levant, énervée. J'en ai assez entendu. Je vais voir si les garçons sont réveillés. Et vous, quand je redescends, j'appelle le poste pour qu'on vienne vous chercher, Doyle.

Castle, constatant qu'on avait atteint, pour l'instant du moins, un point de non-retour, n'essaya pas de la retenir, alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas décidé vers l'escalier. Il allait devoir sortir le grand jeu pour la convaincre, mais surtout pour se faire pardonner. La fatigue des derniers jours conjuguée à toutes ces péripéties autour de Simon Doyle avaient raison de la patience de sa femme. Il comprenait que cette fois-ci, les choses allaient un peu trop loin pour elle. Mais si Doyle disait la vérité, on ne pouvait pas tergiverser.

\- Elle a l'air énervée …, constata Doyle, un brin dépité.

\- Evidemment. Ce n'est pas en vous en prenant à elle que vous allez la convaincre de vous aider, lui fit remarquer Castle, d'un ton accusateur.

\- Elle est bornée, maugréa-t-il.

\- Elle n'est pas bornée. Elle est rationnelle, et sensée. Et même extrêmement patiente, compte tenu de la situation. N'importe qui d'autre vous aurait déjà fait arrêter sans attendre. Mais non, elle prend la peine de vous écouter.

\- Elle m'écoute, mais elle ne m'entend pas.

\- Oh si elle entend. Mais comment voulez-vous qu'elle croie un type comme vous ? J'ai l'esprit ouvert, j'adore les histoires folles, je rêverais que tout ceci soit vrai …, enfin la partie sur le voyage temporel surtout, un peu moins celle sur l'assassinat de la présidente. Et pour autant, je n'ai pas la certitude que vous disiez vrai.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas non plus ?

\- Si …, enfin non … Je me dis que c'est probablement vrai. Mais je n'ai pas de certitude. Je n'ai pas de preuve vraiment … sauf … cet article de journal …, répondit-il, passant ses doigts sur le papier défraîchi du _New-York Times_.

\- Vous voyez.

\- Et la tâche de café sur la lettre … et cette télécommande bizarre …, poursuivit-il, en réfléchissant.

Rick voulait y croire, parce que c'était possible. Oui, il en était certain. C'était possible. Quel homme pourrait être assez dérangé pour inventer toute cette histoire, s'introduire dans un commissariat pour une télécommande inutilisable, et venir se présenter à la meilleure flic de la ville afin de délivrer une histoire aussi difficile à concevoir ? Personne.

\- Vous avez des preuves, Castle. Vous le savez au fond de vous. Mon discours est cohérent, non ? Je ne suis pas un écervelé qui raconte n'importe quoi. Vous en avez conscience. Je viens du futur, aussi fou cela puisse-t-il paraître. Et j'ai besoin de vous.

\- Ok …, accepta Rick, résolu, cette fois-ci, à faire son possible pour éviter les tragédies annoncées, puisqu'il n'avait vraisemblablement rien à perdre.

\- Vous pourrez convaincre Beckett ?

\- Oui. Mon charme et mon pouvoir de persuasion sont efficaces et ne m'ont jamais déçu, sourit-il fièrement, se demandant néanmoins comment il allait pouvoir apaiser sa chère femme.

\- J'espère … Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit au poste, soupira Doyle.

\- Vous pourrez vous échapper de toute façon, non ? Comme la dernière fois …

\- Evidemment …, mais ce sont des procédures vis-à-vis de ma hiérarchie dont je me passerais volontiers. Surtout pour mon dernier voyage temporel.

\- Bon. Que doit-on faire alors ? demanda Castle, pressé d'en venir concrètement aux faits.

\- Pas grand-chose. Les Mc Conney seront à _Central Park_ demain matin entre neuf heures et dix heures, environ. Je vous transmettrai des éléments ultraprécis ultérieurement. Ils font leur footing, et Jason est sur son vélo. Vous allez devoir les retarder pour que l'accident n'ait pas lieu.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Oui. C'est tout. S'ils ne traversent pas la rue au moment où ce chauffard arrive, rien ne se produira.

\- On va sauver l'humanité aussi simplement que ça ? demanda Castle, d'une voix un peu déçue.

Il aurait aimé avoir une mission plus complexe, des tâches d'espionnage, ou un peu d'action à accomplir pour sauver le monde. Mais finalement, ce serait plus simple de faire adhérer Beckett s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire et aucun risque à prendre.

\- Normalement, oui … Mais vous n'aurez qu'une seule chance. Le timing sera très précis, et il vous faudra élaborer au préalable une stratégie infaillible. Vos bavardages inutiles habituels pourraient ne pas suffire ...

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je n'ai jamais failli à aucune mission. Mais pourquoi ne pas agir aussi en amont sur le chauffard ?

\- C'est plus complexe, et le gars est dangereux.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Rick, avec curiosité.

\- Un petit délinquant … Moins vous en savez, mieux c'est … Vous vous chargez d'empêcher cet accident ?

\- Oui. Pas de problème, confirma Castle, confiant. Beckett va accepter. Et au pire des cas, je me débrouillerai tout seul.

\- Parfait. N'oubliez pas d'aller chercher les morceaux de ma télécommande au poste. Je vous contacterai ce soir pour les récupérer et vous transmettre les informations plus précises pour les Mc Conney.

\- D'accord.

\- Dites …, demanda Doyle à voix basse, en regardant partout autour de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, vous croyez que je peux partir pendant que Beckett est là-haut ?

\- Euh … C'est que …, hésita Castle, timidement. Elle va me tuer si je vous laisse partir …

\- Vous avez peur de votre femme ? s'étonna-t-il, d'un air moqueur.

\- Non … non …, balbutia Rick. Enfin … oui …, vous savez comme elle peut être …

\- Je vois …, bougonna Doyle. C'est elle qui porte la culotte ici.

\- Non ! Mais elle me fait confiance. Si je vous laisse partir, jamais elle ne me permettra de vous aider pour les Mc Conney.

\- Pas faux …, grommela-t-il. Bon sang, elle est coriace votre femme.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je l'adore …, sourit amoureusement Rick, d'un air un peu niais.

\- Ouais … Et moi je vais passer la nuit en cellule. Ça va me coûter une partie de ma prime pour quitter cette cage.

\- Le gouvernement vous fait payer votre libération ?

\- Evidemment ! On n'est pas supposé atterrir en prison quand on est en mission. On est formés pour éviter ce genre de bévue … en théorie, maugréa Doyle, mécontent du destin qui l'attendait encore une fois.

\- Je pourrai voyager dans le temps moi aussi en 2035 ? demanda Rick, rêveur, ignorant les grognements de son ami.

\- Vous serez trop vieux, Castle, désolé … Vous l'êtes déjà, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est trop nul …, constata Rick, alors qu'Eliott déboulait dans l'escalier.

\- Papa ! Papa ! Le monsieur du futur est là ? s'exclama le petit garçon cavalant jusqu'au salon, tout heureux.

\- Hey doucement, bonhomme ! s'amusa Rick, tandis qu'Eliott, visiblement bien réveillé de sa sieste, se figeait à ses côtés, contemplant Doyle.

\- Ce n'est pas Marty du tout, remarqua Eliott, en faisant la moue. Vraiment pas.

\- Marty, c'est qui lui ? demanda Doyle.

\- Mais non, on te l'a dit déjà, mon grand, lui rappela Rick, en ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux. Maman s'occupe de Léo ?

\- Oui. Avec grand-mère.

\- Ok. Alors, ce monsieur c'est Simon Doyle, expliqua Castle, en attirant Eliott à lui pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Marty il est mieux …, constata le petit garçon, scrutant l'étranger, qu'il n'avait pas eu vraiment pu observer, le matin même, au poste.

\- Mais qui est ce Marty, bon sang ? s'inquiéta Doyle. Pour qui voyage-t-il ? Il est en mission aussi ?

\- Mais non, c'est Marty Mc Fly …, répondit Rick, en riant. Le héros du film _Retour vers le Futur_ , ça ne vous dit rien ?

\- Oh … ça … c'est la préhistoire du film fantastique … un ramassis de foutaises …, grommela-t-il.

\- On n'a pas le droit de dire « foutaises », c'est un vilain mot, le sermonna Eliott, d'un air très sérieux.

\- Tout le portrait de sa mère, votre fils, râla Doyle, sous le regard amusé et fier de Rick. Aussi rabat-joie …

\- Vous vous êtes bagarré ? demanda Eliott, observant le visage tuméfié de l'invité.

\- Euh … oui …

\- Maman dit qu'il ne faut pas se bagarrer. Mais Papa dit qu'on peut se bagarrer pour montrer ses muscles, expliqua Eliott.

Castle rigola, amusé par son fiston, qui était le fruit d'un merveilleux et étonnant mélange entre Kate et lui.

\- Vous avez de la chance que ce gamin n'ait pas fini schizophrène avec des parents comme vous deux …, constata très sérieusement Doyle.

\- Hey ! protesta Rick. Beckett et moi sommes très complémentaires, au contraire, et Eliott est parfaitement équilibré …

\- Oh, je sais, je sais … plus équilibré que le deuxième de vos rejetons, ça c'est sûr …, rétorqua Doyle.

\- Léo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Léo ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Rick, qui n'aimait pas vraiment les petites piques que glissait régulièrement Doyle.

\- Rien, rien. Je n'ai rien dit, objecta-t-il aussitôt, tandis qu'Eliott le dévisageait toujours, étonné et un brin circonspect que ce monsieur vienne du futur.

\- Oh, si, vous en avez trop dit ! s'agaça Castle. Léo va être malade ? Il a un problème ?

\- Mais non, ne vous alarmez pas …, l'apaisa Doyle. Beckett a raison … Pourquoi vous faites une montagne de tout ?

\- Kate a raison quand ça vous arrange ! Vous glissez régulièrement des petites remarques sur le futur de ma famille, Doyle. L'avenir de mes fils me concerne il me semble !

\- Léo n'a pas de problème, Castle …, je vous le jure. Il est aussi intelligent que celui-ci, expliqua Doyle, désignant Eliott d'un petit mouvement de tête. Seulement, c'est votre portrait caché …, alors il va avoir tendance à suivre votre modèle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et à faire parler de lui.

\- Vraiment ? Il va devenir célèbre ? Il va écrire aussi ? s'enthousiasma aussitôt Castle, tout heureux que Léo suive ses traces.

\- Motus et bouche cousue, répondit Doyle, joignant le geste à la parole.

\- Léo ne sait même pas écrire, Papa, lui fit remarquer Eliott, sceptique. Il sait juste gribouiller sur une feuille.

\- Pour l'instant … Mais Léo pourrait devenir un grand écrivain.

\- Non, moi j'écrirai des livres comme toi, Papa ! s'exclama le petit garçon, tout joyeux.

\- Toi ? lui fit Doyle, avec un peu de dédain. Non, Eliott … l'avenir te réserve autre chose pour l'instant.

\- Quoi ? demanda Rick, pétri de curiosité.

\- Motus et bouche cousue, bis, répondit Doyle, répétant son geste.

\- Oh, arrêtez ! grogna Castle. Vous faites exprès de nous faire miroiter ce qui va arriver, sans rien révéler !

\- Parce que je ne peux rien dire !

\- Alors taisez-vous …, râla Rick.

\- Je ne peux pas me taire, vous n'arrêtez pas de me parler. Je suis civilisé, moi, monsieur, je participe aux conversations.

\- Moi, je veux écrire des histoires de policiers comme Papa, insista Eliott, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment ce que racontait ce monsieur du futur.

\- « _Moi, je veux, moi je veux_ , _gnagnagna gnagnagna_ … », répéta Doyle, mimant une voix enfantine. Il ne suffit pas de vouloir, jeune homme, il faut agir …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Eliott, ne l'écoute pas, lui fit gentiment Rick, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Si tu veux écrire, tu écriras.

\- Vous venez vraiment du futur ? demanda Eliott, vraiment perplexe.

\- Tout à fait, assura Doyle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un secret d'Etat.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un secret … top-secret, répondit-il, cherchant ses mots.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne peux rien te dire, tu es trop petit.

\- Je ne suis pas petit, j'ai quatre ans et demi ! s'indigna Eliott.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, ricana Doyle. Tu es petit comme Tom pouce.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Un … petit … garçon … aussi grand que le pouce de ma main, expliqua Castle.

\- Pour de vrai ? demanda Eliott, regardant son père avec intérêt.

\- C'est une histoire, mon grand.

\- Maman dit qu'on ne peut pas voyager du futur, reprit Eliott à l'intention de Doyle.

\- Oh ! Ça ! Ta maman dit beaucoup de bêtises ! râla Doyle en haussant la voix.

\- Hey ! s'agaça Rick, prenant aussitôt la défense de Kate.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Maman ne dit jamais de bêtises !

\- Il a raison, confirma Castle.

\- Vous défendez toujours votre femme comme ça ? sourit Doyle, moqueur.

\- Toujours, répondirent en chœur Eliott et Castle.

\- Bon sang, quelle famille …., soupira-t-il.

\- D'abord, c'est Papa qui dit souvent des bêtises, ajouta Eliott, d'un air rieur. Des grosses bêtises comme lui …

\- Il a raison, encore une fois ! rit Castle.

\- Cet enfant a de quoi rendre dingue …, bougonna Doyle.

\- Comment on peut être sûr que vous venez du futur ? Maman dit qu'il faut des preuves.

\- Maman, Maman, Maman …, râla Doyle. Il faut oublier ta mère, un peu, pour grandir, mon garçon.

\- Ne lui dites pas de bêtises, Doyle … On ne parle pas comme ça à un si jeune enfant, lui fit remarquer Rick.

\- Désolé … je déteste les enfants, répondit-t-il tout simplement.

\- Vous êtes méchant, comme une sorcière, lui asséna Eliott, d'un air convaincu.

\- Moi ? Une sorcière ? ricana-t-il, alors que Castle pouffait de rire amusé par cette discussion improbable.

\- Oui ! Moche et méchant ! ajouta le petit garçon.

\- Je m'en fiche. Tant mieux si je suis une sorcière, je ne répondrai plus à tes questions, bougonna Doyle, en croisant les bras de dédain.

\- D'accord, tu n'es pas une sorcière, lui fit aussitôt Eliott, qui était malgré tout très intrigué par cet inconnu. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les enfants ?

\- Parce qu'ils posent trop de questions, et parlent tout le temps de leur maman !

\- Maman est la plus gentille maman du monde.

\- La plus énervante oui …, marmonna Doyle dans sa barbe.

\- Quoi ? demanda Eliott qui n'avait pas entendu.

\- Rien, soupira doyle.

\- Je veux une preuve du futur, affirma le petit garçon.

\- Ok … Tu veux quoi ? Savoir qui va être élu président l'année prochaine ? proposa Doyle.

\- Non, fit Eliott, en secouant la tête.

\- Savoir quelle star du cinéma va mourir d'ici quelques mois ?

\- Non.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Je veux une preuve, insista Eliott.

\- Moi-aussi, je veux une preuve, ajouta Rick.

\- Vous, Castle, vous avez cet article, non ?

\- Oui … mais je veux bien une preuve aussi. Vous n'auriez pas un objet du futur, un truc génial qui n'existe pas aujourd'hui ? suggéra Castle, plein d'espoir de découvrir une merveilleuse invention.

\- Peut-être, si … Là, au fond de ma poche, répondit Doyle, enfouissant sa main dans son pantalon. Mais c'est top-secret.

\- Top-secret, top-secret …, soupira Castle. Allez, montrez-nous.

\- Oui ! S'il vous plait ! insista Eliott, tout enthousiaste.

\- Ça doit rester entre nous … Pas question d'en parler à Maman Beckett. Ok ? leur fit-il, très sérieusement.

\- Motus et bouche cousue, Eliott, d'accord ? sourit Castle, sur le ton du conciliabule.

Le petit garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les yeux brillants d'envie de découvrir l'objet que le monsieur du futur dissimulait au fond de sa poche.


	14. Chapter 14

Un an après (je sais, c'est long ...), voici la suite. Je vais terminer cette histoire, si vous avez toujours envie de suivre. Je crains qu'il ne vous faille relire un peu. Même moi, j'avais perdu le fil ! Mais c'est reparti. Bonne lecture ... et désolée pour tout ce temps ...

 **Chapitre 14**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 14h_ 30 …

Doyle sortit de sa poche, tel un trésor, un petit trousseau de cuir noir. Puis, sous les regards impatients et attentifs de Castle et Eliott, il en dénoua délicatement le galon, y glissa deux doigts, pour en extirper un galet translucide de forme ovoïde.

\- Voilà …, chuchota-t-il fièrement, faisant tournoyer le petit objet entre ses doigts, comme un magicien aurait pu le faire.

\- C'est juste un caillou, constata Eliott, avec déception.

\- Un caillou transparent, ajouta Castle, en faisant la moue.

Le galet ne payait pas de mine. Hormis sa transparence, il avait l'air tout à fait ordinaire. Mais tout comme la télécommande de Doyle, qui n'avait toujours pas révélé tous ses secrets, cette pierre devait elle-aussi avoir un intérêt particulier, et des fonctions extraordinaires. Castle en était quasiment convaincu.

\- Ceci n'est pas un caillou, messieurs, annonça Doyle, sur le ton d'une grande révélation. Voici un petit bijou de technologie. A ma connaissance, il n'en existe que quatre ou cinq, précieusement conservés dans les coffres-forts du Ministère de la Défense et de la Sécurité intertemporelle. Celui-ci est l'un de mes outils de travail.

\- Je peux toucher ? demanda Rick, intrigué, en tendant la main vers l'objet.

\- Non ! s'indigna Doyle. Vous êtes bien trop maladroit, Castle.

\- Je ne suis pas maladroit !

\- C'est cela oui …, ma télécommande en est témoin ! grommela Doyle.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Elle a implosé ! se défendit Rick.

\- Parce que vous l'avez bidouillée !

Castle bougonna, déçu.

\- Et moi ! Et moi ! Je peux toucher ? demanda Eliott, tentant sa chance avec enthousiasme.

\- Non plus, répondit sèchement Doyle, appuyant sa réponse d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Mais je ne suis pas maladroit comme Papa !

\- Tu es trop petit …, je ne peux pas te laisser toucher un objet aussi précieux, expliqua-t-il.

\- A quoi ça sert ? poursuivit Rick, très intrigué par ce qui était sûrement un nouveau gadget du futur.

\- Secret d'état …

\- Allons, Doyle, vous pouvez quand même nous dire à quoi ça sert ? insista Castle. Que voulez-vous que ça change au cours de l'Histoire ?

\- Rien sans doute. Beaucoup peut-être. Qui sait ? On doit être extrêmement prudents.

\- Vous n'êtes pas marrant … avec votre caillou …, bougonna Rick.

\- Ce caillou comme vous dites a été réalisé à partir de graphène fluorescent, regardez …, expliqua Doyle, frottant le bout de son doigt contre la pierre, qui, aussitôt, se teinta d'une couleur bleue luminescente.

\- C'est joli ! s'exclama Eliott, fasciné. Je peux le faire ?

\- Non ! Interdiction d'y toucher ! Tu es têtu, toi, comme garçon !

\- D'abord, vous ne venez même pas du futur. Ce n'est même pas une preuve ! renchérit Eliott, vexé d'être sans arrêt rabroué pour le voyageur spatio-temporel. Moi, je vais jouer !

Déçu, Eliott sauta des genoux paternels et s'éloigna vers le canapé pour y retrouver ses jouets, et ses préoccupations de petit garçon.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire, reprit Doyle, à l'intention de Castle. Mais je vous assure que cet objet vient du futur, et qu'il me sert dans le cadre de certaines de mes missions. Enfin de mes missions passées, puisque je serai à la retraite d'ici quelques jours.

\- Quelles missions ? demanda Rick, pétri de curiosité.

\- Oh … trois fois rien … Je suis voyageur d'Etat, comme vous le savez. Et parmi mes prérogatives, il y a la quête de certains objets précieux, certains monuments disparus, ou légendaires …

\- Comme l'Atlantide ? Le phare d'Alexandrie ? s'enthousiasma aussitôt Castle.

\- Entre autres choses, oui …Maintenant que les voyages spatio-temporels sont maîtrisés, nous pouvons explorer les époques afin d'enquêter sur ces monuments, ces objets qui ont fait l'Histoire ou la légende et qui ont disparu.

\- Et qu'avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda Castle, intrigué.

\- A vrai dire … rien de concret…, avoua Doyle, d'un air penaud. Mais j'ai contribué à collecter des centaines de données au fil de mes voyages. Elles serviront à d'autres. Si ces trésors existent, et n'ont pas été réduits à l'état de poussières, l'humanité les retrouvera. Vous savez, le monde change vite. La guerre thermonucléaire a détruit certains sites historiques remarquables … La grande muraille de Chine …, les pyramides de Gizeh … n'existent plus ...

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Rick, totalement abasourdi.

\- Malheureusement. C'est un drame pour notre humanité. Nous prenons maintenant conscience de l'urgence de préserver les vestiges de notre civilisation, et de retrouver tout ce qui est possible de notre passé. Quand l'avenir est menacé, les hommes se réfugient dans le passé, c'est ainsi …

\- Et ce galet ? Quel rôle joue-t-il dans vos missions ? insista Castle, espérant obtenir enfin une réponse.

\- Il fait partie de mon matériel de base. Mais je vous en ai trop dit, répondit-il, frottant à nouveau la pierre de son doigt pour en éteindre la luminescence, avant de la glisser dans le petit sachet de cuir noir.

\- Tous ces mystères sont encore plus frustrants …, constata Rick, très déçu de ne rien apprendre de concret, alors que Kate descendait l'escalier, Léo dans les bras.

Castle constata que sa femme avait l'air toujours aussi fâchée. Son visage fermé, son regard sombre et ses traits tirés en disaient long. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait pouvoir la convaincre de venir en aide à Doyle pour changer l'avenir et empêcher l'assassinat de la présidente Malia Obama. Evoquer l'avenir de leur famille, qui risquait d'être dispersée et placée sous protection des témoins, ne suffirait pas. Kate n'y croyait pas une seconde, et plus Doyle en parlait, plus elle était exaspérée. Tout cela était inconcevable pour elle. Lui y croyait. C'était probable. Possible même. L'histoire de Doyle tenait la route, et confirmait tous ces mystères pour lesquels ils n'avaient pas eu de réponse concrète : les disparitions de Doyle du commissariat, les blancs concernant sa vie passée, sa mystérieuse télécommande aux données indéchiffrables, cet article de journal daté du lendemain … et même la lettre tâchée de café que Kate lui avait cachée par le passé. Tout cela prenait sens. Et puis comment quelqu'un pourrait-il être illuminé au point de concevoir toute cette histoire, tous ces détails, si ce n'était pas vrai ? Mais comment en convaincre Beckett ? Il allait devoir faire preuve de persuasion. Il ne voulait pas la fâcher davantage. La journée avait déjà été riche en rebondissements et en sources d'agacement. Et puis il la savait fatiguée. Sans compter qu'elle s'était sentie mal à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui. Il faudrait y aller doucement, la ménager, l'amadouer. Mais le temps était compté. Demain matin, ils devraient agir pour changer le cours du temps et de l'Histoire.

\- Doyle … j'ai appelé mes collègues, annonça Beckett, se postant devant lui, et le toisant d'un regard strict et professionnel. D'ici dix minutes, ils seront là. Ils vous conduiront au poste et vous interrogeront concernant l'intrusion au commissariat ce matin.

\- Mais … qu'en est-il de …

\- Stop. Fini les histoires, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Vous subirez également un examen médical. Et cessez d'argumenter.

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'on allait aussi vérifier son histoire de bagarre avec le compagnon de son ex-femme, redoutant qu'il ne parte dans de nouvelles explications et élucubrations. Elle en avait assez de l'entendre.

\- Comme vous voulez …, je vous aurais prévenue, râla Doyle, roulant des yeux, d'un air las, comme soumis au triste sort qui l'attendait.

Il regarda Castle, qui n'osa pas intervenir, sentant toute la colère de Beckett. Celle-ci détourna les yeux, ignorant même son mari, pour se diriger vers le canapé où jouait Eliott. Elle était agacée comme rarement elle l'avait été. Les histoires délirantes ne l'amusaient plus du tout, ni l'engouement enfantin de Castle pour des théories dignes d'un film de science-fiction. Elle avait autre chose à faire de son temps libre, et ne pas parvenir à raisonner Rick l'énervait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il la rendait dingue, aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, chuchota Rick à l'adresse de Doyle, je vais gérer … On s'occupera de l'affaire Mc Conney demain.

\- Ok … S'il y a un souci avec Beckett, il faudra me prévenir, que je trouve une solution de repli.

\- Il n'y aura pas de souci. Je vais la convaincre, assura Castle, déterminé. J'arrive toujours à la convaincre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? demanda Kate, suspicieuse, à l'intention de Rick, tandis que Léo assis sur le canapé, tentait de chiper les Legos de son frère.

\- Rien …, lui fit-il, innocemment.

\- Castle, il n'est pas question que tu fasses quoi que ce soit pour changer l'avenir …, l'avertit-elle, sachant pertinemment que Doyle avait dû lui remplir l'esprit d'inepties pendant qu'elle était à l'étage.

\- Si je peux me permettre, Castle est adulte et …

\- Vous, ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Doyle. On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis.

\- Ok, ok. Mais …

Rick lui fit signe qu'il valait mieux se taire. Beckett était à bout. Il allait avoir du pain sur la planche pour l'apaiser et ensuite la convaincre d'agir. Il ne pouvait pas passer à l'acte sans lui dire, dans son dos. Elle ne serait pas dupe. Et il n'aimait pas lui mentir.

\- Je vais emmener les garçons jouer au parc, annonça-t-elle, alors que les enfants exprimaient leur joie.

\- Au parc ? Je viens avec vous, répondit aussitôt Rick.

\- Après ta chute de ce matin, tu es censé rester alité, Castle … Repose-toi. Ça nous fera du bien à tous.

Elle réalisa que ses mots étaient peut-être un peu durs, mais elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer si Rick venait aussi au parc. Il allait lui parler de Doyle encore et encore, des Mc Conney, des voyages spatio-temporels, et essayer de l'amadouer, de la convaincre. Il allait l'exaspérer. Elle avait besoin de souffler dans cette journée épuisante, de se changer les idées aussi.

\- Mais …

\- Castle … J'ai juste envie de prendre l'air et de passer un moment normal avec les enfants, sans entendre parler de ce … cet énergumène ! Dès que je suis sûre qu'il est entre de bonnes mains, on y va …

\- Ok …, soupira Rick, dépité. Mais si j'ai une commotion cérébrale, et si je m'évanouis en ton absence …

\- Ta mère va veiller sur toi, ne t'en fais pas.

\- C'est nul, bougonna-t-il.

\- Oui, beaucoup de choses sont nulles aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle, lasse et désabusée.

\- Désolé d'avoir semé la pagaille, intervint Doyle. En même temps, il est question de l'avenir de l'humanité et …

\- Doyle, taisez-vous ou vous n'arriverez pas vivant au poste ! lui asséna Kate.

A nouveau, il fit la moue, comme choqué face à la colère de Beckett. Il savait comment celle-ci réagirait avant même de rejoindre l'année 2019. Il n'y avait pas plus rationnelle et têtue que cette femme. Mais il la trouvait particulièrement remontée aujourd'hui, et espérait qu'elle n'allait pas faire rater tout le plan élaboré pour empêcher l'assassinat de la présidente Obama. Après tout, son avenir à elle-aussi, en dépendait même si elle refusait de le croire. Peut-être ses hormones lui jouaient-elles un tour pour qu'elle soit aussi furibonde. Sûrement même.

* * *

 _Canal Park, New-York, 15h_

Debout dans la petite aire de jeux de _Canal Park_ , Kate observait Eliott qui, plein de vie, escaladait la structure pour enchaîner les glissades sur le toboggan. Léo, quant à lui, était confortablement assis sur le sol, à ses pieds, explorant son environnement immédiat : les feuilles d'arbres séchées, les bouts de bois, et autres petits cailloux, faisaient son bonheur. Beckett s'émerveillait toujours de la faculté des enfants à jouer avec peu de choses, finalement. Léo était un explorateur, un touche à tout, comme son père, et le parc était un paradis pour lui. Il fallait simplement veiller à ce qu'il ne mette rien dans sa bouche. Depuis quelques temps, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir goûter ses découvertes !

\- Regarde-moi, Maman ! lui cria Eliott, depuis le haut du toboggan.

\- Je regarde, trésor ! Allez, hop !

Fièrement, Eliott s'élança dans une belle glissade, lui adressa un sourire ravi en atterrissant sur ses deux pieds, et fila à nouveau en courant pour recommencer. Cela aussi l'émerveillait : cette faculté qu'avaient les enfants à répéter encore et encore les mêmes actions, inlassablement. Jetant un œil vers Léo, qui grattait la terre avec son bâton, elle se pencha pour rajuster son bonnet.

Il faisait plutôt froid pour une fin novembre, et depuis ce matin, le ciel s'était chargé de nuages gris qui semblaient peser lourdement sur New-York. Pas le moindre rayon de soleil pour éclairer cet après-midi. On annonçait même de la neige. _Canal Park_ , qui habituellement, regorgeait d'enfants et de parents, était donc plutôt calme aujourd'hui.

Piétinant sur place pour réchauffer ses pieds engourdis, elle songea à Castle, qui devait se morfondre au loft. Il l'avait bien mérité. Elle espérait que de rester un peu seul lui permettrait de relativiser les histoires de Doyle, et de reprendre ses esprits. Doyle était à présent au poste, et il serait interrogé d'ici peu. Discrètement, néanmoins. Elle avait prévenu ses hommes de ne pas ébruiter l'intrusion de Doyle au sein du commissariat auprès de la hiérarchie. Cela ferait mauvais effet. Il passerait la nuit en garde-à-vue. Celui lui remettrait les idées en place. Elle l'espérait. Il n'était pas dangereux. Dérangé, oui. Sans aucun doute. Avec des troubles du comportement de l'ordre de la schizophrénie peut-être. Mais dangereux, non. Les faits l'avaient prouvé.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, quand Eliott accourut vers elle, tout joyeux. Ses joues rougies par le froid, il arborait un grand sourire.

\- Maman, je peux glisser en avant ? Regarde le garçon comment il fait ! lui lança-t-il, désignant, plus loin, un enfant allongé tête en bas sur le toboggan.

\- Non, chéri. C'est interdit et dangereux.

\- Mais non … Je ne vais pas me faire mal, assura-t-il, avec toute la confiance de ses quatre ans et demi.

\- Et si tu atterris le nez par terre ?

\- Je ferai doucement ! S'il te plaît, Maman ! insista-t-il, lui faisant presque pitié.

\- Non, Eliott, affirma-t-elle, catégorique. C'est interdit, c'est comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas rigolo, bougonna-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, de dépit.

Un instant, il lui rappela Castle, avec cette petite moue boudeuse, et cela la fit sourire intérieurement. Son mari l'exaspérait autant qu'il la charmait.

\- Joue donc un peu avec Léo, reprit-elle, caressant doucement son dos pour apaiser son mécontentement.

\- Non. Léo fait n'importe quoi, marmonna Eliott, jetant un œil vers son petit frère qui crapahutait à quatre pattes.

Kate se fit la réflexion que Léo serait bon à mettre tout habillé dans le bain en rentrant. Mais elle préférait qu'il s'amuse et profite du plein air.

\- Non ! objecta Léo, qui, son bâton à la main, ne perdait pas une miette pour autant des conversations. Léo écrit !

\- Tu ne sais pas écrire, lui rappela Eliott, désabusé.

\- Si ! Papa aussi ! s'exclama le petit garçon, en traçant des traits dans la terre.

\- Oui, tu écris comme Papa, Léo, sourit Kate, amusée. C'est bien.

\- C'est même pas vrai ! se fâcha Eliott.

\- Arrête de grogner, chéri. Tu veux que je te pousse sur la balançoire ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, retrouvant instantanément le sourire.

\- Super. Allez, viens Léo, lança-t-elle à son plus petit garçon, le soulevant pour le prendre dans ses bras, alors qu'Eliott était déjà loin, courant vers les balançoires.

Elle se félicitait de l'effet positif qu'avaient ces moments passés avec ses fils. Elle se sentait déjà un peu plus détendue, et commençait à relativiser un peu les facéties de Castle. Mais il n'aurait pas intérêt à relancer le sujet Doyle. Elle espérait qu'à leur retour au loft, il aurait compris qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, et qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler du voyageur spatiotemporel. Pourtant, au moment même où cette conviction s'imprimait dans son esprit, une pensée fugace le traversa. Quelque part, elle voulait comprendre. Elle voulait une certitude sur l'état mental de Doyle. Non pas qu'elle ait le moindre doute : il ne venait pas du futur. Mais qui était cet homme qui apparaissait, disparaissait ainsi, laissant peu de traces ? Quelle était son histoire ? Il n'y avait rien à savoir de plus. Il était dérangé. Son histoire avait-elle une importance ? Oui, sans doute, puisqu'il mêlait son histoire à la leur. Maudite curiosité, se dit-elle.

 _Au même instant, à quelques mètres de là …_

L'épaule appuyée contre la grille métallique verte à l'entrée du parc, il observait les enfants et leur mère, hésitant à intervenir dès aujourd'hui. Il avait vu Simon être embarqué par la Police, un peu plus tôt. Mais Dieu seul sait ce qu'il avait raconté à ces gens. Cela avait un lien avec les Mc Conney, forcément. L'accident devait se produire le lendemain matin. Il devait empêcher Simon ou quiconque il avait mandaté d'agir. Le passer à tabac plus tôt dans la journée n'avait pas suffi apparemment. La jolie femme était flic, il le savait car elle faisait de temps en temps les gros titres, et elle était mariée à cet écrivain renommé, Richard Castle. Elle était une cible compliquée, qui pourrait lui attirer des ennuis. S'en prendre aux enfants serait plus efficace. Plus facile. Il ne leur ferait pas de mal. Si tout se passait bien du moins. Les mettre de côté pour faire pression sur Simon et ces gens jusqu'à ce que l'accident des Mc Conney ait bien lieu. Ensuite, il pourrait s'en débarrasser. Il devait juste trouver le moment opportun.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour tous vos retours positifs ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver ici ! Pas d'inquiétude, il n'y aura pas un an d'attente, puisque voici le chapitre suivant. Je ne laisserai pas passer plus de quelques jours entre les chapitres, je suis bien partie et motivée pour boucler cette fic. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 15**

 _Loft, 16 h …_

Castle, installé dans son bureau, derrière son écran d'ordinateur éteint, procrastinait. Il s'amusait à tournoyer dans son fauteuil, en contemplant le plafond, et réfléchissant. Il voulait aider Doyle. Ce n'était peut-être que des inepties, comme le pensait Beckett. Mais c'était aussi une histoire fort probable qui tenait la route. Et ça ne coûtait pas grand-chose d'agir demain matin, au parc. Si Doyle disait vrai, il suffirait de retarder un peu les Mc Conney pour que l'accident n'ait pas lieu. Rien de bien difficile. Rien de dangereux. Si cela avait une incidence sur le futur, alors tant mieux. Et au pire, s'il ne se passait rien, et si Doyle racontait n'importe quoi, il n'y aurait aucune conséquence pour eux. Alors pourquoi Kate s'entêtait-elle à refuser d'entendre parler de cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être butée quand même …

Songeant à Doyle, il espérait que son interrogatoire et sa garde à vue n'allaient pas lui attirer de soucis. Il avait dit devoir repartir pour le futur demain après-midi, et il voudrait s'assurer qu'ils avaient réussi leur mission avant son départ.

\- Richard ? Katherine ? appela la voix de Martha depuis le salon. Il n'y a plus personne ici ?

\- Je suis là, mère …, répondit-il, suffisamment fort pour qu'elle entende, au moment même où elle déboulait dans l'entrée de son bureau.

\- Ah te voilà … Katherine et les enfants ne sont pas revenus, encore ?

\- Non …

\- Que fais-tu là à broyer du noir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- D'abord, je ne broie pas du noir, je vais très bien, expliqua-t-il, sur la défensive. Et ensuite, j'ai ordre de me reposer, alors je me repose.

\- Il faut dire que tu en as encore fait de belles ce matin. Katherine m'a tout raconté dans les moindres détails … Et le pauvre Eliott, tu as embarqué mon petit-fils dans tes bêtises en plus !

Rick soupira, déjà las d'entendre les réprimandes de sa mère. Il se sentait grognon et agacé. Que Beckett ne veuille rien entendre l'énervait. Il comprenait oui, bien-sûr. Elle était incrédule et entêtée. Mais elle pourrait au moins le laisser expliquer la situation. Il tenterait sa chance tout à l'heure, quand elle serait rentrée. Mais il craignait de l'énerver pour de bon. Il détestait l'énerver. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Ce dilemme cornélien lui donnait mal au crâne. Et la présence de sa mère n'arrangeait rien.

\- Ce n'était pas ma faute. C'est un accident, et Eliott est en pleine forme, expliqua-t-il.

\- Heureusement ..., répondit Martha, s'asseyant dans le petit canapé, près de la bibliothèque.

\- Je ne t'ai pas invitée à t'installer, mère ! protesta aussitôt Rick. Je suis occupé … et …

\- Occupé à ne rien faire …, l'interrompit-elle, d'un sourire aimable. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une invitation pour venir faire la conversation à mon fils.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner machinalement sur son fauteuil, le nez en l'air.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon grand ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Rien … Tout va bien. Je réfléchis simplement, lui fit-il, un peu évasivement.

\- Tu as l'air tracassé. Tu n'as pas mal à la tête au moins ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une commotion cérébrale ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ? insista Martha.

\- Je vais très bien. Je t'assure. Je réfléchis, c'est tout.

\- Votre ami bizarre t'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle sur le futur ? C'est cela ?

\- Non … Enfin si … plus ou moins.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Quelque chose de grave va se produire ?

Malgré les certitudes de Richard, elle ne croyait pas une seconde que cet homme puisse venir du futur. Mais elle aimait se prendre au jeu. Tout cela avait un côté théâtral qui l'amusait beaucoup. Elle connaissait son fils par cœur : lui s'enthousiasmait à en perdre la tête. Plus c'était fou et étrange, plus il y croyait. Mais elle ne supportait pas quand cet engouement avait des incidences sur son moral, ou qu'il se mettait en danger pour une mission improbable, comme cela était déjà arrivé par le passé. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où il était tombé dans un piège en pourchassant le Big Foot. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas blessé ce jour-là.

\- Mère, je ne peux rien te dire. C'est top secret.

\- De toute façon, Katherine a raison, chéri … Cet étrange personnage ne vient pas du futur. Je sais que tu aimes croire à ce genre d'âneries mais …

\- Ce ne sont pas des âneries, grogna-t-il. Et puis je te signale que tu y crois volontiers quand tu tires les cartes ou vas toi-même consulter des diseuses de bonne aventure …

\- C'est très différent. Ces femmes ne viennent pas du futur ! Elles ont les pieds sur terre, et simplement un don particulier. Elles pressentent les choses, expliqua Martha.

\- C'est tout aussi improbable pour quelqu'un de rationnel.

\- Si tu veux … Tu sais à qui me fait penser cet homme ? poursuivit-elle, songeuse.

Castle nia du regard, se demandant quelle histoire elle allait encore lui raconter.

\- A Bjorn … Il avait le même regard pétillant de folie …, se souvînt Martha, l'air nostalgique.

\- Bjorn ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de mon ami Bjorn ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non … Et quelque chose me dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je me souvienne, sourit Castle, devinant que parmi la tribu d'hommes qu'avait fréquentés Martha, ce Bjorn devait tenir le haut de l'affiche.

\- Bjorn était gentil. Il vivait sur une autre planète, certes, et dans un monde étrange, mais cela faisait de lui un amant fantaisiste hors norme … Un jour, il …

\- Mère … chut ! Je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Comme tu veux, sourit Martha, amusée de le taquiner. Allez, dis-moi donc ce que cet homme t'a raconté sur votre futur ?

\- C'est confidentiel. L'avenir de l'humanité en dépend.

\- Rien que ça …, soupira-t-elle, avec une moue circonspecte. Ne te mets pas la rate au court-bouillon pour tout ça. C'est peu probable qu'il …

\- Je sais, l'interrompit-il. J'ai assez des réprimandes moqueuses de Beckett.

\- Allons, Katherine ne se moque pas de toi.

\- Si, insista-t-il comme un petit garçon buté.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Richard … Katherine adore tes moments de folie …, enfin de fantaisie si tu préfères.

\- Eh bien parfois, ça la rend dingue. Comme aujourd'hui.

\- Elle est fâchée ? s'étonna Martha.

\- Oui.

\- Katherine n'est jamais fâchée bien longtemps. Tu es son petit point faible, sourit-elle, tendrement.

\- Mais elle est très fâchée.

\- Alors arrête de l'embêter avec cette histoire de voyage dans le temps ... ce n'est pas compliqué.

\- Je ne peux pas ! L'avenir dépend de moi, mère ! s'exclama-t-il, comme une évidence. Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai un rôle primordial à jouer.

\- Et tu as aussi un rôle primordial à jouer quant au bien-être de ta femme !

\- Certes … mais Kate pourrait comprendre quand même. Elle ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts …, bougonna-t-il.

\- Eh bien, si tu abordes les choses ainsi avec elle, je comprends qu'elle soit fâchée. Ne t'ai-je donc pas appris à parler aux femmes ?

\- Euh … non ! sourit-il, amusé malgré tout. Je sais très bien comment parler à Kate, depuis le temps.

\- Epargne-lui donc de l'agacement inutile. Elle est déjà assez fatiguée par le travail ces temps-ci. Elle avait petite mine.

\- C'est vrai … elle est étrangement fatiguée d'ailleurs, constata-t-il, dubitatif.

\- Pourquoi « _étrangement_ » ?

\- Elle a eu des vertiges aujourd'hui …. Et ce n'était pas à cause de moi !

\- D'où ton allusion à une possible grossesse tout à l'heure, constata-t-elle.

\- Hum …, répondit-il évasivement, au moment même où son téléphone sonnait.

Il l'attrapa sur son bureau, d'un geste vif, constatant que c'était le laboratoire de la scientifique. Peut-être les experts avaient-ils de bonnes nouvelles concernant l'analyse de la carte mémoire et des morceaux de la télécommande de Doyle.

* * *

 _Broome Street, aux environs de 17h30 …_

Dans la pénombre du soir tombant, Kate remontait _Broome Street_ avec les garçons. Léo, dans la poussette, somnolait, épuisé par ses jeux au grand air. Et Eliott, gambadait près d'elle, émerveillé par les flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber, tourbillonnant avec légèreté.

\- On va faire une bataille de boules de neige avec Papa ! s'exclama Eliott, tentant, de ses petites mains de capturer les flocons.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y aura assez de neige, chéri … On n'est pas encore en hiver.

Il était rare qu'il neigeât si tôt dans l'année à New-York, et ces petits flocons ne tiendraient sûrement pas au sol. La neige se transformerait en pluie, et les rues seraient rapidement boueuses.

\- Mais il neige ! C'est joli ! constata-t-il, s'arrêtant de marcher pour lever les yeux au ciel et contempler les flocons qui virevoltaient dans la lumière des réverbères.

\- Oui, très joli, sourit-elle, attendrie par l'émerveillement de son fils. Viens, trésor. On va retrouver Papa et lui raconter tout ce qu'on a fait au parc. Il doit s'impatienter.

\- Oui, répondit-il, se remettant sagement en marche, toujours fasciné par les flocons.

\- Demain, on ira au Museum, d'accord ? proposa-t-elle, sachant qu'Eliott attendait cette sortie au Museum d'Histoire Naturelle depuis des semaines.

\- Oui ! Si Papa est sage cette fois ! lança-t-il, en riant, songeant à la catastrophe de ce matin.

\- Oui, si Papa est sage, confirma-t-elle, amusée par les rires du petit garçon.

\- Il va peut-être partir dans le futur avec Marty, continua-t-il, pensif.

\- Mais non, chéri, le rassura-t-elle. Papa n'ira nulle part.

\- Il aime bien Marty et le futur, Papa.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais voyager vers le futur n'est pas possible encore, insista-t-elle à nouveau.

Eliott, du haut de ses quatre ans et demi, était incapable de concevoir ce que signifiait vraiment « voyager vers le futur ». Castle lui communiquait son enthousiasme et sa fascination, mais le petit garçon ne pouvait visualiser les choses. Il savait néanmoins que sa maman pensait cela impossible, contrairement à son papa.

\- Marty avait un caillou du futur ! Tout bleu qui brille ! Il était dans sa poche, expliqua Eliott.

\- Un caillou pour quoi faire ? demanda Kate, curieuse de savoir quelle fantaisie Doyle leur avait encore racontée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a dit que c'était un secret.

\- Ce n'était sûrement pas un caillou du futur, puisque ce monsieur ne vient pas vraiment du futur, répondit Kate.

\- Mais Papa dit qu'il vient du futur, insista Eliott.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle, d'un air las qui ne trompa pas son fils.

\- Tu es fâchée contre Papa ?

\- Non …

\- On dirait un petit peu … Papa va te faire un café avec un cœur, sourit-il, tout confiant. Tu sais, Maman, Papa ne partira pas dans le futur sans toi, Léo et moi.

\- Il a intérêt, oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée malgré tout, alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité de leur résidence. Allez, hop, au chaud à la maison !

\- Attend, je vais attraper de la neige pour Papa ! s'écria joyeusement Eliott, sautillant sur le trottoir pour capturer les petits flocons.

Kate le regarda, souriante, savourant ce moment de pure innocence enfantine.

 _A quelques mètres de là …_

Il les observait, de loin, s'amuser devant la résidence, mais se refusait à agir maintenant. La flic était peut-être armée, il n'en savait rien. De réputation, elle était tenace. C'était trop dangereux. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait de toute façon. Mais les enfants ou Richard Castle. Il avait bien conscience qu'il laissait peut-être passer sa chance, mais il trouverait une autre solution. L'accident aurait lieu demain matin. Il lui restait deux possibilités : soit espérer que Richard Castle sortirait seul de chez lui à un moment ou un autre d'ici 9h dimanche matin, soit pénétrer cette nuit au sein de cette résidence pour enlever un des enfants. Simon détestait que des innocents soient sacrifiés et victimes des politiques d'Etat, même au nom de la survie de l'humanité. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il arrivât quelque chose à Richard Castle ou aux enfants à cause de sa mission top-secrète. Il y renoncerait, et avant que le gouvernement n'envoie quelqu'un d'aussi efficace et performant que lui, leur mouvement aurait pris le pouvoir et Jason Mc Conney règnerait sur le monde.

Il aurait pu tuer Simon. Ça aurait été aussi efficace et radical. Il aurait pu le tuer, oui … si seulement il n'avait pas été Simon. Malgré toute sa haine et toute sa rage, quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait. Les liens du sang, sans doute.

Il serait bien allé le retrouver pour lui tirer à nouveau les vers du nez. Il lui avait échappé plus tôt dans la journée. Mais ce n'était qu'un pleutre, et s'il le violentait suffisamment, il finirait par lui dire ce qu'il avait prévu pour sauver les parents de Jason Mc Conney. Et alors il pourrait agir. Mais Simon était au commissariat, probablement en garde à vue, pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se serait fait avoir. Les gens du passé réagissaient toujours de la même façon quand ils leur racontaient qu'ils venaient du futur : ils finissaient à l'asile ou au poste de police. Mais Simon était têtu, et s'obstinait à claironner qu'il était un voyageur temporel. Voilà le résultat. Il fallait attendre qu'il soit relâché, mais d'après son expérience (lui aussi ayant séjourné quelques fois en cellule), ce ne serait pas avant vingt-quatre heures au mieux. Il ne serait donc pas libéré officiellement avant l'accident des Mc Conney. A moins qu'un de ses patrons s'arrange pour l'aider à se volatiliser. Mais de toute façon, il avait donc dû mandater quelqu'un pour agir à sa place, quelqu'un qui croyait en son histoire et serait capable de se montrer efficace. Et ce Richard Castle était l'un des seuls, qui, par le passé, avait cru en lui. Oui, c'était sûrement cet écrivain qui était chargé d'empêcher l'accident des Mc Conney. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il y parvienne. Et pas question non plus que Simon continue ses manigances pour modifier le cours de l'Histoire. Il avait promis à Jason de régler tout cela une bonne fois pour toutes. L'avenir de leur mouvement en dépendait. L'avenir du monde en dépendait.

Sur cette pensée, il regarda la flic et ses enfants s'engouffrer dans la résidence, bien décidé à prendre rapidement une décision.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, 19h …_

En cuisine, Kate préparait le dîner des enfants pendant qu'ils regardaient un dessin animé, confortablement installés dans le canapé auprès de Martha. Quand ils étaient rentrés, Castle n'était pas là. Il lui avait envoyé un message pour la prévenir qu'il était allé au commissariat pour redonner à Doyle sa télécommande en morceaux. Seulement il était parti depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, alors elle s'inquiétait un peu. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas occasionné une nouvelle catastrophe. Elle aurait pu l'appeler, mais elle voulait le laisser se débrouiller avec ses histoires, ne pas s'en mêler, et surtout ne pas lui montrer qu'elle se faisait du souci. Elle était toujours fâchée après tout.

Elle s'était donc focalisée sur les enfants, et en avait profité pleinement. Elle leur avait donné le bain, puis avait feuilleté un album avec Léo pendant qu'Eliott apprenait le poker avec Martha qui pensait qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour commencer à jouer. Cela lui faisait un bien fou d'oublier le travail, ses prérogatives de Capitaine qui la barbaient trop souvent, pour se consacrer à sa petite famille, tout simplement. Le week-end, elle n'aspirait à rien d'autre désormais qu'à ces moments ordinaires.

Elle était occupée à réduire les patates douces en purée quand son téléphone sonna, lui indiquant un appel de Lanie.

\- Salut, Lanie, lui fit-elle en décrochant, et délaissant dans le même temps la cuisine pour s'éloigner vers le bureau.

\- Bonsoir chérie ! Alors ? Je viens aux nouvelles … Doyle a survécu à ses blessures ? Il n'est pas mort dans votre salon au moins ? demanda la légiste, un brin taquine.

\- Il a survécu, la rassura Beckett, faisant signe à Martha qu'elle s'éclipsait quelques instants, avant de disparaître derrière les bibliothèques du bureau de Castle. Il est au poste à l'heure qu'il est, en garde-à-vue.

\- Bon, tant mieux. Et Castle ? Pas de souci depuis sa chute ?

\- Oh … si … il a atteint un niveau de folie supplémentaire …, soupira Kate, dépitée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Lanie, un sourire dans la voix, tant elle avait l'habitude des bêtises de Castle.

\- Pour l'instant rien …, enfin j'espère. Il est au commissariat, lui-aussi.

\- Avec Doyle ? s'étonna son amie.

\- Je n'en sais rien … Il est censé être en train de récupérer sa télécommande.

\- Quelle télécommande ?

\- Tu sais le truc que Doyle utilisait soi-disant pour géolocaliser …, expliqua Kate, un peu évasivement. Elle a explosé dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Je vois …, enfin non, je ne vois pas, constata Lanie, incrédule. Je ne comprends rien.

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre … C'est sans espoir, soupira à nouveau Beckett, lasse. Doyle nous a raconté des histoires abracadabrantesques sur le futur.

\- Ça m'intrigue … Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda-t-elle, pleine de curiosité.

\- Que la présidente des Etats-Unis va être assassinée, et que je serai le seul témoin. Et qu'il faut empêcher tout cela à tout prix, expliqua Kate, comme si ce n'était là qu'un ramassis de bêtises.

\- Comment faire ?

\- Lanie ! Ne sois pas rationnelle ! s'indigna Beckett. C'est du délire tout ça.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit-elle comme une évidence. Mais Doyle n'est pas venu vers vous pour rien je suppose. Même si c'est du délire, je suppose que Castle y croit et qu'il veut que vous fassiez quelque chose, non ?

\- Oui …, enfin je n'en sais rien. J'ai fui … Il a dû expliquer tout cela plus en détail à Castle, mais j'ai refusé d'en discuter.

\- Tu es en mode très fâchée toi, rigola Lanie.

\- Hum … Il me rend dingue, grogna Kate.

\- Et tu adores ça ! la taquina son amie.

\- Non ! J'en ai assez !

\- Oh allons, Kate … c'est ce qui pimente votre relation, non ?

Beckett ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Mais parfois, trop c'était trop.

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama Lanie, d'un air triomphant.

\- En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que Doyle lui a raconté, mais Rick sera prêt à tout pour participer à cette mission stupide qui n'a ni queue ni tête.

\- Laisse-le donc faire … Après tout ça l'occupe.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Lanie ! Doyle est tordu ! Tu as vu dans quel état il était tout à l'heure ? Il s'est soi-disant bagarré avec le compagnon de son ex-femme.

\- Peut-être.

\- Oui, eh bien, je n'ai pas envie que Castle traîne avec ce gars délirant qui semble s'attirer des ennuis, et fréquente régulièrement les asiles psychiatriques ! s'exclama Kate.

\- Vu comme ça …, ça craint …, constata Lanie.

\- En effet … Mais il est tellement buté. Quand il va rentrer, sans nul doute, il va me raconter qu'il est missionné pour sauver le monde, encore une fois, et il n'y aura rien à faire pour l'empêcher.

\- Fais-lui tes gros yeux …, rigola son amie.

\- Ça ne suffit pas … Quand il est dans cet état d'enthousiasme pour un truc délirant, il est incontrôlable, tu le sais bien.

\- Grève des câlins, peut-être ? suggéra-t-elle, amusée.

\- Lanie …, bougonna Kate.

\- Quoi ? Je cherche à t'aider, moi !

\- Eh bien tu ne m'aides pas.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais des tonnes pour pas grand-chose ?

\- Ah oui … c'est ma faute maintenant ? C'est moi qui exagère ? s'offusqua Beckett.

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça … Dis, tu n'aurais pas des sautes d'humeur, toi ? demanda Lanie, trouvant son amie particulièrement agacée.

\- Non !

\- Tu as eu de nouveaux vertiges ?

\- Non …, mentit Beckett d'un ton peu convaincant.

\- Kate ?

\- Peut-être … Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Je vais bien, Lanie. C'est Castle qui devient dingue. Il est obnubilé par Doyle et le futur, c'est hallucinant …

\- Eh bien laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut. Castle s'en sort toujours non ?

\- Parce que j'assure ses arrières en général.

\- Alors assure ses arrières à nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me prêter à ce jeu stupide. J'ai envie d'un week-end tranquille.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si c'est vrai ?

\- Non … Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Tu es sûre à 100 % ?

\- Oui …, enfin 99.9 % … Il y a une part d'inexplicable concernant Doyle. On en a déjà parlé à l'époque.

\- Oui. Et curieuse comme tu es, tu ne veux pas comprendre l'inexplicable ?

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne veux pas donner raison à Castle …

\- Que tu es compliquée ! Bon, il faut que je te laisse, chérie … Je dîne avec mes parents ce soir.

\- Ok … Bon courage …

\- Il va m'en falloir. Ils me présentent encore quelqu'un …

\- Ce sera peut-être le bon !

\- J'en doute, rigola Lanie. Allez, je file … Et toi, respire un bon coup, et reste zen avec ce pauvre Castle …

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Après tout, tu aurais pu épouser un mari rasoir … Demming, Sorenson ou même ton chirurgien auraient été partants. Mais tu as choisi le mec drôle et fou-fou, il faut assumer, ma belle …

\- Merci de ton soutien, Lanie …, soupira Kate, avec un petit sourire malgré tout.

\- De rien ! Tiens-moi au courant ! Bye.

\- Bye, bye … bonne soirée.

Elle raccrocha, alors qu'elle entendait, soulagée, Castle pousser la porte du loft.

 _Deux heures plus tard …_

Allongée dans son bain remplie de mousse sentant bon la vanille, les yeux clos, Kate se prélassait, s'efforçait de se détendre et de ne pas penser aux tracas de la journée. Les enfants étaient couchés, et Martha venait de partir pour une soirée dansante. Castle devait être dans son bureau occupé à méditer sur l'affaire Doyle. Il était rentré comme si de rien n'était et avait soigneusement évité d'aborder le sujet Simon Doyle. Elle non plus n'en avait pas parlé. Elle lui avait simplement demandé si tout s'était bien passé au commissariat, et il avait acquiescé sans développer. L'un comme l'autre était tendu par la situation, mais le dîner, les enfants, les flocons de neige et Martha avaient permis de parler de tout un tas de choses, et de ne pas en venir au sujet qui fâche. Une fois les enfants endormis, elle avait gagné la salle de bain pour ce qui était l'un de ses petits plaisirs, redoutant le moment où ils allaient devoir s'expliquer. Il était rare qu'ils fuient ainsi la discussion, étant plutôt ouverts au dialogue. Mais cela leur arrivait parfois, en cas de réel contentieux. C'était vraisemblablement le cas aujourd'hui.

En y réfléchissant, elle se trouvait un peu bête d'être fâchée à ce point pour cette histoire. Castle n'avait pas l'air de se sentir mieux d'ailleurs. Mais Lanie avait raison : elle avait épousé Rick aussi pour sa fantaisie et sa folie. Elle devait assumer, et ne pas lui reprocher ce qui l'avait toujours fait craquer et attirer malgré elle.

\- Hey …, lui fit-il soudain depuis le pas de la porte, la faisant sursauter et ouvrir brusquement les yeux.

\- Tu m'as fait peur … Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez longtemps pour avoir eu tout le loisir de te contempler …, répondit-il, avec un tendre sourire.

Ce n'était pas juste destiné à l'amadouer, et l'adoucir avant d'entamer la discussion qu'il jugeait indispensable. Il adorait la contempler, depuis toujours, et encore plus quand elle ne savait pas qu'il la regardait. Son naturel, ses petites mimiques n'en étaient que plus adorables.

\- Charmeur …, soupira-t-elle, alors qu'appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu es toujours fâchée ? s'enquit-il, sondant un peu l'état d'esprit de sa muse avant de se lancer.

\- Un peu …

\- Je suis désolé pour cette journée, continua-t-il, avec sincérité. C'était vraiment …

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Hum … Je sais que tout cela t'agace.

\- Ça ne m'agace pas. Ça me rend dingue, c'est du délire, râla-t-elle.

\- Oui. Probablement.

\- Ecoute, ça ne sert plus à rien de débattre de l'authenticité de toute cette histoire. On ne tombera pas d'accord sur ce point. Tu ne me convaincras pas et je ne te convaincrai pas.

\- Pas faux. Alors que fait-on ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Qu'es-tu supposé faire ? Que t'a dit Doyle ? Tu l'as vu au poste ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait beau vouloir ignorer les événements de la journée, une partie d'elle mourrait d'envie d'y voir plus clair. Elle pestait contre son moi intérieur qui la poussait toujours à tenter de comprendre, même quand elle aurait voulu tout oublier. Mais elle était ainsi. De même que Castle était fasciné par les théories les plus folles, elle avait besoin d'explications rationnelles, claires et précises. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

\- Tu veux savoir ? Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, esquissant un petit sourire satisfait, ravi de la curiosité de sa femme.

C'était un bon début. Il savait que malgré son rationalisme, elle était curieuse. Plus encore, elle voulait avoir raison. Malgré ce qu'elle en disait, elle allait vouloir lui prouver que Doyle n'était qu'un fou furieux qui ne venait pas du futur. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas débusqué ou déduit une preuve infaillible, elle n'abandonnerait pas totalement l'affaire Simon Doyle. Cette perspective lui remit du baume au cœur et acheva de chasser son propre agacement face à l'entêtement de Beckett.

\- Tu vas me le raconter de toute façon … Je n'y couperai pas.

\- Mais si ça t'agace encore ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas être plus agacée, Castle. Au point où on en est.

\- Tu es sûre ? hésita-t-il, d'un ton volontairement taquin.

\- Dépêche-toi, donc !

Il se redressa alors, adopta ce petit ton enjoué et tout excité, avant de se lancer dans le récit de la mission qu'ils avaient à accomplir.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 21h …_

Castle tendit à Beckett une grande serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula. Elle venait de sortir du bain, après avoir écouté, sans trop intervenir, le récit de Rick qui lui avait expliqué en détail la mission dont Simon Doyle les avait chargés : empêcher l'accident de Samuel et Dorothy Mc Conney sur _Madison Ave_ , le lendemain matin, en les retardant au parc, où ils seraient en train de se promener. Doyle avec qui il avait pu discuter à nouveau quelques minutes au commissariat lui avait transmis une photo des parents de Jason Mc Conney, ainsi que l'emplacement exact et l'horaire à la minute près de l'accident. Rick avait ensuite détaillé encore et encore les conséquences qu'aurait cet accident s'il se produisait, et insisté avec enthousiasme sur l'importance de leur rôle dans le tour que prendrait l'histoire de l'humanité. Ce qui n'était pas le meilleur argument pour convaincre sa femme.

\- Vraiment, Kate, poursuivit-il, la regardant se sécher face au miroir, ça ne nous coûte rien du tout. Même si tu n'y crois pas, peu importe. Il suffit d'aller au parc, de croiser les Mc Conney et de trouver un prétexte pour engager la conversation. Faire durer un peu la discussion pour les retarder. Rien de compliqué. Rien de dangereux. Non ?

\- C'est sûr. En théorie, constata-t-elle, toujours sceptique.

Plusieurs éléments l'empêchaient pour l'instant de céder à la requête de Castle et Doyle. D'abord, elle n'était pas certaine que Doyle ne soit pas impliqué dans d'autres histoires, plus dangereuses. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait séjourné maintes et maintes fois en hôpital psychiatrique. Il avait aussi eu une vie de marginal, avec les fréquentations peu recommandables qui accompagnaient ce genre de vie. Était-il simplement un gentil gars un peu délirant ? Ou un cas psychiatrique plus lourd et dangereux malgré les apparences ? Ensuite, elle ne voulait pas céder par principe. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Céder, c'était reconnaitre que Castle, et donc, Doyle disait peut-être vrai. Du moins qu'elle leur laissait le bénéfice du doute. Et ça, ce n'était pas évident pour la rationnelle qu'elle était.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il arrive ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce qui a à trait à Doyle m'inquiète un peu, expliqua-t-elle, en passant son peignoir blanc et s'y emmitouflant.

\- On sera dans le parc. On discute avec eux. C'est tout. Si ça marche tant mieux. Sinon tant pis. Doyle ne sera même pas là, tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

\- Et si c'est un piège ? suggéra-t-elle, en commençant à dénouer délicatement son chignon.

\- Un piège ? répéta-t-il, avec un petit sourire, n'y croyant pas un instant.

\- Oui. Doyle pourrait être encore plus tordu qu'on le pense. Peut-être qu'il veut nous attirer dans le parc pour …, hésita-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que pourrait leur faire Doyle finalement.

\- Pour ? Nous tuer ? demanda Rick en riant, totalement incrédule.

\- Non … enfin peut-être … Je n'en sais rien, Castle ! soupira-t-elle, agacée par son air moqueur.

\- Doyle est inoffensif. On l'a déjà vu à l'œuvre.

\- Hum … Et pourquoi nous ?

\- Parce que personne d'autre que nous, enfin que moi, ne le croira … Il nous l'a dit tout à l'heure. Il finit à l'asile à chaque fois qu'il explique son histoire.

\- Et à juste titre …, sourit-elle.

\- Si tu veux, j'y vais tout seul demain matin.

\- Non. Hors de question. Je veux t'avoir à l'œil, répondit-elle, catégorique, passant devant lui pour rejoindre la chambre.

\- Alors tu es d'accord ? demanda Castle, sur ses talons, la suivant à travers leur chambre, puis le bureau.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. J'attends un appel. Ensuite, je verrai, expliqua Beckett, alors qu'ils atteignaient le salon.

\- Un appel ? Quel appel ?

\- J'ai demandé des informations au Dr Clarke, répondit-elle, simplement.

Castle comprit aussitôt pourquoi. Le Dr Clarke était une psychiatre qui travaillait régulièrement pour la Police de New-York, mais pas seulement. Spécialiste renommée, en particulier dans le traitement des maladies mentales chez les adolescents, elle publiait régulièrement des ouvrages fruits de ses recherches. C'était une pointure dans son domaine.

\- Des informations sur Doyle ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle, en s'installant dans le canapé.

\- Ça veut dire que tu t'intéresses à son cas alors. Je le savais ! Toi-aussi tu adores cette histoire, même si tu dis le contraire ! s'enthousiasma-t-il, ravi que Beckett s'implique dans leur mission.

\- Je n'adore pas cette histoire, loin de là ! Je veux juste comprendre à qui on a affaire. Doyle est potentiellement dangereux, quoi que tu en dises, pour lui-même et les autres. J'ai transmis ce qu'on sait de lui et de ces récits délirants au Dr Clarke, histoire d'y voir plus clair.

\- Je te rappelle qu'à l'époque, le psy avait dit que Doyle était normal, lui fit-il, s'asseyant près d'elle, dans le canapé.

\- Il peut être normal, je n'en doute pas. Ou du moins assez intelligent pour l'être le moment voulu. Je n'y connais rien. Dans tous les cas, il ne vient pas du futur, c'est sûr. Et je ne peux pas laisser un gars comme lui disparaître à nouveau dans la nature sans en avoir appris et compris davantage.

\- Et s'il n'est pas fou ?

\- Il est fou, assura-t-elle, tout en vérifiant ses messages sur son téléphone.

\- Peut-être pas.

\- Castle, on avait dit qu'il était inutile de discuter de la véracité ou non de son histoire.

\- Ok, ok … mais c'est agaçant ! bougonna-t-il.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire …, s'amusa-t-elle, plus détendue désormais.

\- De toute façon, tout ce qui compte c'est de l'aider … et de sauver l'avenir de l'humanité. … enfin, si je pouvais apprendre des trucs cools sur le futur, ce serait génial aussi.

\- Hum …., répondit-elle évasivement, concentrée sur son téléphone.

\- Tout à l'heure au poste, j'ai rendu à Doyle sa télécommande, continua Castle. Enfin les débris … La scientifique n'a rien trouvé.

\- Normal, c'est un gadget inutile.

\- Un gadget programmé pour s'autodétruire quand même.

\- Oui, d'après Doyle. Qu'en dit la scientifique ? demanda-t-elle quand même.

\- Pas grand-chose. Un court-circuit sûrement.

\- Donc rien à voir avec une autodestruction programmée depuis le futur ? le taquina-t-elle.

Comme le lui avait fait remarquer Lanie un peu plus tôt, elle se devait de reconnaître que ces différends avec son mari pimentaient leur relation. Et qu'elle prenait plaisir à en jouer elle-aussi. Du moins, quand elle n'était pas fatiguée et qu'elle parvenait à dépasser son agacement initial.

\- Ils n'ont pas trouvé de système de programmation dans les débris, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce ne soit pas le cas. La technologie de futur est probablement bien plus avancée que celle de la scientifique de la Police de New York.

\- Oui évidemment ! Et la carte mémoire ? continua-t-elle. Que contenait-elle ?

\- Ce sont des données cryptées, incompréhensibles. Des algorithmes que les machines du NYPD ne décèlent pas. Ils m'en ont fait une copie. Je chercherai encore.

\- Tu as du temps à perdre, mon cœur, sourit-elle, à la fois amusée et attendrie par sa détermination.

\- Je finis toujours par trouver ! Aucun mystère ne me résiste ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- On verra !

\- Dis … Si tu n'es plus fâchée, je peux avoir un bisou maintenant ? Je n'ai pas eu de bisou depuis des heures et des heures !

\- La faute à qui ? répondit-elle, rieuse.

Il la regarda de son petit air affligé, tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui, pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, accompagnant son geste d'une caresse sur sa joue, puis dans son cou.

\- Ah, ça va mieux ! lança-t-il, tout content.

\- Et sinon, l'interrogatoire de Doyle s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui. Rien de particulier. Andersen et Charles m'ont dit qu'il s'en tient à la même version des faits concernant son intrusion au commissariat ce matin mais …, expliqua-t-il, avant de s'interrompre, se demandant s'il devait continuer.

\- Mais ?

\- Non, rien, botta-t-il en touche.

\- Castle …, lui fit-elle sur le ton du sermon. Dis-moi tout ! Si j'apprends que tu me caches quelque chose ce sera pire. Et si tu veux me convaincre, je dois tout savoir.

\- Ok … mais promets moi de ne pas t'agacer de nouveau …

\- Castle …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Promets ! insista-t-il.

\- C'est promis, dépêche-toi donc !

\- Son histoire de bagarre avec le conjoint de son ex-femme a l'air d'être du pipeau. Andersen et Charles ont vérifié, et d'après les noms donnés par Doyle c'est faux.

\- Avec qui s'est-il battu alors ? Il avait le visage en sang, les vêtements en lambeaux …

\- Aucune idée. Il s'en tient à cette version. Tes gars ont essayé de le secouer un peu, mais rien à en tirer. Et puis ils ont dit qu'ils avaient plein de boulot, donc ils ont laissé tomber.

\- Ils ont raison, mais quand même … Qu'est-ce qu'il a fabriqué ?

\- Peut-être une autre mission secrète dont il ne peut rien dire …

Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée dès que Rick faisait allusion au voyage dans le temps de Simon Doyle.

\- Andersen l'a conduit à l'hôpital pour qu'il soit examiné. Il doit y être à l'heure actuelle.

\- Tu leur as parlé de ses endormissements à répétition ? demanda Beckett repensant à la scène surréaliste qui avait eu lieu au loft en début d'après-midi.

\- Non. Pourquoi ? C'est lié à ses voyages dans le temps, il nous l'a expliqué. C'est une conséquence de …

\- Castle ! l'interrompit-elle sèchement.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ces endormissements peuvent être liés à une commotion cérébrale ou je ne sais quoi encore. Lanie avait dit de le faire examiner pour ça.

\- Les médecins le verront bien.

\- Dieu seul sait ce que Doyle peut raconter … Je n'ai pas envie qu'il décède cette nuit dans une cellule de mon commissariat parce qu'on n'aura pas fait le nécessaire.

\- Vu comme ça … mais tu sais, il a dit que …

\- Chut, Castle … Je vais appeler Andersen pour qu'il transmette l'info à l'hôpital.

 _Une heure plus tard …_

Toujours assis l'un près de l'autre dans le canapé, ils discutaient encore de l'affaire Doyle. Il s'avérait donc que les médecins préféraient le garder à l'hôpital sous surveillance pour la nuit, estimant qu'il avait pu recevoir un choc sérieux au crâne ou au visage. Il avait donc été installé dans une chambre sécurisée, et un officier était maintenant chargé de l'avoir à l'œil. Beckett l'avait prévenu, par téléphone, de faire preuve de la plus grande vigilance insistant sur le fait que Doyle était un habitué des disparitions inexpliquées. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se volatilise à nouveau, même si elle devrait le libérer le lendemain, ne voulant pas ébruiter l'affaire de l'intrusion, et n'ayant rien d'autre à lui reprocher concrètement. Mais elle préférait le garder sous la main le temps que cette histoire avec les Mc Conney soit terminée, et qu'elle en sache un peu plus sur Doyle. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux le confier ensuite aux bons soins d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

Le Dr Clarke l'avait contactée pour lui faire part de ses analyses concernant ce curieux personnage. Il aurait fallu qu'elle puisse discuter avec lui directement pour pouvoir établir un diagnostic, mais au vu des éléments que Beckett lui avait fournis, elle pouvait d'ores et déjà dire qu'il y avait là un cas sévère de trouble de la personnalité. Elle avait expliqué à Kate que les symptômes avaient dû apparaître progressivement, dès l'adolescence. Doyle s'imaginait être un autre, inventait des complots qu'il devait déjouer, se coupait du monde réel, s'isolait, sombrait parfois dans l'alcool. C'était là des symptômes proches de la schizophrénie, ou d'une forme de délire apparentée. Elle n'estimait pas Simon Doyle dangereux pour les autres, mais il pouvait l'être pour lui-même puisqu'il semblait vivre dans une toute autre réalité la majeure partie du temps. Le Dr Clarke avait expliqué également que la vie de Doyle devait être faite de périodes de crises plus ou moins aigües, alternant avec des phases où il retrouvait une certaine normalité. C'était le cas chez un certain nombre de malades.

\- J'aime beaucoup le Dr Clarke, fit remarquer Castle, blasé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais elle ne connaît rien à la science.

\- Elle est docteur en psychiatrie, je te rappelle.

\- La psychiatrie n'est pas une science, c'est … une pseudoscience, enfin … rien à voir avec le travail de ces scientifiques qui vont permettre de voyager à travers le temps. Elle fait vraiment partie du commun des mortels, incapable de concevoir à quelle vitesse se font les progrès technologiques, incapable d'imaginer qu'on puisse d'ici peu se déplacer d'époque en époque, expliqua Rick, d'un air convaincu. Evidemment, Doyle a l'air mentalement atteint si on se place du point de vue de cette vieille femme butée et terre à terre …

\- Castle … ne sois pas méchant avec elle. Tu sais combien le Dr Clarke est douée et reconnue par ses pairs, voire au-delà. Tu pourrais quand même envisager l'éventualité que Doyle ne vienne pas du futur !

\- Je l'envisage … Je n'en suis pas sûr à 100 %, bien que nous ayons beaucoup de preuves. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé au Dr Clarke de la lettre tâchée de café, et du journal de demain annonçant l'accident des Mc Conney ? lui fit-il, sur le ton du reproche.

\- Parce que je voulais un avis général sur l'état mental de Doyle, c'est tout. Il est 22h, un samedi soir, le Dr Clarke était déjà bien gentille de me rappeler.

\- Mais si tu ne lui donnes pas tous les éléments, comment veux-tu qu'elle en tire une analyse juste ?

\- Tu es de mauvaise foi, Castle. Il y 99.9 % de chance que l'analyse du Dr Clarke soit juste.

Il soupira et bougonna sans que Beckett ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il marmonnait.

\- Ça ne t'empêche pas de croire à ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-elle gentiment, n'aimant pas le voir perdre son enthousiasme enfantin.

\- Oui …, tout ce que Doyle a dit, il ne peut pas l'avoir inventé. C'est trop bien construit, trop logique. Tout tient la route. Quelqu'un de dérangé ne pourrait pas construire un délire aussi logique, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon cœur … Mais, écoute … d'après Doyle, les voyageurs temporels travaillent pour l'Etat, ce sont des scientifiques hautement qualifiés. Un peu comme les astronautes aujourd'hui. Ils sont informés de secrets d'Etat, et ont entre leurs mains le destin de l'humanité.

\- Oui.

\- Donc, tu crois qu'un gars comme Doyle pourrait être ce genre d'homme ? Un scientifique hautement qualifié ? Un expert entraîné, capable de travailler pour une agence gouvernementale, à qui l'on confierait des missions de cette envergure qu'il accomplirait quasiment seul ?

Rick réfléchit sérieusement à la question, et sembla hésiter.

\- Il a toujours 'l'air survolté, continua-t-elle, avec des yeux exorbités comme s'il avait fumé je ne sais quelle drogue. Il n'a rien d'un agent gouvernemental.

\- Il a l'air de quelqu'un de passionné par son métier, simplement. Et je crois que tu aurais l'air aussi survoltée si tu devais voyager dans le passé et convaincre des sceptiques que tu viens du futur, lui lança-t-il, tenace, et que tu as une mission urgente à accomplir.

\- C'est peine perdue …, soupira-t-elle, à la fois lasse, et un peu amusée malgré tout par les convictions de son mari.

Un instant, ils restèrent silencieux, un léger froid s'étant à nouveau installé entre eux.

\- On ira à Central Park demain matin, reprit Kate, posant sa main avec douceur sur la cuisse de Rick, comme pour apaiser les tensions.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es d'accord ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir arborer cet air de chien battu toute la journée. Alors on va aller papoter avec les Mc Conney, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Enfin s'ils sont bien là …, entre ce que dit Doyle et la réalité …

\- Trop cool ! s'exclama Rick, retrouvant instantanément le sourire. On va changer le cours de l'Histoire !

\- Hum … N'en fais pas trop non plus …, s'amusa Kate.

\- Tu sais où est ma caméra ? Il faut qu'on filme tout ça pour en garder une trace. Comme ça, dans quinze ans, on sera des héros !

\- Castle …, j'ai dit « n'en fais pas trop » …, le rabroua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Oui, mais c'est un jour de la plus haute importance, expliqua-t-il, tout heureux.

\- Je te préviens, ensuite, on ira au Museum d'Histoire naturelle avec les enfants. Je l'ai promis à Eliott.

\- Oui ! Trop bien ! Et on pourra peut-être faire une bataille de boules de neige même !

\- Tel père, tel fils, sourit Kate, tout en se saisissant à nouveau de son téléphone.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je vais demander à Andersen de faire quelques recherches.

\- Sur ?

\- Doyle, et son passé.

\- Pourquoi ? On a déjà cherché, et rien trouvé. A part ses séjours en hôpital psychiatrique.

\- Oui, mais on va remonter plus loin. Il a la quarantaine aujourd'hui, si les symptômes de son délire ont commencé à l'adolescence, comme le pense le Dr Clarke, ça remonte aux années 1980.

\- Sauf s'il vient bien du futur, lui rappela-t-il, avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Permets-moi de mettre de côté cette éventualité, sourit-elle, à son tour. Si les symptômes sont apparus dans les années 1980, il a peut-être séjourné en hôpital psychiatrique déjà à l'époque. Les établissements pour adolescents ne sont pas légion, ni sur la côte Est, ni dans tout le pays d'ailleurs. On devrait pouvoir retrouver sa trace.

\- Tu veux vraiment briser tous mes rêves …, soupira-t-il. Si Andersen trouve quelque chose, je ne veux pas savoir. Ne me dis rien, ok ?

\- Comme tu veux …

\- Je préfère rêver, moi, Madame la terre-à-terre et croire en la science ! s'exclama-t-il, alors que d'un doigt sur sa bouche, elle lui signifiait de se taire pour qu'elle puisse téléphoner.

 _Quinze minutes plus tard …_

Castle, un pot de glace chocolat-caramel-cookie dans une main et deux cuillères dans l'autre, quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre Kate dans le canapé. Elle avait troqué son peignoir contre un tee-shirt et un shorty, bien décidée à profiter maintenant du reste de la soirée sans avoir à penser à Doyle et son voyage spatio-temporel.

\- Que veux-tu regarder ? demanda Rick, s'asseyant dans le canapé près d'elle.

\- Un petit film sympa …, répondit Kate, se blottissant sous le plaid.

\- Un film qui fait peur ?

\- Sympa, j'ai dit, Castle …, sourit-elle.

 _\- Retour vers le futur_ ? suggéra-t-il, posant la glace et les cuillères sur la table basse.

Elle le regarda, perplexe, se demandant s'il était sérieux.

\- Quoi ? ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, j'adore ce film !

\- Un peu trop d'actualité pour moi … si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ok … bon, voyons voir, continua-t-il, en allumant la télévision. J'ai vu qu'il y _avait La machine à explorer le temps_ sur le service de vidéo à la demande.

\- Tu le fais exprès, non ? lui lança-t-elle, en riant.

\- Ben non ! J'aime bien voir des films en lien avec nos enquêtes, ça m'aide à y voir plus clair.

\- Et moi ça m'assomme ! Surtout quand il s'agit de voyage spatiotemporel. Tu n'as pas un vieux film plutôt ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il faisait défiler sur l'écran le catalogue du service de vidéo à la demande.

\- Il y a la version originale de _La machine à explorer le temps_ de 1961, c'est bien non ?

\- Castle !

\- Quoi ? 1961 c'est vieux non ?

\- Tu m'étonnes, aussi vieux que toi à peu de choses près …, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Ah ah ah ! fit-il mine de s'esclaffer, attrapant un coussin pour lui lancer à la figure. Très drôle !

\- Hey ! s'indigna-t-elle en riant, avant de lui renvoyer le coussin d'un geste vif et précis.

\- Oh ! Tu cherches la bagarre ! s'écria-t-il, abandonnant sa télécommande pour se jeter sur elle, et la couvrir de chatouilles.

\- Doucement, Rick, si Léo se réveille, c'en est fichu de notre soirée …, le sermonna-t-elle, avec douceur.

\- Tu as raison, soyons sages …, se reprit-il, profitant de sa position stratégique pour venir l'embrasser.

Un baiser dans le cou, d'abord, puis un autre sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle l'enlaçait, l'étreignant tendrement.

\- Rude journée pour toi …, chuchota-t-il, conscient de l'agacement qu'il avait fait naître chez sa femme.

\- Hum …, murmura-t-elle, frottant le bout de son nez contre le sien.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Je veux dire, moins fatiguée … Pas d'autre vertige ?

\- Non, ça va … Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ok … sourit-il. Je te promets tout plein de repos pour demain, quand tout sera fini.

\- J'espère … Allez, mets ton film, mon cœur … Après il sera trop tard, on doit se lever tôt pour être à l'heure au parc demain.

\- Tu veux bien regarder _La machine à explorer le temps_ ?

\- Si tu veux … mais la vieille version … J'aime les vieilles choses, le taquina-t-elle, rieuse.

\- Heureusement pour moi, sourit-il. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais la meilleure femme de tous les temps ?

\- Oui !

Il embrassa son sourire, et se redressa, heureux de la séance cinéma à la maison qui s'annonçait. Kate tout contre lui, un vieux film fantastique, et une délicieuse glace au chocolat-caramel-cookie : de quoi rêver de plus ?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 _Loft, New-York, 7h du matin._

Blottie sous la couette, le corps chaud de Rick dans son dos, Kate faisait durer le plaisir de traîner un peu au lit. On était dimanche matin, et elle était déjà réveillée, parce qu'elle avait entendu Eliott descendre l'escalier menant au salon quelques minutes plus tôt. Cet enfant était tout sauf une marmotte : toujours debout à l'aube. Il jouait au salon, elle l'entendait parler tout seul, sûrement occupé avec ses Legos, son activité favorite du moment. Il ne tarderait pas à venir les sortir du lit, surtout si Léo se réveillait lui-aussi. Mais pour l'instant, les yeux mi-clos, elle somnolait.

Elle s'était endormie tôt la veille, le film choisi par Castle ne l'ayant pas passionnée. Elle avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir, mais elle savait qu'il lui serait difficile d'être captivée. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, en effet, elle s'était assoupie dans le canapé, calée contre la poitrine de Rick. Une fois le film fini, ils avaient rejoint leur lit, et s'étaient couchés aussitôt. Castle, à nouveau exalté par sa mission, après le visionnage de _La machine à explorer le temps_ , avait bien tenté de relancer la discussion sur son voyageur spatiotemporel préféré, mais épuisée par cette journée, elle avait coupé court à ses bavardages par quelques tendres baisers, et s'était endormie. Elle avait néanmoins entendu son mari se relever peu de temps après, et supposait que, focalisé sur Simon Doyle, il était allé explorer encore une fois les données cryptées de la carte mémoire qui l'obsédait. C'était tout à fait son style.

D'ici peu, ils devraient quitter leur lit bien douillet pour déjeuner et se préparer en vitesse. Elle avait promis à Rick qu'ils iraient bien à Central Park distraire les _Mc Conney_. Elle appellerait Martha d'ici quelques minutes pour savoir si elle pouvait venir garder les enfants ou s'ils pouvaient les lui amener. Sur ces pensées, elle se tourna délicatement entre les bras de Rick pour venir le câliner et le réveiller tendrement.

\- Mon cœur …, chuchota-t-elle, passant légèrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sur sa tempe.

Les yeux clos, il lui répondit par un grognement, et un soupir, peu décidé à se lever. Elle estima donc qu'il avait dû se coucher très tard.

\- Si tu veux être au parc avant neuf heures, il va falloir te bouger un peu …, reprit-elle doucement, amusée par sa bouille endormie.

Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux, comme si la réalité venait de se rappeler subitement à lui, et se redressa en appui sur le coude.

\- Hey …, sourit-elle, regardant son air fatigué.

\- Hey … Quelle heure est-il ? C'est l'heure ? lui fit-il, tout à coup paniqué. Je ne dois pas être en retard !

\- Castle, du calme … On n'est pas en retard.

\- Ouf …, répondit-il, soulagé. Bonjour, toi …

\- Bonjour …

Il lui sourit, et se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, assorti d'une caresse dans son cou.

\- La meilleure des journées est sur le point de commencer, sourit-il, ravi de ce qui les attendait.

\- J'espère …

\- Dommage que ce ne soit pas plus dangereux …

Elle le dévisagea avec un drôle d'air, sceptique.

\- Non, mais je voulais dire, dommage que ce ne soit pas plus … compliqué …, expliqua-t-il. Parler à des gens, c'est une mission banale pour nous. On a sauvé New-York d'une explosion nucléaire je te rappelle … alors franchement ce matin, en comparaison, ça va être tranquille.

\- Oui, eh bien parfois, je préfère les missions banales et tranquilles, vois-tu, sourit-elle, espérant en avoir bientôt fini avec toute cette histoire.

\- Un peu de piquant, ça aurait été bien quand même …, soupira-t-il, en baillant.

\- A quelle heure t'es-tu couché ?

\- Je ne sais pas … J'ai travaillé des heures sur cette maudite carte mémoire, bougonna-t-il.

\- J'en déduis que tu n'as rien trouvé d'intéressant.

\- Non. Je n'y comprends rien.

\- C'est peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre.

\- Je suis pourtant super fort pour décoder les codes normalement, expliqua-t-il, alors que le téléphone de Kate sonnait sur la table de nuit.

Elle se tourna et s'en saisit, tout en se disant qu'un appel si tôt le dimanche matin ne présumait rien de bon.

\- Beckett, répondit-elle, de son ton professionnel, en se calant dans son oreiller, en position assise.

\- Capitaine, il s'est passé quelque chose, lui annonça la voix à la fois solennelle et craintive d'Andersen.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kate, sous le regard attentif de Castle qui entendait partiellement la conversation et devinait que les nouvelles n'allaient pas être bonnes.

\- Eh bien …, hésita l'officier au bout du fil.

\- Andersen, dépêchez-vous ! lui ordonna Beckett, avec agacement et impatience.

Elle ne supportait pas quand ses hommes tergiversaient ainsi. A quoi cela servait-il de repousser l'échéance ? Au fond d'elle, elle devinait, en plus, ce qu'Andersen allait lui dire.

\- Simon Doyle a disparu de l'hôpital.

Un instant, elle resta interdite, croisant le regard frétillant de Castle, qui semblait lui, ravi, d'entendre cette nouvelle.

\- Mais personne n'a été blessé, crut bon d'ajouter Andersen, comme pour relativiser ce qui venait de se passer.

\- C'est une blague ? lui fit-elle sèchement.

\- Malheureusement, non, Capitaine. Sanders ne comprend pas comment …

\- Bon sang, Sanders …, l'interrompit-elle, sans cacher son agacement. Je lui ai pourtant dit hier soir de faire attention.

L'officier Sanders était une jeune recrue sous ses ordres depuis quelques mois seulement. Un homme sympathique et volontaire, mais dont la courte carrière était déjà entachée de quelques bévues. Malheureusement, la Police de New-York manquait d'effectif, et elle devait faire avec les ressources disponibles. Elle s'évertuait donc, plus ou moins patiemment, à former Sanders pour en faire un policier digne de ce nom. Mais inutile de dire qu'aujourd'hui, il avait fait fort.

\- Et les caméras de l'hôpital ? continua Beckett, concentrée maintenant sur un moyen de retrouver Doyle.

\- On ne s'en est pas encore occupés, expliqua banalement Andersen.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? le sermonna-t-elle, dépitée parfois, par le manque de professionnalisme et d'autonomie de ses hommes.

Castle écoutait, scrutant les réactions de sa femme. Une femme qui à présent étant en mode capitaine ultra agacée pour ne pas dire énervée. Lui, ce qui l'intriguait, c'était de savoir comment Doyle avait fait pour s'échapper de l'hôpital et surtout où il était passé. Il espérait que Beckett n'allait pas changer d'avis pour Central Park.

\- Eh bien, c'est que Sanders vient juste de nous avertir au poste, expliqua un peu timidement Andersen. Et on ne savait pas si on devait laisser tomber … parce qu'après tout, ce gars on allait le libérer, alors …

\- Alors quoi ? s'indigna-telle, incrédule.

\- Euh … alors …

\- Dépêchez-vous d'aller à l'hôpital vérifier les images de vidéosurveillance, ordonna-t-elle. Et dites à Sanders de ramener ses fesses au poste vite fait. J'arrive.

\- Oui, Capit….

Elle avait raccroché avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase. Castle sentit son agacement mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire convenu. Il se doutait bien que Doyle n'allait pas attendre sagement toute la nuit à l'hôpital ou en cellule. Il avait une mission capitale à superviser après tout.

\- Castle, ne fanfaronne pas s'il te plaît, l'avertit-elle, aussitôt, se débarrassant de la couette pour sauter du lit.

\- Je ne fanfaronne pas. Je suis juste admiratif, se défendit-il.

Finalement, si Doyle avait trouvé le moyen de quitter cet hôpital, c'est qu'il n'était pas si fou. Et puis si comme la première fois il n'y avait aucune trace de son évasion c'était qu'une force inexplicable lui était venue en aide. Une force du futur, sans aucun doute.

\- Oui, eh bien c'est plus facile de quitter un hôpital incognito qu'un commissariat …, lui fit-elle remarquer, filant vers la salle de bain en maugréant. Je vais tuer Sanders.

Rick sauta du lit à son tour, et suivit Kate.

\- Ma chérie, si tu vas en prison, alors tu ne pourras jamais devenir sénatrice. Et donc, dans le futur, tu ne …, lui expliqua-t-il, la rejoignant dans la salle de bain.

\- C'est tout ce qui te tracasse, Castle ? l'interrompit-elle, agacée.

\- Je plaisante … enfin … à moitié. J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère, sourit-il gentiment.

\- Il se fiche de nous, bon sang, grommela-t-elle, se passant rapidement un peu d'eau sur le visage, avant d'empoigner sa brosse à dents.

Elle allait aller au commissariat remonter les bretelles à Sanders, et essayer de retrouver Doyle. Elle savait bien que cet énergumène allait continuer à leur poser problème. Elle n'aurait pas dû écouter ses histoires. Tout ça pour faire plaisir à Castle.

\- Ça a dû lui coûter cher …, continua Rick, se préparant à son tour à se brosser les dents.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, du dentifrice plein la bouche.

\- Que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de là. Avec sa télécommande détruite et son séjour en garde-à-vue puis son évasion de l'hôpital, il va sûrement perdre sa prime de retraite …

\- Tu peux revenir sur Terre, Castle ? soupira-t-elle, lasse.

\- J'y suis ! s'exclama-t-il, avec un petit air satisfait.

Elle ne dit rien, achevant de se brosser les dents face au miroir.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Rick, d'un air un peu soucieux.

Il savait que Beckett ne supportait pas qu'elle ou ses hommes soient tournés ainsi en ridicule. Alors par un gars comme Doyle, c'était pire encore.

\- Je vais au poste. Je vais tuer Sanders, je te l'ai dit, expliqua-t-elle, comme une évidence, quittant la salle de bain pour la chambre.

\- Euh … tu vas vraiment …, répondit Rick, la suivant, sa brosse à dents à la main. Enfin … on a deux enfants quand même et …

\- Je ne vais pas le tuer au sens propre ! grogna-t-elle. Bien que j'en meure d'envie.

\- Tu devrais laisser tomber, lui fit-il sérieusement.

\- Laisser tomber quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, se débarrassant de son shorty et son tee-shirt pour enfiler des sous-vêtements propres.

\- Doyle. Tu n'allais pas le garder au poste de toute façon, non ? Laisse-le filer, expliqua-t-il, très sérieusement. Il doit repartir pour le futur cet après-midi. Tu n'entendras plus parler de lui.

\- Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.

\- Eh bien c'est vrai, sourit gentiment Rick. Et même si ce n'était pas vrai, il serait juste fou … enfin schizophrène ou je ne sais quoi, comme a dit le Dr Clarke. Un de plus ou un de moins dans la nature.

Elle le dévisagea d'un air peu convaincu. Il n'avait pas tort. Une part d'elle songeait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mobiliser le peu d'hommes qu'elle avait pour retrouver Doyle. Ils avaient d'autres affaires bien plus importantes et urgentes en cours. Elle pensa aussi à Eliott à qui elle avait promis d'aller au Museum d'Histoire naturelle tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas question de manquer à sa parole.

\- Il s'est fichu de moi, Castle, insista-t-elle. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

\- Alors tu vas aller le pourchasser un dimanche ? s'étonna-t-il, perplexe. Ce gars est une anguille qui se faufile partout, invisible la plupart du temps, au point qu'on ne sait rien ou pas grand-chose de lui. Sans compter que s'il vient bien du futur, il a à sa disposition tout ce qu'il faut pour disparaître pour de bon.

Elle soupira. Il avait raison. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Sauf qu'on allait savoir que ce type s'était échappé de l'hôpital. Il fallait au moins qu'elle mette une équipe sur le coup et s'assurer que l'hôpital ne communique pas à ce sujet.

\- Si ça se trouve, il sera au parc tout à l'heure pour vérifier qu'on accomplisse bien notre mission, ajouta Castle.

\- Je croyais qu'il avait dit avoir peur d'être suivi par je ne sais qui et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas accomplir la mission lui-même ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais il va peut-être entrer en contact avec nous tout à l'heure. Et puis disparaître.

\- Si seulement il pouvait disparaître à tout jamais, oui, conclut-elle, en enfilant son jean.

\- Tu ne viens pas à Central Park avec moi, alors ?

Elle hésita. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Rick tout seul au parc. Si Doyle était dans les parages, même de loin, elle craignait une catastrophe, voire le pire.

\- Je passe au poste rapidement. Je te rejoindrai au parc ensuite.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu peux appeler ta mère s'il te plaît ? Qu'elle vienne garder les enfants.

\- Oui. Ok. Tout de suite, mon capitaine, lui fit-il, avec un sourire, essayant de la détendre un peu.

\- Merci …, répondit-elle, avec sérieux et professionnalisme.

\- Kate …, continua Rick, tendrement, en s'approchant d'elle. Ce n'est rien tout ça … C'est juste Doyle, ok ?

\- Ce n'est pas rien. Ces hommes sont sous mes ordres, et ils ont laissé Doyle s'échapper.

Il l'enlaça par la taille et l'attira dans ses bras, décidé à l'amener à relativiser toute cette histoire. Elle se laissa faire, ayant besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

\- Ce n'est pas un criminel ni un dangereux psychopathe. C'est juste … un voyageur spatio-temporel à mon avis ou un gars un peu dérangé, selon toi.

Elle soupira, se détendant un peu. Oui, Doyle était un gars un peu dérangé qu'elle avait prévu de placer en hôpital psychiatrique, afin qu'il ne mette ni lui ni quiconque en danger. Maintenant qu'il s'était évaporé dans la nature, elle ne pouvait que croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

\- Je sais que ça t'agace, que tout ça te rend dingue, poursuivit-il. Mais dans deux heures, c'est fini. Et où que soit passé Doyle, ça n'aura plus d'importance aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai des comptes à rendre à ma hiérarchie, Rick. Tu sais que je n'aime pas mentir …

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle ne dirait pas tout à sa hiérarchie, ou qu'elle altérerait un peu la vérité. Son métier ou les enjeux d'une enquête l'exigeaient parfois. Son poste nécessitait ce genre de prise de décision. Elle savait que Montgomery ou Gates l'avaient fait aussi par le passé. Mais il fallait assumer aussi les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. Et c'était une source de stress supplémentaire.

\- Si tu leur rends des comptes, tu vas devoir leur dire pourquoi Doyle était en garde à vue, lui rappela Castle. Et donc qu'il s'est introduit dans ton commissariat par effraction. D'autres ont été rétrogradés pour moins que ça … non ?

Il avait raison. Elle devait étouffer l'affaire au maximum.

\- Ne rien dire, ce n'est pas mentir, ajouta Rick avec un sourire.

\- Et si Doyle en vient à créer un problème ? A tuer quelqu'un pour sauver les Mc Conney … ou je ne sais quoi encore … Si on apprend ensuite qu'il était sous notre responsabilité à l'hôpital ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, affirma Castle, convaincu.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je le sais. Fais-moi confiance, assura-t-il. On se tire toujours de ce genre de désagréments, non ? Tu vas passer un savon à Sanders, tu envoies un gars ou deux enquêter pour savoir où il est passé, puis on va papoter avec les Mc Conney au parc. Et ensuite tout sera fini. Bye, bye Doyle. Personne ne le retrouvera puisqu'il sera déjà loin, reparti pour le futur ou ailleurs ! Et si jamais il commettait une bêtise, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait se retourner contre toi. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Il était à l'hôpital sous bonne garde. Tu l'as fait rechercher pour sa propre sécurité, étant donné qu'il n'est ni un délinquant ni un criminel … Que veux-tu qu'on te reproche ?

\- Tu as raison …

\- J'ai toujours raison, sourit-il.

\- Tu as surtout envie que je laisse ton voyageur spatiotemporel tranquille ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Aussi, admit-il. Mais j'ai surtout envie que tu sois apaisée et que cette affaire ne te stresse pas plus que de raison.

\- Tu es convaincant, j'avoue.

\- Je sais. Je suis le meilleur partenaire au monde !

Elle sourit, amusée, alors qu'il la serrait contre sa poitrine, et embrassait son front, puis ses lèvres en un doux baiser.

\- Allez, mon cœur. Il faut se dépêcher.

\- Oui, ok. J'appelle ma mère tout de suite.

 _Trente minutes plus tard …_

Dans le salon, c'était l'effervescence. A leur grand regret, Martha était injoignable ce matin. Sans doute trop endormie pour entendre son téléphone après sa soirée dansante, ou bien entre les bras d'un charmant monsieur. Rick préférait ne pas savoir. Toujours est-il qu'ils devaient maintenant gérer les enfants en plus de leurs missions du jour. Léo et Eliott avaient donc avalé leur petit-déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, l'un son biberon, l'autre son bol de chocolat au lait agrémenté d'un morceau de brioche. Ils avaient été lavés, habillés, coiffés en deux temps trois mouvements, et se chamaillaient maintenant, leur petit sac rempli de jouets sur le dos, prêts à partir.

\- On est vraiment des parents indignes, soupira Kate, attablé à l'îlot central, buvant son café le plus vite possible.

Ils étaient pressés, mais elle avait besoin de sa dose de caféine pour survivre à la journée qui s'annonçait.

\- Mais non …, la rassura Castle, assis près d'elle. Les garçons sont contents d'aller au travail avec Maman et Papa, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux petits, sautillant autour du canapé, visiblement ravis et surexcités.

\- Mais quand même …

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. C'est une balade comme une autre, s'amusa Castle. Tu sais qu'à l'âge d'Eliott, Alexis faisait la tournée des bars avec son cher papa écrivain ?

\- Il y a des choses que je préfère oublier, Rick …, sourit-elle. Comme toi dans les bars … signant des autographes …

\- Hum … lointain souvenir …, s'amusa-t-il, ravi de titiller sa femme. Tu sais, si tu es jalouse, je peux t'inviter dans mon bar privé ce soir …, et couvrir ton corps de mon nom … encore et encore.

\- Chut, Castle … les enfants …, chuchota-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Ils n'entendent pas.

\- Ils ont toujours les oreilles qui traînent. Et puis d'abord, je ne suis pas jalouse.

\- Pourquoi tu es jalouse, Maman ? demanda Eliott, venant vers elle, intrigué.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, trésor. Tout va bien, sourit-elle, tout en menaçant Rick du regard.

Il lui répondit par un petit sourire taquin. Il était tout heureux ce matin de partir pour sa mission, bien qu'elle soit un peu trop simple à son goût.

\- Est-ce que Marty va nous emmener dans le futur au parc ? poursuivit Eliott.

Il avait été convenu, dans l'urgence, que Castle se rendrait à Central Park avec Eliott. Cela ne craignait rien, a priori, de jouer un peu dans le parc, croiser les Mc Conney, et ouvrir la conversation. Ce serait même peut-être plus facile en compagnie d'un petit garçon curieux et bavard. Quant à Léo, Beckett l'emmènerait avec elle au commissariat, avant de rejoindre Rick et Eliott par la suite. C'était le programme prévu, et Kate espérait que rien ne viendrait le perturber. Elle n'aimait pas du tout mêler les enfants au travail, même si Rick l'avait rassuré, en lui assurant que ce n'était pas vraiment du travail, et même pas une vraie enquête.

\- On ne va pas voir le monsieur du futur, mon grand, lui répondit Rick. Juste se promener et jouer.

\- Mais je voudrais aller dans le futur, moi !

\- Un autre jour, lui sourit gentiment son père, tandis que Kate préférait ignorer la conversation.

\- D'accord. Avec Maman aussi. Et Léo. Et grand-mère. Et Alexis. Et tonton Javi. Tonton Ryan …, commença à énumérer Eliott, faisant la liste en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Oh … Il va falloir une grosse machine à voyager dans le temps, constata Rick, amusé.

\- Oui. En plus, grand-mère va peut-être vouloir emmener Miguel.

\- Miguel ? C'est qui Miguel ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Le monsieur qui danse. Il se trémousse comme un dieu argentin ! lança innocemment Eliott, répétant les mots qu'il avait dû entendre de la bouche de Martha.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, sous le regard éberlué de Rick, qui, semble-t-il, venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

\- Il a un gros ventre, Miguel. Alors il va prendre trop de place dans la machine, ajouta le petit garçon, concentré sur son idée.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu en plus ? demanda Rick, vexé, lui qui aimait savoir qui elle fréquentait.

\- Sur le téléphone de Mamie. Il a une moustache aussi.

\- Mes enfants en savent plus que moi sur la vie amoureuse de ma mère, bougonna-t-il, en faisant la moue.

\- Allez, trêve de bavardages ! annonça Kate, amusée par la situation, en se levant pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier. On y va les Castle !

\- Voilà maintenant j'imagine ma mère dans les bras du sergent Garcia … quelle horreur ! s'exclama Rick, alors qu'Eliott et Léo avaient déjà couru se poster devant la porte.

\- Le sergent Garcia ?

\- Oui, dans Zorro ! Hispanique, la moustache, le gros bidon ….

\- N'importe quoi ! rigola-t-elle, amusée, filant vers l'entrée.

\- C'est affreux …

\- Dépêche-toi donc …


	18. Chapter 18

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité ! Je vais essayer de poster deux chapitres par semaine et de garder le rythme. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 18**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 8h30 …_

A peine la porte du commissariat franchie, Beckett, son fils dans un bras, accroché à son cou, fila vers l'ascenseur, saluant d'un regard rapide l'officier en charge de l'accueil dans le hall silencieux. Heureusement, la neige tombée la veille au soir n'avait pas tenu, ni sur les trottoirs, ni sur la chaussée, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de temps en route. Mais les minutes étaient comptées si elle voulait être à Central Park bien avant 9h45, l'heure fatidique où se produirait l'accident des Mc Conney.

Léo, suçotant son lapin Roudoudou, ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde par l'agitation maternelle en ce dimanche matin. De temps en temps, il commentait à sa façon ce qu'il voyait, babillant quelques mots. Même s'il ne venait pas régulièrement au poste, il connaissait bien les lieux, et savait que c'était ici que travaillait sa maman. Mais pour lui, c'était un endroit comme un autre, d'autant plus qu'il y était en général la petite vedette. Sa bouille joviale, son sourire, et ses bêtises légendaires charmaient régulièrement les personnels. Comme son grand frère, il était donc devenu un peu la mascotte ici. Au grand dam de Beckett, qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Deux minutes suffirent pour qu'elle gagne l'étage, traverse le couloir, jette un œil à la salle de travail quasiment déserte, et aperçoive l'officier Sanders qui faisait les cent pas devant son bureau. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de le convoquer officiellement. Il avait, semble-t-il, anticipé les choses. Elle l'observa, tout en se rapprochant. Ce jeune garçon, à l'allure dégingandée, était plein de bonne volonté, souriant et toujours très à l'aise, mais complètement tête en l'air. Jamais concentré, désorganisé, il peinait à exécuter plusieurs consignes à la fois. Elle se demandait encore comment il avait pu réussir l'Ecole de Police. Peut-être avait-il été pistonné. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais trouvé en première ligne ou au cœur de l'action, car elle évitait au maximum de l'envoyer sur quoi que ce soit de potentiellement dangereux, mais elle craignait qu'il commette une grave bévue un jour sur le terrain. Elle le gardait donc sous le coude, au commissariat la plupart du temps, et lui attribuait des tâches mineures. Surveiller Doyle était, sans doute, la plus grosse mission qu'elle lui ait jamais confiée. Et le résultat était là.

\- Que faites-vous ici Sanders ? lui lança-t-elle, tandis que Léo dévisageait l'inconnu avec un sourire charmeur.

Léo, comme Eliott, avait un faible pour les policiers, et l'uniforme en particulier. Les enfants avaient vu leur mère une fois seulement en uniforme, à l'occasion de funérailles, et ils l'avaient contemplée avec des yeux tout ronds et admiratifs. Pendant des semaines, Eliott n'avait plus parlé que d'être policier en uniforme quand il serait grand.

\- Je vous attendais, Capitaine, répondit Sanders, esquissant un sourire attendri à Léo. Andersen a dit que vous …

\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de m'attendre ? lui asséna Beckett, stupéfaite par sa tranquillité d'esprit apparente.

N'importe lequel de ses hommes n'en mènerait pas large après une telle erreur professionnelle : laisser s'échapper un détenu dont on avait la charge. Mais Sanders, non. C'était juste une péripétie de plus pour lui.

\- Regarde ! s'exclama Léo, montrant à l'officier son lapin Roudoudou.

\- Tu es mignon, toi …, sourit-il à l'intention du garçonnet.

\- Sanders ! se fâcha sèchement Beckett. Oubliez mon fils, si vous ne voulez pas être relégué à faire la circulation, et concentrez-vous un peu.

Il se raidit, constatant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, et réalisa que les choses étaient sérieuses.

\- Je vous ai posé une question : n'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de m'attendre ? répéta-t-elle, froidement.

\- C'est que je ne voulais pas vous manquer, Capitaine.

\- Oh mais vous ne risquiez pas de me manquer ! s'exclama-t-elle, le toisant de son regard sévère, celui qui faisait même pâlir son cher et tendre mari. Je suis ici pour vous, figurez-vous ! Un dimanche matin de si bonne heure ! Je n'ai que ça à faire !

Sanders baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Le Capitaine Beckett avait la réputation d'être autoritaire mais juste, humaine et conciliante ou intraitable selon les circonstances. Certes il avait laissé s'échapper Simon Doyle, mais Andersen lui avait dit que, de toute façon, il serait libéré sous peu et que c'était juste un gars qui n'avait pas toute sa tête. Alors il supposait que ce n'était pas si grave finalement. Mais peut-être devrait-il s'abstenir de formuler les choses ainsi devant le Capitaine.

\- Attendez ici, ordonna-t-elle, se tournant vers son bureau pour y entrer, tandis que Léo, toujours accroché à son cou, babillait à nouveau des paroles incompréhensibles à l'intention de Sanders.

S'éloignant vers son bureau, elle alla déposer Léo près du canapé, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour lui enlever son manteau, son bonnet, et son petit sac à dos.

\- Tu vas être sage, Léo, d'accord ? Maman n'en a pas pour longtemps.

\- Léo tourner ? demanda-t-il, s'éloignant aussitôt libéré de ses vêtements chauds, en courant vers le fauteuil de cuir.

\- Non, trésor. Pas aujourd'hui, répondit-elle, avec douceur, songeant aux cris de joie et aux rires des garçons quand Castle les faisait tournoyer sur les fauteuils de bureau, ici ou au loft.

\- Léo tourner ! insista-t-il, tapotant de ses petites mains potelées sur le cuir noir de l'assise.

\- Non. Viens ici.

\- Non, bougonna-t-il. Léo pas ici.

\- Pas de caprice, sinon Maman va se fâcher, l'avertit Kate, essayant de le regarder d'un air convaincu.

C'était difficile, parce que même quand il boudait, Léo était à croquer. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle soit un minimum crédible face à Sanders.

\- Maman pas fâchée, lui lança Léo, comme s'il avait vraiment peur d'elle.

Ce n'était pas le cas, du moins elle en doutait. Quand Léo voulait vraiment faire une bêtise, les gros yeux n'y faisaient rien en général. Il était intrépide, bien plus qu'Eliott.

\- Viens, trésor. Regarde, je t'ai sorti tes voitures de police. Tu peux jouer sur le canapé.

Il courut vers elle, tout joyeux à la vue de ses voitures préférées, et se laissa tomber assis à ses pieds.

\- Quel patapouf, constata-t-elle, en souriant légèrement.

\- Patapouf Léo ! rigola-t-il.

\- Oui. Allez, sois sage …, lui fit-elle avec douceur, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Se relevant, elle alla se poster devant son bureau, optant pour sa position stratégique d'autorité : debout face à son interlocuteur. Elle ne savait pas encore précisément de quelle sanction écoperait Sanders, mais elle allait devoir sévir. Doyle n'avait pas disparu par l'opération du St Esprit ou une quelconque manipulation depuis le futur. S'il avait quitté sa chambre sans que Sanders s'en aperçoive, c'était que celui-ci s'était éloigné de son poste, forcément. On pouvait commettre des erreurs, mais déroger à sa mission, non. D'autant plus que pour Sanders, les erreurs s'accumulaient depuis qu'il avait été affecté au _12_ _ème_ _District_. Plusieurs fois, elle avait été à deux doigts de lui mettre une sanction disciplinaire, voire de demander sa réaffectation. Parmi ses pires bévues jusqu'à ce jour, il y avait la perte de preuves confidentielles, jamais retrouvées, et la souillure d'une scène de crime par ses propres empreintes et les miettes d'un beignet à la pomme qu'il avait cru bon de manger au-dessus d'un cadavre. Pour l'instant, elle tentait de lui faire la morale, de lui apprendre, encouragée par Castle qui aimait bien le jeune officier, et lui répétait que tout le monde avait été un bleu un jour et qu'il fallait du temps pour devenir un bon flic. Mais avec Sanders, elle perdait patience. La tâche lui semblait bien trop ardue. Elle en avait encore la preuve aujourd'hui.

\- Sanders ! Entrez ! appela-t-elle sèchement.

Il apparut sur le seuil de la porte, puis s'avança d'un pas franc et décidé, avant de s'arrêter à un mètre d'elle environ, quasiment au garde-à-vous, les mains croisées dans le dos.

\- Expliquez-moi.

\- Je suis désolé, Capitaine, s'excusa-t-il, d'abord, avec sincérité. Je savais que je devais être vigilant … mais c'est à cause de Betty.

Elle le dévisagea, interloquée, attendant la suite, et se demandant quelle histoire saugrenue il allait lui raconter. Pour l'affaire du beignet aux pommes, il était soi-disant en hypoglycémie, et avait estimé qu'il lui valait mieux manger au-dessus du cadavre que de s'évanouir sur le corps. Elle avait été sidérée par l'explication et la logique imparable du jeune homme. Elle l'avait astreint à plusieurs heures de paperasse chaque jour pendant une semaine.

\- Betty ? Qui est Betty ? lui lança-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir continuer de lui-même.

\- Une infirmière. Une … jolie infirmière, crut-il bon de préciser.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes permis de batifoler avec une infirmière pendant que vous montiez la garde devant la chambre d'un délinquant ? s'indigna-t-elle, effarée.

\- Non, non. J'étais vigilant, je vous assure.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que cette Betty a à voir avec Simon Doyle ?

\- Eh bien, je mourrais de faim. Vous savez que j'ai des problèmes d'hypoglycémie …

Elle soupira, ne sachant si elle devait être dépitée ou en colère. Voilà que cette histoire d'hypoglycémie revenait encore sur le tapis. Et elle devinait la suite. Ce Sanders n'était vraiment pas fait pour être flic. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire de lui ? Elle avait été tolérante, et patiente, mais il dépassait les bornes.

\- Il était six heures du matin, et personne ne m'avait relevé ..., continua Sanders

\- Où était Wayne ? l'interrompit Beckett, se souvenant très bien qui était censé travailler cette nuit.

\- Je ne sais pas. En retard. Il est arrivé ensuite.

Elle allait devoir lui passer un savon à lui-aussi. Elle se dit que décidément la conscience professionnelle se perdait chez les jeunes recrues, et dans le même temps qu'elle pensait comme une vieille policière qui aurait connu une époque, ancienne, où la situation était bien meilleure.

\- Continuez, ordonna-t-elle, jetant un œil à Léo, qui faisait vrombir ses voitures sur le canapé.

\- Betty, l'infirmière, a eu pitié. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas bon de rester des heures debout comme ça sans manger …, surtout que quand je suis en hypoglycémie, je m'évanouis facilement.

Toujours aussi sidérée par les explications de Sanders, elle était désormais convaincue que sa jeune carrière allait devoir prendre fin. Même son récit semblait coupé de toute réalité. Jamais elle n'avait vu un de ses hommes sembler si peu concerné par la gravité de la situation. Un homme avait disparu dans la nature par sa faute, et lui racontait tranquillement sa petite aventure nocturne. Il ne pouvait pas avoir réussi les examens de l'Ecole de Police par ses propres moyens, surtout les exercices pratiques. Impossible. Elle ne connaissait pas de Sanders haut placé à New-York, mais sans nul doute désormais, celui-ci était pistonné.

\- Alors elle est allée me chercher un plat à la cantine de l'hôpital. Il y avait des restes du dîner.

\- Epargnez-moi les détails. Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Sanders ! s'impatienta-t-elle, agacée.

\- Oui, oui. Elle m'a ramené du chili … c'était très bon mais ensuite …, hésita-t-il, sentant que le Capitaine Beckett était fâchée.

\- Ensuite quoi ?

\- Du chili ! Vous savez bien …., répondit-il, simplement, comme s'il n'osait pas expliquer la suite.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Ça m'a retourné l'estomac, j'avais des … gaz … j'ai dû aller aux toilettes, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement … c'était horrible.

Elle le regarda, totalement affligée. Il était sincère, c'était le pire. Elle imaginait la scène, et mieux encore s'imaginait la raconter à Castle, qui rirait à n'en plus finir, et trouverait toutes les excuses du monde à ce pauvre Sanders. Elle, le trouvait pitoyable.

\- Alors, j'ai vérifié sans bruit que Doyle dormait, continua-t-il. Et c'était le cas. Donc j'ai filé aux toilettes dans sa chambre.

\- Et quand vous êtes sorti il avait disparu, conclut-elle.

\- Tout à fait, Capitaine, répondit Sanders, d'un air pas si désolé.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait ? soupira Beckett.

\- Je l'ai cherché, bien-sûr, Capitaine. J'ai tout de suite prévenu la sécurité de l'hôpital. Et ils l'ont cherché aussi. Mais rien. Introuvable …

La sonnerie du téléphone de Beckett sonna, les interrompant. Elle décrocha aussitôt et écouta l'officier Andersen lui transmettre les dernières informations depuis l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas de caméra de sécurité dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Doyle, et celles des ascenseurs n'avaient rien décelé de suspect. Doyle avait probablement emprunté les escaliers, puisqu'on le voyait ensuite, sur les images du hall de l'hôpital, sortir par les portes vitrées, vêtu d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt marron et d'un blouson de cuir. Il avait donc eu le temps de se changer avant de quitter sa chambre, signe que Sanders avait dû s'éterniser aux toilettes. Elle ordonna à Andersen que la description de Doyle soit officiellement transmise à toutes les unités de la Police de New-York, en précisant qu'il s'agissait d'un schizophrène. Andersen lui expliqua que justement, lors des recherches nocturnes qu'elle lui avait confiées, il avait trouvé une trace de Simon Doyle, trente ans plus tôt, au _Child Mind Institute_ de New-York. Si les dossiers des jeunes patients étaient confidentiels, l'identité et la photographie de certains cas lourds étaient parfois mises à disposition de la Police et des autorités fédérales. En effet, il arrivait souvent qu'ils fuguent, ou qu'ils soient exposés à des dangers, voire qu'ils soient eux-mêmes la source de danger. Vu la propension de Doyle à disparaître, et à se croire au centre de vastes complots, Andersen avait supposé qu'il pouvait être un habitué des fugues. Il avait donc cherché aux Archives et dans les bases de données, parmi les dossiers de jeunes fugueurs dérangés. Il y avait passé la nuit, mais avait trouvé une photo d'un jeune garçon de quinze ans qui ressemblait fortement à Doyle. Un adolescent, du nom de Noah Blackwell, qui s'était enfui du _Child Mind Institute_ une nuit de juin 1989. Il allait lui envoyer la photo pour qu'elle constate la ressemblance, et appellerait le _Child Mind Institute_ dès son retour au commissariat. Il se mettrait ensuite en quête d'identifier la famille de ce Noah Blackwell. Beckett le félicita, et se félicita elle-même, intérieurement, d'avoir encore des hommes efficaces sur lesquels compter. Elle avait été à deux doigts de rappeler Esposito et Ryan sur cette affaire. Mais ses fidèles lieutenants étaient en repos, et ils l'avaient amplement mérité.

Satisfaite de cette avancée importante, elle raccrocha. Sanders n'avait pas bougé, mais elle avait vu qu'il regardait Léo, visiblement attendri par le petit garçon. Léo avait abandonné ses voitures, et à quatre pattes, il explorait maintenant son bureau, commençant à y semer un peu de désordre : les coussins avaient été éparpillés sur le sol, les livres sortis des étagères, et certains bibelots gisaient maintenant sur la moquette. Mais Léo s'amusait, c'était l'essentiel.

\- Sanders. On va en rester là pour le moment, reprit-elle, désireuse de réfléchir à la suite qu'elle donnerait à cette affaire. Rentrez chez vous. Allez dormir.

\- Capitaine, je pourrais aider à retrouver Doyle …, suggéra-t-il, comme pour tenter de se rattraper.

\- Vous en avez assez fait. Vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit, et souffrez de troubles intestinaux. Allez vous reposer.

\- Bien, Capitaine.

\- Je vous attends dans mon bureau, demain matin à neuf heures. Je vous ferai part de ma décision. D'ici là, tâchez de réfléchir à ce qui est arrivé.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Bonne journée, Capitaine.

Elle ne répondit pas, et le regarda tourner les talons, puis quitter son bureau.

\- Tu en as fait du bazar, mon Léo …, constata-t-elle dans un soupir. Allez, hop, aide Maman à ranger et on va retrouver Papa et Eliott.

\- Oui !

* * *

 _Central Park, aux environs de 9h15 …_

Posté à l'entrée sud-ouest de Central Park, à proximité de la statue équestre dorée de William Tecumseh Sherman, Castle patientait, en attendant d'apercevoir les _Mc Conney_ et leur fils Jason. Eliott commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre. Il voulait aller jouer au parc avec sa balle et son gant de baseball, comme le lui avait promis son papa. Au lieu de ça, il avait froid, malgré son manteau et son bonnet, et s'ennuyait. Castle avait tenté de l'occuper, en observant d'abord la belle statue du général de l'Armée de l'Union sous toutes les coutures. Eliott avait même tenté d'escalader le piédestal, sans succès. Avec son père, ils avaient aussi joué à compter les voitures rouges et bleues dans l'avenue. Mais maintenant, il trouvait le temps long.

\- Papa … je veux aller jouer, bougonna Eliott, alors que Rick, le regard fixé sur la rue guettait l'arrivée de l'enjeu de sa mission.

\- Je sais, champion … On va y aller. Tiens, éloigne-toi un peu, et je vais t'envoyer la balle si tu veux. Ok ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama le petit garçon, tout joyeux, avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

Rick lui lança doucement la balle de baseball. Il se savait maladroit, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'éborgner quelqu'un si Eliott manquait de rattraper la balle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde en ce froid matin de novembre, mais tout de même.

\- Plus fort, Papa ! l'encouragea Eliott qui rattrapa sans difficulté la balle.

\- Non, non … Tout à l'heure. Il faut faire attention aux gens et à la rue.

\- Allez, encore !

Castle, qui n'avait jamais fait beaucoup de sport, avait dû s'y mettre un peu pour jouer avec Eliott. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas trop difficile. Mais quand Eliott serait plus grand, plus fort, et plus vif que lui, les choses se compliqueraient.

Père et fils jouèrent ainsi ensemble, l'un concentré sur la balle, l'autre surtout concentré sur la rue. Ils attendaient maintenant depuis une demi-heure environ, et si les indications de Simon Doyle étaient exactes, d'ici cinq minutes, maximum, les _Mc Conney_ seraient sur place. Doyle lui avait expliqué avoir déjà effectué plusieurs voyages aux abords de l'instant T, celui où l'accident se produirait. Il était donc en mesure de reconstituer le trajet des Mc Conney à la seconde près. De plus, selon lui, Jason Mc Conney, personnalité médiatique, avait raconté ce drame dans une interview : d'après lui, ce jour-là, il devait aller voir les animaux au zoo de Central Park, mais la neige s'était mise à tomber dru, si fort que la famille avait rebroussé chemin, s'éloignant vers Madison Avenue. L'accident avait eu lieu ensuite.

Tout en lançant la balle à Eliott, encore et encore, et le félicitant de temps à autre pour sa dextérité, Castle se demandait si Doyle venait vraiment du futur, et comment il pourrait connaitre ces informations si ce n'était pas le cas. Il cherchait une explication logique et rationnelle, du genre de celles que Kate aurait pu lui fournir. Peut-être les Mc Conney fréquentaient-ils le parc tous les dimanches à la même heure. Beaucoup de familles avaient ce genre de rituels. Doyle avait pu les observer, les suivre pour conforter sa théorie délirante. Si l'accident n'avait pas lieu parce qu'il remplissait sa mission avec succès, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de savoir que l'accident aurait dû avoir lieu puisque le futur s'en trouverait changé. Il y avait bien le journal du lendemain fourni par Doyle. Kate pensait que c'était facilement falsifiable. Certes. Mais c'était se donner beaucoup de peine tout de même. Doyle était peut-être dérangé, mais de là à créer de faux documents pour convaincre les autres de la véracité de ses propos ? Ce n'était plus de la schizophrénie, mais de la psychopathie …, enfin selon lui, même s'il n'y connaissait rien à la psychiatrie. Non, vraiment, il voulait bien faire l'effort de se montrer rationnel, pour faire plaisir à Kate, mais cela ne tenait pas la route.

Alors qu'Eliott lui renvoyait la balle, il sentit un flocon de neige tout froid lui tomber sur le nez, et grimaça.

\- Papa ! Il neige ! Il neige encore ! s'exclama son fils, tout content.

\- Oui ! sourit Castle, levant les yeux vers le ciel pour constater qu'il s'était chargé d'épais nuages blancs, et qu'en effet, il neigeait à nouveau.

C'était la neige qui allait faire que les _Mc Conney_ allaient renoncer à leur visite au zoo. Comment Doyle pouvait-il savoir ? Bien-sûr, hier soir, quand il lui avait fourni les explications, au commissariat, il neigeait légèrement. Et sans être spécialiste météo, on pouvait légitimement penser qu'il y avait une probabilité que cela ne se reproduise aujourd'hui, vu le froid qu'il faisait. Mais il y avait trop de coïncidences. Doyle ne pouvait que venir du futur. Il en était quasiment certain.

\- Doucement Eliott, tu vas glisser à sauter comme ça ! l'avertit Castle, observant son fils qui sautillait pour capturer les flocons.

\- J'attrape la neige ! rigola le petit garçon, les joues rougies par le froid et l'excitation.

Au même moment, Rick jeta un œil vers la rue, et aperçut la charmante famille qui approchait. Le père vêtu d'un anorak rouge et d'une capuche à fourrure. La mère dans son grand manteau noir. Et Jason, leur fils de huit ans, son bonnet vissé sur la tête, un biscuit à la main. Les _Mc Conney_. Ils étaient bien là.

Il les regarda traverser la rue, puis se fit discret, se tournant vers Eliott, quand ils passèrent à quelques centimètres de lui pour entrer dans le parc.

\- Viens, Eliott, on va dans le parc.

\- Super ! s'exclama-t-il, se précipitant vers lui pour glisser sa main dans celle qu'il lui tendait.

Père et fils se mirent sur les pas de la famille _Mc Conney_ , une trentaine de mètre plus loin, qui se dirigeait vers le zoo. La neige tombait maintenant à gros flocons, et recouvrait déjà les pelouses et sentiers. Le froid semblait s'être accentué d'un seul coup. D'un instant à l'autre, Rick allait devoir passer à l'action. Beckett n'était pas encore arrivée, mais elle avait dû être retenue au commissariat. Il ne pouvait pas attendre davantage. Dans quinze minutes les _Mc Conney_ seraient morts.

Il songeait à ce qu'il allait dire pour engager la conversation quand il sentit quelqu'un l'empoigner brutalement, et lui planter dans le dos ce qu'il supposa être le canon d'une arme.

\- Pas un mot, pas un cri, pas un geste, lui asséna une voix rauque au creux de l'oreille, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

\- Castle se figea, serrant instinctivement plus fort la main d'Eliott dans la sienne.

\- Papa ? s'étonna le petit garçon, se tournant vers son père et découvrant l'homme collé dans son dos.

\- Ce n'est rien … Ce monsieur veut parler à Papa, répondit Rick, le plus calmement et posément possible.

\- Pas un mot, j'ai dit, lui rappela l'inconnu avec autorité, en lui tenant fermement le bras gauche. Ou je tire … sur l'un, l'autre, ou les deux !

Rick ne pouvait pas voir le visage de cet homme dans son dos, mais ne reconnaissait pas sa voix non plus. Il avait l'air sûr de lui. Il était armé. Eliott était en danger aussi. Il allait falloir obtempérer et ne pas prendre le moindre risque. Un couple passa près d'eux, sans même les regarder. Avec le froid, la neige, la grisaille, il y avait très peu de monde aujourd'hui. Le temps passait. Il ignorait ce que voulait cet homme, mais il était en train de faire échouer sa mission.

\- Déplacez vous discrètement, devant moi. On quitte le parc. Ayez l'air normal ou c'en est fini. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous garder en vie, expliqua l'homme, amenant Rick, d'une poigne ferme sur son bras, à se retourner, et s'engager vers la sortie du parc.

\- Papa …, pleura Eliott, cramponné à lui.

\- Ça va aller, mon grand, le rassura Rick, enlaçant son petit corps pelotonné contre lui, alors qu'ils marchaient, l'inconnu dans leur dos.

\- Taisez-vous ! gronda l'assaillant, enfonçant plus fort encore son arme dans son manteau.

\- Papa …, pleura à nouveau Eliott, s'agrippant à sa taille pour y enfouir son visage.

La détresse de son fils lui fit mal au cœur. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre qu'obéir à cet homme ? Il ne pouvait pas le désarmer. Il avait l'air grand et costaud. S'il tirait … Non. C'était impensable. Obéir. C'est tout. Espérer que Beckett allait arriver ou que quelqu'un allait s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait.

\- Ça va aller ... Reste tout près de Papa. Ne dis rien. Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Je veux Maman, je veux Maman et Léo ...

\- Assez de jérémiades. Si le gamin n'est pas capable de se taire …, avertit l'autre.

\- Il va se taire, assura Rick. Eliott Castle …. " _Roi du silence_ " à trois, ok ? Le costume de Spiderman à gagner, d'accord ? Un …. Deux ….. Trois ….

Eliott, le visage blotti contre sa cuisse à laquelle il s'agrippait toujours, ne répondit pas, signe qu'il était entré dans le jeu. Quand Papa prononçait son prénom accompagné de son nom de famille, c'était très sérieux. Papa ne blaguait pas. Et puis il voulait le costume de Spiderman depuis très longtemps. Alors même si le monsieur lui faisait peur, il ravala ses larmes pour ne plus faire de bruit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 _Central Park, New-York, 9h45_

Beckett avait garé sa vieille _Crown Victoria_ à la va-vite sur la _62ème Rue_ , à quelques centaines de mètres de l'entrée de _Central Park_. Elle était en retard, faute à la neige qui s'était mise à tomber à gros flocons, créant des embouteillages malgré la faible circulation matinale. Faute à Simon Doyle aussi qui l'avait appelée vingt minutes plus tôt, alors qu'elle quittait le commissariat. Répondre au téléphone avec Léo dans les bras qui gigotait n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais c'était Doyle, et surprise qu'il la contacte après sa fuite, elle s'était hâtée de répondre. Agacée, elle s'était d'abord énervée après lui, lui disant ses quatre vérités, sans même le laisser parler. Elle lui avait ensuite intimé de se présenter au commissariat pour y finir sa garde-à-vue et d'y rester aussi longtemps que les forces de l'ordre l'estimeraient nécessaire. Elle l'avait menacé, enfin, de faire échouer cette mission à laquelle il tenait tant s'il n'obtempérait pas dans les plus brefs délais. Mais quand Doyle avait enfin pu parler, il avait simplement dit qu'il appelait pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter à son sujet, qu'il était actuellement à proximité de _Madison Avenue_ pour vérifier, justement, si la mission de Castle était réussie. Et qu'il serait reparti pour 2035 avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'envoyer ses hommes sur place. Et il avait raccroché. Le plus simplement du monde. Aussitôt, elle avait transmis à Andersen le numéro du téléphone avec lequel Doyle l'avait appelée pour qu'il essaie de le localiser, et de l'intercepter, puis elle avait transmis l'information aux patrouilles qui circulaient dans le quartier. Quoiqu'il veuille faire, retourner dans son futur imaginaire, ou prendre la poudre d'escampette, elle voulait mettre la main sur lui. Par principe. Parce qu'il avait fui sa garde-à-vue. Et que personne ne les tournait ainsi en ridicule, ses équipes et elle.

Elle avait donc perdu du temps, et espérait maintenant que tout s'était bien passé pour Castle. Enfin, surtout qu'il n'avait pas commis d'impair. Elle se fichait bien de la mission de Doyle, à laquelle elle ne croyait pas une seconde. Cette histoire d'accident qu'il fallait empêcher était une pure invention de son esprit. Mais Castle était capable de s'attirer facilement des ennuis ou de faire une bêtise quand il était surexcité comme ce matin, et s'enthousiasmait pour une histoire folle.

En un tour de main, elle ferma sa portière, ouvrit la portière arrière pour sortir Léo de son siège-auto, et le caler dans ses bras. Elle ajusta le bonnet sur la tête de son fils, remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson, puis se mit en marche en direction du parc pour retrouver Castle et Eliott qui, si tout s'était bien passé, devaient les attendre à l'entrée, près de la statue de William Tecumseh Sherman.

\- Neize ! s'exclama Léo, accroché à sa maman, montrant du doigt le trottoir devenu tout blanc.

\- Oui … beaucoup trop de neige !

\- Léo neize ! continua le petit garçon, gigotant et se trémoussant pour signifier qu'il voulait marcher.

\- Non, non. On est pressés, et ça glisse beaucoup. Tu pourrais tomber, lui fit remarquer Kate, se félicitant de ne pas avoir mis ses bottes à talons ce matin.

\- Badaboum ! rigola Léo, tout joyeux et tout heureux.

Kate sourit, amusée, sans ralentir son rythme. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues, la neige et le froid ayant semble-t-il fait fuir les promeneurs du dimanche matin. Un brouillard épais descendait petit à petit sur New-York, au point d'envelopper les bâtiments et de brouiller la visibilité. Le tout créait une ambiance ouatée et silencieuse, perturbée seulement par le crissement de ses pas dans la neige poudreuse.

Elle déboulait sur la _5_ _ème_ _Avenue_ longeant _Central Park_ , quand elle entendit, au loin, les sirènes de camions de pompiers se mêlant à celles de voitures de police.

\- Pin-pon ! Pin-pon ! claironna Léo, tandis que Beckett tendait l'oreille.

Les sirènes se rapprochaient, avec un bruit de plus en plus fort. Des secours se dirigeaient rapidement vers le quartier. Elle ne fit pas immédiatement le lien avec l'accident des _Mc Conney_ , n'y songea même pas pendant quelques secondes. D'abord parce qu'elle ne croyait pas que Doyle vienne du futur et ait pu savoir que cet accident allait avoir lieu, ensuite parce qu'elle était concentrée sur ses pas, et son objectif : atteindre le parc. Mais l'idée finit par lui effleurer l'esprit, comme ça, subrepticement. Surtout pour se dire que c'était impossible que les _Mc Conney_ aient effectivement eu un accident, et que si un curieux hasard avait fait que cela soit le cas, alors Castle avait raté sa mission. Et ce serait un drame pour lui. Elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Et de Doyle aussi.

A en croire Doyle, l'accident avait eu lieu sur _Madison Avenue_ , qui était parallèle à la Cinquième Avenue. Effectivement, le bruit des sirènes, maintenant assourdissant, provenait de cette direction. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle, filait en sens contraire, vers la statue de William Tecumseh Sherman qu'elle apercevait maintenant.

Approchant de l'entrée du parc, elle s'étonna aussitôt de ne pas y trouver Castle et Eliott. Pivotant sur elle-même, piétinant dans la neige, elle regarda dans toutes les directions, observant aussi loin que le lui permettaient les gros flocons et le brouillard, vers le parc, vers l'avenue aussi.

\- Bon sang, Castle, où es-tu ? maugréa-t-elle, à haute voix.

\- Pas Papa … Pas là …, commenta Léo, imitant sa maman, et regardant dans la même direction qu'elle.

Kate se saisit de son téléphone, retira son gant à l'aide de sa bouche, n'ayant qu'une main libre, et tenta d'appeler Rick. Sans succès. Le téléphone ne sonna pas, et passa automatiquement sur son répondeur. Elle pesta intérieurement, se demandant où il était passé, et surtout, pourquoi il avait éteint son téléphone. Cela n'arrivait jamais.

Elle passa alors les grilles de l'entrée du parc, et s'avança dans l'allée, désormais recouverte de quelques centimètres de neige. Castle et Eliott s'étaient peut-être approchés du zoo pour parler aux _Mc Conney_ , puisque c'était le but de leur balade à _Central Park_. Peut-être y étaient-ils restés pour observer les animaux. C'était surprenant. Vu le froid qu'il faisait, et avec la neige qui tombait dru, le zoo allait probablement fermer. Mais avec Castle, tout était possible.

Elle marcha à grandes enjambées, remontant l'allée, sans croiser âme qui vive, quand Léo attira son attention.

\- Balle ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, désignant de son petit doigt l'étendue neigeuse à leur gauche. Léo veut balle !

Surprise, elle regarda dans la même direction que son fils, et aperçut en effet une balle de baseball blanche qu'elle aurait pu ne pas voir sur le blanc de la neige.

\- Tu as raison, il y a une balle …, constata-t-elle, son cerveau tournant à plein régime.

Était-ce la balle d'Eliott ? Il était parti avec sa balle et son gant ce matin, espérant jouer avec son père. Elle s'approcha, se pencha, Léo accroché à son cou, pour la ramasser.

\- Balle pour Léo ? demanda-t-il, en toute innocence.

La balle d'Eliott lui avait été offerte par son grand-père, qui y avait apposé sa signature, comme un joueur légendaire l'aurait fait. Elle tourna la balle dans sa main, passa son doigt sur la signature de feutre noir : Jim Beckett.

\- C'est la balle d'Eliott, répondit-elle, stupéfaite, et tout à coup, inquiète.

Eliott avait dû la perdre. Mais jamais il ne serait parti sans la retrouver. Cette balle était l'un de ces petits objets qu'il chérissait, comme son ourson Suki, sa voiture-robot, ou son épée-laser. Il l'aurait cherchée des heures, et aurait poussé son père à chercher avec lui. Rick n'aurait pas quitté ce parc sans la balle de son fils. La peur lui serra alors le cœur, et un instant, des idées noires assaillirent son esprit. Castle qui n'était pas là et avait son téléphone éteint. La balle perdue d'Eliott. Doyle dans la nature. Les sirènes de pompiers et de police. Et s'ils avaient eu un accident ? Elle se ressaisit et s'efforça de ne pas paniquer.

\- Maman, Léo veut balle …

\- Non, trésor. C'est à Eliott, on lui redonnera tout à l'heure, répondit Kate, essayant de paraître calme et posée.

Attrapant son téléphone au fond de sa poche, elle appela le service Police-Secours, demanda des renseignements sur l'accident qui venait de se produire sur _Madison Avenue_. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'elle obtienne les informations : un couple et leur petit garçon venaient d'être renversés par un chauffard qui avait pris la fuite. Ils étaient dans une situation critique. D'après les premières constatations, il s'agissait de la famille _Mc Conney_. Malgré elle, elle fut soulagée. Ce n'était pas son mari et son fils. Ne pensant qu'à comprendre où ils étaient passés, elle ne réalisa même pas que la prédiction de Doyle venait malheureusement de se réaliser et que Castle avait donc raté sa mission. Peut-être que Rick et Eliott étaient sur place. Peut-être que Rick avait voulu voir les conséquences de son échec, et tenter encore de les sauver. Mais aurait-il emmener Eliott sur les lieux d'un accident ? Elle demanda qu'on la mette en relation avec un officier sur place, ce qui prit quelques minutes. Puis, elle eut enfin la réponse qu'elle redoutait : Castle n'avait pas été vu sur les lieux. Ni Eliott. Aussitôt, elle rappela Rick, avec espoir de l'entendre. Sans succès à nouveau.

Désemparée, elle observa les pelouses enneigées partout autour d'elle et aperçut, un peu plus loin le gant de cuir d'Eliott. Courant légèrement, secouant Léo dans ses bras malgré elle, elle se hâta d'aller le ramasser. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle en était maintenant quasiment convaincue. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Eliott et Castle. La panique s'empara d'elle, et une sorte d'affolement gagna son esprit, les idées se mélangeant dans sa tête. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle aille jusqu'au zoo. Castle pouvait être au zoo, avoir perdu son téléphone dans la neige ou commis une quelconque bêtise.

\- Accroche-toi, bien, Léo, avertit-elle son petit garçon, avant de se mettre à courir en direction du zoo.

Cinq minutes plus tard, légèrement essoufflée d'avoir couru dans la neige, elle ne put que constater que le parc zoologique était fermé, et qu'il n'y avait pas trace de Castle et Eliott.

Alors, elle laissa le désarroi s'emparer d'elle. Les yeux perdus dans le brouillard de neige, elle paniqua intérieurement.

\- Papa pas là … Liott pas là …, constata Léo, qui commençait à ressentir l'affolement de sa mère.

Que leur était-il arrivé ? Où étaient-ils passés ? Est-ce que cela était lié à Doyle et aux Mc Conney ? Ou à autre chose … Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois pour Castle. Mais Eliott. Son si petit garçon. S'il était en danger, il devait être effrayé. Elle qui n'était pas vraiment croyante pria pour que son mari et son fils aillent bien. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait un problème. Son instinct lui disait que Rick et Eliott étaient en danger. Elle avait beau réfléchir, énumérer les pistes possibles dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu leur arriver. Il n'y avait pas d'enquête importante en cours. Elle ne voyait pas qui avait pu s'en prendre à Castle et Eliott. Peut-être qu'elle paniquait trop vite. Peut-être que Castle avait perdu son téléphone, et qu'il avait pris un autre chemin. Peut-être était-il sur la route du retour, dans le taxi, tout simplement. Mais il y avait la balle et le gant d'Eliott …, comme abandonnés ici. Encore une fois, son fils ne s'en serait pas séparé sans y être contraint par la nécessité.

Alors elle se sentit mal. Son cœur se mit à palpiter douloureusement, et la sueur perla sur son front. La gorge nouée par la peur, la panique, la douleur de savoir ses deux amours en danger, elle eut envie de crier.

\- Maman ? Maman bobo ? demanda Léo, qui s'agitait maintenant dans ses bras, réalisant que quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

\- Maman va bien …, le rassura-t-elle, inhalant de grandes bouffées d'air pour tenter de s'apaiser. Maman va bien, mon trésor.

Elle le serra contre elle, embrassa son front, cherchant du regard, encore et encore, autour d'eux un signe de Rick et Eliott, et de ce qui était arrivé. Mais rien. S'ils avaient été enlevés, il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre. Elle devait les retrouver et les ramener rapidement à la maison. Elle se ressaisit, ravala sa douleur, enfouit ses pires craintes au fond de son cœur, et prit son téléphone, pour contacter son plus fidèle lieutenant.

\- Espo, lança-t-elle, dès qu'il eut décroché. Je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Castle et Eliott.

Elle avait voulu paraître posée, mais son ton avait trahi sa panique.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 10h15 …_

Assis l'un contre l'autre, à même le sol froid de la fourgonnette, ils étaient bringuebalés par la conduite brusque de leur chauffeur. Autour d'eux, un fatras d'outils divers (pelles, pioches, marteaux …), de câbles, seaux, récipients, qui glissaient et venaient régulièrement les heurter. C'était une fourgonnette du DOT, le département des transports de la ville de New-York. Castle avait reconnu le logo vert sur fond blanc quand l'homme les avait fait monter à l'arrière du véhicule. Il n'y avait pas de plaque d'immatriculation, autre élément qu'il avait remarqué immédiatement. Elle était probablement volée. L'inconnu lui avait fait vider ses poches sur le sol, éteindre puis jeter son téléphone, avant de les presser de grimper dans la fourgonnette. Il avait cadenassé la porte derrière eux. Lui avait disparu à l'avant du véhicule, prenant la place du chauffeur. Depuis, la fourgonnette roulait. Rick avait tenté de compter le temps qui s'écoulait, afin d'avoir un repère de la distance parcourue. Ce n'était pas la première fois, malheureusement, qu'on le kidnappait. Et il avait désormais quelques réflexes de survie. En temps normal, son cerveau aurait pu enchaîner les hypothèses, réfléchir, chercher des solutions. Mais il lui était difficile de se concentrer avec Eliott, terrorisé à ses côtés. Son instinct paternel prenait inévitablement le dessus sur l'enquêteur hors pair qu'il était. Eliott avait joué, docilement, au « _Roi du silence_ » jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent dans le véhicule, mais désormais, il sanglotait, blotti contre lui, apeuré et frigorifié. Rick avait tenté de trouver les mots pour l'apaiser, mais c'était difficile. Lui-même était inquiet, bien-sûr, et ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait obtempéré, et cet homme n'avait rien dit d'autre. Il ignorait pourquoi il s'en était pris à eux, où il les emmenait, ce qu'il voulait. Mais à cause de lui, les _Mc Conney_ avaient dû perdre la vie dans cet accident. Cela avait-il un rapport ? Forcément. Il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait ne pas être lié. Était-ce un coup de Doyle ? Peut-être les avait-il fait kidnapper pour lui parler tranquillement, sans Beckett à proximité ? Peu probable. L'homme n'avait pas l'air commode. Il avait une voix rugueuse, et il ne plaisantait pas. Il était armé. Rick avait à peine aperçu son visage, barbu, mais était certain de ne pas le connaître. Il se pourrait qu'il soit plutôt un ennemi de Doyle, un ennemi venu du futur ? Peut-être. Ou pas. Bizarrement, étant donné les circonstances, Castle avait beaucoup moins envie de croire à cette histoire de voyage dans le temps, et bien plus à une explication rationnelle, simple et concrète. Peut-être que tout cela n'avait rien à voir. Peut-être que l'homme allait demander de l'argent, une rançon. Il suffirait de payer. Quoique, ça se passait rarement aussi bien.

Cessant de réfléchir un instant, et caressant les cheveux d'Eliott, son bras enroulé autour de son petit corps pour le réchauffer et le réconforter, il songea à Kate qui devait être morte d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il était. Ses pires craintes se réalisaient : que l'on s'en prenne à leurs enfants. Elle devait enrager de lui avoir fait confiance, et se ronger les sangs à l'idée que leur fils, ou lui-même, puisse être blessé, voire pire. Mais elle allait tout mettre en œuvre pour les retrouver très rapidement. Il le savait. Il avait confiance. En attendant qu'elle les sorte de là, lui ferait en sorte qu'il n'arrivât rien à leur fils. Quoiqu'il en coûte.

\- Papa … Je veux rentrer à la maison …, sanglota Eliott.

\- Je sais, mon grand. Moi aussi je veux rentrer. Tu sais ce qu'on fera quand on sera à la maison avec Maman et Léo ? On boira un bon chocolat chaud, et on fera des gaufres.

\- Je veux Maman et Léo … Je veux rentrer …, répéta le petit garçon, focalisé sur son chagrin.

La plainte de son fils lui déchira le cœur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver un jour dans cette situation. Il devait parvenir à le rassurer pour que son attitude n'énervât pas l'homme qui les avait enlevés. Les criminels n'aimaient pas les enfants qui passaient leur temps à geindre et pleurnicher. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on s'en prenne à Eliott, que quiconque lui fasse du mal.

\- Regarde-moi, Eliott …, regarde-moi, chéri …, lui fit tendrement Rick, l'amenant à se redresser.

Le petit garçon le dévisagea, le visage baigné de larmes, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, et ses yeux si tristes et décontenancés.

\- D'abord, on va essuyer ces petites larmes, sourit Castle, passant doucement ses pouces sur les joues de son petit garçon. Et tu vas essayer de ne plus pleurer. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile …, parce que tu as très peur et que tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

Il hocha la tête, reniflant bruyamment. Silencieusement, Rick sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa veste, et aida Eliott à se moucher et retrouver son calme.

\- Tu as peur toi, Papa ? demanda-t-il, finalement.

\- Non …, commença-t-il par mentir, avec un sourire.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Eliott.

\- Hum …, enfin, si un tout petit peu., reconnut-il. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment peur, parce que ça m'est déjà arrivé.

Il ne savait pas si sa stratégie serait la bonne pour rassurer Eliott, mais il faisait de son mieux.

\- Tu es déjà parti avec un méchant monsieur ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec un revolver aussi ?

C'est quand Eliott avait vu l'arme de l'individu, avant de grimper dans la fourgonnette, qu'il avait eu vraiment peur et s'était mis à pleurer bruyamment. Depuis longtemps déjà, il savait que les revolvers étaient dangereux. Son papa et sa maman lui avaient expliqué, parce qu'il avait souvent vu des policiers armés au commissariat, et même parfois sa maman, même si le plus souvent elle ne ramenait pas son revolver à la maison. Il savait donc que ça pouvait faire très mal, et même faire mourir quelqu'un, et qu'il était absolument interdit pour un enfant ne serait-ce que de toucher une arme.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Eliott, cherchant à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

\- Ça, c'est compliqué, mon grand. Mais, quand c'est arrivé, il y a longtemps, avant ta naissance et celle de Léo, j'avais très peur que le monsieur me fasse du mal, et de ne plus revoir ta maman. J'avais peur qu'elle soit très triste aussi et toute seule. Et en même temps, je savais que ta maman ne laisserait rien de mal m'arriver.

\- Maman est venue te chercher ?

\- Maman vient toujours me chercher quand j'ai un problème. Et je vais toujours la chercher quand elle a un problème, assura Castle, pensant à toutes les fois où ils s'étaient mutuellement tirés du pétrin.

\- Vraiment toujours ?

\- Vraiment toujours, oui, confirma-t-il, avec émotion. Que crois-tu que Maman est en train de faire en ce moment ?

\- Elle s'occupe de Léo ? suggéra le petit garçon.

\- Oui. Et surtout elle a déjà lancé les recherches pour nous retrouver et arrêter le méchant monsieur.

\- Oui ! sourit enfin Eliott.

\- Et Espo et Ryan, tu crois qu'ils laisseraient un méchant monsieur s'en prendre à toi et à moi ? poursuivit Castle.

\- Non ! Ils ont dû mettre la sirène sur leur voiture !

\- Evidemment. Et tous les policiers du commissariat ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont tous en train de faire ?

\- Ils nous cherchent aussi !

\- Voilà, sourit Rick, regardant son fils dans les yeux pour le convaincre pleinement que tout allait bien se passer. Alors, il faut essayer de ne pas montrer qu'on a un peu peur, parce qu'au fond de notre cœur, on sait que Maman et tous les policiers qui nous connaissent sont en train de faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous ramener très vite à la maison. Il ne faut pas montrer au monsieur que tu as peur, d'accord ?

\- Oui, approuva Eliott, d'un air plus déterminé.

\- Parfait. Tu es vraiment un très grand garçon, Eliott Castle. Maman sera très fière de toi.

\- Et toi aussi ?

\- Oui, je suis déjà très fier de toi, mon bonhomme, lui fit-il avec douceur, caressant sa joue, avant de venir embrasser son front.

\- J'aurai un costume de Spiderman alors quand on sera rentrés ?

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! s'exclama Rick en riant.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu gardes en tête les choses qui t'intéressent ! Oui, tu auras un costume de Spiderman.

Eliott sourit largement, tout content, avant que son visage ne se ferme à nouveau.

\- Il y a un souci ?

\- J'ai perdu la balle de grand-père Jim dans le parc. Elle est tombée à cause du monsieur, expliqua-t-il tristement. Et mon gant aussi.

\- On va les retrouver. Ne t'inquiète pas …

Eliott ne dit rien et vint poser sa tête à nouveau contre la poitrine de son père.

\- Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

\- Un peu. Mais tu es chaud … On va où ?

\- Je ne sais pas …, répondit Rick, écoutant le bruit du moteur qui indiquait que la fourgonnette filait maintenant à plus vive allure.

* * *

 _Madison Avenue, New-York, aux environs de 10h …_

Simon Doyle observait les pompiers et policiers au travail sur le lieu de l'accident de la famille _Mc Conney._ Un périmètre de sécurité avait été établi, et un attroupement de curieux s'était formé. Emmitouflés, sous la neige, et dans le froid, quelques new-yorkais, comme lui, étudiaient le drame qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il était désespéré et paniqué à l'idée que l'inévitable n'ait pas pu être empêché. Il pensait pourtant que Castle serait efficace. Il lui avait certifié qu'il n'y avait pas mission plus simple. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Il avait dû être retardé. Par Beckett peut-être. Elle l'avait peut-être empêché d'agir au dernier moment. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de Byron. Quand il l'avait tabassé et menacé hier, il lui avait dit qu'il ferait tout ce qui était possible pour déjouer ses plans. Oui. Byron avait dû faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il avait tenté d'appeler Richard Castle déjà, pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais le téléphone de celui-ci était directement sur répondeur. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Beckett, où elle allait essayer de le géolocaliser et lui mettre la main dessus pour l'envoyer à nouveau en cellule, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait affaire à elle. S'il était arrivé quelque chose, elle allait le rendre responsable. Il fallait d'abord qu'il prenne contact avec les autorités en 2035 pour savoir quelle était la situation exacte désormais et comment la gérer. Dans tous les cas, sa dernière mission avait échoué, et il espérait que l'issue n'avait pas été fatale pour Richard Castle. Byron était cruel et redoutable. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui que Jason Mc Conney et le pouvoir.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, aux environs de 11h30 …_

Sur les nerfs, Beckett arpentait son bureau, son téléphone à la main. Elle avait rappelé Castle maintes et maintes fois, avant d'accepter l'idée qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il était arrivé quelque chose. Elle le sentait. Elle avait demandé au gardien de leur résidence, sur _Broome Street_ , de la prévenir aussitôt s'il voyait Rick et Eliott rentrer à la maison. Par chance, elle avait réussi à contacter Martha. Elle aurait voulu éviter d'avoir à le faire, pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement, mais elle avait besoin qu'elle s'occupe de Léo. Sa belle-mère avait débarqué au poste, complètement affolée, et il avait été difficile de la rassurer, tant elle-même était morte d'inquiétude. Mais pour ne pas chambouler davantage Léo, perturbé malgré tout par ce qui se passait ce matin, Martha prenait sur elle. Elle avait refusé de se rendre au loft avec son petit-fils, préférant s'occuper de lui au commissariat, dans la salle destinée à l'accueil des familles.

Tentant de se calmer, de poser les choses clairement dans son esprit, Beckett s'assit derrière son bureau, fixant les images qui défilaient sur l'écran de veille de l'ordinateur. Elle avait envoyé deux officiers aux abords de _Central Park_ pour suivre, discrètement, la piste de Castle et Eliott. Elle ne pouvait pas dépêcher la scientifique sur place. Elle n'avait prévenu personne d'autre qu'Esposito et Ryan. Si elle alertait les autorités, on leur retirerait automatiquement l'affaire. Jamais elle ne pourrait rester les bras croisés pendant que d'autres tenteraient de retrouver son mari et son fils. C'était inimaginable. Alors, elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment : chercher un élément sur place, tenter de géolocaliser le portable de Castle et celui de Simon Doyle … sans succès jusqu'à présent. Elle sentait que ses émotions prenaient le dessus sur ses raisonnements, et était perdue, sans savoir vraiment par où commencer. Elle avait eu des nouvelles de l'accident des Mc Conney. Tous les deux étaient décédés. Seul leur fils, Jason, avait survécu. Exactement comme Doyle l'avait prédit. Elle ne voulait néanmoins pas croire à cette histoire de voyage dans le temps. Elle voulait du concret, du rationnel. Mais ce qui était arrivé à Castle et Eliott ne pouvait qu'être lié à tout cela, et à Doyle. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu affaire à lui, des années plus tôt, un autre énergumène prétendument venu du futur avait été mêlé à l'enquête, et de la plus mauvaise des manières, puisqu'il était l'assassin qu'ils avaient fait arrêter : Garrett Ward. Doyle et lui se connaissaient. L'un traquait l'autre. Il ne leur avait jamais été possible de démêler le vrai du faux dans toute cette histoire, d'autant plus que Ward n'avait jamais dit un mot. Mais le tueur recherché étant sous les verrous, ils avaient fini par cesser d'y réfléchir au bout de quelques semaines. Ward devait toujours être incarcéré, mais elle allait se renseigner à son sujet, dès fois qu'à nouveau il ait été en contact avec Doyle. Sinon, ce dernier avait peut-être un autre ennemi. Après tout, il avait débarqué au loft, la veille, dans un sale état. Son histoire d'ex-femme au conjoint énervé et jaloux lui paraissait peu crédible. D'ailleurs, Andersen n'avait pu vérifier ses dires. Les noms fournis par Doyle étaient fictifs. Mais il avait été passé à tabac au point d'en perdre connaissance, et d'être hospitalisé. Quelqu'un en avait après lui. Et ce même quelqu'un avait pu s'en prendre à Castle et Eliott. Pourquoi ? Pour empêcher que Castle n'accomplisse sa fameuse mission. Pour quelle autre raison ? Cet imbroglio totalement surréaliste, mêlant pseudo-futur et présent bien réel, lui donnait mal au crâne. Esposito et Ryan allaient arriver, et l'aideraient à avoir un regard neuf sur cette affaire.

Elle demanderait aux gars d'enquêter sur Garrett Ward et de vérifier qu'il était toujours en prison. L'officier Andersen, lui, était parti pour le _Child Mind Institute_ récupérer le dossier de Noah Blackwell. Elle avait vu la photo, et il n'y avait aucun doute : Simon Doyle était Noah Blackwell, ce garçon de quinze ans échappé d'un centre psychiatrique en juin 1989. Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient maintenant pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur le cas Doyle et sur sa famille. Elle aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir enfin quelque chose de vrai concernant Doyle, et de découvrir le fil, réel, de son histoire. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment cela lui permettrait de retrouver Castle et Eliott. Elle ne comprenait pas le lien entre tous les éléments qu'elle connaissait.

Son téléphone sonna, et sursautant, elle répondit en toute hâte, pour constater immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'appel tant attendu. C'était ses hommes, sur _Madison Ave_ , qui lui expliquaient qu'ils avaient pu visionner les images de vidéosurveillance d'une boutique qui avait vue sur _Central Park_ , mais qu'en l'absence d'un mandat, ils ne pouvaient pas récupérer officiellement ces images. Rick et Eliott apparaissaient bien sur la vidéo, de loin, en compagnie d'un inconnu qui semblait menaçant. Elle se refusait à informer le procureur, de crainte de se voir retirer l'affaire. Il fallait donc trouver une autre solution. Elle leur ordonna de récupérer les images officieusement, si la direction de la boutique ne se montrait pas récalcitrante. Elle savait qu'elle enfreignait les lois, et ne respectait aucune règle. Mais elle ne pouvait agir autrement. La vie de Castle et Eliott était peut-être en jeu. Ils avaient suivi un inconnu, à l'attitude a priori hostile. On les avait enlevés. Mais pourquoi ?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et elle raccrochait, quand Lanie passa la porte de son bureau, vêtue de sa blouse rose, l'air grave et inquiet.

\- Kate …. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, traversant la pièce à grandes enjambées.

\- Oui …, soupira Beckett, se levant pour aller à sa rencontre. Mais qui t'en a parlé ?

\- J'ai croisé Andersen tout à l'heure … et Becker … et Clayde aussi …

\- Bon sang, c'est censé rester discret ! grogna Kate, énervée que l'affaire puisse être ébruitée.

\- Du calme … Ils ne l'ont pas crié sur les toits, non plus. Tu es mon amie, normal qu'ils m'informent non ? Tu ne peux pas gérer cela toute seule.

\- Les gars vont arriver.

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Doyle qui a fait ça ?

Kate la dévisagea, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ses questions. Sa vue commença à se voiler, sa tête à bourdonner. Elle avait mal au cœur. Pas envie de vomir, non. Mal au cœur. Au sens propre. Mal au fond de son ventre comme si on lui arrachait les entrailles. Elle ignorait où était son petit garçon de quatre ans. Et son mari. Elle était terrorisée. Jusque-là, elle avait pris sur elle, pour gérer l'organisation des premières recherches, tant elle savait que c'était primordial. Elle avait pris sur elle aussi pour affronter Martha et son inquiétude. Mais la douleur s'emparait d'elle, et elle se sentait défaillir à l'idée de perdre ceux qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, à l'idée qu'ils puissent souffrir. Les larmes la submergèrent, et coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Assieds-toi, Kate …, assieds-toi, chérie …, l'encouragea aussitôt Lanie, l'amenant à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, en la tenant par les bras.

\- Ça … va …., marmonna-t-elle, se laissant faire malgré tout.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle se sentait mal à cause des événements de ce matin, ou bien si c'était un petit malaise de plus.

\- Tiens, bois ça …, enchaîna Lanie, en attrapant la petite bouteille d'eau posée sur le bureau. Tu es plus blanche encore que Mme Pickell, qui est sur ma table d'autopsie ce matin … Je te laisse imaginer …

Kate laissa son amie lui donner à boire, et s'efforça de retrouver ses esprits. La douleur et la terreur lui serraient le ventre, mais le mal de tête passa doucement, et elle sentit son corps retrouver peu à peu sa normalité.

\- Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? demanda Lanie, au bout de quelques instants.

\- Ça va …, ça va …, répondit Beckett, ravalant un sanglot, et séchant ses larmes d'un geste de la main.

\- Non, ça ne va pas …, tu as déjà fait un malaise hier …

\- Eliott … et Rick … Lanie …, murmura-t-elle, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa meilleure amie comme pour y trouver du réconfort.

\- Je sais, chérie. Je sais…, lui fit-elle gentiment.

\- Si jamais …, continua Kate, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes à nouveau.

\- On va les retrouver. Et puis Castle se tire toujours des mauvais pas, non ?

Beckett n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Esposito et Ryan faisaient à leur tour leur entrée dans la pièce, l'air sévère et soucieux, mais déterminé.

* * *

 _Hempstead, Etat de New-York, aux environs de 12h30 …_

Le fourgon était immobilisé depuis un moment maintenant. L'homme en était descendu. Rick avait entendu la portière claquer. Mais il n'était pas venu les sortir de là. Il se demandait où il était parti, et ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire d'eux. Si cet individu comptait réclamer une rançon, il allait devoir les installer quelque part en attendant. Mais si cela avait un rapport avec Doyle, peut-être que celui-ci allait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Si Doyle disait vrai sur ses voyages spatio-temporels, il devait savoir où ils se trouvaient. Il allait le détester pour avoir raté la mission qu'il lui avait confiée. A moins que l'histoire de Doyle ne soit qu'un ramassis de mensonges, comme le pensait Beckett, et qu'il soit un dangereux psychopathe finalement. Lui qui aimait les histoires tortueuses n'y comprenait pourtant plus rien, et cela l'énervait.

\- On est où ici, Papa ? demanda Eliott, toujours assis blotti contre lui.

\- Je ne sais pas …, avoua Castle, caressant doucement son bras pour le rassurer.

\- On est loin du parc ?

\- Un peu …, relativisa Rick.

\- Et loin de la maison ?

\- Hum …, répondit-il évasivement, en réfléchissant.

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter davantage Eliott. Ils avaient roulé une bonne heure et demie, d'après ses estimations. Ils étaient sans doute sortis de New-York, mais pas forcément. La camionnette n'avait pas roulé très vite, faute à la neige qui avait dû continuer de tomber et au brouillard. De l'intérieur, ils ne voyaient rien. Il n'y avait aucune vitre. Tout était opaque. Ils sentaient simplement le froid du dehors qui pénétrait par les interstices. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. Tout juste de temps à autre un moteur de véhicule dans la rue. C'était un endroit calme, mais on était dimanche, il faisait mauvais temps, cela ne voulait rien dire. Alors qu'il réfléchissait pendant le trajet, il s'était donné deux objectifs dans l'immédiat : capter un indice sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, pour transmettre l'information à Kate ou aux secours, si l'occasion se présentait. Et faire parler l'homme qui les avait enlevés pour tenter de comprendre. Le tout sans se mettre en danger et sans effrayer Eliott. Vivre une telle péripétie avec son fils était bien plus stressant et difficile que quand cela lui était arrivé seul.

\- Maman va venir bientôt nous retrouver ? poursuivit Eliott, de sa petite voix inquiète.

\- Oui. Il faut qu'elle enquête un peu quand même avant, expliqua Rick.

\- Elle va regarder les indices ?

\- Oui.

\- Et après elle va venir ? insista le petit garçon, focalisé sur la perspective de retrouver sa mère.

\- Oui, évidemment, dès qu'elle aura assez d'indices.

\- Elle va venir avec Léo ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Léo doit être en train de faire de gros câlins à grand-mère ou à Tata Lanie en ce moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Maman doit mener l'enquête pour nous retrouver. Et avec Léo c'est compliqué.

\- Oui, il est trop coquin ! Et il fait plein de bêtises ! sourit Eliott, songeant à son petit frère.

\- Oui … Ecoute moi bien, mon grand …, continua Castle, d'un ton presque solennel. Quand le monsieur va revenir, tu dois de nouveau être silencieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ne pas l'énerver. S'il te parle, tu lui réponds. Mais sinon, il ne faut pas pleurer, pas réclamer maman. Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Mais j'ai peur …, lui rappela Eliott, d'un air triste.

\- Je sais, oui. Mais si tu as vraiment peur, tu serres ma main très fort, ou tu te blottis contre moi. D'accord ?

\- Oui, acquiesça le petit garçon, sentant que son père ne plaisantait pas, et avait besoin qu'il soit obéissant.

\- Tu restes toujours près de moi, ok ? Quoiqu'il arrive, toujours près de Papa.

\- Oui.

\- C'est important, trésor, très important. Tu as bien compris ?

\- Oui.

Rick avait besoin qu'Eliott comprenne bien qu'il était la seule personne fiable dans ces circonstances, et que lui seul pourrait veiller sur lui. Il avait besoin, lui, d'avoir toujours son fils près de lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Si je te dis quelque chose, si je t'ordonne quelque chose, peu importe ce que dit le monsieur, c'est Papa qu'il faut écouter. D'accord ?

\- Oui. Mais je vais te protéger aussi, Papa, tu sais. Je peux me bagarrer très fort !

\- Pas question de se bagarrer, Eliott …, répondit-il, tendrement. Tu es un tout petit bonhomme.

\- Mais je suis fort !

\- Oh oui, ça je sais ! sourit Castle, au moment où un cliquetis métallique l'avertit que quelqu'un défaisait le cadenas de la porte arrière du fourgon.

Dans l'instant qui suivit, la double porte s'ouvrit, et la lumière qui pénétra brutalement dans l'habitacle les éblouit momentanément.

\- Ne bougez pas, ordonna l'homme de sa voix rauque et ferme, alors que Rick jetait un œil vers l'extérieur tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Le fourgon était garé dans une allée bétonnée, le long d'un pavillon de briques rouges. Au loin, d'autres maisons, dans le même style. De la verdure. Un quartier résidentiel. Ils avaient quitté New-York. Il ne neigeait plus, mais l'allée était légèrement enneigée, de même que les toitures.

\- Que voulez-vous ? tenta diplomatiquement Castle, pendant que l'homme, deux cordelettes à la main, attrapait ses bras pour les lui attacher dans le dos.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il aurait pu faire un peu d'humour, tenter de jouer les ingénus ou les provocateurs, mais avec Eliott, il pesait chacun de ses mots, et faisait attention.

\- Je veux des garanties répondit l'homme, lui malmenant les poignets en serrant la corde.

\- Des garanties de quoi ? demanda Rick, sentant son fils se recroqueviller contre son flanc, terrorisé.

\- Que vous laisserez tomber une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Laisser tomber quoi ? insista-t-il, se disant que cet homme avait forcément un lien avec Doyle.

\- S'il faut éliminer votre fils aîné pour que vous compreniez, je n'hésiterai pas. L'avenir en dépend.

\- Vous venez du futur vous aussi ? s'étonna Rick, pas si surpris finalement.

Beckett affirmait que Doyle était dérangé psychologiquement. La psychiatre avait dit qu'il présentait tous les signes de la schizophrénie. Mais quelle probabilité y avait-il que deux hommes soient schizophrènes et partagent en plus le même délire ? Aucune. Ou alors, elle était extrêmement faible. Ils n'étaient pas schizophrènes, non. Ils venaient tous les deux du futur. Aussi insensé cela puisse-t-il paraître pour le commun des mortels. Cet homme les avait enlevés à cause de la mission que Doyle lui avait confiée. C'était un de ses ennemis, certainement un acolyte de Jason Mc Conney et des néo-fascistes. Mais qui était-il ? Comment avait-il pu voyager dans le temps lui-aussi ? Les voyageurs d'Etat n'étaient-ils pas les seuls à maîtriser cette technologie ?

\- Assez parlé. Approche-toi, grogna l'homme à l'intention d'Eliott, qui l'observait, inquiet.

Eliott regarda aussitôt son père pour avoir son approbation. Rick lui fit signe de la tête d'obéir. Le petit garçon crapahuta à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'ouverture arrière du fourgon.

\- Assieds-toi. Tourne-toi.

Tremblant de peur, Eliott s'exécuta, sans quitter des yeux son père, qui lui sourit légèrement pour le rassurer et l'encourager.

\- Les bras dans le dos ! ordonna l'homme, se saisissant des petites mains potelées du garçonnet.

\- Ne serrez pas trop fort. C'est un enfant …, avertit Rick, pendant qu'il attachait les mains d'Eliott dans son dos.

\- Les gosses sont fourbes. Mieux vaut être prudent.

\- Ça va ? chuchota Rick à l'intention de son fils, qui le regardait, sentant la peur faire monter le chagrin dans sa gorge.

\- Oui …, murmura-t-il, d'une petite voix à peine audible.

\- Tu es très courageux, mon grand …, articula Rick, avec un sourire chaleureux, sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Eliott, les yeux pleins de larmes, esquissa un petit sourire aussitôt remplacé par un air paniqué quand l'homme le souleva brusquement pour le poser sur ses pieds, sur le sol hors de la camionnette.

\- Pas un bruit, pas un mot, les prévint-il sèchement. Si l'un de vous parle, ou ne serait-ce que chuchote, c'est terminé, la petite aventure de la famille Castle s'arrête là. Et ce serait dommage … avec tout ce qui vous attend.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous attend ? demanda Rick, toujours désireux de le faire parler le plus possible.

\- Vous le savez bien. On vous l'a déjà dit, non ?

\- Vous parlez de Simon Doyle ?

\- Descendez. Plus un mot, asséna-t-il, le tirant par le bras pour l'amener à sauter du fourgon.

Il se plaça aussitôt près d'Eliott pour le rassurer, tandis que l'homme refermait la porte lourdement. Habitait-il ici ? A qui appartenait cette maison s'il venait du futur ? Les voisins allaient-ils se poser des questions ? Tout semblait si calme et paisible. Et la neige renforçait cette impression.

-Avancez, ordonna l'homme, positionné dans leur dos. Jusqu'à la porte. En silence.

\- Attention de ne pas glisser, Eliott …, chuchota Castle.

\- Fermez-là ! ordonna l'homme, assénant un coup de revolver sur le crâne de Rick.

\- Papa ! hurla le petit garçon, terrorisé, tandis que son père, lui faisait aussitôt mine de se taire.

Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, et il sentit le sang, chaud, couler légèrement dans ses cheveux. L'homme les bouscula pour les faire se hâter de crainte probablement qu'Eliott ne fasse davantage de bruit. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Il n'était certainement pas un habitué du quartier. Il ne vivait pas ici.

Alors qu'il les faisait s'engouffrer par une porte dans la maison, Rick tenta à nouveau d'apercevoir quelqu'un ou quelque chose, mais il n'y avait personne.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, 13h …_

Dans le bureau de Beckett, Esposito et Ryan avaient été briefés sur la situation, dans les moindres détails, depuis les péripéties de la veille avec Doyle jusqu'à la disparition de Castle et Eliott, en passant par les informations du _Child Mind Institute_ où avait séjourné le prétendu voyageur spatio-temporel quand il était adolescent. Debout tous les deux, aux côtés de Lanie, qui avait remisé son travail de côté, pour pouvoir soutenir son amie et aider comme elle le pouvait, ils réfléchissaient, perplexes et soucieux. Kate, elle, n'avait pas quitté son fauteuil, de crainte d'être à nouveau saisie de malaise. L'angoisse qui lui serrait l'estomac la rendait nauséeuse.

\- Bon sang, pesta Esposito, Castle a l'art et la manière de s'attirer des ennuis. A toujours vouloir sauver le monde, un jour …

\- C'est bon, Javi, on a compris, l'interrompit Lanie, lui faisant signe que ce n'était pas le moment de débattre du cas Richard Castle.

\- Tu devrais prévenir la hiérarchie, conseilla Ryan, regardant Kate d'un air grave et solennel.

\- Hors de question.

\- On aurait plus de moyens d'actions, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Beckett a raison, le coupa Esposito. Ils vont nous renvoyer à la maison et mandater une autre équipe pour enquêter.

\- Je sais bien qu'il s'agit de Castle et Eliott, mais il y a d'autres équipes ultraperformantes qui pourront user de tous les moyens …, tenta Ryan, persuadé qu'ils se privaient de ressources importantes en gardant l'enquête confidentielle.

\- Il s'agit de mon mari et de mon fils, Kevin …, s'agaça Kate, haussant le ton, et trahissant ainsi sa nervosité. Tu laisserais une autre équipe que nous retrouver Jenny et Sarah-Grace si elles disparaissaient ? J'ai tous les moyens dont j'ai besoin, je me fiche des règles et des procédures, je me fiche des conséquences pour ma carrière. Je vais ramener Rick et Eliott sains et saufs à la maison. Ok ?

Ryan approuva du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Il constata aussi qu'elle était à fleur de peau, et prompte à perdre ses moyens. Il l'avait rarement vue si désemparée. Il comprenait, et n'osait imaginer quelle angoisse cette situation pouvait occasionner. Que l'on s'en prenne à ses enfants, à la chair de sa chair.

\- Si vous êtes là, c'est parce que je sais pouvoir compter sur votre discrétion, et votre efficacité. Vous êtes notre famille, et je sais que vous ferez tout ce qui est possible pour les retrouver, ajouta-t-elle, tentant de maîtriser les tremolos de sa voix.

Elle avait tellement de mal à gérer cette situation. Elle était capitaine de Police, lieutenant depuis des années, et avait déjà eu à retrouver Castle, à craindre pour sa vie, à redouter de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais. A chaque fois, la ténacité, la rage avaient pris le dessus sur sa terreur. Parce qu'elle savait aussi que même loin d'elle, Castle savait affronter ce genre de situation, qu'il était plein de ressources et d'ingéniosité. Mais aujourd'hui, son petit garçon avait disparu lui-aussi. C'était la première fois depuis le jour où il était né qu'elle ignorait où et avec qui il se trouvait. Il devait être terrorisé, même si, elle n'en doutait pas, son père devait tout faire pour l'apaiser et le rassurer. L'idée que l'on puisse s'en prendre à son enfant, le faire souffrir, lui tordait l'estomac, et la faisait bouillir de rage.

\- Evidemment …, répondit Ryan, d'un air convaincu qui se voulait rassurant. On va les retrouver.

\- Alors on ne prévient personne d'autre, conclut Beckett. Et dites à tous ceux que vous croisez ici de tenir leurs langues. Les bruits de couloir circulent vite …

\- Ok.

\- A partir de maintenant, on gère tous les trois, avec Andersen. Donny et Carlos sur _Madison Ave_. Et c'est tout. Que personne d'autre ne soit informé des avancées de l'enquête, ordonna-t-elle.

Un instant, ils restèrent silencieux, comme pour laisser la pression retomber, et reprendre leurs réflexions sur la situation.

\- Je suis perdue, les gars …, avoua finalement Kate, après quelques secondes, les dévisageant l'un et l'autre avec désarroi. Je me sens impuissante. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

Ils n'avaient pas d'élément pour le moment, aucune piste concrète. Un Simon Doyle qui ne donnait plus signe de vie. Une simple image vidéo de Castle et Eliott aux abords de _Central Park_ avec un inconnu dont on ne voyait a priori pas grand-chose. Image qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu observer de ses propres yeux. Et pour finir la véritable identité de Doyle - Noah Blackwell – doublée de la certitude, désormais, qu'il était atteint de schizophrénie depuis l'adolescence. Pas de nouvelles d'Andersen qui était parti enquêter au _Child Mind Institute_.

\- Commençons par ce que l'on sait …, par tout ce que Doyle a raconté depuis hier, répondit simplement Esposito.

\- Tout ce que Doyle nous a dit est le fruit du cerveau d'un schizophrène …, rien n'est fiable, lui rappela Kate.

\- Il faut penser comme lui …, intervint Lanie. Pour lui, c'est la réalité. Tout est construit, tout est logique.

\- D'ailleurs, ça tient étrangement la route … au point que ça paraisse même crédible parfois, constata Ryan.

\- Résumons alors, poursuivit Esposito, prenant les choses en main. Doyle pense venir du futur pour empêcher l'accident des _Mc Conney_ , et faire en sorte que Jason ne devienne pas un dangereux terroriste qui assassinera la présidente des Etats-Unis. Assassinat dont Beckett, sénatrice, serait témoin, ce qui entraînerait la mise sous protection de toute la famille Castle.

\- Doyle pourrait vouloir se venger de Castle qui n'a pas réussi sa mission ? suggéra Lanie.

\- Non …, je ne crois pas, répondit aussitôt Kate. Doyle aime bien Castle, parce que Rick est l'un des seuls à croire plus ou moins à ses délires. Et puis, il est fou, mais plutôt doux. Ce n'est pas un gros bras. La preuve, il s'est fait casser la figure hier.

\- Il faudrait savoir par qui d'ailleurs …, continua Ryan.

\- Difficile …, voire impossible dans l'état actuel des choses. Il a menti sur cette histoire. On ne sait pas où il traîne. Il y avait bien cette chambre d'hôtel, mais plus personne ne l'y a vu depuis des jours, expliqua Kate.

\- Il y a des chances qu'il vive à nouveau à la rue, ajouta Esposito. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Dès son évasion de l'hôpital, j'ai transmis son signalement à toutes les patrouilles, expliqua Beckett. Et des hommes cherchent une piste dans les foyers d'hébergement ou squats connus. Aucune trace de lui pour le moment.

A nouveau, silencieusement, ils réfléchirent.

\- Je pense que l'accident des Mc Conney a eu lieu parce que Castle n'a pas pu les retenir justement, reprit Kate. C'est ce que semble indiquer le timing sur la vidéosurveillance, d'après Donny et Carlos.

\- Donc quelqu'un a voulu empêcher Castle d'agir. Mais pourquoi, si Doyle vit dans son propre délire ? Il aurait raconté son histoire à quelqu'un d'autre ? s'étonna Esposito.

\- Si Castle était là, il dirait que Doyle a un ennemi venu du futur lui-aussi …, un ennemi qui voulait que les Mc Conney meurent, et que le destin de Jason soit inchangé …, fit remarquer Kate, songeant à son mari et son engouement pour les histoires folles.

\- D'autant plus que l'accident a bien eu lieu. Les Mc Conney sont morts … Doyle ne délire pas tant que ça, leur fit remarquer Ryan.

Ils échangèrent des regards un peu perplexes, un peu incrédules aussi.

\- Il y a des éléments qu'on n'explique pas pour l'instant, mais il y a forcément une logique, poursuivit Kate.

\- Doyle est peut-être à l'origine de l'accident, proposa Esposito. Il l'aurait causé pour que cela colle avec son histoire farfelue.

\- Compliqué à mettre en œuvre et comment prévoir la mort des Mc Conney ? demanda Lanie, qui discrètement, réfléchissait elle-aussi à la situation.

\- La prévoir avec certitude non, mais c'est une probabilité qui a pu se réaliser …, constata Beckett. Oublions donc cet accident et le pourquoi du comment. Il faut du concret, on doit agir, se reposer sur les faits …

\- Vous êtes sûrs que tout cela est lié à Doyle ? demanda Ryan. Je veux dire … ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un s'en prend à Castle et …

\- Oui, mais je suis persuadée que c'est lié à Doyle, assura Beckett qui avait déjà réfléchi à cette éventualité. Trop de coïncidences et de bizarreries avec Doyle depuis hier, qui s'obstine à venir voir Castle et à requérir sa participation. D'abord aux Archives du commissariat, ensuite au loft directement … Et la proximité avec l'accident des Mc Conney n'est pas un hasard non plus. Castle a été enlevé à cause de Doyle et de cette histoire d'accident, peu importe la raison profonde.

\- Alors quelqu'un d'autre que Doyle savait pour cet accident, et savait que Castle se trouverait sur place, conclut Esposito.

\- C'est forcément un contact proche de Doyle, une de ses fréquentations … Ce gars est un marginal, il doit côtoyer toute sorte de délinquants, poursuivit Ryan. Il a pu raconter son histoire abracadabrantesque à quelqu'un qui aurait décidé de s'en prendre à Castle …

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi un gars lambda s'en prendrait à Castle à cause d'un délire de Doyle ? demanda Kate.

\- Je ne sais pas … C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'aussi tordu que Doyle, suggéra Esposito. Il y a beaucoup de détraqués dans les rues …, de gars à même d'adhérer à ce que Doyle aurait raconté. Il s'est peut-être fait des ennemis en racontant l'avenir à qui veut l'entendre. Quelqu'un a pu vouloir déjouer ses plans, simplement.

\- On n'a pas à faire à un simple détraqué, leur fit remarquer Ryan. L'enlèvement était planifié. On ne fait pas disparaître un homme et un enfant en pleine rue sans préméditation, sans une organisation minimale pour ne pas être repéré. D'autant plus quand cet homme est Richard Castle, qui travaille pour la Police de New-York depuis des années.

\- Ce n'est pas faux … mais un homme armé aurait suffi pour maîtriser Castle. Avec Eliott à ses côtés, il a dû obtempérer facilement, ne pas prendre de risque, expliqua Kate, connaissant par cœur son mari.

\- Certes, mais cela nécessitait d'avoir un moyen de transport à proximité, et suffisamment de maîtrise malgré tout, fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Donc quelqu'un d'organisé, d'intelligent … qui néanmoins a un rapport avec Doyle, et voulait empêcher Castle d'agir, contrarier les plans.

\- Il faudra chercher les noms de tous ceux que Doyle, ou Noah Blackwell, a côtoyés dans les différents hôpitaux psychiatriques où il est passé depuis l'adolescence. Il a pu échanger sur ce délire depuis longtemps. Une telle histoire ne s'est pas construite du jour au lendemain.

\- Oui …, entre fous, ils doivent se comprendre …, constata Esposito.

\- Vérifier que Garrett Ward est bien toujours sous les verrous également, continua Beckett. Il n'était pas vraiment copain avec Doyle … et aussi dérangé que lui à l'époque.

\- Je vais m'en charger, répondit Javier.

\- Au fait, comment Castle est-il allé au parc ? demanda Ryan. Il a pu être suivi.

\- Un taxi les a pris au pied du loft … C'était Charlie qui conduisait.

Sans avoir un chauffeur attitré, Beckett et Castle, quand ils prenaient le taxi depuis le loft, se faisaient toujours conduire par Charlie ou James. Kate s'étonna elle-même de ne pas avoir pensé à appeler Charlie tout de suite. Elle était tellement sous le choc, qu'elle en avait perdu ses moyens, et ses réflexes d'investigation. Heureusement que les gars étaient là.

\- On va le contacter, voir s'il a remarqué quelque chose de suspect pendant le trajet. Je m'en occupe, lança Ryan.

\- Et moi, je m'occupe des relations de Doyle dans les différents asiles qu'il a fréquentés, enchaîna Esposito.

\- Ok. Merci les gars …, répondit-elle, au moment où son téléphone bipait, indiquant l'arrivée d'un message.

Elle regarda rapidement, sentant la montée d'adrénaline en elle, à l'idée que ce puisse être Rick.

\- C'est Carlos, annonça-t-elle à ses amis qui guettaient ses réactions. Ce sont les images de vidéosurveillance de la boutique. Ils ont réussi à les récupérer.

Elle fixa les images qui défilaient, tandis que les gars et Lanie s'approchaient dans son dos pour visionner le petit écran du téléphone.

\- On ne voit pas grand-chose …, constata Ryan.

\- Non …, murmura simplement Kate, sans quitter des yeux les silhouettes de Rick, Eliott et d'un inconnu que l'on ne voyait que de dos.

Ils étaient filmés de loin, avec un angle transversal, depuis la boutique située sur le trottoir opposé à celui sur lequel ils marchaient. Il y avait du brouillard et la neige, tombant, recouvrait peu à peu la chaussée. Autant dire que la visibilité était minimale. La circulation était sporadique, l'avenue semblait quasi déserte. Pas un passant. Le long du trottoir, quelques véhicules stationnés, que longèrent Castle, Eliott et l'inconnu. Celui-ci était vêtu de noir. Il était aussi grand que Rick, planté dans son dos.

\- Il est armé …, fit remarquer Esposito, que la posture des protagonistes ne trompa pas.

\- Hum …, marmonna Beckett, son coeur se serrant lorsqu'elle vit Eliott s'agripper à la taille et la cuisse de son père.

Au loin, elle vit comment Rick entourait de son épaule leur fils, et cette image l'apaisa. Il ferait tout pour le protéger bien-sûr, elle n'en avait aucun doute. Eliott avait peur. Malgré la mauvaise visibilité sur cette vidéo, elle ressentait toute la terreur de son petit garçon. Rick et Eliott avancèrent encore quelques instants sous la menace de l'homme, puis la caméra pivota, laissant apercevoir le reste de l'avenue, dans le brouillard, et les quelques véhicules garés plus loin. Elle atteignit finalement un angle qui ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité, et pivota dans l'autre sens, pour revenir vers la gauche de l'avenue. La vidéo prit fin.

\- Je transmets les images à Tory, lâcha Beckett. Il faut relever les plaques de tous les véhicules stationnés au loin. Ils ont pu monter dans l'un d'eux.

\- Oui … Il y avait une fourgonnette du DOT, fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Où ?

\- A environ trente mètres d'eux. Avant que la caméra ne pivote, expliqua Kevin.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue …, répondit Beckett, remettant aussitôt la vidéo en marche.

Tous les quatre savaient que le Département des Transports de la ville de New-York ne travaillait pas le dimanche. C'était bien assez compliqué de récupérer des images de vidéosurveillance dont le DOT avait la charge ce jour-là, ou d'obtenir des interventions de leur part un dimanche. Les bureaux étaient fermés, les travaux suspendus. Aucun employé du DOT ne travaillait le dimanche.

\- Là. Il a raison, constata Esposito, tandis que Kate arrêtait l'image sur un véhicule blanc flanqué d'un logo vert.

\- Des employés ont pu laisser leur véhicule ici hier … pour une prochaine intervention ou des travaux dans le secteur, répondit Lanie.

\- Bizarre. Il me semble que le DOT n'est pas du genre à laisser traîner ses véhicules ainsi. C'est assez réglementé, continua Ryan.

\- Ouais …, ils stationnent tous au parking de Brooklyn en général, ajouta Esposito.

\- On va vérifier ça, conclut Beckett. Quelqu'un a pu leur voler un véhicule.

\- Vous voyez une plaque ? demanda Ryan.

\- Non …, mais trop loin et trop de brouillard pour avoir la certitude qu'il n'y en a pas ..., répondit Kate.

\- Faut demander à Donny et Carlos la suite des images, lança Lanie.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne voit rien de plus d'intéressant, sinon ils nous l'auraient envoyée.

\- On ne voit plus Castle et Eliott sans doute, mais la caméra de la boutique semble balayer l'avenue à rythme régulier, un coup à gauche, un coup à droite, expliqua Lanie. On pourra voir si la fourgonnette du DOT est toujours stationnée … ou pas … auquel cas, cela confirmerait nos soupçons.

\- Excellente idée, répondit Kate, souriant légèrement à son amie en guise de remerciement.

\- Sacrée enquêtrice Dr Parish, sourit à son tour Esposito.

\- Allez, au boulot …, leur lança Beckett, retrouvant toute sa gravité face à l'urgence de la situation.

* * *

 _Hempstead, Etat de New-York, aux environs de 14 h …_

Dans la pénombre à laquelle ses yeux s'étaient maintenant habitués, Castle observait la pièce où il se trouvait, son fils somnolant contre son épaule. L'inconnu les avait fait pénétrer dans cette cave par le côté de la maison. Leur assénant de simples ordres, sans en dire plus, il les avait fait asseoir sur une couverture, étalée à même le béton froid. Castle lui avait demandé de détacher au moins les mains d'Eliott, mais il avait refusé. Il avait requis quelque chose à manger pour Eliott. L'homme avait prétexté qu'il n'avait rien à manger. Puis, il avait ordonné qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de les entendre. Il avait tourné les talons, quitté la cave pour l'extérieur, refermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Rick avait entendu le moteur, puis le bruit du fourgon s'éloignant et quittant l'allée. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'ils étaient donc seuls ici.

Eliott avait pleuré quelques minutes à nouveau, effrayé par l'obscurité, tétanisé par le froid. Il s'était plaint d'avoir mal au ventre, parce qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Et puis, la fatigue avait eu raison de lui. Il s'était blotti du mieux qu'il pouvait contre le torse de son père pour s'y endormir.

Rick parcourait du regard les quelques étagères qui l'entouraient. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant ici. Pas de réserve de nourriture, pas de matériel de jardinage, pas de vieux objets qu'on aurait entreposés. Juste quelques bâches plastiques et outils, sacs de ciment, et carreaux de carrelage. Un rouleau de linoleum posé dans un coin. Cela sentait la poussière, le renfermé et le froid. Peut-être la maison était-elle en travaux. Était-ce le domicile de leur ravisseur ? Ou bien un lieu désert qu'il avait repéré pour les séquestrer quelques temps ? Que voulait-il exactement ? Peut-être venait-il du futur comme Doyle. Auquel cas il espérait que Simon Doyle s'occuperait rapidement de leur venir en aide. Mais si Doyle était le schizophrène que supposait Beckett, et qu'il leur avait raconté n'importe quoi, quel rapport avait-il avec celui qui venait de les kidnapper ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il réalisa que réfléchir à la question ne les sauverait pas. Ça, c'était le travail que devaient être en train de mener Kate et les gars qu'elle avait forcément appelés à la rescousse. Lui devait s'occuper de protéger Eliott et de les sortir de là.

Leur ravisseur ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Qu'il vienne du futur ou du présent, il n'avait pas le même caractère que Doyle. Il semblait plus agressif, et arborait un air sévère. Il ne plaisantait pas. Il était peu loquace. Il semblait se méfier de quiconque, même d'un enfant. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir de cœur ni de sentiment. Il l'avait frappé violemment sur le dessus du crâne, et sa blessure lui tiraillait la tête. Elle ne saignait plus, mais il avait mal.

Le dos en appui contre le mur, il tenta de bouger ses mains, pour desserrer le lien qui les nouait. Sans succès. La corde lui cisaillait la peau. Il observa à nouveau la petite pièce, regarda au fond, contre le mur, l'escalier rudimentaire en bois qui menait à une trappe, et probablement au rez-de-chaussée. Elle était verrouillée et cadenassée.

De toute façon, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu tenter de quitter cette pièce, les mains liées ainsi, avec un petit garçon de quatre ans, terrorisé. Il aurait pu crier, appeler à l'aide, mais le voisinage avait l'air calme et silencieux, voire absent. Personne ne l'entendrait depuis le fond de cette allée et de cette cave. Il risquait simplement d'énerver leur ravisseur et d'effrayer Eliott. Il allait falloir trouver un autre moyen d'action. Faire parler cet homme. Espérer qu'il commette une erreur. Parvenir à prendre contact avec Beckett.

 _Pendant ce temps-là …_

Byron remontait la rue à grandes enjambées, le dos courbé et la tête baissée pour mieux affronter le petit vent froid et les quelques flocons de neige. Il avait abandonné le fourgon du DOT à proximité du lac de Hempstead, dans une petite rue peu fréquentée, où les forces de police ne pourraient pas le localiser de sitôt. Il effectuait maintenant le chemin inverse à pied pour regagner la maison où l'attendaient sagement ses deux prisonniers.

Il avait tenté d'appeler Simon pour lui faire part de sa requête et de ses exigences, mais celui-ci avait coupé son téléphone. Pour ne pas se faire repérer sans doute. Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait aucun autre moyen de le contacter. Il ne comptait pas garder Richard Castle et Eliott pendant trop longtemps non plus. Il fallait qu'il rentre, mais pas sans garantie. L'accident avait bien eu lieu, certes, mais Simon et le gouvernement étaient tenaces. Il voulait des certitudes qu'ils abandonneraient toute mission pour changer le cours des choses et empêcher Jason Mc Conney de devenir ce qu'il était destiné à être.

Plus il songeait à la question, plus une idée germait dans son esprit. Simon finirait peut-être par lui donner sa parole, et celle du gouvernement, pour sauver la vie des deux otages. Mais une parole donnée était-elle une garantie suffisante ? Non. Simon lui avait déjà menti bien dès fois. Il l'avait dénigré, rejeté. Trop souvent. Mais s'il éliminait Richard Castle et son fils Eliott, alors il pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Tuer le mari et le fils du Capitaine Beckett, c'était l'anéantir, et par là même l'empêcher de devenir sénatrice un jour. Elle se morfondrait sa vie durant, démissionnerait sans doute, et jamais ne serait témoin de l'assassinat de la présidente par Jason Mc Conney. Celui-ci ne serait pas arrêté, et pourrait occuper la place qui lui était due. Mais il y avait mieux encore, si Richard Castle et Eliott Castle périssaient en marge d'une mission de Simon Doyle, agent d'Etat, alors une enquête gouvernementale de grande ampleur serait lancée. Cela prendrait des mois, voire des années. De plus, les voyages spatiotemporels, et les missions visant à altérer le cours de l'Histoire, étaient soumises à une condition : on ne pouvait ôter la vie à aucun être humain dans le passé. Au risque d'altérer trop grandement l'avenir. C'était interdit, et un tel drame pouvait même conduire à la suspension définitive de tous les programmes spatiotemporels.

Fier de sa réflexion, il se sentit soudain investi d'un pouvoir grandissant. Il pouvait décider qui allait vivre ou mourir. Il pouvait anéantir les programmes gouvernementaux, et assurer à Jason Mc Conney et à leurs alliés une domination éclatante sur les Etats-Unis, voire sur le monde entier. Il allait en profiter pour fanfaronner d'abord un peu auprès de ce cher Simon. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à le joindre, alors il contacterait directement le capitaine Beckett. Il aurait pu éliminer tout de suite Richard Castle et le gamin, mais en tirer un peu d'adrénaline, d'amusement et de gloire, lui ferait du bien.

Sur cette idée, il s'engagea discrètement dans l'allée menant à l'entrée de la cave, déverrouilla la porte, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 _Hempstead, Etat de New-York, aux environs de 14 h 30 …_

Leur ravisseur était réapparu dans la cave, apportant avec lui le froid neigeux du dehors, et les avait menés jusqu'à l'étage de la maison, se contentant d'asséner divers ordres qui terrorisaient Eliott. Ils avaient gravi les quelques marches de l'escalier de bois poussiéreux, les mains toujours liées dans le dos, puis, la trappe une fois ouverte, ils étaient arrivés dans un couloir. Castle avait obtempéré, guidant son fils, sans chercher à se soustraire à l'autorité de l'inconnu, sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux se montrer obéissant et qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité de fuite dans l'état actuel des choses. L'homme les avait conduits jusqu'au salon, qui était en travaux. En chemin, Rick avait aperçu la cuisine, et un bureau, meublés tous les deux. La maison était chauffée. Elle semblait habitée. Du moins, ce n'était pas une ruine abandonnée. Les meubles et les équipements électroménagers dans la cuisine avaient l'air de bonne facture, le bureau, élégant, était garni d'étagères recouvertes de livres. On se trouvait probablement dans un quartier résidentiel destiné aux classes moyennes.

Dans le salon, les meubles avaient été recouverts de bâches plastiques, et rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce. Un vieux plancher avait dû être retiré, et dans l'attente d'un nouveau revêtement, le sol se résumait à une dalle de béton. Au mur, la tapisserie avait été décollée, et seuls quelques lambeaux traînaient encore çà et là. Les rideaux épais étaient clos, et la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, la lueur grisâtre du dehors pénétrant difficilement par les interstices. L'homme s'était muni d'une lampe torche pour les guider, signe qu'il ne souhaitait pas allumer la lumière pour ne pas se faire repérer probablement. Rick en déduisit que ce n'était pas son domicile, et qu'il n'était probablement pas autoriser à y séjourner. La maison devait donc être temporairement inoccupée, le temps des travaux peut-être. Dans sa fourgonnette du DOT, il avait dû passer inaperçu, le voisinage croyant certainement à une intervention dans les rues du quartier. D'ailleurs quand l'homme était revenu, Rick n'avait pas entendu le bruit du moteur. Soit il s'était garé à l'écart de la maison, soit il était parti encore plus loin abandonner le véhicule incriminé dans leur enlèvement.

\- C'est chez vous ? Vous refaites la décoration ? demanda Castle, connaissant bien-sûr la réponse à cette question, alors que l'homme le tirait par le bras pour le faire asseoir dans le canapé.

L'inconnu ne répondit pas, se contentant de soulever Eliott pour le poser maladroitement et un peu brusquement aux côtés de son père. Aussitôt, le petit garçon se recroquevilla tout contre Castle, regardant l'homme d'un air craintif. Eliott avait compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire de bruit, et rester blotti contre son Papa. Il avait très peur de ce monsieur qui criait toujours. Il avait mal à ses mains aussi, et à ses bras, à cause des liens serrés trop fort dans son dos. Il voulait sa maman et Léo. Il voulait rentrer à la maison. Mais il fallait être courageux, alors il ravala ses larmes, et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son père. C'était doux et rassurant. Papa était fort, et savait toujours se sortir du pétrin. Il lui avait déjà raconté comment il avait sauvé sa maman plusieurs fois. Alors bientôt, ils seraient libérés de ce méchant monsieur.

\- Non, ce n'est pas chez vous, puisque vous venez du futur, poursuivit logiquement Rick, avec un sourire en coin, songeant à ce que cet homme avait laissé entendre un peu plus tôt. Qui habite ici ?

\- Fermez-la, ordonna l'homme, s'éloignant pour aller s'asseoir face à eux sur un tabouret au pied duquel avaient été entreposés des pots de peinture.

Rick se tut, réfléchissant à la stratégie qu'il pouvait adopter, et pendant quelques minutes, le silence régna dans le salon. Un silence étrange, pesant. L'homme restait là, à les dévisager tour à tour, sans dire mot. De temps en temps, il regardait son téléphone, comme s'il attendait un appel. Il se leva une fois ou deux, arpentant la pièce, jetant un œil discret vers la rue en soulevant un mince pan de rideau. Il avait cet air éberlué que pouvait parfois arborer Simon Doyle, mais le visage grave et hargneux. Il avait gardé son manteau noir par-dessus un jean usé et sale. La barbe qui couvrait ses joues n'était pas entretenue, et ses cheveux bruns en bataille étaient bien trop longs et gras. Son teint était buriné, comme s'il passait beaucoup de temps dehors. Si cet homme venait du futur, alors il n'était pas du même monde que Doyle, qui était un minimum plus soigné. Kate aurait probablement dit qu'il avait tout d'un marginal vivant à la rue.

\- Ecoutez, reprit finalement Castle, désireux de faire parler leur ravisseur. Je pourrais me taire …, bien-sûr, mais nous sommes en votre compagnie depuis maintenant quelques heures, et on ignore tout de vous. Il serait peut-être temps de nous expliquer ce que vous voulez. Parce qu'attendre des garanties, c'est insuffisant comme justification pour enlever un petit garçon et son père.

L'homme sourit, dévoilant toutes ses dents, et éclata d'un rire moqueur, presque violent, qui résonna dans tout le salon.

\- Papa …, murmura Eliott, effrayé.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon grand, le rassura-t-il avec tendresse.

Rick dévisageait cet individu, au comportement pour le moins étrange. Son regard paraissait vide de toute expression. Même quand il riait, cela semblait forcé, comme si ce rire ne lui appartenait pas. Il avait l'air dérangé ce qui était plutôt inquiétant. Avoir affaire à un fou était compliqué car on pouvait difficilement anticiper ses réactions. L'homme ne voulait pas d'argent ni de rançon, non. Il se serait montré moins passif. Il semblait vouloir attendre, simplement. Attendre quoi ? Que Beckett arrive pour les sauver ? Voulait-il tuer Kate ? Attendre que Doyle se montre ? Avait-il des comptes à régler avec Doyle ? Comme Garrett Ward avant lui. Attendait-il un appel du futur ?

\- Si vous nous disiez ce que vous voulez, on gagnerait du temps, continua Castle, quand l'homme eut cessé de rire. Mon fils a quatre ans seulement … il est apeuré et …

\- Je me fiche de votre gosse, grommela l'homme, lançant un regard noir vers Eliott, qui aussitôt se cacha, enfouissant son visage contre la poitrine de son père.

\- Ok …, je comprends, mais … combien de temps prévoyez-vous de nous garder ici ? Je lui avais promis de l'emmener au Museum d'Histoire naturelle, voyez-vous …, n'est-ce pas Eliott ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, les yeux clos contre sa poitrine, n'osant prendre la parole. Rick sentait combien son petit garçon avait peur. Eliott allait sortir d'ici traumatisé, en espérant qu'ils s'en sortent. Il commençait à avoir peur lui-aussi. L'homme semblait hermétique à toute discussion, et après trois ou quatre heures passées en sa compagnie, il ignorait encore tout de lui et de ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait être violent, en témoignait sa blessure au crâne, et imprévisible. Castle se demandait où en était Kate et les gars, et espérait qu'ils allaient rapidement débarquer pour régler son compte à cet individu. Mais qu'avaient-ils pour les retrouver ? Rien, probablement, à moins qu'ils n'aient pu récupérer des images de vidéosurveillance ou le témoignage d'un passant qui aurait vu quelque chose. Même sans rien, Kate les retrouverait. Elle remuerait ciel et terre pour les sauver. Cette pensée le rassura et enveloppa son cœur d'une douce chaleur.

\- Si vous ne voulez rien nous dire, alors téléphonez à ma femme …, reprit Castle, décidé à ne pas abandonner. Elle est Capitaine de Police, peut-être qu'elle pourrait vous aider et …

\- Je sais qui est votre maudite femme. Tout est de sa faute. Si vous êtes là, tous les deux, c'est à cause d'elle, répondit-il froidement.

Rick sentit une brèche s'ouvrir, et décida de s'y engouffrer, espérant que l'homme allait enfin se livrer un peu plus.

\- De sa faute ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle vous a arrêté par le passé et vous souhaitez vous venger peut-être ? tenta Castle.

\- Non. Elle a fait pire …, marmonna-t-il, se levant de son tabouret pour arpenter la pièce en grommelant.

Rick l'observa un instant. Il semblait parler tout seul, et pestait contre Beckett.

\- Quoiqu'elle ait fait, vous savez … elle ne faisait que son travail, ajouta gentiment Castle, tentant de l'amadouer.

\- Et Jason faisait le sien. Il est l'avenir de l'humanité. Nous sommes l'avenir du monde. La sénatrice Beckett ne se mettra plus en travers de notre chemin désormais.

Castle commençait à comprendre un peu mieux la situation. Tout cela était absolument irréel. Kate deviendrait dingue si elle était là à écouter cet homme. Il était moins bavard que Doyle, moins enclin à échanger sur l'avenir. Trop plein de rage et de haine sans doute. Mais en reconnectant toutes les informations dont il disposait, Rick en déduisit que cet inconnu était un acolyte de Jason Mc Conney, mécontent que la sénatrice Beckett ait permis l'arrestation de son leader en étant témoin de l'assassinat de la présidente Obama. Alors il était revenu dans le passé pour empêcher que cela ne se produise. Il avait d'abord fait échouer sa mission, afin que Jason devienne bien ce dangereux terroriste, et maintenant il voulait empêcher, sans doute, que Beckett ne devienne sénatrice afin qu'elle ne soit pas témoin du drame qui se produirait.

\- Vous devriez parler à Beckett. Vous pourriez trouver un arrangement, vous savez.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire à cette femme.

\- Elle n'a même pas envie de devenir sénatrice …, lui fit remarquer Rick. C'est un malentendu … sûrement un malentendu.

L'individu ne voulait pas discuter avec Beckett. Alors que voulait-il exactement ? Comment empêcher que Beckett devienne sénatrice ? Il avait bien une petite idée, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Vraiment pas du tout. S'il voulait les tuer, ou tuer l'un d'entre eux pour influer sur l'avenir de Beckett, pourquoi attendait-il tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir éliminés tout de suite ?

\- Je suppose que vous connaissez Simon Doyle, lui lança Castle, tentant de le provoquer un peu plus.

L'homme ne dit rien, mais son regard signifiait qu'en effet il le connaissait. Et probablement très bien.

\- Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas très copains tous les deux … Mais vous pourriez lui parler, peut-être, non ?

\- C'est le but …, lâcha-t-il. Quand il sera joignable.

\- Ah … s'étonna Rick. Alors vous voulez juste parler à Simon ?

\- Non. C'est une des étapes de ma mission.

\- Quelles sont les autres étapes ? demanda Castle, redoutant la réponse.

L'homme éclata de rire à nouveau, comme si cela l'amusait de les terroriser, de se moquer de leurs peurs. Il avait tout d'un sociopathe. Castle se demanda s'il attendait des ordres, des ordres venus du futur peut-être, ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'il les gardât prisonniers pour le moment, sans les tuer. Ou alors Doyle était son complice, ou peut-être son chef. Doyle serait-il du côté du mal finalement ? Non. Il avait eu mille occasions de le tuer.

\- Le rire de l'homme cessa, et son visage retrouva tout son côté hargneux.

\- Fermez-la maintenant, asséna-t-il brusquement.

\- Mon fils a besoin de manger quelque chose …, osa répondre Castle, sentant la chaleur d'Eliott, blotti contre lui.

\- Il n'y a rien à manger.

\- Dans la cuisine peut-être. Il a faim. S'il ne mange pas, il va pleurer et faire du bruit … au risque de …

\- C'est bon, fermez-la, le coupa l'homme, se levant d'un bond. Ne bougez pas d'ici. Les fenêtres sont closes de toute façon. Pas de tentative héroïque ou je descends votre marmot en premier.

Rick acquiesça du regard, alors qu'Eliott s'était raidi tout contre lui. L'homme se leva, les regarda froidement, puis s'éloigna vers le couloir, les laissant dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu es courageux, mon grand, très courageux, le rassura Rick, frustré de ne pas pouvoir le serrer contre lui, avec ses mains liées dans le dos.

\- Maman arrive bientôt ?

\- Oui. Elle va arriver. En attendant, on doit continuer comme ça, c'est bien. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

Un instant, Castle se prit à penser comme Kate, rationnellement. Quelle était la probabilité que cet individu vienne du futur ? Infime. Il aimait y croire. Une part de lui buvait les paroles de Doyle, et pouvait aisément imaginer que leur ravisseur venait lui-aussi du futur. Mais pour leur survie, peut-être valait-il mieux penser la situation de façon plus terre-à-terre. Doyle était probablement schizophrène. Et si cet homme racontait les mêmes histoires que Doyle peut-être était-il un de ses anciens camarades d'asile. Peut-être avaient-ils partagé leurs délires, construit ensemble un monde nouveau. C'était ainsi que penserait Beckett si elle était à sa place. Et c'est ainsi, il l'espérait, qu'elle était en train de penser maintenant pour remonter la piste de ces deux énergumènes.

* * *

 _New-York, aux environs de 14h 30 …_

Assis sur le sol, au fond d'une petite impasse, Simon Doyle s'était tapi derrière les larges conteneurs à ordures du restaurant vietnamien. Les effluves des épices, de la friture et du porc mariné parvenaient jusqu'à ses narines, et faisaient se tordre son estomac qui criait famine. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la guimauvelette de Castle, la veille. Et il ne mangerait pas de sitôt. Il n'avait pas le moindre sou en poche, parce qu'il aurait dû être déjà rentré chez lui. Il n'avait pas envisagé que son séjour puisse prendre cette tournure. En plus d'avoir faim, il était frigorifié. La neige tombait dru à nouveau, et recouvrait le béton de la ruelle sur plusieurs bons centimètres. Le vent s'engouffrait dans l'impasse, tourbillonnant, lui glaçant le visage. Il ne pouvait quitter sa planque pour l'instant. Pas avant de savoir où aller précisément. Sans nul doute, la police le recherchait actuellement. Bien qu'il ne s'estimât pas être un grand délinquant, il avait fui l'hôpital alors qu'il était en garde à vue, et c'était le genre de chose qui avait le don d'énerver la police. Et pire, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Castle, le capitaine Beckett devait être sur les dents. Elle cherchait probablement à le localiser pour le faire parler.

Son téléphone éteint dans une main, une petite télécommande dans l'autre, il réfléchissait, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour tenter de trouver un peu de chaleur. Il avait déjà vécu pire situation. Il devrait pouvoir se tirer de celle-ci sans encombre, et surtout, il l'espérait, sans dommage collatéral. Il avait pris contact avec le gouvernement, et comme il s'y attendait, le futur n'avait pas été altéré. Les _Mc Conney_ étaient bel et bien morts. Castle avait échoué. Son commandant lui avait signifié l'échec de la mission, et lui avait intimé de rentrer dans les plus brefs délais. Il avait fait mine d'être sur le point d'obéir, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Pas avant d'être certain que Richard Castle était en vie. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, cela pouvait perturber le cours des choses. Sa mort aurait des conséquences sur Beckett, sur son devenir, mais aussi sur le monde. Devenue sénatrice, elle allait être un des personnages les plus importants de ce pays, et jouer un rôle-clé dans l'arrestation de Jason Mc Conney. Il ne repartirait pour le futur que quand il aurait la garantie que Castle et sa famille allaient bien. Pas seulement pour sécuriser l'avenir, mais parce que finalement, il se devait de reconnaître qu'il les aimait bien. Enfin, Beckett pas toujours. Mais elle était professionnelle. Et efficace.

Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé, mais Castle ne répondait plus au téléphone, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Byron avait dû le suivre et l'intercepter. Avait-il l'intention de l'éliminer ? Certainement. Il avait dû avoir le même raisonnement que lui. Tuer Richard Castle était une solution radicale. Cela entraînerait un tel scandale au gouvernement, et un tel scandale médiatique également, que les voyages spatio-temporels seraient suspendus, voire même à l'avenir interdits. Le sujet faisait débat depuis de longues années, et régulièrement des groupes citoyens manifestaient pour exiger la suspension de ces voyages qui altéraient le cours du temps. Si un civil mourait dans le cadre d'une mission, d'autant plus un civil célèbre, ce serait un drame national, voire international. Les retombées seraient désastreuses. Cela créerait une brèche dans laquelle les groupes néofascistes pourraient s'infiltrer. Jason Mc Conney parviendrait même sans doute au pouvoir, la guerre thermonucléaire reprendrait et s'en serait terminé du monde et de la planète tels qu'on les avait connus jusque-là. Oui, la mort de Richard Castle serait un élément décisif pour le monde et l'humanité, une illustration parfaite de l'effet papillon.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Castle, et pour cela, qu'il mette la main sur Byron. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait s'être caché. Il était fourbe et malin. Sûr de lui. Redoutable et sans état d'âme. Comme tous les néo-fascistes qui gravitaient autour de Jason Mc Conney, il servait une cause pour laquelle il s'estimait être un soldat. A la vie à la mort. Rien ne devait se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Rien. C'est pour ça que Byron l'avait suivi jusqu'en 2019, à New-York. Jason Mc Conney avait envoyé le plus fidèle de ses lieutenants parce qu'il était aussi le plus efficace. Et qu'outre la cause qu'il servait, il était mû par une jalousie, une rivalité et une rage à son égard qui démultipliaient son envie de mener à bout sa mission : l'empêcher de sauver les Mc Conney, l'empêcher à tout jamais de changer le devenir de Jason Mc Conney. L'empêcher, enfin, de le surpasser.

Rangeant la télécommande au fond de sa poche de blouson, il ralluma son téléphone, et constata que Byron avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois. Le Capitaine Beckett également. Il n'allait pas devoir rester longtemps au téléphone afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Quelques secondes suffiraient à savoir ce que Byron attendait de lui et de Richard Castle.

* * *

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, 15h …_

Dans la salle de travail où ils s'étaient regroupés, Beckett lisait à Esposito et Ryan le contenu du dossier psychiatrique de Noah Blackwell, faxé à l'instant par l'officier Andersen. Ils découvraient enfin un pan de l'identité et du passé de Simon Doyle, cet homme qui s'était inventé une nouvelle vie. Ses parents, Susan et James Blackwell avait placé leur fils adolescent au _Child Mind Institute_ alors qu'il avait quinze ans, et montrait des troubles du comportement. Les rapports du psychiatre qui l'avaient accueilli lors de son entrée à l'hôpital faisait état d'hallucinations intrapsychiques. Autrement dit, le jeune Noah avait la sensation d'entendre des voix, des voix qui, a priori, lui donnaient des ordres. Mais le rapport évoquait aussi des crises d'angoisse et de panique, des délires paranoïaques. Il leur aurait fallu un mandat pour avoir accès à l'ensemble des rapports médico-psychologiques, mais le peu qu'ils avaient là suffisait à confirmer leurs suppositions : Noah souffrait de schizophrénie. Le dossier mentionnait trois fugues. La dernière ayant été un succès puisqu'il n'était jamais revenu à l'hôpital. Ils savaient, par leurs recherches précédentes, que Simon Doyle avait fréquenté par la suite d'autres asiles. Il avait donc dû alterner une vie de marginal avec des internements en hôpitaux psychiatriques. Pour finir, le rapport mentionnait l'existence d'un frère, Andrew Blackwell, qui avait un an de moins que Noah, et d'une sœur aînée, Judie, qui était déjà majeure au moment de l'internement de son jeune frère.

\- Il faut retrouver les parents, Judie et Andrew Blackwell pour les interroger. Peut-être savent-ils où Doyle a l'habitude de se cache ou de traîner, conclut Beckett, dès sa lecture terminée.

\- Donc Doyle ne vient pas du futur … Quand Castle saura tout ça, il va être super déçu …, constata Ryan.

\- Il sera surtout content qu'on le récupère sain et sauf, lui fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Ouais …

\- Vous avez eu du nouveau du côté du DOT ? poursuivit Kate, uniquement focalisée sur son enquête.

\- Non …, qui dit dimanche, dit DOT difficile à joindre.

\- Trouvez un moyen, leur fit-elle, catégorique.

\- Ok.

\- Je m'occupe de M. et Mme Blackwell, vous de Judie et Andrew. Ok ?

\- Oui, c'est parti, répondit Ryan, alors qu'aussitôt, avec Esposito, ils s'installaient à la table derrière leur pc portable.

Kate, concentrée, en fit de même. L'enquête avançait, du moins concernant Doyle. Pour le reste, il n'y avait rien de concret, et l'angoisse montait en elle de minute en minute. Le temps passait, et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle, aucun signe de vie de Rick et Eliott. Charlie, le chauffeur de taxi, avait bien remarqué la fourgonnette du DOT qui le suivait d'un peu trop près, et avait failli percuter son véhicule quand il avait dû freiner au feu rouge. Il n'avait pas de souvenir précis de l'homme qui conduisait. A travers son rétroviseur, et avec la neige et le brouillard, il n'avait pas vu grand-chose. Juste une silhouette vêtue de noir. Ils avaient vérifié les plaques des véhicules stationnés sur _Madison Avenue_ , et il n'y avait rien à signaler de ce côté-là. Ils misaient donc tout sur la fourgonnette blanche au logo vert, et espéraient obtenir une réponse du Département des Transports pour savoir s'ils pouvaient identifier officiellement leur véhicule, véhicule, qui, éventuellement avait pu être volé. Beckett avait transmis le signalement à toutes les patrouilles de la ville, et des proches banlieues. Ses hommes sur le terrain étaient rentrés, rapportant avec eux la montre et le téléphone de Castle, qu'ils avaient retrouvé dans la neige, à proximité de l'endroit où la fourgonnette, d'après la vidéo, était restée stationnée. La vidéo confirmait que deux minutes après ce qu'ils avaient visionné la fourgonnette avait quitté l'avenue. C'était donc probablement le véhicule à bord duquel Castle et Eliott avaient été enlevés.

Les gars avaient vérifié que Garrett Ward était toujours en prison, et tenté de prendre contact avec les différents asiles fréquentés par Doyle, mais ces derniers s'étaient montrés peu coopératifs et soit avaient refusé de communiquer sur les relations de Doyle avec d'éventuels autres patients, soit ne se souvenaient plus de son passage entre leurs murs.

Face à son écran, Beckett pianota les noms de Susan et James Blackwell, avec espoir qu'ils pourraient les guider, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vers Simon Doyle. Celui-ci étant, elle en était persuadée, la clé de tout ce mystère. Trouver Doyle était, pour le moment, leur meilleure chance de retrouver son mari et son fils.


End file.
